Life is a waltz
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes. / AU. Snamione. Cover art by Usagistu.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; my first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to _correct_.

 **Initial notes:** Hello! Like the summary already says, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I'll do everything possible to keep it In Character. Also, I think there will be another disclaimer in the final notes... but no more to say, let's begin!

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Prologue**

* * *

He was nervous, that he had to admit, even if it was only to himself.

He avoided engaging in battle at all costs, hidden in a corner which, fortunately, was being ignored by most of the combatants. He was handcuffed: hr didn't want to attack Hogwarts' supporters, but if he attacked Death Eaters, his role would be discovered.

He growled a little, before checking the watch on his wrist. It was almost time.

He was so grateful to Professor Trelawney for that prediction she had made exactly six months and one week ago, detailing in a horrifying tone the way that he was going to die.

Did he believe in that crazy woman's predictions? Of course he did, because every one of them had become true without any error. Even those she always did, talking about the death of a different student every year. He was pretty sure that now their bodies were scattered on the floor of the castle.

He pulled the first potion he had to drink from his black robe. Well, mix of potions, technically, he thought as he emptied the contents of the little bottle in a single sip, grimacing in disgust because of the flavor it had.

It was a fusion of three potions, which had been prepared in advance, because he knew that this moment would come, and that he should be prepared

The first potion was honey badger anti-venom. The venom of the stupid pet snake that the Dark Lord had was powerful, but never more than his potions, he thought with a sense of arrogance.

The second one, a coagulant potion. He would lose a huge amount of blood, he was so sure of that, but the potion would make sure to keep enough to survive.

And third, but not last, Draught of Living Death. With that potion circulating in his body, he knew he would fall asleep just moments after being "killed". A dream really, really like death. He even had added some dragon blood to be able to moderate when he would fall asleep, and when he would wake up.

No wonder, he was the master of potions, probably the best in recent times. And he knew it.

"Severus."

Lucius Malfoy's slightly trembling voice caught his attention, so he turned around to face him, keeping his empty bottle in his robe again. His expression urged the blonde man to continue talking.

"The Dark Lord requires your presence in the Shrieking Shack" the man announced, swallowing loudly, before approaching a little more to talk more softly. "I think... I think he wants to…"

"Don't say it" Snape then interrupted him, with a wave of his right hand to downplay the situation. "Look for Draco and Narcissa, and keep them safe. I'll cover you."

Malfoy took on a look of disbelief, that soon changed to eternal gratitude. He even moved a little closer to give him a tasteless hug, but Snape simply refused.

"Thank you, Severus... thank you, thank you..."

And repeating the same word over and over again, maybe now talking to himself, he walked away toward the castle, cursing whoever crossed his path.

Snape took a huge breath, and made his way to where he knew he would die. Or so it would be, in an alternate universe where he wasn't a damn genius in potions, and in life itself, said an arrogant voice in his head, sarcastically.

He reached the place sooner than he would have actually liked, but there was no time or chance to turn back now. Being on the very entry, only with a corroded wooden door separating him from his destiny, he took the last potion of night out of his robe.

Felix Felicis. Liquid luck. The only completely reliable way to ensure that his plan would have no chance of failure.

One sip emptied the small bottle before putting it in his robe again, with a sigh. He sked for help from Merlin, Morgana, Dumbledore and even that deity that some muggles called God.

He entered, and after his feet touched the dirty floor, everything went as he had been expecting. He played his devout follower role perfectly, like he had been doing for a long time.

And Voldemort believed it, victim of his own ignorance.

Sooner than later, he heard the order that the Dark Lord had given, and with no opportunity or time to resist, he could feel the sharp bite of that damn snake around his neck.

He gasped in pain, dropping, crashing to the floor, and getting to see with the corner of his eye as Voldemort withdrew almost immediately, fleeing as the great coward he was.

Still, there lying on the ground, he could feel the anti-venom and anticoagulant work together in tandem to keep him alive, keeping just enough blood, although he helped a little by covering his wound with one hand.

He was about to yield to the Draught of Living Death's effect, until he could see Potter and company get closer… Potter?! What the hell were doing Potter and his friends, the redheaded moron and know-it-all, in this place?!

He decided not to give much importance to why the boy was there, although a part of him made him think that his presence was indirectly because of Felix Felicis. And then he understood.

He took the boy by his robe as firmly as he could, and concentrated in expelling his thoughts and memories in any way possible, as he was unable to use his wand at that very moment. Potter needed to know the truth, and there was no time to tell him the whole story. He had to see it himself, as soon as possible.

"Take it… take it…"

He could see the boy watch him baffled, and had to endure the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation at his incompetence. Fortunately, Miss Granger was not an idiot like him, and quickly made a small bottle appear.

When he was sure that Harry Potter kept his memories in the newly appeared bottle, he could loosen his grip on his robes, knowing he could not keep the boy there for much longer.

Anyway, he just had one last wish.

"Look… at … me..." he said in a weak whisper, intending it to be an order that ended up sounding like a request.

The young man did so, and Snape allowed immersed in the beautiful green of hia eyes, before succumbing to the Draught of Living Death without even closing his eyelids, falling into a deep sleep so close to death that it would convince Merlin himself.

In the depths of his own thoughts, Severus Snape knew that all he could do was waiting in silence, lost in the effects of that powerful sleeping potion, and hoping that nobody would take hid "dead" body to profane it, whether incineration or other type of irreparable damage. He had to remain calm, he was a potion's master, he had practiced, he could wake up whenever he wanted…

 _"Everything will be fine!"_ then said a cheerful voice in his head, but he was pretty sure that this was only the liquid luck he had drunk, borrowing the voice of his conscience for a moment.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Yes, I know, there was nothing very 'Snamionie-ish' at the beginning of the story, right? For though I would love to be make them run into each other's arms and be in love forever and get married right now, I can't do that. Not yet, and not exactly in that order... but I better shut up already._

 _The second disclaimer is: the idea of the_ _honey badger anti-venom belongs to the YouTube channel_ _ **"How It Should Have Ended".**_ _They have a very funny video about "How Harry Potter should have ended", and from there came the idea, which I then modified to make it more believable within the universe of HP._

 _And... I think that's all for now. I can only ask for patience, because inspiration is rebellious, it comes and goes, it never stops. Still, I will try to update soon._

 _If you liked it, you can leave a review. If you didn't like it, and want to make constructive criticism, you can leavea review. If you just want to insult and look for problems, better keep your opinion where you fit best. Each review will be answered in the next update._

 _With nothing more to say, read you soon!_

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	2. Rise of the living dead

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hey there! New update, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you very much for adding the story to favorites, following and reviewing; the latter will be answered in the endnotes. I can only ask for one thing, again, patience. And you will understand why._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Rise of the living dead**

* * *

Now his muscles ached so dreadfully, numb and stiff from staying perfectly still for so many hours straight. However, being able to feel that pain was for him an excellent sign.

It was proof that he was alive.

He gathered the little strength he still had, and with a superhuman effort, he returned himself to reality. He moved a little his numb arms to rub his eyes abruptly, with which he felt like they'd fall out of their sockets at any time.

He had never felt so miserably, and yet somehow, in a sarcastic joke from life, that was a good thing at that moment.

He made an attempt to get up, but could not lift himself even a few centimeters from the ground. He growled, before beginning to look for his wand inside his dusty robe, and around on the floor. He would't be surprised that some vandal would have stolen it, but then found it right away.

He took it, and used it to call for a strong walnut cane with a wave of his hand. He used to get up at last, feeling every one of his bones and joints complain to the huge physical effort that it required him.

The man took a deep breath, preparing himself physically and mentally for how long and tedious that now would be the way back to Hogwarts, before starting it, not trying to postpone the inevitable.

He felt weak, and with every step he took, he could see himself closer over the ground, but one of his great qualities was perseverance, and also stubbornness, so he didn't take a single time to stop, not even for breath . Until he finally reached the front of the partially destroyed Hogwarts Castle.

All the way he had been holding his wand in his free and shaking hand, staying on guard in case anyone tried to attack him, or Lord Voldemort himself had not yet been defeated. But the silence that hung in the air around him told him that the war was finally over, and he was hoping that 'good side' had won.

With a tired gasp for the great effort that was made, he started up the damaged stairs before him, begging to find somewhere to rest as he should. A bed, or even a simple mattress on the floor would serve him. Because, ironically, despite having slept for hours, he was completely exhausted.

He barely managed to enter the Great Hall, and the bodies of all those killed in the battle received him, resting on the ground. He gulped, noting the familiar faces of both students and allies, watching without looking.

Lupin, Tonks… didn't they have a baby? He thought he saw Fred Weasley, and although at first he refused to believe it, he realized that it was indeed him. He felt a lump in his throat that was almost impossible to ignore, looking away almost immediately.

Andas he did so, the first thing he could see was a wand pointing directly at him in a threatening manner.

"It was a big mistake to come back, Severus" said Minerva McGonagall with a firm voice, narrowing her eyes the next second. "I'll take with the other prisoners, and you will rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life, paying for all your horrible crimes."

"At least you won't kill me."

"Believe me, I wouldn't regret it…"

Snape rolled his eyes, straightening a bit before reloading his weight on his walnut cane. He had no strength or desire to resist at that time, so he just let out a long sigh of exhaustion.

At least all of that assured him that the Dark Lord had been defeated.

Then someone else entered the Great Hall, apparently alarmed by hearing voices in a room full of dead people.

"Snape... Snape? Snape?! Snape!" then a male voice exclaimed, going from shock to surprise in just seconds

The aforementioned felt like that voice, and his own last name, had never been so terribly irritating.

"If I hear you repeat my last name again, Potter, I swear..."

"You told me that he was dead, Potter!" then shouted McGonagall, watching the boy with some reproach, who was walking toward them slowly, while she still threatened Snape with her wand. "And now look how dead he is! He looks battered, but..."

"But I thought he was dead!" the boy defended himself, still looking confused. "That is, I saw him, we saw him..."

"Die? Sorry to disappoint you, but no."

Both McGonagall and Harry turned to him again, the first with palpable contempt, and the second with a small but definite hint of admiration.

"Well, it's not important anyway " the woman muttered suddenly, breaking the silence and making a little moue of annoyance. "Do not worry, Potter, I'll make sure he goes to Azkaban and..."

"No!" cried the boy, now out of a kind of temporary trance, shaking his head quickly. "Sorry, Professor, but I can not allow that. Snape will remain free."

"So what you said on the final duel was… I thought you were only provoking him…"

Harry Potter interrupted the woman's words when he pulled a small bottle out of his robe, one that Snape recognized almost immediately. His brow furrowed slightly, twisting his mouth.

"Potter, those memories were only for you to see" he muttered hoarsely, reminding that tacit detail before arching an eyebrow. "Did you already showed it to all the survivors except Minerva?"

"Of course not" said Harry, daring to form a small smile, and before Snape could sigh with relief, he continued. "Only Hermione saw it, and Ron too..."

Snape grunted and the boy gulped loudly, both under the watchful gaze a really confused McGonagall.

"But professor McGonagall needs them to better understand the situation" the young man said with a shrug. "And to be honest, I would like to show it to everyone, because you..."

"Don't you dare, Potter."

"Then McGonagall only, for now. Is that okay?"

The man almost flatly refused again, but one look askance at the woman said that she wouldn't believe anything she was told until she saw it by herself. He sighed, nodding almost imperceptibly.

Harry allowed himself to smile a little again to that reticent but affirmative response, and handed the small bottle to the puzzled teacher, indicating quietly to keep the memories back in the bottle at the end, for they were an extremely valuable evidence to be presented in Wizengamot to defend Snape.

The woman then walked away, squeezing the small bottle in her hand, and still watching Snape with full distrust before disappearing from sight. Harry turned to face him then, and grimaced.

"How do you feel, sir?"

"How do you think I feel, Potter?"

"Well, if you feel the way you look..."

Snape glared at him and the boy's smile showed a hint of nervousness, but he still remained calm.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey, she was healing the wounded, but St. Mungo's Hospital sent several healers that took away most of them" proposed then Harry, pointing the way out of the Great Hall significantly. "I can go with you if you want."

"I think I'm capable enough to get there on my own, Potter."

"Yes, but I don't think Pomfrey will trust you that much at first..."

Snape rolled his eyes, but he had to accept mentally that the boy was right again. And with a grunt, he started leading the way, with Potter by his side.

"Sir, can you tell me how...?"

"No."

"Thought so."

* * *

He would not deny it, he felt very comfortable lying down on a soft mattress, even if it was in a nursing bed.

He would have preferred to retire to his personal quarters, but Poppy had insisted saying that he needed to stay there, to be permanently under her strict supervision. He could tell that she was still somewhat distraught that St. Mungo "stole" her patients.

And he had to pay the consequences.

He had been sleeping for long hours, in which Poppy had apparently taken a short break, because when he woke up, he didn't see her at his bedside, watching him intently.

There was another woman, much younger and too distracted with the pages of an open book.

"Miss Granger?"

The aforementioned jumped a little in place, pressing the hard edges of her book to look up. The look of her brown eyes reflected surprise and disbelief, as if she couldn't believe what her eyes saw, even when she was convinced.

"Professor" she corresponded then, with quiet voice, seeing him now with a touch of formality. "I... I came to see for myself what Harry told us, and Madam Pomfrey asked me to cover her for a moment, she will return soon."

"I don't remember having asked for any explanation. Did you feel, as always, the need to talk more than necessary?" the man hissed softly, narrowing his eyes a little to look at her. "Also, in case you had forgotten, I am not an animal in a fair for you to come to see me on display, is that clear?"

Hermione simply nodded once as an affirmation, thinking that perhaps she hadn't made the best choice of words for that specific moment, but she was just telling the truth.

When Harry had told her, in a superficial way and saving crucial details, the true story of Severus Snape, she didn't ha a hard time believing it, unlike Ron. And after having seen it herself, she was completely convinced.

As a student, she had never hated Snape. Yes, she felt that the exaggerated amount of points that he took away from all the houses, except Slytherin, and especially Gryffindor, was especially unfair. She was also able to notice his hostile attitude toward his students, being Harry, Ron and herself the main targets.

But she felt that the word "hate" had connotations too strong and decisive.

So it didn't take much effort to her highly logical brain to assimilate the idea that Professor Snape was much more than a bully hidden behind the mask of an adult. And he could easily be considered a war hero by her.

However, there was still something she could not understand.

"How did you do it, sir?"

The aforementioned, who had settled again on the mattress, closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence, let out something like a growl when she spoke. He knew what she meant, obviously, but he had never been the type to make things easy for anyone.

"Explain yourself or shut up, Granger."

"It's not very complicated, Professor. Just let me know how. How come that you're here now" the girl mumbled, closing her book entirely to give him all of her attention. "Can you tell me?"

Snape sighed heavily and exaggerated, trying in this way to show his student how tedious the conversation was to him, or her mere presence to be honest. However, one look confirmed to him that she didn't give a damn.

"Potter sent you, didn't he?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow suspiciously. "His Gryffindor guts weren't enough to come here and ask again."

"Oh, no" Granger muttered, shaking her head softly, with a tiny smile. "I mean, obviously he wants to know, but me too. And I'm asking because I want to."

The man stared at her for a moment, his dark eyes narrowed to see beyond her words. He finally decided that she was being honest.

"If I reveal this, oh, great mystery, will you leave me alone for once?"

Hermione just nodded in response, perhaps too enthusiastically, seeing as Professor Snape's mouth twisted in contempt. He snorted in complete nuisance, turning his eyes to the ceiling again.

"Miss Granger, you are very intelligent, why don't you enlighten me with a theory of your own?" he suggested then, looking sideways at his student with a cocky grin on his lips.

Was there a chance that Granger actually had the slightest idea about his perfect plan?, he thought gleefully, ready to enjoy some stupid theory that tried to sound eloquent somehow.

The expression of deep thought in the young lady's face itself was worthy of a cruel laugh, but he remained silent, until she looked up to him again.

"Well, for starters there had to be some way for you to know what to expect, maybe a prediction or Voldemort himself being ridiculously predictable. Then you probably used your strengths, potions and/or dark arts, to ensure your survival, but you didn't want anyone to know for... dramatic purposes?" the girl ventured then, arching an eyebrow at that last couple of words, not noticing the change from disbelief to impatience in the expression of her professor. "I guess that somehow you had it all planned step by step, but you had to make sure that nothing changed, for example, if Voldemort decided to use the killing curse, your plan would have been in vain. Felix Felicis, perhaps?"

Snape was silent, watching her with such an upset expression that she had no choice but to look away, as if his eyes were burning her alive. And maybe that was his silent intention.

"Oh, Professor, you finally woke up" interrupted Madam Pomfrey's voice when she entered the hospital wing with a steaming tea floating behind her. "Hermione, thank you very much for staying."

The aforementioned quickly nodded at those words, standing up, obviously relieved that the awkward moment had been cut short. She took her book, muttering a few words of farewell before heading to the door.

"Miss Granger."

Her hurried footsteps stopped suddenly, but she wished to continue her way ignoring the hoarse voice of her teacher. And even more so when she turned toward him just to receive the same glare of a few minutes ago.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, for being the good old insufferable know-it-all" he muttered, curling his thin lips up when seeing the incredulous and almost angry expression of the girl. "And before you say anything, I'll take care of them being discounted at the beginning of next year. Now go away."

Hermione was about to drop a couple of complaints about the unfairness of it, and also a couple of not very nice comments about the mother of her teacher, but seeing him arch an eyebrow sarcastically, she just snorted and left the place with fuming ears.

Snape couldn't help it when a victorious smirk appeared on his face as he turned to fall into place again, closing his eyes take another nap. In the silence, he thought he heard Poppy ask him how he felt.

He let out a long sigh, weighing his answer.

"More alive than ever."

* * *

 **Endnotes** _ **:**_ _Hello again! Well, I did my best to update as soon as I could, and I feel very inspired for this fic!_

 _What did you think about it? Good, bad, awful...? You know what you can do to leave your opinion, a review will be appreciated and taken into account._

 _Speaking of reviews, I will answer them now:_

 _ **Ctc:**_ _Here it is, hope you like it!_

 _ **C.F. Snape:**_ _Well, thank you very much!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thanks! I'll be doing my best to keep it that way!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**b777ast**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**C.F. Snape, DutchGirl01, Odaxelagnia13, Tristan's Lady Meg, b777ast**_ _and_ _ **nonymouse OK**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Yeah, I can see you!_

 _Well… guess that's all for now. I'll start writing the next chapter soon, so make sure to leave your ideas, suggestions or comments in a review._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	3. Wizarding World Crisis

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hey there! Here I am again, with a new update, which I hope you enjoy. As always, thanks for the favorites, follows and comments, which obviously I'll answer later. For now, to the fic._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Wizarding World Crisis**

* * *

It had been hard work, a lot of hard work, but finally Hermione Granger had managed to convince both her best friend and her boyfriend to return to Hogwarts to complete their senior year.

"Right now I could be at home, resting on my bed, and not on this train..."

That was one of the many complaints of Ronald Weasley about returning to school, but Hermione knew he really did want to be there. Or he wanted to accompany her, and that thought seemed very flattering to her.

The issue was that this was, after all, their last year. And as she understood they needed to complete it to get a job that could be considered decent, in her words.

' _I can get a position as keeper for the Chudley Cannons! Problem solved, and we don't need to go back to that bloody place!'_ , Ron had said, and although Hermione did not doubt that he could fulfill that statement, she doubted that it would do any good.

Harry, meanwhile, had insisted that Teddy Lupin now needed him. And Hermione was about to give up, knowing that the baby was more important. Until Molly Weasley intervened, ensuring that she would take care of the child without problems while Harry resumed his studies as the responsible young man that he was.

And so Harry was now in the good old Hogwarts Express, with them.

Everything seemed fine. But it wasn't exactly like that.

The main reports of The Daily Prophet brought alarming headlines, and even more disturbing information. However, to Hermione's exasperation and surprise, no one seemed to care about it besides herself.

Apparently the magical world itself refused to believe that its own species was threatened with something as serious as extinction.

Hermione, meanwhile, didn't find it so difficult to understand and accept. The Battle of Hogwarts had been, to put it in some way, the war's _"main event"_ . But Voldemort had supporters in every corner of the world, as well as brave opponents.

It would be very foolish to think that the magical world, and therefore the Second Wizarding War, was reduced only to the place where their feet walked.

She had been reading article after article while waiting for the new school year to begin, and with full horror she had come to the same conclusion that the Ministry of Magic had: casualties around the world exceeded all expectations, and with these very unfavorable numbers, the future of the wizarding world hung in the balance.

And it seemed like it wouldn't last long.

Returning to Hogwarts filled her with nostalgia. Especially seeing the castle completely restored. It was like being eleven years old again, and entering the Great Hall with the stomach in her foot from nervousness to face the unknown.

She could see that Harry and Ron felt the same, but the latter decided to discard that thought almost immediately, eliminating an apparently involuntary brightness that his had acquired.

"All right, I admit it" said then Harry, while settling into the Gryffindor table with a small smile on his face. "It feels good to come back."

Hermione couldn't help smiling slightly at that, and drop a giggle when she heard a snort, proof that Ron still wanted to keep his silent tantrum for a while longer.

A look at the staff table faced her with several familiar faces and a few new ones. However, she had to look away quickly: Professor Flitwick, new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was leading to a new generation of students through the Great Hall.

The Head of Ravenclaw house placed two stools together, hopping on one of them before calling the newcomer students to be selected.

Hermione had celebrated with her classmates with each new student who joined the table decorated in red and gold, but couldn't help noticing that each time a student was selected for Slytherin, several things happened at once.

First, the expression of the poor child in question became terrified. Second, the celebrations in the green and silver table were close to none. And third, the whispers spread across the Great Hall, including Professors.

Except Snape. Snape seemed so impassive that Hermione thought that maybe he would had been frozen for eternity. But when the teacher raised an eyebrow, apparently noticing her insistent gaze, the girl looked away almost immediately, dismissing the ridiculous idea.

She felt oddly relieved when Headmistress McGonagall stood to speak.

The woman's voice sounded almost imperceptibly trembling in her speech, and that could only remind Hermione about enthusiasm and joy that Albus Dumbledore always had at the beginning of each year, no matter the dark times they lived in.

She knew that Harry and Ron, and many others, had the same thought.

"... and I want everyone to keep this in mind: wherever they are, our friends, allies, brothers and sisters... just want us to go our way in the dim light they have left behind, to illuminate our lives" concluded Minerva McGonagall, and after a grim minute of silence dedicated to all those fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts, she took a deep breath, and tried to compose a small smile. "Now, with renewed enthusiasm, we welcome two new professors with open arms. I present you to Professor Carlotta Sanchez, who will take the Muggle Studies spot."

A plump woman of brown skin stood then, with a gentle smile on her lips. She looked about fifty, though her colorful and glittery robes seemed to say otherwise. She received a decent amount of applauses, before sitting down again.

"And last but not least, Transfiguration will from now on be given by Professor Leonidas Lippert."

Then a man, easily the youngest occupant of the staff table, stood up with a slightly arrogant smile curling his lips, and Hermione could recognize him immediately. She had seen his face too often in The Daily Prophet. His eyes, blue and cold as a winter night sky, seemed to gaze into each student. He received thunderous applauses from the vast majority of students and teachers.

Again, except Snape, who now had a scowl etched on his face which apparently he felt no need to hide.

"Why so much noise?" then questioned Ron in a whisper, and Hermione could see Harry's face showed an equally confused expression.

She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

"Leonidas Lippert invented _'Aureum Incantatem'_ , also known as the golden spell. It serves to transform almost anything into solid gold, it's rumored that living beings are included in that list" she said then, stopping her clapping with the vast majority of people. "He has appeared in The Daily Prophet several times... do any of you read anything ever?"

Both Ron and Harry exchanged glances for just a second, and then turned to her with a shrug. Hermione let out another sigh, but at least the situation showed her that her friends probably knew nothing of the magical world crisis, even if that seemed unlikely.

She was about to open her mouth to at least mention it, but then several exclamations and complaints began to be heard in the Gryfffindor table, and although she was very confused for a moment, it didn't take long for Hermione to find the cause of so much discontent from her peers.

In the giant hourglass corresponding to Gryffindor, lots of rubies began to plummet, making it the first points subtracted from a house in the year.

Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine... fifty points! Hermione had to make a great effort not to say a few not very nice words, and turned almost immediately to the staff table.

Severus Snape's small, almost imperceptible victorious smirk hit her like a strong slap, and although she wanted to look away she tried not to, just listening to her colleagues continue complaining among themselves.

"It was Snape, I'm sure!" growled Ron, ears red with rage. "That stupid greasy git..."

"Well, we don't know for sure if..."

"No, Harry, don't say it! Just look at him... or better yet, look how McGonagall looks at him!"

Indeed, the new headmistress was giving Snape one of the worst glares they had ever seen, but had absolutely no effect on him, who was taking his wine to his thin lips parsimoniously, as if nothing happened .

Hermione snorted, looking away with an offended expression. Although she was sure that her teacher had cared very little about it.

* * *

He didn't think the young Gryffindor students' expressions would be so extremely hilarious, especially that of Hermione Granger,

He would have laughed maniacally right there at the staff table, but stopped himself. Although when he saw sideways, the expression on the face of Minerva McGonagall, had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to remain undisturbed.

It was a good night, that was true.

However, when he got out of his comfortable bed in the morning, that ephemeral mood had dropped away completely. Grumbling as he drank his coffee to smarten up, buttoning his dark robes as he checked in his office, who would be the first students to get on his nerves.

For though he rejoiced to have regained his coveted and deserved position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he wasn't thrilled to have to teach those eternal imbeciles.

"Good morning, Severus."

That voice would had startled him, and hot coffee would have soaked him accordingly, if he didn't recognize it as quickly as he did. He sighed, taking another sip of his drink before he turned to see his partner.

"What are you doing here?" then he asked, arching an eyebrow in disinterested and bored gesture. "I thought your place was in the Headmistress' office."

"While my goal, like that of many others, is to provide guidance and support to new headmasters, I seriously doubt that Minerva needs me" said Albus Dumbledore's portrait with calm voice, a quiet expression on his aging face. "So I decided to..."

"... come to bother me?"

"My presence bothers you, dear Severus?"

"Don't ask if you don't want an answer."

Dumbledore let out an honest laugh, directly from his heart at that, shaking his head slightly as he released a sigh, especially noticing that the attitude of his former ally was not extinct.

"Then I present you my sincere apologies" he said, making a small bow in his portrait. "I was just walking around, going through the various empty frames Argus Filch so graciously placed around the castle for me, and I decided to use this one."

Snape wasn't really paying much attention at the moment, because just then an owl appeared on his window. With a look of confusion, because he didn't expect to receive correspondence in addition to the Daily Prophet, he came to see what it was.

Along the magical newspaper, the owl also offered him a letter addressed to him, with elegant Ministry of Magic's seal decorating it.

The professor's mouth twisted a little suspiciously, opening the envelope with care and caution. The last letters he had received from the Ministry of Magic had not brought necessarily good news: most were subpoenas for trial in Wizengamot, which with testimony and evidence from Harry Potter was declared innocent of all charges and released almost immediately.

However, he couldn't help but expect for the worst. And he felt that nothing good could come in that envelope. He found there two neatly folded papers, and leaving one on his desk, he started to read the first one with a critical eye.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic, September 2, 1998**

 **Mr. Severus Tobias Snape**

 _Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of Merlin, First Class_

I am writing to you in my capacity as representative of the International Magical Office of Law, in order to inform you that the **Required Marriage Law** ( _Law No. 19.460, Article 69_ ) will take effect on October 1, 1998.

Due to the growing international magical crisis of catastrophic magnitude and threat of extinction worldwide, the International Confederation of Wizards has decided to implement a law requiring wizards and witches, in the age range 18-45 years, to contract marriage and fathering at least two descendants, thereby increasing the magical population to return its proportions.

Aware of the surprising effect that can cause the above measure, we'll provide each wizard and witch one month to choose their wife/husband. Attached to this letter, a list of potential spouses available near your present location. Remember that those names whose ink change from black to red, are **NOT** longer available, either because of a recent engagement, death and/or different reasons.

Failure to comply with the **Required Marriage Law** will result in your imprisonment and possible sentence of a minimum of two years in prison Azkaban.

We await your owl with confirmation of your engagement to the future spouse of your choice. The Ministry of Magic will provide a Justice of the peace for a date previously dictated.

Sincerely,

 **Fiorella Sanders**

 _Head of the International Magical Office of Law_

* * *

The expression on the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts' pale face had to be exceptional, because even Albus Dumbledore's portrait had difficulty understanding what was happening.

"What troubles you, my son?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has completely lost his mind."

That was the only thing Snape said, before leaving aside the letter he had just read, with a grimace on his lips, before suddenly take the other paper and glance at it.

Then many female names, along with the age and occupation corresponding, filed past his black eyes, and made him feel genuinely sick. There were women of all ages, including girls who he could recognize as his own students.

* * *

 **Henrietta Sandra Estelrich** , _34 years old, unemployed_.

 **Hera Mary-Jane Wernstein** , _46 years old, healer_.

 **Hermione Jean Granger** , _18 years old, student_.

* * *

The professor carelessly folded that paper before releasing it, as if the mere contact with it could burn his sallow skin. He pinched the bridge of his nose hard, trying to somehow take his minds off the sickening image of insufferable Miss Granger in a wedding dress.

He let out a long sigh before looking up, only to be quickly traversed by the blue eyes of Dumbledore, who kept his calm but slightly curious expression.

"May I know what is the cause of your sudden but usual discontent, Severus?" he asked, arching an eyebrow to show his interest.

Snape opened his mouth to release a much more scathing and disrespectful comment of the ordinary, probably from the feeling of helplessness and rage that that damn letter had caused him. However, a small magical alarm told him that his students had already begun to reach the classroom.

"Not now" he muttered sharply, keeping both letters on his desk, with a snarl of impatience. "If you still want to know later, come by in the evening. But at least announce your presence, nobody likes the dead to appear out of nowhere.

And without waiting for a decent response, Severus Snape left his office taking long and angry stride, cursing the fate of the students that would deal with his mood throughout the day.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _*Marriage Law appears wildly* I must thank_ _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _for her support for the basic concept. Without that, I wouldn't be writing this now._

 _I know, it took me a little more time to update... Happy New Year! May this new year be as or more magical than the last._

 _Finally, new chapter. Any opinions? Good, bad, filthy disastrous...? Whatever your opinion is, you can tell it to me with a nice review._

 _Which I'll answer right now:_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Thank you… and yes, you're right! Hope you like this chapter!_

 _ **DutchGirl01**_ _: Thanks a lot!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**LGilbert1982, band122005 , BlueHP**_ _and_ _ **Squirrelsliketacos**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**DutchGirl01, Amitola, Icelynne, LGilbert1982, Onyx Obsidian, Sassyluv, Olliepuppy, SeraphinaAngel, Snape'sburd, band122005, emikae**_ _and_ _ **BlueHP**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never, ever comment. Yep, I still see you._

 _Anyways, guess that's all for now. As always, a review is always welcome to inspire me and help me continue this story. Thanks!_

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	4. With the moon as witness

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hey there!_ _New chapter! I took a little break, but here I am again. I have some problems, especially with the reviews, but we'll talk about it later. To the fic!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **With the moon as witness**

* * *

She had reread that letter so many times that she practically knew every single word. And strangely, she hardly had given taken a look at the list that accompanied it.

She felt overwhelmed, stricken by a huge weight on her shoulders which she was unable to load. She knew that the international wizarding crisis would affect everyone in some way or another, but still she couldn't prepare herself for a measure as drastic as this one.

She could see in her peers' faces, those with whom she shared classes, with both expressions of confusion and helplessness. She went to the Great Hall with the two letters in her hand, and hurried to find Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor table.

"Has this been sent to you too…?" she asked when she found them, interrupting their conversation as she sat next to Ron

Both of them looked at her with discouraged eyes before putting on the table their own letters, releasing two separate sighs. Hermione grimaced, rubbing a hand in her face by exasperation.

"Actually I didn't expect that the Daily Prophet would be right" sputtered Harry suddenly, acquiring a hard to read expression. "I thought it was pure sensationalism, but..."

"What are we going to do?" interrupted Hermione, seeing them both with a determined look on her face. "They can't simply force us to get married."

Ron looked back to his letter, which lay kinda crumpled on the table, and apparently was rereading something for few moments before looking up again.

"Well, actually they can" he clarified, using an unusually eloquent tone and pointing a phrase that was included in that letter. "Personally, I have no plans to spend two or more years in Azkaban."

Hermione couldn't help mentally admit he was right, but still she had trouble adjusting to the idea of marriage. At least, being as young as she was.

"It's not so bad if we see it differently" then muttered Harry, startling them slightly when breaking the silence. "That is, it's not like we have to marry complete strangers, right? "You two get married, and I marry Ginny. And that's it."

Hermione turned to Ron almost immediately, only to find that he also wanted to see her face at that moment. Both of them acquired strong blushes, although Ron's rose to his ears, as usual in him.

No, the idea of becoming the Ronald Weasley's wife wasn't horrifying at all. In fact, that had been her greatest desire for several years: marrying Ron, having a successful career, changing everything around her that seemed unfair, even having a child with him, maybe even two.

But all those future projects or simple fantasies, didn't take place until after graduation. Much later.

The boy cleared his throat loudly, and Hermione noticed that now the red of his face mingled with the red of his hair, and she had the impression that this was due to her staring at him for several seconds.

"I'd have no problems with... well, you know... m-marrying you?" he murmured, with a little nervous grimace that was intended to be a smile

The young witch gulped, then looking away. She only managed to nod slightly, with the same hesitant gesture that her boyfriend had in his face... he was her boyfriend, for Merlin's sake! She shouldn't feel unsure about marrying him! Or that's what she said to herself, before settling her eyes in the delicate watch on her wrist.

"I think we should go now... or we'll be late for Muggle Studies."

"Muggles Studies?" repeated Harry, confused tone in his voice as he got to his feet. "I thought that…"

"Headmistress McGonagall turned it into a core class for everyone" said then Hermione, acquiring an almost somber tone in her voice. "You know, after the war and the reasons behind it..."

Her two companions were silent a moment later, as if there were nothing more to say. They didn't talk too much about the Second Wizarding War, and it was quite understandable.

Ron took her hand and gave it a gentle but firm squeeze, before walking toward the Muggle Studies classroom with Harry a few steps behind them, looking around to see, most likely, Ginny Weasley's red hair.

* * *

He had been grumbling for several days and nights, sulking with the world, which seemed to be conspiring against him cruelly.

And although that wasn't really anything new, still he felt ripped off. Had he survived only to remain a plaything of fate?!

"You need to concentrate, Severus. You know how extremely important this is."

The man grunted softly to the calm and impassive voice of Albus Dumbledore, but still tried to concentrate on the potion he was preparing, making sure to stir the mixture into the boiling cauldron just as often as necessary.

"Never, ever, have I failed preparing Wolfsbane potion, sir" then he mumbled with a slightly hoarse voice, feeling his throat dry. "I know what I'm doing."

"I don't doubt your exceptional abilities, Severus" said the man in the portrait, sighing slightly. "But we both know that that's a really complicated potion that requires concentration."

"Concentration extremely difficult to achieve when someone isn't silent."

Then he stopped listening to the voice of the former director, and that allowed him indeed to better focus on the development of the potion into the cauldron. The silence lasted for more minutes than expected, and he thought that Dumbledore was gone.

However, when he began to put the potion into vials, which he then enchanted with a protective seal so that its contents didn't spill, he noticed that the man was still there, watching with infinite patience.

Snape snorted.

"If you want to say something, you better do it soon. I have class in ten minutes."

"Today is full moon night. You warned Madam Pomfrey, right?"

The professor let out a long sigh of exasperation, taking a seat in a nearby chair as he pushed his curtains of black hair from his face, with a dry nod.

"She´s coming for the lady when she finishes her last class of the day" he reported then, folding his arms and leaning back slightly in his seat with a relaxed gesture. "She'll take her to the Shrieking Shack... in her next transformation, she'll have the potion."

Albus Dumbledore nodded slightly in acknowledgment, before letting out a sigh. A small, almost imperceptible smile spread across his face at the moment.

"Have you already chosen your future consort, dear Severus?" he asked in a tone that seemed calm, but in reality was extremely cautious.

He received a glare from Snape almost the next instant, but that only caused his small smile to widen slightly. The man shook his head sharply, looking away and Dumbledore grimaced understandingly.

"I understand. You want to wait a little longer to make a good decision. Although cordially I remind you that it has been a week since..."

"I'm not… going to marry anyone" interrupted Snape spoking slowly, rubbing one hand over his face in frustration.

The man received a curious and slightly surprised look from the portrait, but just didn't care at all. Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly.

"Then, would you rather spend two or more years in Azkaban?"

"Well, thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt's new policy, Dementors have been permanently removed from their posts as guards... and that might be the only good thing that man has done" he muttered softly, in a tone of resentment, before raising his voice a little, with a sarcastic grin. "I have heard that Azkaban has an excellent view these days."

However, it didn't seem so funny or clever for the former Hogwarts Headmaster, who narrowed his eyebrows slightly, but somehow didn't lose his calm expression.

"After everything I did to save you from being imprisoned; everything Harry did, too" he started, and the now uncomfortable expression Snape gave him let him know that he was getting on his nerves. "All for refusing to obey a simple marriage law..."

"Simple, you say?! Simple for you, because you're already dead!"

For a split second, Snape thought that the words he had just spoken could affect his partner, and felt a lash of repentance. However, when he looked up again and saw Dumbledore's unbearably imperturbable expression, he wished that he had hurt him even though it was a little.

"That's right, Severus. I am dead, and you more than anyone is aware of it" the man said, watching the spasmodic grimace of discomfort on Snape's face at his statement. "But you also could be dead now, and yet you chose to live. Did you mocked death itself, only to be unjustly imprisoned?"

The professor's thin lips parted to answer, but he ran into an unusual silence escaping his mouth. To his luck, or perhaps unfortunately, the little magic alarm sounded again, telling him that he had to go.

He was about to drop a comment, but then noticed that Albus Dumbledore had already left his office. He sighed heavily, keeping the seven bowls in a basket and taking it with him to the classroom.

* * *

They hadn't spoken of the Required Marriage Law, but Hermione noticed that most of her peers were quick to engage each other. And even though it had already been a week of the arrival of the letter, she didn't want to rush.

It wasn't until she saw of Harry's name change from black ink to red, she realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea to wait.

She bit her lower lip slightly, staring at her list of 'possible consorts available', stopping only in names that were familiar to her. Such as George Weasley, who was engaged to Angelina Johnson as Ginny had told her as they talked about the latter's future marriage to Harry.

She left her silent musings when the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor entered the classroom. He carried with him a small basket that caught the girl's attention, unable take her eyes away when he left it on his desk.

Snape stood up against it, watching his students in such a way that he seemed to observe the soul of each one of them with a glance. He fiddled around with his wand in his hands, as if pondering the possibilities before his students' watchful eyes.

Finally he let out a tired sigh, keeping his wand in his robes quietly.

"Put your wands down. This will be a theoretical class" he ordered calmly but firmly, and when seeing them obey but begin to draw their books out, he snorted. "In fact, I don't think this is a class in the technical sense of the word. Rather it is... a talk."

Students exchanged glances quickly at those words, keeping their books as well and staying in complete silence, perhaps even with a touch of unease settled in the environment.

Snape broke away from his desk and began touring the classroom with parsimonious slowness, watching his students one by one, before returning to his place again, still looking at them with something like curiosity in his black eyes.

"Finnigan, have you already chosen your future wife?"

The whole class was startled by the sudden and untimely question, even when the question was addressed only to Seamus. The boy cleared his throat loudly, visibly nervous, before nodding.

"Yes, sir" he said quietly, but the professor raised an eyebrow expectantly, so he added. "It'll be Susan Bones."

Snape gave a single nod, but you could tell that he really didn't care much about his answer. He returned to lay his cold stare on his students, and they seemed to shrink in their places, as if they could that way avoid being questioned by him.

"What about you, Miss Brown?" continued the professor, causing a blush to appear on the girl's cheeks because of the attention of her peers.

Lavender shifted slightly in her seat, clearly uncomfortable, and only then Hermione gave special attention to her since the Battle of Hogwarts. The girl's face now had some scars, especially a prominent one in her right cheek. In addition, the dark circles in her eyes made her look much older than she was.

Hermione was quite surprised at that, therefore, she hardly noticed her classmate denying with her head shyly, looking away.

"Honestly, I'm not even surprised" admitted the professor under his breath, and instantly received a reproachful look from the only student who apparently heard him. His lips formed a mocking gesture at her. "Miss Granger... or should I call you future Mrs. Weasley? Do you and your future husband already have an exact date for the start of the mating process?"

A pair of concealed giggles were heard in the classroom, but Hermione didn't bother to find out who thought that was funny. She could see from the corner of the eye as Harry did his best to restrain Ron.

She felt the need to release some hurtful words that would unlikely have any effect on her professor. Therefore she held back, knowing that talking back would simply mean falling into his trap and then having to suffer the consequences.

Professor Snape looked at her with disdain for a moment, with his cocky smile still on his lips, before turning around and announcing that he had changed his mind, and that they had to open their books to turn to page 394, causing some complaints on his students.

The class passed as normal from that point. Well, almost. Hermione couldn't help but find herself looking curiously at Lavender Brown, the way that she almost curled up in her seat, and the compassionate way in which her best friend, Parvati Patil, looked at her.

Just when the professor ended the class, the vast majority of the students practically hastily fled the scene, trying to get away from the place as soon as possible.

Hermione was leaving the classroom with Harry and Ron, who was clutching her hand furiously and unconsciously, probably still angry about what happened in class. Until she saw sideways that Lavender and Parvati together were approaching the teacher's desk, and then she met Madam Pomfrey, who entered the classroom with a worried expression.

At all those events happening at once, she excused herself with Harry and Ron a moment and watched them leave, before coming back to the classroom door to... listen while uninvited, not to call it something else.

"Miss Brown, Madam Pomfrey will escort you out of the castle" Snape said, watching the trembling girl with a grimace. "I apologize for the potion not being ready for this month."

"Don't worry, sir... where will I go?" she asked, though her voice sounded slightly hoarser than usual.

"The Shrieking Shack, dear. There you, and all of us, will be safe" Pomfrey said, before looking around worriedly. "We better hurry. It's almost time."

Lavender nodded quickly, and allowed the woman to cover her with a thick black blanket completely before walking out of the classroom quickly, so much that she didn't even notice Hermione's presence.

Inside, in the classroom, Professor Snape gave the mysterious basket to Parvati.

"Miss Patil, you'll protect these potions with your best efforts" he warned sternly, before letting out a sigh. "Remember that your friend needs to drink them a week before the change, or she'll suffer as much or more than she will tonight. Is that clear?"

She nodded slightly, before leaving the classroom too, carefully loading the basket the teacher had givenher. Hermione watched her until she heard Snape's footsteps inside the room. Swallowing dry she quickly left the area before being discovered, and probably grounded.

As she walked as fast as her legs could carry her, heading for the Gryffindor common room, mentally she analyzed what she had witnessed in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just a few minutes ago.

The more she thought about it, the closer she got to the only logical conclusion there was. And then she remembered the last time she had seen Lavender during the battle. She was being brutally attacked by Fenrir Greyback, and she herself had hexed him to get rid of him.

Then, realization hit her. Lavender Brown was now a werewolf, and that was why Snape "wasn't surprised" that she still wasn't engaged. She felt a lash of guilt, although she didn't quite know why.

And with the full moon illuminating her way, she was lost in the corridors of the castle, hearing the plaintive howl of a wolf in the distance.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Before anyone says anything, I clarify: Lavender Brown dies in the movie_ _ **"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2".**_ _ONLY in the film. In the book, Hermione blasts Greyback, and Lavender is lying on the ground, but is still alive._

 _I choose to think that she survived, but now suffers the same condition as her attacker. And if Rowling were to confirm her death, then remember that this is an AU fic._

 _Leaving that aside, I gave to inform you that I'm having some problems with reviews, more specifically, they don't show up when I go to check. Literally, they don't. I asked some people tocheck for that too, but they get the same result, unfortunately._

 _Most likely it's a technical problem of the page, and hopefully it'll be resolved soon. At the moment, I can't answer reviews, at least until the page is regularized. Thank you very much for your understanding._

 _Still you can comment, of course, because probably I will see them when the situation returns to normal._

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Eileen Hermione Snape, Littlemissmoffey, christinesmess, eliza-iveyrose, Gaamatsu96**_ _and_ _ **sydney73588**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Littlemissmoffey, Name It, Rosilynne, eliza-iveyrose, kaliania, shettie, teryarel**_ _and_ _ **Gaamatsu96**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who commented, but I can't see you. I'm really sorry, it's out of my hands._

… _those who read but never comment. For now you can blend with the rest, enjoy!_

 _Well, guess that's all for now. Remember to give me your opinions, ideas and suggestions on a review, in case Fanfiction decides to work how it's supposed to._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	5. Insufferably altruistic

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hey there!_ _The reviews issue is solved at last! I will answer down there, for now, to the fic!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Insufferably altruistic**

* * *

She didn't think that her recent discovery would deprive her from sleeping that way.

Hermione didn't like Lavender Brown, not even a little. She found her annoying, exasperating, unbearable... in short, a daft dimbo. And while discovering her present condition didn't magically change her opinion about her, it did generate a strange sensation in her chest.

It felt like guilt, and that was extremely disconcerting. Why would she feel guilty? She hadn't caused the situation; in fact she saved her life.

Then she realized that she wasn't feeling guilty. It was compassion.

Lavender wasn't the nicest person in the universe, but if it weren't for her condition, she would probably be already engaged. And it was pretty obvious to everyone by the scratches on her face, her attitude now quiet and mournful, and the howling that was clearly heard on full moon that night, that she was carrying an undeniable curse.

And who would want to marry a werewolf? No one, at least no one in their right mind.

Hermione saw, in the days following her discovery, that the names on her list that were written in black ink began to dwindle alarmingly.

Three weeks after receiving that letter, she literally had only five possible husbands available.

* * *

 **Blaise Theodore Zabini** , _18 years old, student_.

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy** , _18 years old, student_.

 **Leonidas Stanislav Lippert** , _34 years old, professor_.

 **Ronald Bilius Weasley** _, 18 years old, student_.

 **Severus Tobias** **Snape** _, 38 years old, professor_.

* * *

They weren't very promising options at any level, but that didn't matter, because she already knew who she was going to marry. Well, she knew it just a week.

"How could I just forget about it?! Sorry, Hermione, I'll do it now...!"

Ron looked extremely nervous that morning, and Hermione thought she knew why.

Harry said it was because he had forgotten to send the owl with the confirmation of their engagement to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible. And many might think the same, Hermione knew that it was actually because of the hypothetical engagement itself.

She watched him writing a rather informal letter on a piece of parchment, noticing that his handwriting looked even messier than usual. After using his robe carelessly to try to erase a small ink stain, he folded the note and began to tie it to the leg of his owl.

That's when she stopped him.

"Hermione...?"

"Don't. Don't do it" the girl muttered, gently releasing the owl's leg, before taking the said note, and make it disappear with a wave of her wand. "I need to ask you a favor."

Harry, who was sitting right in front of her, gave her a curious and surprised look while Ron, meanwhile, had acquired a slightly startled expression. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to give herself some courage.

Was she completely sure? No, definitely not. Was this the right thing to do? In her heart she thought so.

"Ron, I don't want to marry you" she stated then, and she could see Ron's expression going from fear to horror, so she hastened to add. "No, it's not what you think...! It's not that I _don't_ want to marry you, but... I'd like you to marry someone else."

She had lowered her gaze to the table where they ate breakfast without even realizing it, and when she looked up again, she saw that she was met with difficult to read reactions on the faces of her companions.

Harry decided to remain silent, but all his attention was focused on his best friends, while Ron seemed to be searching his own voice inside him, as he obviously had run out of words.

"What are you talking about...?" was the first thing the redhead could say, blinking repeatedly demonstrating his growing confusion.

"Listen, Ron, I know what I'm going to ask you... can be selfish. And unexpected" mumbled Hermione, holding hands with her boyfriend in an attempt to get all his attention, looking at him in the eye. "But I need you, I really need you to marry Lavender Brown."

She could see from the corner of the eye that Harry made an effort not to spit his pumpkin juice, more than impressed by her words. The almost horrified expression Ronald made didn't leave much to be desired.

"Are you completely insane?" he questioned in a faint voice, arching an eyebrow as he pressed her hands in his unconsciously. "Or are you just kidding...? If so, let me tell you it's not funny..."

"None of that, Ron. When have I been kidding in the past years?" she murmured, with a significant expression on her face, before changing to a more sympathetically one. "I understand that this sounds crazy..."

"It's crazy!"

"... but if you don't you marry her, nobody else will."

At that, Ron only raised an eyebrow with a confused expression, earning expectant looks from his two companions. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances for a few seconds, before the latter cleared his throat loudly.

"She's a werewolf, mate. And it's quite obvious, honestly" then he said with a small grimace on his lips, slightly uncomfortable. "Isn't it odd that she disappeared right on full moon, with all those scratches, and the howls in the Shrieking Shack? Before it was Remus, but he..."

Harry was silent then, looking down, and Hermione let out a tired sigh, before turning to her boyfriend again, this time with a determined look drawn on her face.

"Nobody will marry her for that reason, Ron" she sentenced, trying to show the seriousness of the situation with her voice. "And then, they'll imprison her."

"And how is that my problem?" he asked, turning pale even further by noting that the situation was serious and not some kind of elaborated joke. "That is to say, it's not my fault..."

"it isn't her fault either!" Hermione snapped, dropping his hands at that moment and seeing him with a slight frown. "She was infected during the battle, fighting on our side, she never asked for this...!"

"Did I ask for _this_?!"

"I can't believe you're so selfish!"

"If it's selfish to want to marry you and have a family, then yes, I am!"

Both were silent then, glaring at each other while frowning with their cheeks reddened with anger. It wasn't the first time they argued that way, but it was the first time they weren't passionately kissing a moment later, as they used to at the Burrow during the months following the war.

Harry watched them intently, with an uncomfortable grimace. He cleared his throat again, before taking his copy of the Daily Prophet and standing on his feet.

"I... have to do something over there... see you guys later."

He didn't even wait for an answer from those two, because he knew he wasn't going to receive it, so he just walked away as fast as he could, approaching Ginny when she called him to ask what happened to her brother and her friend.

Ron was the first to look away, with an annoying hiss. Hermione let out a long sigh, softening her features to lay her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Ron…"

"Is this what you want? Are you absolutely sure?"

The girl bit her lower lip as a sign of indecision, but the next second she could only nod solemnly. She jumped slightly when Ron took her chin to stamp his lips on hers fiercely.

"I'll think about it" he whispered hoarsely before departing and leaving the Great Hall without looking back.

Hermione gulped, feeling her face burn. But besides embarrassment, she also felt a bit of relief at that ambiguous answer.

* * *

That day she had classes with Harry and Ron, as usual, but still could feel an obvious change in the environment.

Ron hadn't said another word about their situation, and in fact, he hadn't said a word about anything really, while Harry tried to keep talking to both of them during breaks, without success, until he finally gave up .

Their last class of the day was Transfiguration, and Hermione couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It was one of the easier classes for her, and that would help her distract a bit from her current situation.

Professor Lippert had proved to be as nice as demanding, in a perfect blend of both qualities. He got the attention of the class without prompting, especially by the female students. He was a handsome man, Hermione had to admit, but honestly she never had noticed that -well, maybe once...- because it did not seem remotely important.

However, the professor seemed to be smart enough to use that to his advantage. Every so long, he took his longish wavy blond hair away from his face with a graceful wave of his hand, drawing sighs from many girls and some boys too.

When the class ended, Hermione could see Ron get his things carelessly before walking away as fast as he could, without even waiting for Harry though he didn't seem to care much. He waited for her patiently, watching bemused the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls who were talking with the Professor.

However, the man had a small merely polite smile on his face, before speaking.

"Miss Granger" he called generating that the young students to turn around at the same time to look at her. "Could I have a word with you in private?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, somewhat confused, and exchanged glances quickly with Harry, who simply shrugged in a fairly quiet gesture. The girl finally nodded slightly, hanging her backpack on her shoulder as she watched his friend-and those girls- walk away to leave the room.

She looked expectantly at her professor, who with a flourish of his right hand asked her to get closer. She did so with a small frown of confusion, seeing a smile of pearly teeth appear on his face.

"Is something wrong, sir?" then she asked, forming a small friendly smile of her own despite her confusion

"There's nothing wrong. But there's definitely something" Lippert said, turning to his desk just to check for something, before a finding it and holding it up. "I am quite sure this is familiar to you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes a little, and then distinguished many female names, the vast majority written in red ink. Then she understood, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"I recognize that list, sir. Technically, of course, since mine has different names, but..." she paused to let out a sigh that gave away some tiredness and frustration. "Why are you showing me this, Professor?"

The man let out a deep chuckle under his breath at that, forcing her to look up at his face to meet his blue eyes, which looked at her with something like anxiety shining on them.

"Well, Hermione, you're a very beautiful girl, but above all, you have proven to be extremely intelligent" he assured her, with a little sly smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure you've reached the correct conclusion."

The young Gryffindor girl couldn't help but take just a step back, as discreetly as it was possible. She was still trying to absorb the fact that her teacher had called her by her first name, but that seemed silly considering that he was practically asking her to marry him.

A teacher. A complete stranger. Wanted to marry her.

In all honesty, I didn't know what to answer that, or how. The first thing that came to mind was an outright 'no', and maybe even a slap if she felt that dramatic effect was needed. But if she thought otherwise, it didn't seem so crazy.

She wanted Ron to marry Lavender to save her from Azkaban, and if that happened, her remaining options were few, and there was no place to think too much about it.

Both Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were left completely out of consideration, for very obvious reasons. Then there was Professor Leonidas Lippert, standing next to her at that moment, and...

"Miss Granger."

Both teacher and student were startled to hear the firm but venomously quiet voice of Severus Snape. When both of them turned around, they saw the dark figure at the door of the room, watching them with his piercing black eyes.

Hermione could see that Professor Lippert's mouth slightly twisted in disgust, frowning slightly. However, Snape had a blank expression on his face, looking at his student as if Lippert didn't exist or wasn't there to begin with.

"I need you to come with me right now, there is a very important issue to address" he announced then, even when his colleague tried to interrupt, he added hastily. "It's a private matter. Just between you and me."

The girl nodded enthusiastically as reflex, just before turning to her Transfiguration's professor with a small smile of apology, but that didn't stop her to approach the man at the door as fast as she could. She was relieved to get rid of that awkward situation.

She thought dhe saw a tiny arrogant smirk on Professor Snape's lips, but didn't give it much importance. Only she devoted herself to follow when he began taking long strides to walk away from that place.

For a moment that seemed eternal, she was trying to get ahead a bit to keep up his pace, because on several occasions she was about to step on her professor's black cloak as she remained silent. However, he didn't seem to have many intentions to actually speak.

"Sir?" she suddenly asked, trying to get ahead only to see the expression on his face. "What is this important matter that you were talking about?"

"Miss Granger, I actually thought you were more intelligent, but today has shown me that you're not" he sputtered without stopping his steps as he made a grimace with his lips. "There's no issue at all."

"Then where are we going?"

"I am going to my office. I have no idea why you keep walking next to me."

Hermione frowned slightly and made a last effort to walk faster that her professor to be able to stand in front of him, forcing him to stop in his tracks. He grunted in annoyance, but that wasn't enough to move the girl.

"May I know why you decided to interrupt my conversation with Professor Lippert?" she questioned then, folding her arms almost unconsciously.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her words, although a small sneer soon drawn on his sallow face.

"Were you going to accept the indecent proposal thought that good for nothing man also known as professor was offering you?" he said then, before letting out the closest thing to a sarcastic laugh that Hermione had heard coming from him. "Well, honestly I thought your standards were low enough with Weasley, but I must admit that you have now impressed me."

The girl didn't hesitate to show her disbelief in her face, blinking rapidly, a little confused. She shook her head immediately in response to his question, but the professor simply raised his hand in a dry gesture to interrupt her.

"I have absolutely no interest on your motives and reasons, Granger. I just thought it was wrong to allow a teacher to abuse his privileges as such to get himself a wife. This is a school, and in any case, it's highly unethical and low to turn to a student for that."

"Well, I step to inform you that there are not many options available right now" Hermione mumbled with a frustrated tone in her voice, snorting. "So considering that I am an adult witch and mature enough to make my own decisions, I would appreciate..."

"Even if those decisions are so stupid they don't seem to be yours? Only you would risk a sentence in Azkaban just to save someone else's skin" he snapped, shaking his head slightly as a gesture of exaggerated disappointment. "You're not only an insufferable know-it-all, you also have a huge altruistic complex."

His student was silent for a moment, gasping a bit like a fish out of water, but instead of trying to breathe unsuccessfully, she sought a way to respond while wondering how the hell did he know that.

He snorted, leaning toward the young lady just enough to turn his voice into a soft hiss.

"I'm not an idiot, Granger. I know you like to snoop around, and love to play the hero. But that's your problem, not mine. Now get away."

Hermione complied almost immediately, observing without looking as her teacher walked away quickly, before turning into another hallway and out of sight. Only then quickly she shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

Instinctively she hastily revised her backpack, looking there for her list of available possible husbands and took it out to observe with special attention.

Then she saw it. Ron's name was dyed in red ink, and now the countdown became much more frightening and distressing.

Time was running out, and there was nowhere to run.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _As I said up there, the reviews issue is solved now! Now I can answer them. Thank you for your patience._

 _On chapter, what was it? Let me know in the comments. Now, I'll anwer your reviews:_

 _ **vampirela69:**_ _Well, something like that happened here. Hope you like this chapter!_

 _ **SeraphinaAngel**_ _: Thank you! Here's the update, hope you like it!_

 _ **DutchGirl01**_ _: Yeah, I actually wonder the same. I'll figure out somehow. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**SeraphinaAngel**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**MHS1986, MrsHermioneSnape06, W0LF6AN6, athos119**_ _and_ _ **Lost-puppyEYES**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Ghost readers, that's what I call you guys._

 _Okay, guess that's all for now. Remember that you can leave your opinion, ideas and suggestions in the comments._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	6. Desperate situations ( )

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hey there!_ _New update, so you guys don't miss me! No more jokes, now to the fic._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Desperate situations...**

 _(… call for desperate measures)_

* * *

"Thank you. Really."

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, exhausted both physically and emotionally, the first thing that received her was a surprise hug from one of her roommates. Lavender Brown.

The girl repeatedly blinked at that, clearly impressed, until Lavender took just a few steps away to give her a small smile on her face full of scratches.

"N-No problem…" then Hermione murmured, looking up kinda flushed. "He told you…?"

"No, no. But it wasn't necessary" the blond girl said, forming a small grin before shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I'm not as dumb as you probably think I am."

Hermione felt her face burning to show just embarrassed thatshe felt, but only managed to nod distractedly. She was wondering where was Ron and if he would speak to her again, when she saw him leave the boys' room.

Lavender could also see him, so she formed a small smile between uncomfortable and nervous, before muttering a final "thank you" and running up the stairs to the girls' room.

As soon as they were alone, all they did was look at each other in complete silence, without leaving their places. It was her who decided to take a step forward, then another, until she was close enough to be in front of him. A tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you" she sputtered then, now feeling somewhat awkward for hus continued silence. She cleared her throat loudly. "If you're mad at me..."

"I'm not mad at you" interrupted Ron, breaking his mask of indifference to grimace, looking away. "After thinking about it I realized you just wanted to help... but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you can go to Azkaban too, in case you forgot."

Hermione felt a strong desire to slap her own face at that moment, but she refrained. She sighed heavily, nodding only to agree. Maybe her face expressed great anguish because her boyfriend threw his arms around her to comfort her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll fix it, okay...?"

"Please tell me that Lavender Brown's name in Harry's list turned red because...!" but the rest of the words were left in Ginny Weasley's throat at the scene in front of her. "No way… did you actually do it?"

Her older brother sighed, shrugging his shoulders slightly helplessly. Ginny watched Hermione then, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"What are you going to do now?"

Hermione had no idea how to answer that question from the youngest Weasley, and that was very strange to her. She was used to know everything, and she wasn't liking this change.

"I don't know" she admitted then with clenched teeth, watching Harry walk out of the boys' room to complete the panorama. "I'll think of something."

"Like marrying Draco Malfoy, forexample?"

"Ginny, stop that nonsense! Hermione would never do that!"

"True, especially since he just got engaged" muttered the aforementioned, watching her list intently and disrupting the small discussion between the Weasley siblings. She sighed, lowering her list.

Ginny moved a couple of steps forward and almost snatched the list from, her hands to read it too, her brown eyes growing even larger than usual to see the only names in black ink that remained.

"Apparently you only have three suitors available left" then she muttered, arching an eyebrow before she sighed again. "And between Zabini and Snape... when will you marry Professor Lippert?"

Hermione snorted, taking her list back and reading it unnecessarily, feeling Ron's eyes on it over her shoulder.

"I'm not going to marry Professor Lippert" she announced, keeping her list in your backpack with unusual carelessness. "I don't even know him."

"Well, he can't be worse than Zabini. And don't even get me started on Snape... can you imagine being married to that greasy git?"

The tone in his voice told her that Ron was just trying to disperse a little the tension in the air, but his comment didn't seem to amuse Hermione, nor Harry.

"I don't know, Ron. That is, we just know this man for a couple of weeks" said the latter, making a little uncomfortable grimace with his lips. "However, we know Snape very well and we know...

"… that he's a bully, a manipulative liar, an idiot, and that his boggart is a shampoo bottle?"

"No. We know he's an honorable man, who has made mistakes but learned from them, and thanks to him, we are all alive here and now."

Hermione could see clearly as Ron rolled his eyes at the words of his best friend, action reflected almost immediately in the face of his younger sister. Obviously neither of them was willing to turn the page over to the professor, but she could.

Or so she told herself, as she climbed dejectedly to the girls' rooms, leaving the heated discussion of her friends behind.

* * *

She was on the edge of her seat all day.

She had taken a decision, if it could be called that way given the limited options available to her. However, this 'choice' was what was what made her so nervous, biting her nails until ended up biting her own finger unconsciously.

That's because asking your professor to marry you isn't as easy as it might seem.

She had not discussed it with her friends, not even Ron himself, because she knew would most of cry to heaven, and even try to stop her. And she could not allow that. She had no choice.

She didn't have breakfast, but she had lunch. Well, at least she ate some, because her stomach was aching. And though her friends thought this was strange, they decided to leave it alone.

She felt grateful that classes with Professor Snape were the very last of the day. That seemed good in the middle of a lot of unfortunate situations.

During class, she tried to concentrate on the lesson that was being taught at the time, but that caused her behavior would become awkward. The professor scolded her a couple of times for the same reason, and that only increased her nervousness even more.

Just as the class ended, she asked her friends to give her a moment, inventing a couple of questions about the day's lesson. Ron gave her a suspicious look, but only for a few seconds, because apparently he decided that Hermione wouldn't be able to ask the most hated professor at Hogwarts to marry her.

Harry, however, nodded slightly. Apparently he knew her even a little better than her own boyfriend. He undertook to distract Ron, talking about wonderful tactics for the next Quidditch match.

Soon, she was the only student leftt, still standing in the middle of the classroom.

Snape was correcting the essays that he had ordered them to make yesterday, forming constant grimaces of disapproval while correcting the scrolls. Until apparently he felt observed, so he looked up, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Did you lose something, Miss Granger? Your common sense, or perhaps the ability to concentrate?"

Hermione jumped slightly, as if her professor's rough and acid voice was a bucket of cold water falling on her. She blinked rapidly, shaking her head in a vain attempt to clear it.

She sighed heavily, getting closer to her teacher's desk with somewhat hesitant step, fraying a little her own backpack because of the nervousness she was now feeling.

"Actually, p-professor... I need to ask you something" she muttered, feeling her throat hurt a little, and swallowed reflexively

The man seemed completely oblivious to the cautious behavior of his student, or at least that was what he wanted to prove. He just made a motion with his wand, and a chair moved closer to the desk. With a wave of his hand, he asked her to sit down.

Hermione finally obey almost automatically, as if it were a reflex to any order coming from a teacher. She looked down for a moment, fiddling with her fingers in an attempt to distract a bit and talk.

However, Snape seemed to have no time or inclination to do anything but observe her.

"If your hands seem so interesting, I invite you to take a closer look in your common room. Or even better, do something useful with them" he said curtly, causing the girl to immediately look up. He sighed. "I would appreciate that you didn't waste my time, Miss Granger."

The Gryffindor girl made a tiny grimace, feeling tempted to get up and run out of there as fast as she could, without stopping until she was in the safety of her own bed. But her subconscious forced her to stay, repeating that it was simply necessary.

She took as much air as her lungs could hold, and released it slowly, before taking a more determined look on her young face.

"Sir, this is something very important. Too important, I would say" she said then, quickly checking her bag to take away her list, which was a little wrinkled by the hustle that had been exposed to. "I have the knowledge that you aren't engaged yet, unless the list is wrong, and honestly I doubt that's the case..."

Hermione could see Snape's dark eyes slowly narrow to become and a pair of slits, so she couldn't help but swallow dry nervously before continuing.

"What I mean to say, sir... is that at this point, neither you nor I have many options to choose from. And even when in your own words you described this as unethical and low, I was wondering if..."

Snape raised his hand in a fluid motion that seemed to cut the air in two, silencing his student at that very moment. In complete silence, and with an imperturbable expression on his face, he leaned forward, tilting his head just a little.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked away in that instant, unable to hide it when her cheeks turned bright red. And although that was exactly what she was doing, listening to her professor's voice say it made everything more real somehow.

She nodded shyly, but realizing that he continued watching her in a so penetrating and inquisitive way, she cleared her throat to speak.

"Yes, sir."

The look in the Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor seemed to harden slightly at this confirmation, making him a little scarier if that was really possible. However, after a moment, something like a mischievous giggle escaped his throat.

Hermione then turned to face him, wondering at that husky sound, only to see him laugh under his breath, shaking his head slightly as if she had just told him a really funny joke.

That made her frown, and that only made his laugh intensify a little, barely.

"Miss Granger, if in the future you don't get a well-paid job in the Ministry of Magic, you should consider a career as a comedian" said the man, letting out a long sigh in an attempt to stop, recovering his composure. "If your intention was to steal a laugh from me with your ridiculous proposal, congratulations, mission accomplished. Now go away."

But she didn't even move a centimeter, and instead was staring at him with an expression of utter seriousness.

"I'm glad that the rumors about your total lack of humor weren't true after all, sir" she muttered, feeling between proud and frightened by the change in the expression of her professor. "But this is not a subject of laughter. Or at least to me, it doesn't seem so funny to think about a possible sentence in Azkaban. But who knows? Maybe that's why I have been called buzzkill."

He tried not to show how much he resented that the girl decided to answer him, but still it was obvious at least for a second. He quickly changed his expression, his lips drawing with a small grin.

"Let me see if I understand your reasoning. You had the opportunity to marry Weasley, although he's not the best option at any level at least he was valid, but you decided to give it to the werewolf to play" he muttered then, his slender fingers clasping his hands in front of him with a thoughtful expression. "Now that you see yourself in this embarrassing situation, you decide to use me as if I were some kind of Muggle lifesaver. And do you expect me to take you seriously?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but was forced to close it after a moment of silence. She saw a victorious expression start to take shape on Snape's face, so she frowned slightly.

"Do you prefer that I marry Professor Lippert?"

Then she saw an almost imperceptible change in her teacher's face, as if he felt sick to even think about that, but after a moment he just quickly shook his head, dismissing whatever he was thinking with a wave of his hand.

"I care very little about what you, and that man, do. In fact, if you get married, I will ask you not to waste your time sending me an invitation" he murmured, dipping his quill in ink once again to turn to his forgotten scrolls. "You didn't even think that I won't marry you, neither anyone in fact. Now, go away."

Hermione stood up instantly, with a furious expression in her face, although that was completely ignored by the professor, who had resumed the essay's corrections as if she had vanished.

She only managed to sigh heavily.

"You are not even going to think about it?" she asked, still with a last thread of hope in her voice

"Of course. I will do it now" assured Snape, putting aside his quill to put his hand on his chin, as an exaggerated gesture of concentration. "No. Get out of here at once."

She felt the helplessness and rage burning in her stomach, up her body to get stuck in her throat, and stay there. She bit her tongue not to release a flood of insults.

She simply turned around, tucking her list carelessly in her bag and heading for the exit.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned to her teacher almost immediately, with an expectant look on her young face. He had a crooked little smile on his face, and it couldn't be a good sign at all.

"Remember to close the door behind you."

Hermione watched in disbelief as Snape returned his attention to his essays to correct them with confidence, probably rejoicing in a cruel manner.

She just grunted, leaving that office and slamming the door furiously behind her.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Happy late birthday, Snape! 56 years already, you're getting old... oh, right, you are dead! (?)_

 _Yes, I know this chapter was probably slightly shorter than the previous one, and it took me a little longer. Sorry, but inspiration sometimes simply scarces._

 _I'll try to update more and better for the next time, but I cannot promise anything._

 _On the other hand, what did you think of this chapter? You can tell me with a nice review. In fact, now I'll answer the ones you already left._

 _ **MrsHermioneSnape06** : Thank you! I'll try to give them the attention they need. I'm really, really glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too!_

 _ **C.F. Snape** : Sorry you got confused. I'm trying to keep him as In Character as possible!_

 _ **Auroras Jenkins** : Yeah, same here! I kinda liked Ron&Lavender together as a couple. Well, I hope she does too…_

 _ **DutchGirl01** : Thank you! I appreciate it a lot, for real!_

 _ **Sassyluv** : I know, especially cause he came out of nowhere. Hope you liked it!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**karebear1255**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Auroras Jenkins, aknight86, karebear1255, Bobalina, ippogrifo, Jacquie M. Cullen**_ _and_ _ **roseandchirs3**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Snape won't share his birthday cake with you guys, just so you know (?)_

 _So I guess that's all for now. Remember to tell me your ideas, suggestions and opinions in the comments. Thanks for reading._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	7. Greetings from Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Let me begin by telling you that I am still shocked and destroyed by the passing of our beloved Alan Rickman. He was and will always be the perfect Severus Snape, and will live forever in all the roles he has played so skillfully._

 _Honestly, I considered not continuing this story when I first heard the news. It hit me so hard that I thought I could never write again about this character that, in my humble opinion, is the best he interpreted. But then I could calm down and think clearly. And although it still hurts a lot, I realized that simply leaving this story wouldn't be fair to you or me._

 _I've loved the Harry Potter books since I was a novice in the world of writing, and that's a long time ago, believe me. I read the books countless times, until I finally found the courage to write something about this wonderful universe. And even more involving Severus Snape, my favorite character in literature as well._

 _Ever since I saw Alan playing him, I knew he was perfect for the role. And in my mind, and couldn't imagine any other person. I still can't. The point, long story short, is that everything we write, draw, and any other type of art based on this actor and/or character, is a kind of tribute to them. Their legacy. So I will continue this story even if still it hurts my heart. That said, thanks for reading and being here. Shared sorrows are less painful._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Greetings from Azkaban**

* * *

She no longer had any choice. Literally.

Blaise Zabini had engaged the next morning, with Pansy Parkinson as Harry had said. And the name of Professor Lippert went from black ink to red just a day before the term was completed.

Hermione had never considered them as viable options anyway, but still, seeing that only one name stood written with the original ink, made her face a truth that she had been trying to ignore.

That was the end of the road. She was to be imprisoned for a minimum of two years, if they didn't decide to give her a longer sentence, and thus lose valuable time of her youth, and her own life after all.

Ron had done everything possible to find a solution as far as possible. He contacted his mother through letters; desperately asking for her to get Hermione a single man to marry. However, Mr. Weasley intervened clarifying that she could only marry men on her list, there was a reason it was sent to her.

Hermione had no choice but to agree with him. Ron seemed more shattered than her at the thought of what the future in store for her.

"I'm going to cancel my engagement. I will do it."

"You cannot, Ron. And even if you could, I'd beg you not to do it" she murmured in response, still stirring her dinner with discouragement

The boy gave her a look that contained a small hint of reproach, as if he were just trying to make her feel better with his words. And it probably was the case.

However, he wouldn't achieve the desired effect, and apparently noticed that. He glanced distractedly toward the staff table and Hermione could hear him snorting loudly, before turning back to her.

"Damn Snape... at least he too will rot in Azkaban."

Hermione looked up at that comment, and the redhead gulped, apparently noting the inappropriateness of his words because of the situation. However, in part, Hermione gave him reason.

She had never hated Professor Snape. She respected him, and even felt some admiration towards him, but now she felt he had lost his right to all of that.

She couldn't understand. He had fought in the war, had taken more risks than anyone else, he had even put a stop to death itself... and still he preferred Azkaban instead of getting married? That powerful was the love that kept for Harry's mother?

Or so he detested the idea of marrying _her_?

That thought made her blush slightly, and thanked mentally that Ron was too busy cursing softly to the said teacher. She thought her blush probably was due to the rage that caused her that last thought. Yes, that was all.

She looked up almost unconsciously, and headed for the staff table. Her eyes searched automatically.

When found, she felt an intense urge to scream as loud as her throat could bear. Snape was so calm, so relaxed... as if he had no problems in the world. And maybe, in his twisted mind, he was right. Perhaps he didn't consider the fact of imprisonment for such a stupid reason a real problem.

That image took away the little appetite she felt, so she just pushed her plate away with a huff before standing on her feet to walk towards her common room.

That would probably be her last night at Hogwarts after all.

She was walking through the dark corridors, with a certainly furious pace, as she felt tears of rage come almost immediately to her brown eyes. She grunted, refusing completely to release any of them.

"Miss Granger!"

It instantly started to hear that male voice. It had been a long time since she heard it for the last time, and yet she had it burned into her youth and could recognize it in any situation.

However, she couldn't explain herself why she was hearing it.

"Miss Granger, over here!" then the voice repeated, and she was finally able to see its source with difficulty because of the darkness that surrounded her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" she questioned with disbelief in her voice, as she approached one of the portrait. She took her wand, and made a brief movement with it. "Lumos!"

Then, by the light of her wand, she could see the aged but friendly face of Albus Dumbledore. She blinked several times, completely confused by his presence there.

"Sir?" she muttered, a little louder. "I thought you were in the Headmistress' office... how did you...?"

"Being me has its advantages, Miss Granger" said the man, with a tiny smile, but it faded almost to the next second. According to my knowledge, you have not engaged yet."

Hermione was surprised only for a brief moment before looking away with a slight sigh of impatience, before shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"That's right" she mumbled in a tone that after listening to it, seemed too arrogant, so she looked somewhat ashamed. "I guess sometimes life can be cruel and unfair."

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Especially unfair, considering that you showed great solidarity with your gesture to Miss Brown" the portrait said with a slight nod of recognition. "You're a very good person."

"I wish that was enough to save me from Azkaban."

This time it was Dumbledore's turn to play the tacit slightly uncomfortable grimace game. The man in the portrait sighed heavily, shaking his head almost imperceptibly.

"Severus can be a case, you know?" then he said, looking up with a certain nostalgic air that Hermione failed to understand. "He's also very stubborn, it's really difficult to take an idea from his head... this past week has been proof of that statement.

"Sir…?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I've been trying to convince him to marry you, without any favorable results of course."

Hermione was silent for a moment at that, looking down at the floor again, as if somehow that gesture could help her think more deeply.

"He seems so calm…" she remarked, looking up once again with a confused expression on her young face. "As if he actually couldn't care less about any of this. You know him much better than I do, of course... Do you think that he really feels that way?"

"Nothing would please me more than being able to answer that question, Miss Granger, but I'm afraid I don't know the answer" said the former headmaster, a slight, shrugging helplessly in an almost imperceptible gesture. "Sometimes Severus can be a real enigma, even to me."

The Gryffindor girl nodded slightly, suddenly feeling again in her stomach that great anger directed to her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Dumbledore seemed to notice her expression clearly.

"Hatred will not take you anywhere, Miss Granger. I think we've learned that lesson the hard way" he suddenly said, noticing how the girl turned to look away with a sigh. The man cleared his throat. "I just wanted you to know that I did everything in my power to help you. And I'm deeply sorry that I haven't succeeded."

Hermione turned to the portrait again, now with a tiny smile gracing her lips. She nodded slightly, as a way of thanks to his words.

"Thank you, sir" she muttered, trying to stop thinking about the murderous rage she felt toward her teacher at that very moment

Dumbledore gave her a little bow, now smiling slightly.

"Sleep well, Miss Granger. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long, long day."

* * *

The deadline had arrived, and installed tension in the atmosphere of Hogwarts, as it seemed that everyone knew what was going to happen next.

At Professor Snape's office, however, pure tranquility was breathed. And the portrait of Albus Dumbledore didn't know whether to be surprised or not at that moment.

He had remained silent for a few moments, as if expecting that somehow Snape would notice his presence there, unannounced before. However, the teacher still had his eyes on the Daily Prophet.

Suddenly, and probably unconsciously, a small frown flitted across Snape's face. Apparently something had afflicted him, and believing he was alone, he allowed himself to show it.

"I see that apparently realization knocked finally at your door, Severus" murmured the former headmaster, with quiet but certainly condescending tone.

However, the man didn't take his eyes from the newspaper in his hands, still concentrated reading what was there. When he finished, he let out a long sigh that gave away some regret, as he closed the newspaper and took a white parchment.

"I beg your pardon?" he said then quietly, scribbling a few words on the parchment

"Nothing too relevant. Only I couldn't help but notice your recent grief."

Snape looked up then, arching an eyebrow in an inquisitive manner, while he walked to the window to tie the parchment just written to the leg of an owl, and send it to its destination with unusual delicacy.

"Ah, yes" he murmured when returning to his desk, snapping his fingers' bones calmly. "It's nothing important. One of my former classmates died, that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that" whispered Dumbledore, as he made a brief and polite bow inside his portrait. "What happened to him?"

"Cancer. Or that's what they told the Muggles, although that 'excuse' has been used before, even recently I dare to say."

"So actually what happened?"

"The natural cycle of life, that happened."

The man in the portrait nodded slightly, as if he didn't need more explanation than that. He was silent for a moment, out of respect more than anything, before clearing his throat.

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but as I understand it, today is the final date of the term" then he said in a low and relaxed voice, as if he wasn't dealing with a serious issue at that time.

Snape gave him a disdainful look almost immediately, as if remembering something that he just didn't want to hear. He said nothing, and Dumbledore thought he would remain like that so he was about to continue, when he finally spoke.

"I know exactly what day we are, sorry, I am living" then he muttered, looking away again, lacing his hands on his desk and leaning on his elbows, with a grin gracing his face pale. "But thanks for the reminder, really. It's not as if there is something called calendar that could tell me today's date..."

"Are you really going to let them imprison you, Severus? You probably still have a couple of hours available" encouraged the former headmaster of Hogwarts, not caring at all about the sarcastic words of his interlocutor. "I'm sure Miss Granger..."

Just at that moment, two blows struck the wooden door of the office, sounding strong for some reason. Snape bellowed his permission to enter, and the door opened, allowing a young blond boy to walk in.

"Professor" he greeted, dedicating a little surprised look at the man in the portrait for a fleeting second, before continuing speaking. Headmistress McGonagall requires your presence in the Great Hall."

"Tell her I'll go when I can, Draco."

"She says it's urgent. She doesn't want to keep the minister waiting."

Snape then turned his attention with a tough and hard to read expression on his sallow face. With a quick, hard movement he stood up, letting a sigh escape his lips.

"I'll be there in a moment."

Draco Malfoy nodded slightly and it was obvious that his body shuddered when Dumbledore gave him a friendly smile, causing him to hurry even more to get away from that office.

Snape straightened his dark tunic almost unnecessary, as it remained neat and clean for most of the time, and went to the door with a firm and resolute step.

"Is this a farewell, dear Severus?"

The man stopped at the door, turning just a bit, as he shrugged indifferently.

"I haven't said anything. You can take it as you want."

With a snort he left his office, facing the way to the Great Hall. And he was nervous again, but had to keep it quiet.

The corridors were packed with students from all grades who soon parted away to make way for him, following him with curious glances as he was passing by. That he found it quite annoying.

He was about to stop and take points from everyone's houses, regardless of whether they belonged to Slytherin House or not, when a strong sound resembling to a trumpet made him wince slightly.

Looking for the source of the noise, he found the ginormous figure of Hagrid, who walked as fast as his legs allowed him, while he cleaned his nose with a checkered tablecloth.

Snape grunted at that, rolling his eyes while starting to walk again, but now it looked like he was almost obligated to follow the figure of the semi-giant man, who didn't stop mourning.

When he entered the Great Hall, with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at his heels, he ran, getting the ground to tremble slightly under his weight.

Just at that moment, Severus Snape was set at the amount of people who came together as some sort of entourage near the staff table, right where Hargid was going.

Almost by instinct of curiosity, Snape crept closer too.

"Kingsley, there must be something we can do" he managed to hear the voice of McGonagall, with a pleading tone that he never expected to hear. "She's just a little girl..."

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I'm truly sorry" answered a deep male voice, which he recognized as belonging to the minister of magic. "I honestly don't want to do this but..."

When the teacher could get close enough to the circle of people gathered there, apparently without being noticed by anyone present, he could see that the current headmistress held Hermione Granger by her shoulders.

The girl had such a lifeless expression, but quiet at the same time, and it took him completely by surprise. It was the same expression that someone about to die would have, while knowing that their sins were forgiven. Staring into the distance, and an absent smile weakly adorning her fleshy lips.

He could only look away, refusing completely to dwell on that.

"Sir" then muttered another voice, and he saw that it belonged to one of two assistants who were with the minister, of stout and silly appearance. "It's time."

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed with resignation, giving a slight nod as McGonagall hugged her student protectively against her chest in response.

"Can we at least say goodbye to her as we should?" Harry Potter muttered, frowning as Ron Weasley nodded slightly as a sign of support for his words. "This may be the last time we will see her in a long time."

The two assistants observed the minister intensely, expectantly, and he looked at the watch on his wrist, probably to make sure to please them without breaking the established schedule.

"We'll give you moment…" mumbled the man, looking at the faces around him, until he stopped in a specific one. "Professor Snape."

The circle was broken in the same instant the minister said his name, and they all turned toward him away until he almost in front of Shacklebolt.

Snape snorted, giving a merely polite nod in greeting. The minister also nodded, but to his assistants. One of them, the one that had spoken, approached the teacher, drawing his wand.

He simply rolled his eyes with a weary sigh, pulling his hands out of the pockets of his robes to offer them to the man before him. Soon a strong and silver light, out of that wizard's wand, held his wrists firmly as a pair of Muggle handcuffs would.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you are under arrest by the International Magical Office of Law. Your charges include failure to comply an universal law, being the Required Marriage Law, Law No. 19.460, Article 69..."

But honestly Professor Snape wasn't listening to a word the man was saying. He was more interested but wouldn't admit it, in the scene starring Miss Granger.

"I'll send you cupcakes, the ones that you like so much" said Weasley, hugging her tightly as he held, with difficulty, tears in his blue eyes.

"Ron, those are the cupcakes that you like..." Granger's muffled voice muttered, but she giggled off a moment later. "Thank you anyways."

Soon Potter joined the embrace, which became so honest and pure that they seemed to be one person feeling the same anguish.

Hagrid sobbed again on his tablecloth, getting supporting pats on the arms by several teachers. McGonagall, meanwhile, had a distraught grimace on her face, though not a single tear rolled down her aged cheeks.

After a few moments Snape was forced to turn his black eyes away, afraid that all those feelings being displayed would make him rethink some things. Such as decisions, and his thoughts, even his position at that very moment. Unimportant things, he told himself in an attempt to stop thinking about it.

"There's no time left" Kingsley Shacklebolt muttered then, with an expression that suited his tone of voice. "It's time."

Harry let Hermione go then, but Ron refused to do so for a few seconds until she had to push him gently. She gave a small smile while stroking his cheeks and kissing his lips before walking away.

The second assistant came up to the young student, and tied her wrists with the same spell his partner had used, causing more and more sobs in Hagrid.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you're under arrest by..."

"Wait."

Silence among those present was formed, as they all turned to the source of that single word.

Severus Snape sighed heavily when getting all that useless and unwanted attention, focusing only on his student, who was staring at him with a blank expression.

"Miss Granger" muttered the teacher, before making a slight pause, as if trying to stop himself before he finally spoke. "Will you marry me?"

The girl remained perfectly still for a moment, like all those around her, because apparently no one could give credit to their ears at the words spoken by the professor.

He raised an eyebrow, stamping his foot impatiently, so the young Gryffindor finally reacted.

"… yes?"

That seemed enough for Snape, as he turned quickly to the minister, raising a little his wrists together as a significant gesture. The man blinked a few times, exchanging glances with his assistants, who seemed completely misplaced,

Finally, he nodded once.

"Technically they are engaged."

"But, sir..."

"Let them go."

The two men exchanged looks for a split second, before obeying that order with faces that denoted bitterness and disappointment.

Snape rubbed his wrists slightly, noticing a pair of red marks on them. Looking up, he noticed that the people around him were still astonished, their eyes upon him.

He just rolled his eyes, giving Granger a cold and contemptuous look.

"You're welcome."

He hissed those words in a poisonous tone. Snape growled before turning around and returning to his office, leaving an unperturbed silence behind him.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _I thought about leaving the chapter without end notes for today, but if you bothered to comment, I can do the same. Fair is fair._

 _There were several easter eggs in this chapter, some more obvious than others, even one repeated. If you found them, I hope at least it provided you a small smile._

 _This chapter may feel kinda off, and I apologize for that. I'm just not feeling good at the moment. I think I will now answer your reviews now._

 _ **MrsHermioneSnape06**_ _: Well yes, Snape is an arse almost to everyone. Thank you, I'm glad too! Yeah, I feel sorry for her too… hope you liked this chapter._

 _ **SeraphinaAngel**_ _: Not too long, I guess. Hehehe._

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Well, thanks a lot! Here's the update._

 _ **DutchGirl01**_ _: I don't think he will ever take back his words, but at least he kind of fixed the problem. Key words being 'kind of'._

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**6kitty, dani asmar potter, Robin0**_ _and_ _ **Nacf**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**6kitty, N1605, Slam2k, amurdock42, orwin, Robin0, ndavis77, agdiaz15, cre8tvdeb, Nacf**_ _and_ _ **misakilover**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Even when I don't know if you're there or not, I'm here for you in this time of loss._

 _Well… I guess that's all for now. Again, I'm really sorry if this chapter is… I don't know. Not good? That's the feeling it gives me at least. Anyways, thanks for reading._

 _With a minute of silence for our fallen angel, I say goodbye._

 _Read you soon._

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	8. Be careful what you think of

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ _This chapter probably took longer cause inspiration is a bitch, like now. Plus I've been a little busy, and therefore tired, yet here it is. Read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Be careful what you think of**

* * *

He was barely halfway to his office, when he felt the overwhelming need to return to the Great Hall and remove all of his words, allowing those men to roughly handcuff his hands again and accept his sentence in Azkaban with a mocking smile.

However, he refrained.

He maintained his firm and decided walk, but when crossed with the curious students in the halls again, he didn't hesitate a second to take ten points from each, causing them to virtually run away in terror before him.

That gave him a paltry and ephemeral sense of control, and therefore satisfaction. However, just as he started walking again, he felt miserable again as well.

He entered his office in a rage, slamming the door behind him with a bang. He leaned a little on it, throwing his head back and letting out a long sigh.

He could hear someone clearing his throat in an almost undisguised way, and couldn't help but let out a growl at the sound. He straightened a bit, to set his black eyes at the origin of the noise.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore obeyed his request disguised as order. But that didn't stop him to draw a big smile on his face.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't let them commit this injustice, I just knew it" crooned the former headmaster of the school, with jubilant tone in his voice. "You really have a heart, even if you like to hide it in a rose bush full of thorns."

Snape gave another growl at that, gesturing with his hand to downplay his words, finally getting away from the door behind him to reach his desk.

"Believe what you want."

Dumbledore gave a funny little laugh at his words, shaking his head slightly, before retreating somewhat rushed. He had to talk with Minerva about what happened as soon as possible.

* * *

The silence in the Gryffindor common room was gloomy, and even to some extreme, funeral.

To Hermione it seemed, honestly, a bit exaggerated. Quite a bit, actually.

No, she wasn't expecting that at the last moment Snape was to pronounce that question, but after the initial shock, she felt it wasn't something bad. She was free of Azkaban! Perhaps to her friends that it didn't seem to be enough but to her it did.

"Well, at least you're still here."

The words of Harry Potter, breaking the previous calm and silence, achieved the three people who accompanied him to look up almost at the same time.

Hermione had been about to say thank you for saying what she was thinking when Ginny snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know which is worse" the redhead mumbled, turning away a couple of strands of hair from her face with a wave of her hand. "I mean... Snape? The dungeon's bat?"

Harry made a little face at her words, but preferred to keep silent, beginning to fray unconsciously the carpet on which they were sitting.

Hermione was rather occupied with her own thoughts at that very moment. What would have made Snape change his mind, just then?

She considered heading to his office to ask him directly, but dismissed that idea almost instantly. He probably would release a few harsh words, or not even allow her to move from the door.

Perhaps it would be best to stay as far away as possible, at least for now.

Hermione decided to follow that "plan" for the moment. The next morning, when she entered the Great Hall, she could almost literally feel all eyes turned to her. Surely the news had spread like wildfire throughout the castle, and now every student knew about her situation.

It made her feel awkward, to be honest, but decided to at least try to ignore the other students' sneaky eyes. She simply went to the Gryffindor table, looking for her friends to accommodate herself by their side, with vague hopes to be at least a little unnoticed there.

Obviously it didn't work out.

She received significant glances from her friends, and Ron briefly took her hand to give it a gentle squeeze of support, but with that the situation didn't improve much.

The girl let out a long sigh, avoiding at all costs taking a curious look at the staff table. She set out to prove her porridge, just as an owl stopped in front of Ron.

He was somewhat surprised, but untied the letter in the animal's paw, as Hermione began to notice that all male student received letters just then, at their tables, including Harry.

She was curious, and almost squinted at the head table, but fortunately she refrained.

"In two weeks?" then her boyfriend muttered, arching an eyebrow in a wonderingly gesture. "Isn't it too soon?"

"Apparently not" Harry muttered, although he had a far more calm expression on his face

Hermione cleared her throat a bit, to get the attention of both of them, and Ron almost immediately turned to her with a small grimace on his saddened face, before letting out a tired sigh.

"I must marry Lavender in two weeks or so" then said plaintively, as if someone was stabbing a fork in his knee

The girl raised an eyebrow at that. She had hoped they would give them a little more time, but apparently the Ministry of Magic really had quite a hurry. She opened her mouth to say something, when a thin fingers hand landed on her shoulder, startling her.

Almost immediately she looked up, only to find the stern gaze of Professor Snape.

"Come with me. Now."

It was an unquestionable order, and the grip on her shoulder confirmed it. Ron took her hand to stop her, but the Gryffindor girl had no choice but to let go of his grip and stand with a slight nod.

It was hard to leave her delicious oatmeal away, but eventually she began to walk after her teacher. While trying not to step on his long black cloak, she couldn't help but notice the crumpled parchment clutched in his hand firmly.

The road to the dungeons was made eternal, but that was probably due to the heavy silence that had settled between them. She thanked to have reached the office the the end.

Snape stepped aside to let her walk in first, before closing the door behind him almost angrily. He quickly went to his desk to sit down, and told his student to do the same.

She did so, even with an expression that perfectly mingled curiosity and some fear in her face. The silence stretched for a few moments, in which she had to endure the scrutiny of her teacher about it.

She was about to clear her throat to speak, but the man seemed to foresee, so he released a sigh full of pain.

"I hope you don't think that you will receive a foolish ring or something else from me" he muttered then, seeing her with an arched eyebrow. "Because if so, I warn you that you'll suffer a big disappointment."

"I don't expect anything from you, sir" Hermione whispered, and her voice seemed arrogant again, with the difference that this time she didn't . "It's enough that you have changed your mind, but I would have preferred you to do it sooner."

"After what I did, do you have complaints?"

"Well, honestly..."

"Silence!"

Hermione pursed her lips tightly, biting her tongue a little so she wouldn't continue talking. She recalled Ron's voice, calling Snape out for asking questions and not wanting answers. It seemed fitting.

However, she decided to remain silent, at least for now. She wouldn't tempt her teacher's patience, it wasn't worth it. And honestly she didn't know if he could turn back on his decision after all.

Snape gave her a warning look, and apparently satisfied with the silence that had gotten from her, he turned to the parchment on his desk. He offered it to her with a rigid motion of his hand.

His student took it almost immediately, with curiosity. It was another letter from the Ministry of Magic, filled with false and useless formalities, so she looked for the really important information, and found it.

It was a date. Her wedding date, apparently, that would be held in two weeks and three days, exactly.

It took her a few moments to take in those news, and she let the air in her lungs out, before looking up again. Professor Snape watched her expectantly.

The girl stared back almost immediately, leaving the parchment neatly on the desk. She soon shifted slightly in his seat, noticing that the teacher continued watching.

"Miss Granger, as you must have understood, we have very little time to enjoy it being split away from each other" the man mumbled, lacing his fingers on the desk. "Is there something you want to say?"

Hermione thought quickly about a couple of words that she could tell to her interlocutor, but simply held back. She slowly shook her head.

"Not at the moment, sir."

Snape nodded once, taking the parchment to keep it. He sighed heavily, before turning back to his student with a small grin adorning his sallow angry face.

"Very good. I, for my part, have some words for you. First of all, do not expect a lavish wedding or anything like that. I have no time or inclination for that kind of events" he warned then with inquisitor tone, as if he expected her to intervene. When she didn't, he continued. "Second, you will take my last name, no matter if you want to or not. I will not save you from a sentence in Azkaban if you'll walk around like I did nothing. This brings me to my next point."

The voice of her teacher became deeper and down as he spoke, and Hermione had some difficulty hearing well. But when he stopped, she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that.

He didn't take long to let her know.

"I don't want you to go around holding hands with Weasley, or snogging with him in public. I'll be your husband, and you, my wife. I will not let you make a fool of me because of that."

Hermione's reaction to his words must have seemed extremely hilarious, because he acquired a tiny smirk.

The girl shook her head quickly, gaining a slight blush while gasping a little, as if searching for the words to respond to that. And apparently she was having some work.

"You... you cannot do that" she mumbled, still with a creeped expression while her brow furrowed slightly. "Everyone knows that our 'marriage' is mostly for convenience. No... you can't."

"Actually, yes, I can. I can also send an urgent letter to the Ministry of Magic, and cancel this engagement."

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?"

Hermione had to force herself to remain silent, knowing that the next thing that escaped her lips would probably cost her months of detention. She slowly took air before releasing it in an attempt to calm down. It didn't work.

"This is unheard of. And unfair, too" she muttered, crossing her arms firmly and looking away, with offended gesture. "And unnecessary, I forgot that."

"It's also imperative, Miss Granger. You either do as I say, or prepare yourself for a nice stay in Azkaban" murmured the professor, with a slight shrug, as if that weren't at all important. "Now, what will you do?"

The young Gryffindor girl gave him a withering look, but he just raised his eyebrows in an expectantly gesture. She sighed, rubbing both hands on her face.

"Fine... but I will not break up with him" she said aloud, trying to impose firmness to her tone, though she wasn't sure it was working at all. "You can't make me do that."

"I repeat that I can, Miss Granger, but I won't" said Snape, raising his hands a little, before making a grimace that looked like a smile. "With you stopping walking around with Weasley, it will be enough for me."

Hermione was tempted to mutter a curse under her breath, but the risks of being heard in the silent dungeon were too many. She finally nodded sharply once again.

The teacher returned the nod almost immediately, apparently reaching into his mind to make sure that everything he had to say was already said. He snapped his fingers, apparently remembering something else.

"You'll need two witnesses to the wedding day" he informed her, and to receive a curious look from the girl, he couldn't help rolling his eyes. "You did not read the letter carefully. Didn't you, Miss Granger?"

That was the second time her cheeks took on a deep red tone, and it was still that was due to embarrassment. She shook her head solemnly, with as much dignity as she could.

Snape rolled his eyes at that, pinching the bridge of his nose hard, because apparently his little patience was wearing thin.

"Avoid, for Merlin's sake, choosing Mr. Weasley as one of your witnesses" then he said, still with his eyes closed as he released a light snort. "Being as smart as you think you are, you may think that it is unnecessary to remind you something like this. I beg to differ."

Hermione had to pinch her arm in an attempt to resist the urge to answer the passive-aggressive words her teacher was hurling without any rest. She didn't remember Snape being this unpleasant.

Or maybe he actually was, but previously she only saw in the perception of a teacher. The man was now her future husband.

She massaged her temples a bit, in a futile attempt to remove those thoughts from her head, before managing to give a simple nod, not daring to open her mouth just yet.

"It's hard, isn't it?" said the man suddenly, almost forcing her to look up when she heard his voice. "You find it extremely difficult to contain everything you think. Fortunately for me, Legilimens is one of my best qualities."

The girl blinked a few times before starting to feel a fierce blush burning her cheeks. For the third time! She cursed, but only mentally, although she was pretty sure that her teacher had managed to read it in her frustrated expression.

"You're going to marry me, Miss Granger. At some point, you won't be able to control your tongue" he muttered, and when the girl held her breath for a few seconds, a tiny crooked smile appeared on his lips. "I definitely wasn't expecting that kind of thoughts in the mind of such an uptight girl like you..."

"Maybe I should go now!" she interrupted then, standing up or practically jumped up as if a Muggle spring in the chair had impulsed her. "Or I'll be late, you know..."

"Of course. I'll see you here Wednesday night."

The girl was already very close to the door, and consequently, her escape. Until she heard those simple words, and froze in place, just turning to him.

Professor Snape gave her a vague look, and she even thought she saw a faint gleam in his black eyes. Apparently he was really enjoying himself at the expense of her torment. That should not surprise her much, actually.

"Don't waste your time wondering why. Just come" he murmured, resting quietly in his chair, as if he were about to take a nap. "And you better do it, because if you don't you may be grounded for... I don't know, a week, maybe two?"

Hermione narrowed slightly her brown eyes, but that only seemed to amuse him even more. Finally she let out a tired sigh, nodding slightly as she opened the door.

"Miss Granger..."

"You want to close the door behind me?"

Snape smiled wryly, shaking his head slightly, before pointing to his temple with one of her slender fingers, wearing a small smirk.

"Try regulating your thoughts next time. Unless your intention is to share them. In that case, you must know that I will be listening."

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Yep, I'm still here. But I warn you that I'll probably take a little longer than usual. I'm in psychotherapy, and some of it is getting a bit away from the computer and the virtual world._

 _Still don't worry, I think I can fairly regularly update now... that is until I start the school year in high school, of course._

 _Well, changing the subject! I will answer your reviews._

 _ **cre8tvdeb**_ _: Thank you very much for your support. He sure was a great man, may he rest in peace._

 _ **MischiefManaged**_ _: Hello! Well, believe it or not, not many people have asked me this. Here I go: Snape is actually 18/19 years older than Hermione, 20 years to say a maximum number. Many people say that's pedophilia, and it would be, if Hermione wasn't portrayed as an adult like she is here. Let me give you an example: now we know that Albus Dumbledore is in fact homosexual. But when we didn't, people used to pair him with McGonagall. Dumbledore is 54 years older than her. It would be extreme pedophilia if they were paired when she was a little girl, but it isn't, cause they're both adults. Am I being clear enough? I'm really sorry, but I'm really bad at explaining stuff and I don't wanna mess up. If you have any other questions about the pairing, please let me know. Thank you for your kind words!_

 _ **C.F. Snape**_ _: Thank you! I'm doing my best, even if it hurts. Hope this story can bring people at least a tiny smile._

 _ **ndavis77**_ _: Thank you. I'm glad this story helps you coping with his death, just like it does with me. Hope you liked this chapter as well._

 _ **SeraphinaAngel**_ _: Yeah, Snape isn't very happy about it, but he soon will… I hope so._

 _ **DutchGirl01**_ _: Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!_

 _ **Nalledia**_ _: Oh my God, thank you! It always makes me nervous to write them Out of Character unintentionally._

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: I know, it's hard to accept. Thank you, glad you liked it!_

 _ **AbsolutelyAbbie**_ _: Yes, of course! I see your point. That's why it reads "at least two descendants"… that's the minimum. They obviously need more. Thanks for your comment!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Hallow Moon Stone, hoodyninja24, Agusta, Nalledia, riles23, Ezeiel**_ _and_ _ **TheMusicalFlower**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Thedoctorswif3, hoodyninja24, jadely31, sdesentis, tinabell1382, Burnedx2, Nalledia, Nobody North, aam007, kiwick, riles23, CheekyTikki, Ezeiel, TheMusicalFlower, Azure83**_ _and_ _ **madbrat**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, the Atlantic Ocean is saltier than the Pacific? (?)_

 _Anyways, that's all for now. Remember to leave your suggestions, ideas and opinions in the comments._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	9. (Hiatus) (I'm back!)

_Hi._

 _I'm really sorry that I'm not able to provide an update. In fact this is a warning: This story goes on_ **hiatus** _._

 _No, it's not for lack of inspiration, not for lack of time or anything like that. I just had a problem with the computer, and I cannot use it for an indefinite period. Plus, my WiFi is blocked due to my mom's husband not paying the bills... it seems that the world is against me._

 _You may wonder, how is it that you are publishing this warning then? I'm from the mobile version of the site, using the little credit that my cellphone has. It's good enough to publish in a rush, but nothing more, it's too complicated to handle in this situation. You deserve quality, and I deserve to write comfortably, ergo, with a computer._

 _In truth it saddens me greatly. You know? It may seem really silly but writing this story and interacting with you guys is really good for me. You see, I'm not a simple person, I have enough problems of those you wouldn't want to know. And this helped me a lot._

 _Hell, I think I'll cry. I will make every effort to return soon, really. I'm going to miss you. A lot. And shit, I'm crying._

 _Well, I think that's all for now. Thanks for your understanding, and for this beautiful almost month we spent together._

 _This isn't goodbye, but see you later._

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	10. Floo powder and broken vases

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ _Yes, I'm back. But first, let me say that I'll probably take longer than usual to update the fic. Holidays are not eternal (unfortunately) and I'll be pretty busy. However, no doubt that I will finish it. Without further ado, the fic._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Floo powder and broken vases**

* * *

"He can't do that! It's an abuse!"

Words of resentment and rejection to Professor Snape's request soon arrived, courtesy of Ron. Hermione had to admit she felt almost as frustrated as he was, but somehow, she had always been a little better to control her emotions.

She sighed heavily, sinking into the couch in the Common Room while idly watching the fire in the fireplace in front of her, consuming some old logs.

"Well…"

Harry opened his mouth, but he forced himself to close it when he received a withering look from Ron. Apparently the redhead wasn't willing to support his friend defending the hated teacher, at least not now.

"He's just taking advantage" added Ron, still pacing back and forth like a lion in its cage. "He knows that you have no choice, and is taking advantage of that. Damn him..."

Hermione thought maybe she should intervene to calm things down a bit around when she saw Harry tightened his lips, as if holding back from releasing any defense. However, she also remained silent.

At the end of the day, Snape seemed to be doing well to deserve all these insults and many more.

She listened quietly as Ron continued ranting against the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, until she had to make a superhuman effort to contain large impolite yawn.

A mixture of boredom and fatigue forced her to stand up and say goodbye to both boys vaguely, before heading to the girls room to rest.

And obviously, she didn't mention a word about the visit she had to give to his teacher's office on Wednesday at midnight.

* * *

It was really frustrating to think about it, but when she wanted the week to pass very slowly, time seemed to run a race against itself, all to contradict her.

And, in fact, it was already Wednesday.

During her Transfiguration's class, Hermione was seriously thinking of pretending she had forgotten the "meeting" at midnight, but dismissed the idea, especially as she felt the heavy gaze of Professor Lippert on her.

And remembering who had saved her from such an embarrassing situation with the above-mentioned person, even if it was with some non-traditional methods.

While dining with her classmates in the Great Hall, she wondered if Professor Snape even remembered having said that she had to visit his office at night. She had a tiny hope that he didn't.

However, when she casted a fleeting glance at the staff table, the intense gaze and almost imperceptible smirk her teacher had gave her the only answer she needed.

He hadn't forgotten, and she couldn't pretend that she had.

So after dinner, she pretended she was going to sleep, even laid on her bed and remained completely silent for a while. Half an hour later, when she couldn't hear in the room nothing but soft snores, she decided to get up.

She realized she had no time to take off the pajamas and put on her uniform, so she took a nightgown she had on hand and put it on carelessly. Going as quietly as possible, she left the room and went to the Common Room.

She slipped out the hole in the door, and with relief saw that the Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait, and was probably on a date with the gentleman in the portrait across the school.

Still, Hermione remained on guard. If a teacher came to surprise her out of bed at that hour of the night, she would probably lose all the points she had earned that day, and would have detention too.

She sighed heavily. Was that why Snape had said at midnight, while everyone else slept? She quickly shook her head, trying to dismiss that idea, however unlikely that might seem.

She was forced to cast a Lumos when she entered the dark, cold dungeons, unable to see anything around. And then she found the office at last.

She knocked on the door as gently as she could, trying not to make too much fuss and attract the attention of some curious professor or students. When a couple of minutes passed without the door opening, she seriously considered taking her steps back hastily, but then she heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door.

It was then opened, and Professor Snape looked out, watching the student in front of him with a critical eye. He clicked his tongue, to letting her get inside.

"In your pajamas, Miss Granger? You don't have in your wardrobe some more decent outfit?"

The Gryffindor girl had to grit her teeth to keep from responding improperly, entering the office with her head held high while she accommodated the nightgown better.

"It's midnight, sir" she eloquently pointed out, turning to him with a small grin adorning her face. "Did you expect me to be wearing fancy robes?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at her words, but quickly played down the matter with a languid wave of his hand, while taking a couple of steps closer cautiously.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here, Miss Granger?" then he asked with a mild tone, too quiet to come from him.

"To take points from me for being out of bed late at night?"

A tiny, almost imperceptible smirk appeared in the thin lips of the teacher, but he just shook his head, moving further up past her, approaching the fireplace at the end of the office.

"As should already be on your extensive knowledge, no one can appear or disappear within the grounds of Hogwarts" said the man, seeing as the girl nodded, before taking a handful of powder from a small bag next to the fireplace. "So this will be our means of transport for tonight."

Hermione watched the fire for a moment, and then her professor, with an expression of light distrust appearing on her young face.

"We'll get out of Hogwarts?"

"Precisely."

"Why? And where will we go?"

Professor Snape let out a prolonged sigh denoting exasperation, as he stood in front of the fireplace, before turning back to her.

"Come along and you'll see" he said then, gallantly offering his arm.

The young student faltered in place for a few moments. She didn't like to think the worst, but it was sometimes necessary. However, the man frowned to show his impatience, and she finally walked closer.

However, she had her wand with her, if something was wrong. When she also stood before the fire, she caught the arm of her teacher, who took a handful of floo powder, before launching it to the ground and say:

"Spinner's End!"

A flame of emerald fire rose completely, and before she could even think about the words her teacher had said, they had entered the fireplace, being enveloped by the flames.

The point is that just a few moments later, she could feel her feet land on the ground again, as the magic fire completely faded slowly.

Quietly, Hermione came down from the platform in the fireplace, looking around curiously.

The place was very dark, because she could barely make out a few things around, but she could feel the air was saturated, as if the windows had not been open for a long time. She even thought that there were no windows at all in that place.

She could feel the dusty ground beneath her feet, and then she remembered that she had left her room and walked in the castle completely barefoot. She was berating herself mentally when she heard her teacher cleared his throat insistently.

Only then she turned to her companion, being received with a somewhat mocking expression.

"I would greatly appreciate, Miss Granger, that you gave me back my arm considering that you already have both."

The girl raised an eyebrow, wondering, and finally realizing that she was squeezing her teacher's arm of in her hands, probably due to the nervousness of being in this new and certainly scary place.

She released his arm quickly and rushed also a few steps away, but that only led her to clash with what she thought was a small coffee table. And she could hear the sound of something breaking when the crashing on the floor.

"Don't… move" Snape growled menacingly, and a few seconds later, several candles lit around, lighting up the place a bit more.

Still slightly embarrassed by her carelessness, Hermione looked away for her faint blush not to be visible before starting to tread carefully around the place. Now she could see better around, it was confirmed that the place seemed to be, in effect, an abandoned house. Anyways, she felt amazed by the tons of books that covered the walls.

But other than that… the dirty floor was covered with dust that must have been there for more years than she could imagine rickety and broken furniture as a unique decoration. She grimaced a bit, and then turned to the teacher.

"Where are we, sir?"she dared to ask then, still looking suspiciously around

"We're at my house."

Hermione's expression changed completely in just a moment, from cautious to disbelief within one second. She turned back to the room, which was supposed to be the living room, and gulped.

"What are we doing here?"

Snape snorted, walking into the place with agility and speed, apparently quite used to circumvent objects lying on the floor with ease. He stopped behind an old chair, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Well, Miss Granger, I believe we will have to share more than just rings" he said with calm voice, the same that had used prior to come. "Apparently, this forced marriage must include to share a home, properties, and even a bed."

Hermione was forced to look away at the mention of that last part, but the embarrassment on her face must have been pretty obvious due to the strong blush that colored her cheeks. But Snape didn't give it any importance, and went on as usual.

"As well you can see, I haven't been keen to ensure that this house is at least decent, because I spend very little time here and honestly I do not care" he muttered, with a languid shrug. "But if we are going to have to live together, and you don't have any property of your own, we'll use this. And make it good enough to live in it."

The young Gryffindor girl nodded, just looking around and starting to think about how many things could stay there and so on. Snape turned to clear his throat to bring her attention.

"Be very careful with everything around here. I want to keep it this way" declared the professor, and receiving a look somewhat incredulous by his student, he rolled his eyes in complete frustration. "Use repairing spells, Miss Granger. Do not dispose of anything here."

Hermione took a couple of moments, but finally gave a slight nod. Her teacher corresponded it dryly before turning around and leaving the room, probably to deal with another section of the house.

The girl pulled out her wand, ready to start putting some order in place. First of all, she took care to dispel the thick layer of dust on the floor, leaving a glistening beautiful green carpet. That made her smile slightly, with a nice comfortable feeling under her feet.

She continued moving slowly around the grounds, looking around curiously, and also quite cautious. She didn't know if she waited for death traps, repellent spells, or some other method of attack, but she knew she had to tread carefully on unfamiliar terrain.

With a flick of her wand, she got rid of the old dust on the leather sofa, just before she had to repair a crooked leg, coming to feel its texture with her hand.

And although she probably shouldn't be thinking about it just then, she told herself she wouldn't mind living there too if she had to.

She quickly shook her head, ready to get rid of that thought, so sudden and disturbing to some extent. She looked away from that repaired sofa and absently walked to the fireplace that had transported them to the room. Only by seeing it, it was quite obvious that there hadn't been any fire there in years.

Hermione sighed, also taking the dust off the marble fireplace, and discarding stales ashes that were there. After having finished, she found that on the surface of the fireplace was a small, discreet wooden box.

She bit her lower lip slightly as she glanced at the door through which her professor had left, as if afraid he were standing there, staring accusingly at her. But he wasn't there, so she nervously went to the box.

When she took it, she had that strong feeling that she shouldn't do it, that was none of her business, that it was disrespectful. But curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, the lioness.

She thought that if she took a quick glance, nobody would notice. Much less her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She tried to open the box with her hands, but couldn't. Swallowing dry, she pointed her wand and muttered "Alohomora".

And then she felt a kind of push perpetuated by invisible hands, forcing her to go back a couple of steps, trying not to fall backwards. The box had a protective spell, obviously, she thought one second before she felt a sharp pain in her left foot.

She let out a completely involuntary sharp cry, falling on the newly repaired sofa behind her. She clearly heard the hurried footsteps of her teacher coming to see her with a certainly worried expression on his face, wand in hand, alerted.

"What the hell is going on, Granger?!"

The girl heard the Snape deafening yell, but she was too busy gasping in pain, crossing her legs to be able to see the pieces of the vase she had broken upon arrival, embedded in her foot.

She could feel her eyes filled with tears because of the painful wound, and heard her teacher snort, leaning for support on one knee, and observing her wound critically.

"Only you would think about coming barefoot, and also not repairing the first thing you broke. Right, Miss Granger?" muttered the man, pointing his wand at her wound.

Hermione was about to try to stop him, in pain, but he had already begun to mutter inaudibly some spells. Slowly and as delicately as possible, the cutting pieces of the vase began to shed her skin to fall to the ground.

The girl covered her mouth with her hand for a moment, so she wouldn't cry, but to her surprise, the pain she felt wasn't as unbearable as that which she had been imagining. Soon her wounds were closed, leaving small pink scars instead.

"I suggest you don't walk for a while" Professor Snape muttered, straightening up and keeping his wand back in his robes. "Therefore, I don't think we can do much more today. We will come back another day."

Snape turned around, pulling from his pocket a small bag of floo powder, before settling back into his pupil, with an arched eyebrow. She had an awkward expression, as she casted a brief look at her injured foot significantly.

The professor growled, returning his steps to get closer to his student, and leaning toward her. With a hard-to-hide blush adorning her cheeks, Hermione caught his shoulders, so he could pick her up.

The girl looked away, so she wouldn't have to see the angry expression that her teacher was wearing, and to hide the embarrassment in her own face. After the emerald flames disappeared, they were back at Hogwarts.

Professor Snape managed to pull out his wand, and invoke a small bottle apparently containing a potion, light blue colored, into the hands of his student.

"Drink it today before falling asleep" he ordered then without wasting time, walking out of his office. "In the morning you won't feel any pain and will walk without difficulty."

Hermione could only nod slightly at that, still staring forward. Noticing that the place darkened even more, she pulled out her own wand and conjured another "Lumos" to light the way for both. He just nodded once at that in recognition.

Despite the complaints received by the portraits on the walls due to the light, and the extra weight he was carrying over, he could get pretty fast to the Gryffindor Tower. There, he was able to meet with the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was wearing a sullen expression on her face.

"Professor Snape...?"

"Get away. I need to take this student to her bed."

The woman in the portrait winced at the tone of the teacher, and folded her arms tightly.

"And what is she supposed to be doing out of bed?" she questioned then, looking at them suspiciously.

"Ask her" he said factly, earning an incredulous look from the girl. "I just found her wandering the castle, and she had injured her foot on the way..."

Hermione opened her mouth to deny it, but then Snape made a quick motion with his wand, and so removed the portrait of the entrance, entering regardless the complaints of the Fat Lady behind him.

"You can't...!" Hermione tried to warn him, but when he started to walk up the stairs, nothing occurred. "But how…?"

"Boys cannot climb these stairs" then the teacher said, rolling his eyes like that was unnecessary to explain. "I'm not a boy, Miss Granger, I'm a man."

Just then, he reached the top of the stairs, and Hermione told him silently the corresponding room. Quietly, that he seemed to be floating in the air instead of walking, Snape approached the only free bed in the place, and there deposited his student.

Hermione settled a bit, covering herself with blankets, and seeing the man quickly head for the exit.

"Thank you, Professor."

The aforementioned just turned right on the door and shrugged with a snort.

"Shut up, Granger."

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Hiatus is officially over, and I am very glad that didn't last too long. Of course, I must warn you that I can take a little longer to update from now, I will begin classes in high school, and I'll have less free time._

 _So irregular updates, but updates at the end. Better late than never. Now, I think it is time to answer your reviews._

 _ **ndavis77** : I think she'll snap sooner or later. I completely agree with you, they both need to grow up, let's hope they can do it together._

 _ **Squirrelsliketacos** : Thank you very much!_

 _ **notwritten** : I will :)_

 _ **Sassyluv** : Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. Hope you liked this chapter!_

 _ **mynameisagent** : Thank you! Welcome to my story, hope you're enjoying it!_

 _ **DutchGirl01** : Thanks, really hope you liked this one too!_

 _ **XinconceivableX** : Well, thanks! Hope you liked it!_

 _ **Auroras Jenkins** : Oh, yes, indeed they will._

 _ **MHS1986** : I'm back! Don't feel sad :)_

 _ **Rosilynne** : Wow… well, you're right, things do get better!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Bloodlips Et Cadet Satan Stabit, Auroras Jenkins, RedRose102**_ _and_ _ **raygranger**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**CAMom, Et Cadet Satan Stabit, enfys1979, jbaby, Francescabresciani, Letsilteal, krichards25, mynameisagent, risi, NatCP, Paige Joy, Iluma Knight, RedRose102, annie26100**_ _and_ _ **raygranger**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, Donald Duck cartoons were vetoed in Finland because he did not wear pants? (?)_

 _Well… I guess that's all for now. Remember that you can leave me your opinions, ideas, suggestions, love letters or death threats in the reviews._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	11. See no evil

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ _I tried to finish this chapter as soon as possible... have you noticed how quickly the fanfiction archives are filled in this fandom? You update, and within ten or fifteen minutes, your fic is in the third or fourth page of updated fics. Now I understand why some fics go through the fandom unnoticed... anyway, what concerns us. The fic!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **See no evil**

* * *

Indeed, the light blue potion that Professor Snape had given her had the desired effect, and the next morning, Hermione could walk without difficulty and traces of her injury.

However, the same day she received a private note from her teacher, in which he required her to prepare a healing potion identical to the one given to her. to replace the one that he had "wasted". So grumbling and frowning, Hermione had been given time to ask Professor Slughorn to let her use his classroom, and prepare the potion there.

It had been hard enough to get all the necessary ingredients, but finally she had them. So she was there in that empty classroom, stirring the potion in the steaming cauldron, worried because it didn't acquire that light blue tone that it should have.

She was thinking about that when she heard the door open behind her, before closing quickly.

"Professor Slughorn, I'll finish in a few moments, just…"

"Easy, Miss Granger" interrupted a male voice, but that didn't correspond to the current Potions Master. "I think we still have time."

Hermione startled slightly, and turned to her interlocutor with an alarmed expression. Professor Lippert watched her with a small smile on his face, relaxed, and carrying a muggle notebook and pen with him.

"I urgently need to talk to you, Miss Granger, about an irregularity which I was informed this morning."

The Gryffindor girl raised an eyebrow at that, watching her teacher walk around a couple of empty tables in the classroom to approach her. She wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but almost immediately took what he meant.

Still, she remained silent with caution.

"I don't know if you were already aware or not, but I'm the new head of the Gryffindor" he continued, unnecessarily, because Hermione remembered Headmistress McGonagall talking about it. "And as such, it is my duty to be informed of everything that happens and doesn't happen with students in that house."

"Sir…?"

"May I ask what were you doing out of bed after midnight? And especially, why Professor Snape had to climb to the girls' rooms to bring you there?"

Hermione paused for a moment the movements of her hand, watching the blue-green potion begin acquiring a lighter shade. She sighed. Probably the Fat Lady had not kept her mouth shut.

"I had a fresh wound on my foot, and unfortunately I couldn't walk on my own" then she replied, using the most natural tone while still stirring her potion. "Otherwise, I am quite sure that Professor Snape wouldn't have agreed to carry me personally."

Professor Lippert made a little face, arching an eyebrow, but took a moment for a couple of entries in his notebook, before his blue eyes looked up back to his student.

"That still doesn't answer the first part of my question, Miss Granger" he reminded her, tilting his head slightly to show his budding curiosity. "What were you doing out of bed at that hour, with Professor Snape? Because no, I don't think that you were wandering aimlessly around, and found him by chance."

The Gryffindor girl held another long sigh of frustration, fearing it was too rude. Still, she could not prevent a small grimace from appearing, still stirring the potion into the cauldron.

"I really don't think this is any of your business, with all due respect" she said solemnly, shrugging her shoulders slightly before continuing. "But if you really want to know, we just used his fireplace and floo powder to go to his house. That is all."

The words Hermione had spoken intended to calm her teacher, but instead they appeared to have a totally contrary effect. His expression changed from skeptical to angry in a matter of a few seconds.

"I knew it..." he muttered under his breath, writing in his notebook again furiously, before looking up. "May I know exactly what you did there?"

Hermione looked up from her half-finished potion to look at her Transfigurations professor, as if in that way she was trying to find out if he was serious or not. He seemed very, very serious.

"Well... I don't think I should talk about this with you, Professor Lippert" she muttered then, extinguishing the fire under the cauldron as her potion took that tone that it should have. "It is a private matter between Professor Snape and me. I think I've said enough."

"Well, you are very wrong then, Miss Granger" he corresponded; now assuming an indignant expression apparently. "You need to tell me exactly what happened, or it will be much worse, especially for that... Professor Snape."

The young student raised an eyebrow at his words, but the angry expression of Professor Lippert, one she had not seen on him before, let her know that he was dead serious again.

"All right, since you insist so much" she whispered, making a little grimace of discomfort as she began to put his potion in a bottle, to avoid having to face him. "We went to his house to fix a few things, and clean it a little. If we are to live there, we'll do it like civilized people. We were working on it when I... just tripped and hurt myself. That is all."

Hermione couldn't see -nor wanted to- but Lippert had a look of complete skepticism on his handsome face, even his blue eyes narrowing slightly at her. After a moment he sighed, starting to scratch out whatever he had written in his notebook.

"You don't have to try to protect him, Miss Granger" he said then, patting her shoulder a bit in a wat that pretended to be supportive. "If you need to tell me more, I'll be in my office waiting for you."

Hermione was about to say something else, or rather ask in the most polite way possible what the hell he was now talking about. However, when she turned, he was gone, and that filled her with relief.

* * *

That evening she came to the Defense Against the Dark Arts' classroom carrying a potion in her bag and doubt in her mind.

She wondered if she should talk to Professor Snape about her strange conversation with Lippert. She thought maybe Snape wouldn't mind, but also thought he would probably want to know what they were talking about him and his home. In addition to the strange attitude that the Transfigurations professor had.

She sat in her usual seat, still thinking about it, without paying much attention when Ron and Harry sat right next to her, as in each class.

However, when Professor Snape finally entered the place with a scowl, she made sure to take the light blue potion from her bag and leave it on her desk, so he could see it.

And he did, almost immediately, acquiring a slightly annoyed grimace. Hermione formed a funny little smile at that, containing an indiscreet giggle. The teacher wrote a couple of exercises in the blackboard for everyone, generating several complaints that he completely ignored, before approaching her desk.

"It seems that you managed to develop a basic healing potion. What a surprise."

"Thank you, Professor" the girl murmured, still unable to wipe that smile that showed just how proud of herself she felt. "I hope that it's of the highest quality."

Snape snorted loudly, as if he really doubted that her words were true, and took the small bottle to examine it closely. Apparently with no more be said, he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she called him, and after that some of her peers devoted them furtive glances before continuing working on. "I need to talk with you."

The man turned back to her with lazy movements, arching an eyebrow. But after a moment he snorted once again, giving her a single nod of confirmation.

"Come with me to the cupboard, Miss Granger" he sputtered then, turning back to head there.

Hermione nodded quickly, standing up to follow him, but still she couldn't ignore the curious and somewhat creeped out expression that Ron was giving them from his desk.

The girl entered the cupboard behind his teacher, proving once again that it was too small, and only had capacity for one person. And yet there they were.

"Mirrored cupboard?" she questioned suddenly, looking around and recognizing the place as the same cupboard that Snape had in his office, something physically impossible if it weren't for magic

"Do you have the uncontrollable urge to always point out the obvious, perhaps?" muttered the man in the form of a grunt, as he put the new potion with the rest of them. "Instead of talking nonsense, why don't you tell me what's so important that you needed to talk to me?"

Hermione bit her lower lip slightly, as if to control herself so she wouldn't talk more, before remembering that this was in her nature and she shouldn't give a damn about what Snape thought. She quickly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts to talk with the necessary consistency.

"It's about Professor Lipper" she muttered then, quickly acquiring an uncomfortable grimace as she looked away. "I asked Professor Slughorn to let me use his classroom in order to prepare the potion, and then Lippert took that I was alone, and..."

"He tried to bother you again?"

Hermione frowned, a little confused with the now serious and perhaps even angry expression of the man in front of her and shook her head again, sighing heavily.

"No... but you will find out what happened if you let me finish speaking."

"And I wouldn't interrupt you, if you didn't beat around the bush every two words."

"Sir!"

Snape pursed his lips, as if making a great effort to contain the words trying to escape, and made an imperceptible bow in the confined space, allowing her to speak.

"Professor Lippert was acting very strange" continued Hermione, crossing her arms and looking away, paying attention at some potions stored there distractedly. "He wanted to find out exactly what we were doing and why you had to... you know, carry me."

The man had a fairly quiet and indifferent expression to the words of his student, arching an eyebrow when she stopped talking for a moment, apparently reading the labels on the bottles behind him. He cleared his throat to get her attention significantly.

"And what did you say, Miss Granger?" he asked with a slightly curious expression that didn't seem to belong to his personality. "Because I honestly couldn't care less about what that dunderhead thinks, says or does, but better safe than sorry."

Hermione returned to lead his brown eyes to him, and she could feel her cheeks colored a bit of a light reddish tone. She released a sigh.

"I said the truth, sir" she assured in a solemn tone. "I said we visited your house to fix a few things and stuff."

"Very well. Did you also tell him how exactly you got that ugly wound in your foot? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not even aware of that."

The young Gryffindor felt the muscles in her body tightened in a way that she didn't believe possible, mainly because of the calm and to some extent mellow tone Snape had used, even leaning slightly toward her.

She tried to back away, but only managed to hit her back against a lot of shelves, causing a small jar of whitish content to slam into the ground. However, Snape didn't seem to care.

A slight mocking smile crossed her professor's lips, as his penetrating dark eyes looked for each faction of the girl in front of him.

"I'm going to repeat it again, Miss Granger, because it seems that your memory is very bad lately" he continued, with a voice so low it was almost inaudible. "I am not... an idiot. I know that you tried to open the box on my fireplace, and I know very well that you believe you were clever enough to think that I wouldn't notice."

Hermione was looking for the right words to express before the expectant look that Snape was giving her now, knowing that any misstep would have the same effect as that of a mine exploding under the weight of her body.

"I was just curious, Professor, I hope you understand" she muttered then, trying to keep her voice as confident as I wanted to seem, though she thought she was failing fatally so. "I think I learned my lesson anyway."

"Well, I do not think so, Miss Granger, since you and your little friends are well known for not learning from your mistakes , not even if your existences depended on it."

"Maybe the word you are looking for is 'perseverance'."

"I was thinking of 'stupidity' or maybe 'stubbornness', but you can use whichever lets you sleep at night."

Hermione turned to bite her lower lip once again, this time with more force than before, trying to contain her words, which accumulated within her like a time bomb in which the fuse was already extinct. Snape, meanwhile, continued with that even cruel smirk on his face, as if his expression was a complete antithesis to hers.

"Stay away from those things that aren't yours, Granger, unless you're a fanatic of suffering consequences. In this case, do as you wish" he recommended then, finally straightening up in that tiny space. "Be patient. If someday I consider worthy of my trust, something I doubt with every fiber of my anatomy, I myself will show the contents of the box you're still interested."

Hermione couldn't help a tiny smile appear in her damaged lips, but she quickly got rid of it. Although Snape still caught sight of it, anyway.

"Yes, sir" the girl muttered wearily, turning around to return to the classroom.

"Not so fast, Miss Granger" Snape called her, almost forcing her to turn around again only with his words. He smiled mockingly. "I want a healing potion with powdered unicorn horn on your desk tomorrow. Apparently you have an unconscious fascination with breaking everything around you, especially my potions and my patience."

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Good morning, afternoon or evening! Yep, new update. I know, I took a little longer than usual, but in my defense, I warned you (?)_

 _Anyway, finally I could finish writing this chapter... I had no inspiration at all! Well, fortunately I did it... I hope you like it!_

 _I think I'll answer your reviews now._

 _ **MHS1986**_ _: Hehehe, yay, I'm back!_

 _ **C.F. Snape**_ _: Thank you very much! And yeah, indeed I am!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Well, thank you!_

 _ **ndavis77**_ _: I know, Snape isn't nice. Yeah, Hermione is trying her best, but I don't know if that alone would be enough. Thanks a lot, hope you liked it!_

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Alright, I will!_

 _ **Silverwolf1986**_ _: Awww, thank you very much! I feel really flattered by your words, I'm glad you like it. Thank you. As I said, shared sorrows are less painful. We'll always remember Alan._

 _ **DutchGirl01**_ _: Thanks a lot, really glad you liked it!_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Yeah, I'm glad it's over too. Well, maybe we'll find out in the future, who knows? I do! :P Hope you like this chapter too!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**t42n24t2, FizzingWhizzbee204, Julesahtron**_ _and_ _ **ciaraweinberger02**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Andthetonygoesto, flowerspring, BiteMedoll, FizzingWhizzbee204, Guardian. Ghost, Julesahtron, Lady Seiryu, Silverwolf1986, ciaraweinberger02, Firejinx, Gahan**_ _and_ _ **Miss Nailia**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, the easiest way to differentiate a carnivorous animal from an herbivore are the eyes, as carnivores (dogs, lions) have them in front of the head, which makes it easier to locate their food; and herbivores have them on the sides of their heads (birds, rabbits), which helps them detect the approach of a possible predator? (?)_

 _Well… I guess that's all for now. Remember that you can leave me your opinions, ideas and suggestions in the reviews._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	12. Wedding bells won't ring

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ _I tried to write this chapter as quickly as possible... although that is not a guarantee of anything. Long story short, at least the chapter is finally finished_.

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Wedding bells won't ring**

* * *

The next two weeks were pretty hectic, so she felt like she spent them in a few seconds.

Between getting the ingredients for the potion that she had to replace, plus the points that Snape had reduced her for falling behind with that potion, plus feeling the need to avoid Professor Lippert so she wouldn't face any awkward moment. She hadn't had much time to think.

However, now she had it. And sitting there at the breakfast table with her friends, nibbling a toast absently, trying to remember the exact date of her mandatory wedding with Professor Snape. But although she put a lot of effort into it, she couldn't.

"... then she sent me another letter, saying that she would organize a pompous wedding anyway, and I had no choice but to accept it. No one can argue with Mom. Hey, I wanted to ask you..."

Hermione jumped slightly, as if waking from a deep nap. She turned to Ginny, who had been talking earlier, and only nodded, hoping she had not made any incriminating questions.

"I'm very glad you accept being one of the maids of honour... I didn't know whether to tell you or not" continued the redhead, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice before continuing. "You know, this whole situation with Ron and stuff..."

"Oi, I'm right here!" murmured the aforementioned, raising his eyes from his oats to glare at her.

Ginny stared back for a moment, before turning back to Hermione and continue as if nothing happened.

"By the way, when will you marry... you know, 'him'?"

"Honestly... I can't remember" the girl replied, listening to Ron snorting loudly with an upset grimace on his face. "But I'm pretty sure it will be soon."

"Ugh. Harry wanted to ask him to be best man next to Ron, but no. No, no, no" sputtered Ginny, while the redheaded boy spat oats in his mouth in amazement, watching incredulously at his best friend. "I mean, what's next? Naming our future children after him?"

Maybe Ginny couldn't see him, but Harry gulped nervously at her words, and Hermione was pretty sure it wasn't because of the insistent gaze of Ron about it.

She was about to say something about it, when a hand fell on her shoulder without notice. After flinching, she knew who it was, and also knew she had to get used to those surprise approaches.

"Come with me, Miss Granger" then murmured the professor, with a slight nod as he watched other students beside her with apparent interest. "Potter, Weasley, you too... not you, dunderhead, your sister."

Hermione could see Ron get back to his seat with a groan, probably holding back with effort not to talk back to his teacher. The girl stood with a weary sigh, and briefly patted Ron's shoulder as she followed the rapid pace that Snape had adopted right away.

She could hear Harry and Ginny walking behind her, murmuring among themselves, probably wondering what it was all about. And then Hermione understood. What else would she need two of his friends in her situation?

"Today is the day, isn't it?" she questioned then, hastening a couple of steps to see her professor's expression.

"No wonder you have forgotten, Miss Granger " he murmured casually, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I did too."

For some reason, Hermione knew he was lying.

She made a little face, devoting herself exclusively to follow him briskly, but always trying not to step on his black coat by accident. She noticed that they crossed a couple of non-crowded hallways, in the dungeons, and Snape suddenly stopped, opening the door of his office.

"Come inside" then he muttered, turning away a couple of steps to let the walk in first in a gesture that did not match his impatient expression.

When entering, Hermione noticed that there were some people waiting there. Headmistress McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Flitwick, along with an unknown man, and a house elf standing right next to him.

"Good morning, Miss Granger" greeted the man, giving a curt nod before continuing talking. "My name is Elliot Baltimore, and I am a judge of peace sent by the British Ministry of Magic to make your marriage with Mr. Snape official."

The girl nodded, feeling somewhat stunned by the whole situation, and approaching the desk that the man had decided to use as his own for the moment.

Especially since she had never imagined that she would get married at Hogwarts, let alone that it would be with Professor Snape.

She listened quietly as the judge of peace indicated to Harry and Ginny where to stand, and showed them where they had to sign a parchment with a spellbound quill, provided by him. She could see sideways that McGonagall and Flitwick's signatures were there too.

However, she could not help but look curiously at the little house elf who hid behind the man, looking around timidly.

"Very well... thank you very much, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. Although you won't be called that for long, huh?" she could hear the man joke, while Harry and Ginny let loose an awkward laugh. "Anyway... Miss Granger, I need to leave your signature here, please."

Hermione nodded slightly, and took the magic quill the judge offered him peace, preparing to sign the small fragment that he indicated.

"By placing your signature here, you, Hermione Jean Granger, are committed to maintaining a marriage with Mr. Severus Tobias Snape, present here, in order to increase the current wizarding population. Once your signature is here, you can no longer retract your decision" then continued Baltimore, before settling in the slightly nervous expression that he had left in the girl. "My apologies, but I must recite those words by legal obligation."

Hermione nodded slightly, swallowing dry as she leaned a little on the desk, carefully observing the parchment. She quickly read the words written there, because that was what her parents had taught her, and finally signed.

She noticed that her signature was illuminated with an intense golden light for a few seconds, before getting a regular black ink tone.

Still somewhat impressed by that, and the whole situation actually, she offered the quill to her teacher in silence. She could hear judge Baltimore pronounce the same little speech again, only with minor changes here and there and watched intently that Snape didn't stop to think philosophically, but simply stamped his signature there.

Then the man handed them a pair of golden rings, both with the Ministry of Magic logo engraved on them. Her hands trembled slightly when taking her professor's hand, and placing one of the rings on his finger. Snape just took her hand rather abruptly and did the same, without actually paying much attention.

"Excellent, excellent... thank you very much for your time."

Having said that, the man rolled the parchment and closed it with a kind of red seal bearing the Ministry of Magic logo on it. Hermione had to admit mentally with a concealed sigh of relief, that this process was much easier than she expected.

And especially, it didn't require any awkward kiss on the lips.

"By the way, I almost forgot..." said then Judge Baltimore, and Hermione held her breath for a second. However, the man leaned over and nudged the house elf beside him. "A small wedding gift by the Ministry of Magic."

The young Gryffindor girl seemed incredulous and offended at the words of the man in front of her as the elf made a small devout reverence before them.

"Holly is very happy to serve her new masters" she said with a somewhat shrill voice, but delicate at once.

"And I would be much happier if they didn't treat you like a simple gift" disproved Hermione, folding his arms and frowning slightly. "We don't want her."

He could hear the squeak of horror that the house-elf released, and it although almost broke her heart, but she stood firm in her words.

"Mrs. Snape, house elves are being given away to couples as a sign of gratitude by the Ministry of Magic... maybe you want another one?"

But the young lady fell silent, taking a few moments to process the way that Baltimore had referred to her. Meanwhile, Snape snorted, approaching the fireplace and flicking her slender fingers, so the elf followed hastily.

"Molly…"

"Holly, master."

"That's what I said. Go to my- our house, and clean everything. Do not come back here until everything is perfectly in order. Is that clear?" he questioned then, arching an eyebrow, to which the house elf quickly nodded, excitedly as he threw the flu powders. "Very well... Spinner's End!"

Just as the flames rose with an emerald green color, Snape pushed the elf carelessly in them, only for her to disappear after a few seconds without leaving any trace.

"How do you dare…?!

"... you, yelling at me in my own office? Ten points from Gryffindor."

And thanks to the awkward silence that filled the place after that exchange, Hermione confirmed for the umpteenth time that marrying Severus Snape had been a big mistake, one of those that would accompany her for life.

* * *

Harry and Ginny's wedding had finally arrived, and thanks to a special permission from Headmistress McGonagall, some students were able to leave Hogwarts that day to attend.

Hermione felt somewhat uncomfortable. She was still a little stunned by her own marriage with Professor Snape, and now she had to return to the Burrow, see the Weasley family... and Lavender, who now belonged there as well.

It was itself a situation that she wouldn't have imagined even in her worst nightmares. But she was there, in an emerald green dress, while Mrs. Weasley was in charge of fixing kindly her hair in a colourful bow.

"Do you think he'll come, dear?" she asked with a small grin that Hermione could see through mirror she was in front of. "I know Harry invited him, but I have my doubts."

"Maybe he will... but I could not be sure" said Hermione in response, looking down at her hands, where her new gold ring glistened a little. "He is not very..."

"Nice? Good person? Human?"

Molly Weasley snorted at the words of her daughter, who was already wearing her wedding dress, and reluctantly allowed Fleur to apply her some makeup.

"Professor Snape is a good person... or at least did a lot for all of us" then said her mother, with a determined gesture. "Also, your future husband invited him, so you should show some respect."

Ginny rolled her eyes at that, pushing away a little Fleur to get up, but couldn't walk much, because her mother came almost immediately to hug her affectionately, almost crying.

Hermione felt a weight on her stomach. That was one of the reasons why she felt so uncomfortable. She was not like those typical girls who dream of a luxurious and pink coloured wedding... but she thought that day would be in a decent ceremony, with her family, and the person she loved.

However it had been at Hogwarts, with her parents at some of place in Australia without remembering her existence, and by obligation with her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

She left there covertly after finding that her hairdo was finished, and went to the tent where the wedding would take place. The decor was very similar to what she had seen at the wedding of Bill and Fleur, which brought her some nostalgia.

She noticed that George was in charge of telling the guests where to sit, with his wife Angelina, though he looked somewhat downhearted despite trying to hide it. Hermione guessed she was not the only victim of nostalgia after all.

She was standing in her place by the altar, when she saw a familiar figure enter the tent. Professor Snape had not bothered to adorn himself with elegant or at least different from everyday robes, but Hermione unbelievable that he was even there.

The man followed George Weasley's instructions, and settled into one of the first rows of chairs, along with some Weasley family members who watched him curiously. Hermione was pretty sure he gave her a look, and she thought she saw the hint of smirk on his lips, before looking away.

The tent was filled fairly quickly, and soon all the guests were there. Even Ron, standing opposite her on the other side of the altar, smiling shyly. Hermione tried to smile back, but the golden ring in his hand prevented her from doing so.

Harry entered moments later, and Hermione had to suppress a giggle at how nervous he looked standing there, running his fingers through his hair every two seconds. Something she had liked about this wedding was that certainly muggle touch it had, by Harry's wishes and Mr. Weasley's help.

Ginny arrived minutes later, accompanied by her father, who with difficulty dried his tears with his free hand, trying to keep his composure. When they finally reached the altar, where Harry and the Judge expected, it took him a while to let her go, but finally did.

The wedding began, and Hermione could see that the speech was somewhat different the one used that day in her professor's office. And she also noticed, with some surprise, that Snape was no longer in his place.

Kind of surprised she looked around, and could spot her at the entrance of the tent, leaving the place morosely. His expression was that of someone who had just seen a ghost.

And maybe he had.

Although the wedding continued, and apparently no one in the place gave importance to his departure, Hermione did. And when the ceremony ended, she joined the applause of all the others, striving to change her worried expression for a happier one, because her intention wasn't ruining the party.

However, when the celebration became a little more relaxed, with the dance floor was available to guests, Hermione tried to sneak into the crowd to find her professor. She left the tent, but still after looking around, she failed to find him.

"Oi, the party is inside" a voice told her, and when she turned somewhat startled, she could see Ron watching her intently. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, torn between telling him the situation or not. The boy seemed to notice, so he simply reached out his hand to her, smiling a little.

"Come on" then he invited, with a slight nod. "I would like to dance with you. Or at least try, I'm not responsible for any injuries in your foot."

She still had a grimace on her face, but couldn't avoid turning it into a tiny smile at his words. With a sigh she took the hand that was offered to her, returning to the tent under the watchful gaze of a black crow, watching her warily.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Hello again! New update, although I had a hard time writing ... I will try to take less time, especially with high school starting soon. Therefore, I cannot promise anything._

 _On the other hand, I hope you liked it, and if not ... you can also tell me!_

 _Speaking of that, I think it's time to answer reviews._

 _ **FizzingWhizzbee204**_ _: Thanks! Oh, yes, she probably did later on, and that's why she tried to avoid him then._

 _ **Julesahtron**_ _: Thank you very much! It's an honor, hope you liked this chapter as well!_

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thank you! :)_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Yeah, he really is. Hope you liked it!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: It is cool, happy birthday! Well, thanks a lot! I tried to update as soon as I could ;)_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Lovers in London**_ _and_ _ **KT8812**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Lovers in London, DidiDuchess, incoherentlove, impala67black**_ _and_ _ **ShelleyGraceCobaltMirage**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, one hundred cups of coffee taken in a span of four hours, technically can cause death? (?)_

 _Well, I guess that's all. Suggestions, ideas and opinions can be written in a review._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	13. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Here I am again... a little downhearted, honestly, but good. At least I managed to finish this chapter. See you down there_.

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Confrontation**

* * *

She had certainly succeeded to distract herself during the party held after the wedding of Harry and Ginny, she even danced with most of the Weasley family, which stole her a couple of laughs.

However, when sitting in one of the few tables that weren't floating in the air, the memory of Professor Snape abandoning the wedding so suddenly returned to her. Not even seeing Harry and Ginny continue dancing virtually alone on the dance floor, with Teddy Lupin holding into the groom's robes, she could distract herself from those thoughts.

She could not take anything for sure, but she had a very convincing theory of what had happened. According to the memoirs she had witnessed shortly after the Snape's "death", it was pretty obvious that her teacher kept romantic feelings towards Harry's late mother, Lily Potter.

And probably seeing Harry, the spitting image of his father as everyone around him said, marrying a young and vivacious redhead, I did not actually bring good memories to him.

She couldn't stop thinking about that for the rest of the day, and the next one. While she was trying to distract herself, that subconscious thought was always there and tormented her.

The fact that Professor Snape seemed to be avoiding her, made it even more difficult to forget about it.

She had seen him every day of the following week at the staff table, having breakfast, lunch and dinner. She had seen him in his classes, and twice in the library. And in none of those occasions, he spent more than a couple of words on her, whenever were dictating his class and she tried to answer one of his questions.

That situation began to bother her, though she was not sure why. She sought excuses quickly, but her brain didn't give her any decent response to her thoughts.

"It's probably for the better" Ginny had said distractedly, when she finally decided to open up to someone about what happened. The redhead made a small grimace. "But don't tell Harry I said that."

Hermione looked up from her half-written parchment, quite puzzled with the words her friend (and in some alternate universe, sister-in-law) had uttered. Ginny wasn't a person who was afraid to say what she thought, no matter who disagreed with her. Even her husband.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously, hastily correcting a misspelling in her essay

The redhead snorted, still pulling off all the equipment she used to wear for her Quidditch matches, or in this case, training.

"The other day we were talking about your lovely husband. It seems like he doesn't like it when I say the truth about him" she sputtered then as spitting out the words with contempt before she sighed. "He says that at least we owe him is some respect."

Hermione decided not to respond right away, concentrating on finishing writing another paragraph on her parchment, while Ginny finally finished removing all the equipment. The girl broke the silence again.

"If you really want to know what's up with that... good man, maybe you should surprise him" murmured, her relaxed tone accompanied by a slight shrug. "How hard can it be?"

Again, Hermione decided to keep quiet. Although internally, she was asking herself the same question, completely concentrated. Snape seemed, or rather was, a very intelligent person. Hermione didn't know if she could catch him somehow without getting a defensive curse on his part.

However, probably her impatience levels by the attitude of the teacher should be very high, because she would at least try.

He was smart, and she was too.

Although her plan didn't seem to be the smartest one ever conceived, but she was sure it would work. That night she went to Snape's office, late at night. When no one else would be awake... except maybe her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Hermione quickly shook her head, trying to clear away those negative thoughts from her mind. She needed to concentrate.

Upon arrival, she took out her wand, preparing to perform an Alohomora. And also to receive a counter curse that could throw her against the opposite wall mercilessly. However, she could see that the door was ajar, just a few centimetres, where a dim light escaped.

Hermione decided it was time to get inside, but at the same instant she lifted up her hand to push the door, she stopped. What if this was just a trap? What if Professor Snape, one way or another, had anticipated her intentions?

She bit her lower lip hard, keeping her hand in the air, undecided yet. Finally she took a deep breath, and pushed the door, closing her eyes tightly if something or someone was coming to attack her.

Seconds later, nothing had happened. Slowly she decided to open her eyes, and a little more confident, decided to enter with short, hesitant steps, casting a Lumos to see even a little more in the dark office.

There was no one there, only the fireplace burning in solitude.

She thought Snape had probably gone to sleep, and came to turn around and leave, as if she had never been there in the first place. However, she sighed, and decided not to. If she had come so far, she wasn't going to give up so easily.

She continued exploring the grounds with her wand held high, alert to any sound or movement that could happen around her, she reached the fireplace, the only source of light in the place. And as she sniffed a bit, she could notice that the floo network had been recently used.

Hermione thought Snape could have travelled anywhere in the world, literally. Still, she only knew a place where she could at least try her luck.

She swallowed hard, raising her free hand to take a handful of floo powder from the small bag that lay on the mantelpiece, although not decided to throw on the fire and say her destination.

Could she do it? Sneaking without permission in the residence of her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?

' _He's my husband'_ , then she thought suddenly, as if a light muggle bulb lit in her brain. Perfect. She had found a good excuse, or so it seemed at the time.

So without further ado she threw the floo powder to the crackling flames, before exclaiming, loud and clear:

"Spinner's End!"

She watched the flames rise up and become the colour of a beautiful green stone. After just one last second of indecision, she went into the fireplace, and the next second, she disappeared from the place.

When she touched solid ground with her feet, she took a moment before opening her eyes. And in doing so, she could not prevent a surprised expression from appearing on her face.

The place definitely didn't seem to be the same she had visited the time of the infamous incident with the mysterious box. Everything from the floor to the walls was as neat and clean as it had ever been. It seemed, in other words, a completely different place.

Not seeing her teacher in the living room, she dared to leave the fireplace with cautious step, looking around carefully to avoid being a victim of some form of defence which could have the house now.

However, after several steps, everything seemed safe. She leaned a little to press one of her hands on the leather couch, unable to prevent a satisfied smile from appearing on her lips for a moment.

Although it disappeared almost immediately.

"Could you tell me what you think you're doing here, Miss Granger?"

The girl startled slightly at his dangerously velvety voice, and then took a deep breath, turning slowly to face him.

For some reason she expected to see him in pyjamas, preferably green, and somewhat unkempt for being asleep recently. However, he was wearing his eternal dark robes and an impatient expression on his lips, as if he'd get there to relax for a while.

"Sir, I think it's time for us to talk" murmured Hermione, letting out a tired sigh before attempting to continue, although it was impossible.

"And I think it's time for you to get the hell out of my house and leave me alone" he muttered, with a rather harsh tone, that the girl did not remember having heard in recent months at least.

She watched silently as the man was entering the room, and walked to the sofa near the fireplace next to which she was before, as if completely ignoring her presence there. She didn't like that attitude at all.

"I am sorry to remind you that this is _our_ house now" she said, placing special emphasis on her words, but still trying to control her voice. "And yes, I'm not using any formalities here. I have not seen marriages that refer to each other as ' _miss'_ and 'sir'."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her words, and simply snapped his fingers once. Almost a few seconds later, the little house elf hastily entered, carrying a bottle of wine and a glass.

With expert quickness she served wine, red as blood, in the glass, before leaving the bottle aside. Holly made a little bow to her masters, before retiring again.

Hermione had remained silent until then, but the discomfort to those simple actions was evident in her expression. Her teacher, meanwhile, seemed to feel delighted in her dissent, taking the glass to put his thin lips on it.

"Do you remember, Miss Granger, that this ' _marriage'_ is a farce to save our skins from Azkaban?" he said suddenly with a more relaxed tone, and probably more poisonous than the previous one. "And do you also remember that you are nothing more than a student?"

The young Gryffindor girl had to bite the inside of her cheek to not release any word that she might repent a bit later. However, she was not going not to remain silent. She had already kept quiet for long enough.

"I do" she muttered in a bored tone, crossing her arms firmly in front of him. "I also remember that my student status ends where the wife one begins, and vice versa. Because, whether you like it or not, we're married. With all that implies."

Snape formed a tiny, almost imperceptible grimace of annoyance with his lips, and she couldn't help but mentally rejoice at that, though she kept her imperturbable expression for the moment.

"What do you expect from me, Granger?" he then snapped, leaving his glass on the table and standing up, as tall as he was, like he was trying to impose himself that way. "Do you want me to speak to you in loving tone, to kiss the ground where you walk, to devoutly idolize your presence...?"

"I want you to respect me" interrupted Hermione, frowning slightly with latent frustration in her expression. "I want you to try, at least try, to put aside your feelings and think a little about mine. I must remind you that I did not want to marry you either, and if you're frustrated, I am too."

"Bah! Feelings! It's always because of those damn feelings!"

Snape growled, retaking his glass and quickly emptying it in a couple of sips, before launching it to the ground violently, where it crashed scandalously.

Holly, the house-elf, immediately walked in to deal with the disaster, but he turned to her with a furious grimace.

"Get out of here!" he ordered abruptly, watching her flee in a hurry, frightened, and seemingly satisfied he turned to the girl. "And that goes for you too."

However, Hermione didn't move even a centimetre from her position, without changing her expression. She slowly shook her head, holding his gaze without intention to give up easily.

"No" she answered simply, her brow furrowed a little more. "I'm not leaving until this is resolved."

"What the hell are you talking about? What do we have to resolve?" asked Snape, now looking even more frustrated, as he paced his hand through his hair unconsciously. "Does it have to do with the fact that you think it's okay to break into this house and start a scene because _'I don't respect your feelings'_? Just start crying like a little girl for this to be complete!"

"That is not going to happen."

"I certainly hope not, or I may lose the small glimmer of respect I have left for you."

Hermione could not help but rub both hands on her face for a moment, briefly losing her tranquillity. She let out a long sigh of exhaustion, before looking up again.

"Listen... we both read that letter. This marriage can be as false as we want it to be, but the reality is that sooner or later, that will change. By hook or by crook" she muttered then, trying to get her tone to sound as calm as she was trying to look like. "We have the possibility to do it in a way that's good for us. But both of us must put some on our part to make it happen."

She was silent for a few minutes, allowing Snape to relax a little at his own pace, something she noticed when his breathing slowly encompassed before let out a sigh from his lips.

He gave a dry nod.

"I hate, I really hate to say this... but you're right, Hermione."

The girl was not prepared to answer that calibre, and obviously was shocked, acquiring a slight reddish tint on her cheeks, so she hurried to clear her throat to distract his attention.

"Thanks" she said simply, corresponding his nod before continuing. "I propose something: being in class, or in any other curricular activity at school, you will be the teacher and I'll be the student. Outside of classes, and any other… extracurricular activity, you will be Severus, and I'll be Hermione."

She noticed doubt settle in the pale and exhausted face of the man in front of her, but decided not to press him, silently waiting for him to make a decision in due course. A couple of minutes later, he nodded again.

"All right, Hermione" he said wearily, as if that conversation had taken away the little energy he had left, but still raised his hand to offer it to her solemnly

The girl then allowed a small smile of peace and satisfaction to be drawn on her face, shaking hands with her teacher warmly.

"Also remember, Severus, that you cannot take points from me in my capacity as your wife."

The professor paused for a moment, and tried to pull his hand at that moment, but Hermione tightened her grip a little, arching an eyebrow significantly.

Snape grunted with obvious annoyance now, giving a final nod reluctantly.

"Sybill was wrong; Nagini wasn't going to kill me. You will."

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Hello again. If you got here, it is because finished reading the chapter, so thank you very much._

 _I hope you liked it, it was really quite hard finish writing it, but here it is. I will try to make some time to continue the fic now that classes will begin this Monday._

 _Anyway... I think it's time to answer the reviews._

 _ **t42n24t2**_ _: Yeah, it was really crappy, wasn't it? Guess it was kinda fitting since they don't love each other just yet._

 _ **ndavis77**_ _: Yep, you're totally right. That's why I tried to settle those things in this chapter. I mean, I doubt he will stop being a prick, but at least she's doing something about it. Hope you liked this update!_

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thank you very much!_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Thank you! Yeah, he was definitely not having a good time there. Hope you liked it!_

 _ **Auroras Jenkins**_ _: Thank you so much for taking your time to read and review those chapters! I really appreciate it. Yeah, I thought the ceremony was fitting too, even though I really wanted a more… "special" one, I knew that would be pretty out of the blue._

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**PSUChick86**_ _for adding this story to favorites and following it too!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, lightning kills more people than volcanic eruptions and earthquakes? (?)_

 _Well… I guess that's all for now. Suggestions, ideas and opinions can be left in the form of a review._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	14. Pride and Prejudice

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ _Here again, with another chapter. It's been a little harder to continue writing, but I'm still here. I hope you enjoy it, see you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Pride and Prejudice**

* * *

She didn't know how her 'agreement' with Professor Snape would work, in fact, she didn't even know if it would work at all.

But certainly she was going to try.

The next morning she woke up early, ready for another day of intense study... only to realize it was the weekend, and all her companions would go to Hogsmeade.

She felt a little disappointed, that she had to admit. Not because she could not study, but for the fact that she didn't want to go. She didn't feel like leaving Hogwarts to go to a place where most people expect at least a little smile from you.

"Are you sure you do not want to come?" questioned Harry, for the fifteenth time in the day. "We can go for a butterbeer, with wormwood, the one you like..."

"Is because of Lavender?" Ron interrupted almost immediately, his brow furrowed slightly before a small grimace appeared in his face. "I told you, she invited herself, if you want I can tell her..."

Hermione raised her hand just a moment, like a silent way to ask them to keep quiet for a moment. She let out a long sigh, then shook her head slightly, struggling to form a small friendly smile.

"It's not because of Lavender. I just don't feel very well today" she muttered, shrugging as she looked away, outside the castle for a second. "Seriously, don't worry. Go and have fun."

Neither Harry nor Ron seemed very convinced by her words, but still did as she said. They said goodbye to her right there and left the Common Room, probably to begin the trip.

The girl stood there for a few moments, without deciding what to do next, until she remembered a couple of essays she had to write. So she went to the ladies room and picked up a lot of blank scrolls, along with a couple of quills.

She charged that and went to the library, unconsciously enjoying the unusual silence that filled the castle at that time.

Upon arriving there, she could see a pair of second-year Ravenclaw students sitting in a secluded table, but no one else. She breathed a sigh of relief, settling into one of the many empty tables around, before starting her work.

She was writing her essays completely silent for a moment, realizing that somehow she was missing Harry and Ron talking while she studied, even if she always complained when they did.

She let out another sigh, this time, a tired and bored one. She heard a couple of steps to enter the library, but didn't really mind. At least not until she saw two Ravenclaw kids rise fast enough to walk away.

She pursed her lips a little, wondering what was happening. She soon got an answer.

"Is Hogsmeade not enough for your entertainment?"

Hermione looked up, and couldn't help it when a tiny smile appeared on her lips. She tried to hide it, but finally gave up, watching the slightly curious look that Professor Snape gave her.

'Actually I don't feel in the mood to go this time" she answered honestly, wondering if her teacher was expecting an answer or it was just a rhetorical question.

However, the man raised an eyebrow at her words, and gave a slight nod. He looked around for a few seconds, as if trying to make sure no one was there spying on them, before taking a nearby chair and sit on the opposite side of the table.

"And you thought that studying until falling exhausted would help you change your mood?" he asked, and Hermione could sense the change that indicated that their agreement seemed to be working.

"No, but I thought I could at least get some work done" she whispered, shrugging her shoulders slightly as she lowered her quill, cocking her head slightly, quizzically. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Severus made a small grimace, as if struggling internally between saying what he was thinking or not. Apparently finally he decided to do it because he looked for something in his robes briefly before pulling out a book.

He just placed it on the table, Hermione could recognize it, so her lips pursed a little as a sign of confusion.

" _Pride and Prejudice_?" she questioned then, arching an eyebrow. "But Jane Austen is a muggle author..."

"Precisely" Snape sputtered, looking at the cover of the book like it was something very interesting that he hadn't seen before. "Sometimes... sometimes I bring muggles books here, and leave them on the shelves with the others, so perhaps a student will find it and read it."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes, watching her teacher with a pretty unreadable expression on her face. She really didn't know how to feel about that. Well, actually she _did_ know.

That information made her feel a strange warmth in her stomach, with the urge to smile at her teacher openly, without any penalty. And she would never have imagined that Professor Snape would do something so... disinterested?

"Why do you do that?" she asked suddenly, without even realizing what she was saying until she had did

Severus shrugged, looking away as he pulled his wand, and with a flick of it the book was levitating, as he placed it blindly on one of the shelves, where it got lost in the pile.

"I guess I don't have a valid reason" he muttered then, even with the same grimace, but after a few moments he couldn't help but transform it into a tiny smirk. "Although seeing Draco reading _'Great Expectations'_ was a good reward, I must admit."

Hermione tried to hold back, but she just had to let out the laughter that was trying to escape from her throat, thanking Merlin and Morgana that Madam Pince was not there to silence her, whatever the reason for her absence.

"Did you tell him about Charles Dickens...?"

"Something like that. Until today believes he was a half-blood."

The girl shook her head slightly, although there was a small smile on her lips when she returned to look down at her half-written parchment. She gave a little tired sigh.

"I would've never thought you'd do something like that" she admitted then, before looking up again, smiling a little. "You're doing something very noble."

"No, I'm not" he muttered, pushing his dark eyes away absently, as if receiving a compliment made him uncomfortable. And maybe it was like that.

Hermione was silent for a moment, just watching the man sitting opposite her. He had a small grimace etched on his pale face, and if she looked more closely, she could even notice a slight blush start to appear on his cheeks...

The girl winced slightly when he cleared his throat, now probably uncomfortable at her gaze on him. Hermione looked away, now feeling quite embarrassed herself by her own attitude.

She thought about apologizing for her strange attitude, but didn't really know how to do it, so she remained silent. It took only a couple of seconds before she heard hurried footsteps approaching.

"I knew you'd be here..." said Ron, smiling a little, although he stopped short when arriving at the table.

Hermione flinched slightly at him, because she really didn't expect to see him back so soon. She could see Professor Snape stand up rigidly, losing almost automatically any colour his face may have acquired.

He gave a polite nod farewell, before leaving in long strides, under the watchful gaze of his student. Ron snapped his fingers for a moment, and Hermione was forced to look at him, still somewhat confused.

She could see that his ears were flushed, but didn't know if it was awkwardness or anger, but she assumed it was a mixture of both. She could also see as bit his tongue for a moment, as if not even want to talk about his teacher.

"I brought you something" he announced, pulling from his coat a small box wrapped in red-velvet. "Not a big deal, but... I just wanted to give you a gift."

The girl could not avoid giving the small velvet box a curious look, and she stood to look at it better. With some visible nervousness, Ron opened that box and took out a silver bracelet, that also had a delicate wooden pendant, in the shape of an otter.

"This was your Patronus, right?" asked the redheaded boy, as if he really doubted it. "They carved it by hand right in front of us... I hope you like it."

Hermione only nodded slightly, somewhat distracted as she watched the little pendant with fascination. She offered her right wrist to him, and although his hands trembled awkwardly a little, Ron managed to successfully put on the bracelet.

"So, did you like it or...?"

"Of course I like it, I love it!" she said then, unable to keep herself from getting close to him to hugging him. "Thank you very much, Ron."

Hermione didn't receive a verbal response from him, but she could tell by the way he held her in his arms tightly, as if he didn't want to release her soon. The girl sighed, letting him hold her as much as he wanted.

That was at least until he pulled back, and bent to lay his lips on hers.

She did not know how to explain it, but she felt the fervent need to move away. No, she wasn't disgusted. Of course not. It wasn't rejection either, only a certain discomfort, though she didn't quite understand why. She slightly kissed him back, only because she didn't want to make him feel bad, and thanked mentally when he pulled back a little.

"Is something wrong?" he asked then, with a somewhat puzzled expression on his face.

Hermione shook her head slightly; convincing herself that the former feeling was probably due to the current situation they both lived now. She sighed, forming a tiny smile as she took his hand.

"I think I already feel a little better" she assured him, making her parchment and others levitate beside her. "Do you think we still have time to go to The Three Broomsticks?"

When she saw the small smile that Ron was giving her, the girl relaxed again, mentally making sure that her thoughts weren't clear, and it would be best not to think too much, albeit it was against her own instincts.

They went together hand in hand, more and more relaxed as they went, just in front of a portrait frame that used to be empty, but now it was not. Albus Dumbledore had a little smile as he followed them with his eyes.

"Ah, love" then he said aloud, cocking his head to see them disappear in the corner of the hall. "So beautiful and so pure, even if that, is in the eyes that look at it. Right, Severus?"

The man in the portrait could hear a snort of impatience, which only made his smile widen as he watched Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts walk out of the shadows that had served him as camouflage.

"Do you always have to find the best way to annoy me?" he muttered wearily, settling his robes before starting to walk, probably with the intention of getting away from him.

However, the portrait of the school's former headmaster also started walking forward, invading some others portraits and causing complaints in their residents, although they attempted to hide their discomfort because of him being who he was.

"Oh, come on, Severus" he said with quiet tone, moving with him despite the latent frustration on his face. "Even the most sceptical souls cannot deny the existence of love. Nor can avoid feeling it, from time to time. You should know that."

The man grunted softly, although he refused to stop and continued to advance, even rushing slightly. But that didn't work either, so he snorted again.

"That's right. And look how it turned out that one time" he then snapped curtly, gesturing with his hand dismissively. "Don't you have anything better to do than spying on _'happy lovebirds'_ and bothering me?"

"Not really" admitted the man in the portrait, while giving a gentlemanly bow to a young lady within a painting, before keeping on advancing. "Do you have something better to do than leave Muggle books in the school library and talk with your student? Oh, sorry, I meant _wife_."

Severus let out a long sigh, blending almost perfectly resignation and courage, before stopping short, turning to the portrait on the wall. The man also stopped, staring through his glasses, although his expression was completely different.

"Very well. You win" the professor muttered, squeezing a little the bridge of his nose as a demonstration of his growing frustration before turning to look at him impatiently. "I will hang your empty portrait in my office again. Will that be all?"

Albus Dumbledore was silent for a moment, taking one of his hands to his silver beard to stroke it absently, as if thinking of something very important. He shook his head.

"No. I want you to place the empty portrait again, _and also_ put a permanent sticking charm on it" said the man in a relaxed tone, forming a smile that indicated he was enjoying himself with that. "But if you don't want to, you are within your rights. As I'm within in mine when following you everywhere, of course."

Snape was about to drop a couple of quite rude expletives, but fortunately for any innocent ear that could hear him, he managed to contain himself. He sighed heavily, giving a single nod in acceptance.

"What assures me that you'll never follow me after I do that?" then he asked, with a tone as tired as bored, watching the man in the portrait shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I guess you'll have to trust me, Severus."

Professor Snape gave a little laugh under his breath at that, preparing to continue walking with an upset grimace on his face.

"I also did that before. Didn't go too well, either."

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Hello again. Another chapter that I barely managed to finish, and I know it was pretty short... I'll have less free time and ask you more patience._

 _I hope we can stay together with this story, even if it takes a thousand years._

 _Moreover, there was a small Easter egg out there,let's see if anyone got it, although I don't blame you if you don't. It's time to answer reviews._

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thank you very much again!_

 _ **Auroras Jenkins**_ _: Yeah, it's not gonna be totally easy. At least they are trying though._

 _ **DutchGirl01**_ _: Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!_

 _ **ndavis77**_ _: That was kinda funny now that I think about it. Thanks a lot, hope you like this chapter._

 _ **cre8tvdeb**_ _: Thank you very much, I'm flattered!_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Thank you! That's very nice to hear. Hope you liked it, see you!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**ShelleyGraceCobaltMirage , Luna525**_ _and_ _ **PandaJean23**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, in the United States there are more plastic flamingos than real ones? (?)_

 _Well, it has come the time to say goodbye for now. Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	15. Bashir

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Yes, I'm back. And yes, I know this chapter took me a little longer. My apologies, but I must remind you that I warned you (?) Still, I will do my best to update again soon. Needless to say, read you again down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Bashir**

* * *

Hermione still didn't understand why the fact that Ron would kiss her on the lips made her feel so uncomfortable. And not understanding something, which seemed very obvious to others, exasperated her quite a bit.

However, she tried not to think too much about it... only to realize that she was trying not to think too much about a lot of things. For example, in the almost embarrassed way that Professor Lippert had begun to act around her. Or how less attentive Ron was behaving lately. Or the fact that she longed to have another talk like the one in the library with Professor Snape.

Hermione let out an exasperated snort, rubbing both hands on her face as she tried to concentrate on another of those kilometric essays she loved to write.

That's right. Perhaps even more hard work could help distract her.

* * *

Honestly, putting back the empty portrait on the wall of his office had been quite frustrating, but at least he had no one following him to every part of the castle he visited.

Instead, he now had an almost permanent presence in the only place where he could rest. Severus was quite exasperated, but simply preferred to stand the former headmaster of the school in only one place.

"... and that's why using your wand for knitting is a wonderful idea. You should try it sometime; maybe it could help you lower your stress... if that's possible, of course."

Defence Against the Dark Arts' professor pinched the bridge of his nose while snorting loudly, and scolding himself mentally, for paying more attention to the voice of the portrait on the wall than to the essays he had to correct. He sighed heavily.

"Unless you're trying to sabotage my work in this school, something that would not surprise me coming from you, I'd appreciate that you to kept yourself silent for at least a few minutes" he muttered, before looking up, slightly furrowing his brow. "If it isn't too much trouble, of course."

Albus Dumbledore had a funny little smile on his face, but still he nodded slightly, gesturing with his hand over his mouth to indicate that he would remain silent. Or at least try to do so.

Snape snorted, but almost immediately turned his attention back to his essays to correct. He was much focused on his work for a long time, and to his surprise, not again he heard at the moment the voice of the man in the portrait.

He came to suppose that perhaps he had bored there, and he was gone. But before he could rejoice with the idea, he heard a meow.

And after a few minutes, another one. Snape made a little face, somehow refusing to believe that Dumbledore was responsible for such sounds, but actually he didn't know if it would surprise him in that case.

However, when looking up, he saw that the portrait was quite distracted by the view out the window. And there, sitting on his window, was a cat.

And it was a pretty big cat, ginger hair color, and whose face looked as if it had hit a wall recently. Snape made a small grimace of confusion, standing up.

"How the hell did this cat get here?" he spluttered with thoughtful tone, cocking his head slightly

"I have no idea, it just appeared there" muttered Dumbledore's portrait, apparently not caring much whether he was talking to him or to himself. "Maybe it's just my impression, but it has some Kneazle features..."

"It certainly does."

The teacher noticed that the cat was wearing a leather collar around its neck with a small nameplate hanging from it. When he took it to read it, the cat snorted, but Snape didn't care. There he read the cat's name, Bashir, along with the means to communicate with its owners.

"Sydney?" questioned the man, thinking aloud after reading the information on the nameplate. "Is this cat coming from Australia?"

"Why, a traveller kitten" remarked the former headmaster, with a small smile on his face. "Although to be completely honest, it seems awfully familiar... what will you do with it?"

Snape was silent for a few moments. The cat seemed very interested in staring at him in the eye, almost as a person would. It was a quite beautiful animal in its own way, and it was obvious it was a cross between a domestic cat and a Kneazle.

"I think it can stay here if it wants to" then muttered the man, turning away from the window to return behind his desk and continue his work. "I'll look for something for it to eat when I'm done with this."

Severus could see the agile cat jump from the window to the floor of the office, and start hunting in a small spider that ran the place hurriedly. He smiled a little.

"At last a useful company. And especially, one that doesn't speak.

He could hear the Dumbledore's portrait giggle, and knew then that his comment didn't have the desired effect.

* * *

She couldn't believe it, she just could not believe it, she refused to believe it!

How could she, the star pupil in every class she proposed to take, have forgotten the essay she should give to her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor that Monday? The girl blamed the ton of tasks she had and the turbulent times she was living.

Hermione felt quite mortified during class, for the first time being the only one not delivering her essay in the moment Snape asked for it. She could see that her Professor arched an eyebrow at her fault, and waited for a barrage of taunts toward her.

But he just shrugged his shoulders languidly, he took five points from Gryffindor for her _'not to get used to incompetence'_ and continued with the class as if nothing had happened.

And maybe that was worse, because as soon as the class ended, Hermione practically ran to the library to do her essay as soon as possible. Maybe Snape would no longer accept it, but at least she could sleep peacefully that night knowing she had tried.

"Come on, Hermione, you don't have to do this" muttered Harry, watching her with a light grimace on his face. "It happened only once... it doesn't matter..."

"No, this is very important, really" the girl sputtered, writing frantically on her parchment, but in the rush it was rather a lot of scribbles. "Where's Ron?"

"Outside, talking to... someone, I didn't see very well who it was. He said he'll reached us soon.

Hermione stopped the movements of her quill for a few seconds, before continuing, a little more furiously than before. She well knew that Harry had indeed seen that person.

She gave a little snort when hearing Ron's footsteps enter the place, but decided instead to concentrate on her blissful essay.

 _There was little, so little left..._

"Oi, I think I'll go now, I have something to do..."

 _Almost there, almost there..._

"... I don't think it will take me a long time, actually..."

 _Only one more sentence..._

"... good luck, Hermione."

"I don't need your good luck!"

In the silence, Hermione almost immediately regretted having released that exclamation, especially when she saw Ron's expression. However, seeing Lavender's scarred face peeking shyly, she had mixed feelings in her stomach.

"We're going to see Madam Pomfrey, she must give her that special potion... you know, for those days of the month... well, not _those_ days... I mean, you know what I'm talking about..."

Hermione could not help feeling slightly guilty at Ron's totally misplaced tone of voice, as he just raised his hands in surrender, as he took a couple of steps back toward the door.

What the hell was happening to her? She wasn't like that! That was what she was thinking at the time she saw him leave the place, giving her one last look of concern before disappearing from sight.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Hermione, your essay..."

The girl winced at the reminder, and turned to her parchment, taking her quill to add a final point before starting to roll it up. She said goodbye to Harry with a wave of her hand and hurried out of there.

She went as fast as she could to Professor Snape's office, internally praying to the gods of all religions known that he accepted her essay even if it was too late. Upon arrival, she tried to pace her breathing a little, not to demonstrate her desperation, and decided to knock on the door.

She had to wait out there for a few minutes, which seemed eternal while nibbling her nails nervously, before the door finally opened.

Professor Snape stared at her with an arched eyebrow, probably noticing her troubled air though she was trying to hide it.

"Miss Granger?"

"Here's my essay" muttered then the young lady, raising her parchment with a long sigh. "Sorry for the delay."

Snape took the parchment she offered him, and watched it carefully for a moment, before handing it back.

"Excuse me, but I asked for this a while ago. In class" he reminded her then, with a small grimace that resembled a smile on his face. "Next time, try to..."

"Miss Granger?! Is that you…?!"

The girl frowned slightly at the voice of Dumbledore's portrait, clearly confused, as Snape let out a tired sigh.

"Yes, it's him. Just ignore him and..."

"Ignoring me would be very impolite, and Miss Granger would not be capable of such a thing!" said the man again from inside the room. "Let her in so I don't have to keep screaming...!"

Severus snorted, but certainly didn't want to them continue to communicate that way, so he just opened the door a little more and stepped aside to allow his student to enter. She did so, somewhat surprised, although her attention shifted almost instantly.

"For Merlin's sake!"

Snape jumped a little when he heard the exclamation that she had dropped, only to see her run hastily to his desk, where the same cat that had entered through the window began to meow at once.

"Crookshanks! I thought you were dead!" blurted Hermione with an excited tone, even a few tears came to her brown eyes. "Ginny said you were gone, but where…?!"

Snape cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention right away, although she still didn't stop stroking the animal's fur.

If I had known that instead of talking to a portrait, you would talk to a cat, I wouldn't even have let you in" he muttered wearily, before pointing the door with the scroll in his hand. "Do me the favour and go away, and take your essay with you..."

"Where did this cat came from?" questioned the girl then, not caring much to interrupt at that moment. "Why is he here…?"

"It appeared here just a few days ago" Dumbledore informed her from the portrait, apparently satisfied to finally join the conversation. "If you ask me, one of the parents was probably a..."

"... Kneazle! I know! This is Crookshanks, my cat!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at her statement, and could not help exchanging odd looks with the portrait on the wall, before approaching a couple of steps to the girl and the cat on the desk.

"If you want to keep the cat there's no need to make such lame excuses. Unless you have lived in Australia for a while" he muttered, folding his arms, and when seeing the confused look of the girl, he pointed to the nameplate.

Reading it, Hermione had to hold her breath for a few moments, too shocked to speak as quickly. There appeared an address in Sydney, Australia, next to a phone number and a couple of names. Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

"You found them... Crookshanks, you found my parents!" cried the girl, unable to stop a few tears of emotion from escaping her eyes as she carried the cat affectionately. "Sirius was right, you're the smartest cat that could exist... but how did you get here...?"

"Miss Granger, can you please tell me what the hell is going on or simply go away? Whatever seems more convenient to you, although I personally prefer the second option."

Hermione startled slightly, turning to her teacher with bright tears sliding down her rosy cheeks. He arched an eyebrow, quite puzzled, so he looked away, pointing toward the door again with the parchment.

"You can take 'Bashir' with you if you like it that much, you'd be making me a favour" he muttered, feeling quite uncomfortable having her teary eyes upon him. It brought him bad memories. "Just get the hell out of here once and for all."

She nodded slightly, and continued stroking her pet's fur affectionately, while the cat huddled beside her, dropping a couple of purring sounds.

When he went to close the door, Snape noticed he still had the Gryffindor girl's late essay, and thought of calling her to return it. However, thinking that she would look at him that way, made him discard the idea immediately.

He sighed wearily. He could probably make an exception, and correct it anyways. Nobody had to know.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Hello again! If you got here, it's because you finished reading the chapter. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you not? Tell me in a review!_

 _A little curiosity:_ _ **Bashir**_ _, the name given by the Grangers to Crookshanks, means "bearer of good news" :)_

 _Without much more to add, I think it's time to answer your reviews._

 _ **pianomouse**_ _: Well, thank you very much! Thank you for letting me know you like it!_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it, as I'm doing my best. Hope you like this one too!_

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thank you, hope you like this chapter!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Sakura Lisel, HButters, snowfoxdebate**_ _and_ _ **Lramsey87**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Sakura Lisel, pianomouse, stickleralways, snowfoxdebate, Azurewren, Lramsey87**_ _and_ _ **readingaddict24**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, CDs were designed to receive 72 minutes of music because that is the length of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony? (?)_

 _Well, I guess that's all for now. Take care, be good, and remember that you can leave me your ideas, suggestions and opinions in a review._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	16. Finite Incantatem

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ _I had a hard time writing this chapter, but... here I am. See you down there :)_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Finite Incantatem**

* * *

Hermione couldn't contain her happiness. Crookshanks was beside her again, and as if that weren't enough, he also knew exactly where her parents were.

There was only one drawback. She could not leave Hogwarts without the explicit permission of the headmistress.

"How do you plan to get permission for this? I mean, I don't think McGonagall will deny it, but..."

Hermione allowed herself to smile slightly despite the question that Ron had just made. Apparently the arrival of Crookshanks and the good news that were with him had managed to fix the cracks that had formed between them lately.

She continued stroking her pet's ears absently, as she heard him meowing happily on her lap, without any intention of departing from her soon.

"You can go to the staff room during a break" then suggested Harry out of nowhere, as if the idea had just appeared over his head like in those muggle cartoons. "You know, she's almost always there, and it's easier than having to chase her around the castle."

The girl didn't have to think about it too long. Or actually, she refrained from doing so. After all, the tactics of 'not thinking' about certain things seemed to be working pretty well so far.

The next day, Crookshanks had followed her through the corridors that she ran, refusing to leave her more than two meters. It was almost as if the feline had missed her too much in the last time, and now he was growling at anyone who tried to get too close to the girl.

During her first break of more than fifteen minutes, Hermione made her way to the staffroom, with Crookshanks faithfully following each of her steps very closely.

She knocked on the door politely, and after one or two minutes, the door opened. Professor Sprout looked out, wiping the remains of sugar from her lips. She formed a small smile at her.

"Behave yourselves, we have visitors!" she warned then aloud, turning aside a little to let her walk in

Startled by the easy access to the room, the girl entered, bowing to hold Crookshanks in her arms, fearing he would be frightened at being surrounded by so many people in that room.

"Hermione!" she could hear Hagrid's excited from the back of the room. "You arrived on time, there's still cupcakes!"

"Not for long...!"

The girl blinked, confused, but didn't notice Sprout coming back to the table. She could see Professor Snape look at her from his secluded place with an arched eyebrow while barely looking up from his book.

"Miss Granger, you should consider yourself very privileged to see this kind of scenario" then Headmistress McGonagall muttered, wiping her lips with a napkin gently, approaching the student. "Can we help you? It must be very serious if you had to come here."

Hermione nodded slightly, still a little creeped out by the situation. She honestly did not expect that getting to that point would be so easy. Maybe being the best student of her generation, modesty aside, had something to do with it.

"Professor, I mean, Headmistress... do you remember what I told that day, after they took the injured victims to St. Mungo?"

A small grimace appeared on the lips of thewomen, mixed anxiety and discomfort, while the small glow in her eyes had disappeared almost immediately. She nodded curtly.

"About your parents? Yes, Miss Granger, I remember very well" she said, patting her student's shoulder briefly, as a clear sign of support for her. "What happened? Do you know anything about them?"

The young Gryffindor girl nodded slightly, and showed the nameplate that Crookshanks had on his neck, stroking the cat for him not to attack when the woman leaned a little closer to read better.

"An address... are they there?" questioned McGonagall, raising an eyebrow with some scepticism. "Are you sure about this...?"

The girl nodded quickly. She was pretty sure. Sure enough at least. She could see the concern in the face of the woman in front of her, as if she were still analysing it, her eyes fixed on her student. Finally she nodded slightly.

"I suppose the least you can do is check... you won't lose anything doing so" muttered the woman, thoughtfully. "I'd worry that you'll lose some classes if you weren't as brilliant as you are... I honestly I'm just worried about who could accompany you. Because obviously you won't go alone."

Hermione was silent for a few moments. Honestly she hadn't even thought about it really. So she just nodded absently, still stroking her pet behind the ears to calm him down.

"I'd gladly go with you, but I have too many responsibilities here" the woman continued, turning back to the teachers, as some of them had apparently been listening very closely to the conversation between them. "If only one of them could escort you... I can get a replacement for a couple of days."

A few murmurs arose in the room; professors seemed to have several things to discuss about it. Until one of them got up, better settling his red coat.

"I would have no objection to go with you, Miss Granger" said Professor Lippert, with a quiet little smile on his lips. "If you have no problem with that, of course..."

Hermione gasped silently for a few moments, like a fish that rose to the surface. She didn't know how to say politely that actually she did have problems with that, but fortunately for her, she did not need to.

"I'll go with her, if I have no other option" Snape muttered, closing his book with a snort before getting on his feet. "Prepare a change of clothes or two, we'll leave this Saturday."

The Defence Against the Dark Arts' professor left the room at a leisurely pace, not caring much the curious (and perhaps somewhat irritated) glances the others gave him at that time. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Do you agree with that, Miss Granger?"

The girl didn't even realize that she nodded slightly, too distracted seeing the black robes of her teacher waving in the door before disappearing from sight.

* * *

They had left the castle early in the morning, taken by a pair of Thestrals in one of the carriages to get outside the school, so that they could apparate in Australia with no problems.

Honestly, Hermione still wasn't used to being able to see the Thestrals. It wasn't something that really made her feel happy.

In her lap she was carrying her little enchanted bag, which had two changes of clothes, a few books (she could never leave without at least some of them), and her wand. She had chosen to wear Muggle clothes to try to go unnoticed. Beside her, Crookshanks dozed off and filled with hair Snape's black robe, sleeping in the middle of both.

"So…" her teacher's voice managed to startle her, just when the carriage stopped. "Did you cast such a powerful spell that it managed to make your parents completely forget your existence, and even their own, so they think they are other people?"

Hermione nodded, with a small grimace on her lips. He saw the man arched an eyebrow thoughtfully, but said nothing more before getting off the carriage. The girl wanted to do the same, although it is a bit difficult when having Crookshanks in her arms.

"Never heard of such a case, honestly" assured Professor Snape, appearing in front of her side of the carriage and offering his hand to help her. "Pretty impressive, I must admit."

She felt a faint reddish tone invade her cheeks, but decided to take those thoughts away from his mind while they pierced the magical protective field that had the castle and surrounding land.

Apparating also brought back bad memories. She hadn't had very good experiences the last times she had used it.

"Sir ... I've heard that apparating in other countries is dangerous because of the distance" she sputtered then, making a small uncomfortable grimace. "We could be victims of splinching..."

"I feel awfully offended that you doubt my abilities in such a deliberate way."

"I don't…"

"We'll get to Australia in one piece, unless you do something stupid and a part of you stays somewhere around here. Try not to leave your face behind; we don't want to scare anyone."

Hermione made a little face, being about to reply, although she preferred to remain silent then. With a sigh, she took the arm her teacher offered her.

She felt a surge of relief invade her when her feet touched the firm ground again, and then opened her eyes, only to find that she was effectively complete. She could see that they were in an alley somewhat hidden, a strategic location probably to avoid the prying eyes of muggles on them.

Snape got free from her grip and pulled out his wand, getting close enough to take the metal nameplate Crookshanks had and read the written address again. He placed his wand on the palm of his hand, before pronouncing the address aloud. His wand spun a few times before stopping, pointing north.

"Towards there, we are very close" he murmured, keeping his wand in his robes before starting to walk.

The girl hurried to follow him closely, watching yet every house they were walked in front of, checking addresses to make sure the wand wasn't wrong, or that they'd walk in front of it without even noticing.

They had to walk without pause for about fifteen minutes; getting some looks full of curiosity, more than anything because of the outfit Professor Snape wore at that time.

"Here it is!"

Hermione stopped in front of the house that featured the right address, drawing the attention of her teacher, who retraced his steps to verify that it was the appropriate address. He gave a slight nod.

The young student approached the door of the residence almost immediately, which actually had a very nice and cosy appearance. She had to take a couple of moments before doing anything else, taking a deep breath, and startled when the teacher gave a couple of knocks on the wood, impatiently.

Hermione could not prevent a small grimace from appearing on her lips. Still she wasn't ready to see her parents again, although she was dying for it happened. She didn't know how to refrain from hugging them too soon.

A few minutes later a couple of steps approached the door and opened it. The girl had to hold her breath for a few seconds, to see her mother right in front of her, a friendly little smile on her lips.

"Good Morning. Can I help you with something...?" she questioned with calm tone, until she stared at the cat that came with them. "Bashir!"

Hermione swallowed hard when she saw her bend down to hold Crookshanks affectionately, stroking him gently. That was a rather cruel reminder that this woman was Monica Wilkins, not her mother. Not yet.

She could feel the intense gaze of her teacher upon her, as if silently asking if it was time, but she just shook her head almost imperceptibly. She smiled a little though it was hard to do so.

"Honey, who is...? Bloody hell! I knew it was a bad idea to take him with us on that trip...!"

The man who approached then, Wendell Wilkins, stroked the ginger cat's fur, before turning to the newcomers with a small smile on his lips.

"Really, thank you very much" he cheerfully said, offering his hand to Professor Snape, who briefly shook it, somewhat cautiously. "Thank heaven your daughter found our little Bashir."

"She is not my daughter."

"Granddaughter…?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"Wife."

Hermione couldn't feel ashamed at her professor's affirmation, because she was too busy watching the man's creeped expression, and the sneaky nudge his wife gave him. Some things just are not erased with a spell.

"Anyway, as you may have read, we're Wendell and Monica" she said then, allowing Crookshanks down to the ground, and seeing that he right away approached Hermione. "And it seems that Bashir considers you his friends... would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione nodded quickly, perhaps too enthusiastically in her gesture, as she could see sideways the slightly irritated expression her teacher was wearing in his sallow face. Still, both of them entered the home, being greeted by the warm and homey feeling that could already be seen in its facade.

"Please, take a seat" Wendell said, pointing to the living room with a small smile, seeming less impressed now. "What are…?"

" _Finite Incantatem!_ "

The girl was startled to hear Professor Snape's voice, watching him hold his wand pointing to her parents, who remained completely silent for a moment, blinking rapidly, as if waking up from a particularly long nap.

The young student wasn't sure how to feel when seeing them that way, confused, like a helpless animal abandoned in the middle of a cruel storm.

"Hermione…" muttered her mother in a kind of muffled voice, while she massaged her temple a bit. "What's happening…?"

She could see her teacher keep his wand in his robes almost immediately, so she approached the confused woman to embrace her, hiding her face in her chest, where no one could see her tears. Yet she sobbed as her mother's arms wrapped around her.

"Who is Wendell Wilkins, and why am I at his house?" questioned her father, his brow slightly furrowed, confused, as he approached to caress his daughter's hair. "And why are you so sad...?"

"I'm sorry! Sorry, Mom and Dad, I just wanted to protect you!" cried the girl, turning away just to see them with her teary brown eyes. "I... I had to erase your memories... I wanted to protect you... so we are now in Australia..."

"Australia?!"

Hermione could only sob again, nodding as she tried to calm down again. She could see her father put his hands in his hair, apparently too impressed with the news he received. She tried to explain a little more, but her mother wouldn't let her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Later, dear" she murmured, stroking her rosy cheeks and drying her tears with a small smile. "Now all I care about is that we have you back."

Her father nodded slightly at this statement, trying to form a smile too. He even tried to joke.

"At least you're not married to this man for real, huh?"

"Actually, that's true" assured then Professor Snape, who had stayed away and indifferent throughout the scene.

Mr. Granger lost all colour he had in his face, before falling back, completely unconscious. Although her mother was alarmed, Hermione only chuckled.

Her father had reacted the same way when he learned that his daughter was a witch. And in the same way, he would understand over time. Or at least, Hermione hoped so.

* * *

 **Endnotes** _: A week later, I'm back... miraculously. Heavens, high school is pretty heavy. And it takes away my time._

 _Anyway, I won't bore you with all that. How was the chapter? Personally I feel like it's a bit "meh", but you know better than me._

 _Time to answer reviews!_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Yeah, I know! Me too, Crookshanks is really cute._

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thank you, sir/ma'am!_

 _ **incoherentlove**_ _: Aaaw, thanks! I think the same!_

 _ **FizzingWhizzbee204**_ _: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Belinda Valentine Bite**_ _and_ _ **MoonShadowAMR**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**starlingkingandqueen, as13119**_ _and_ _ **catlealin**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, if heart diseases, cancer, and diabetes were eradicated, life expectancy of human beings would be 99.2 years? (?)_

 _So… guess that's all for now. Remember, suggestions, ideas and opinions = reviews. Thanks for reading!_

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	17. Fatality

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. You know, I've had very little time lately and I'm sorry if this chapter was delayed a bit (I'm starting to write today, Friday at 0:21 in the morning). Wish me luck_!

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Fatality**

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. Pure and fully happy, really happy, happy with a capital "H".

And it was because her parents were back by her side, although they still felt quite confused and misplaced. It was an obvious reaction after spending so much time under the effect of her spell.

However, after her father gradually regained consciousness, both of them began to calm down and understand the situation a little better. So much that after they remembered where the kitchen was in that house, they prepared tea. And now the four of them were sharing it.

"... so I had to erase your memories. The risk of Voldemort looking for you and murdering you was way too high to be taken lightly" continued Hermione, with a little insecure grin on her young face. "Do you understand?"

She could see her mother nodded slightly in her direction, with that loving and understanding expression she remembered so well. Her father, meanwhile, was watching closely and with attention to the man sitting next to his daughter, who seemed to have an unamused expression on his face.

"I understand everything you tell me, Hermione" he said then, leaving aside his cup for a few moments with a slight frown. "What I do not understand is how you ended up married to this..."

"Timothy!" said Mrs Granger, giving her husband a not very veiled nudge, before forming a small smile on her somewhat distressed face. "Please excuse him, Mr. ...?"

Hermione bit her lower lip slightly when a small silence was formed in the room. Unable to resist, she dedicated her teacher a sideways glance, only to see him deliberately slowly drinking a sip of his tea.

"Severus Snape" he murmured simply, leaving his cup again on the table. "I teach your daughter at Hogwarts, though I don't really expect you to know much about me, actually."

"A teacher! Why one of your teachers, Hermione? What happened to that one, the redheaded boy, what was his name...?"

The girl sighed heavily at her father's words of, feeling a little uncomfortable now from her current position. She cleared her throat a bit before trying to explain at least a little.

"His name is Ron, Dad. Not that Professor Snape or I have chosen the other as consort. It was mostly an obligation..." she began, but seeing the now alarmed expressions on her parents faces, she thought that perhaps she hadn't expressed it very well. "Please listen. There is a new magic law currently that requires each witch or wizard from eighteen to forty years of age to get married. It is a drastic but apparently necessary measure."

Her parents exchanged glances for a moment, as if trying to internally process that much new information that their daughter was giving them. Her mother made a small grimace.

"Then why didn't you marry with this guy, Ron?" she asked, cocking her head slightly as a gesture of curiosity. "I remember that you once told me you liked him ... or was it the one with the scar...?"

"Because your daughter suffers from a serious altruistic complex that doesn't allow her to make decisions that benefit her first. She preferred that 'the redheaded boy' married a werewolf as long as said creature wasn't locked up, and then was at risk of going to jail for having been almost with no suitors at all. Fortunately for her, I also needed to save my skin so we helped each other. End of the matter."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger remained completely silent for a couple of minutes, just like their only daughter. Them, because they were trying to understand at least only a fraction of what they had just heard. Her, because she knew that her teacher was basically right.

"Is there a werewolf in your school?"

Hermione couldn't prevent a long sigh of relief from escaping her throat at that moment. She nodded slightly, silent for the moment.

"Well... then this is a false marriage, right? It's not like you are in love or..."

"There'll be time to talk about it" Mrs. Granger interrupted her husband before he could continue, or anyone could deny his words. "Professor Snape, you know where you are going to stay tonight?"

The man raised an eyebrow, and turned to the girl at his side for one moment, as if silently asking if she was serious. She just gave him a little shy smile, so he simply snorted.

"I suppose I can find an affordable hotel here..."

"Oh, no, please!" then the woman said, standing up and starting to pick up the empty cups were on the table. "You can stay here if you want, it would not be a bother to us..."

"But Diane...!"

"Right, my darling?"

Mr. Granger made a small grimace that mingled discomfort and frustration, but finally nodded, as if he had no choice after all. His wife smiled with pleasure, and pinched his cheek affectionately, before they both carried the dirty cups to the kitchen.

"Thanks for staying" Hermione muttered after a few moments of silence, looking sideways at her professor. "And for bringing me here, basically."

Snape shrugged slightly, as if trying to downplay his previous actions. He sighed, standing up and better accommodating his black robes.

"Just for today, Granger. You'll have time to regain your bond with your parents further on vacation" he muttered, turning calmly to the front door. "Don't wait for me awake. I'll be here in the morning."

Hermione was about to object, perhaps stopping him, or at least asking where he was going, but when a couple of words attempted to escape from her lips, the door had already closed again behind him with a bang.

* * *

It was midnight, and Hermione couldn't sleep. And she couldn't understand why.

She had dined with her parents and talked about trivialities with them, she had laughed more than in recent months in just one night! Her mother even had tucked her in bed, in the guest room, like she used to when her daughter was little.

At that time, all was fine. Except for her inexplicable lack of sleep.

With a fifteenth sigh of utter frustration, she got up from her comfortable and warm bed, being received by the cold night. She placed on a pyjama robe, and left her room in complete silence.

She went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Perhaps it would help her to get faster into the train of dreams. She was returning to the room when she noticed the living room of the residence. She could see that her mother had taken the trouble to leave a pillow and a couple of blankets on the couch for her teacher.

And he wasn't even there.

That brought a grimace to appear on her face, and a strange feeling in her stomach. A feeling that she could slightly recognize, and was quite upsetting. Now that she thought about it, that feeling was much like the one she felt in the sixth year, when Ron was dating Lavender.

Could it be that she was feeling j-...?

Her own thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone mutter a few words, and thanks to them, the front door opened quietly. The dark figure of her teacher quietly entered the home.

With a sigh, the girl turned on the electric light bulb. The man must have surprised by the sudden action, but perhaps he had decided not to show it, remaining impassive in place. With total calm, he put another spell on the door, and it was closed as if nothing had happened there.

"I thought I warned you not to wait for me awake, Miss Granger" he murmured in a hoarse tone of voice, slightly agitated. "It seems that your obedience decreases with time."

She rolled her eyes at those words; apparently feeling exasperated enough to not lend herself to the snide comments of her teacher.

"I could not sleep, so I came for a glass of milk and..." she paused, shaking her head quickly, as berating herself for giving explanations when it should be _the other way round_. "Where were you?"

Snape looked up at her, arching an eyebrow as he took off his coat calmly, leaving it aside neatly.

"That does not concern you, does it?"

"I would say it does" the girl muttered, putting aside her glass to cross her arms, furrowing her brow lightly. "As you will notice, my mother let these things here for you."

"And I'll thank her in the morning" he muttered, starting to unbutton with lazy slowness the eternal buttons on his black robe. "Although by the indignant tone of your voice, I can only conclude that you don't only speak for her. Am I right?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks, pale and cold because of the ambient, dye with a warm reddish tone. She looked away in a futile attempt to hide that painful reaction. She could feel a new scent punish the air around her.

She pursed her nose a bit, quite disgusted.

"Cheap perfume... woman cheap perfume..." she whispered softly, her eyes narrowed as she tied ropes before turning back toward him. "Were you with _another woman_?"

She could hear her professor let out a chuckle under his breath, as he now took off his robe after beating his so many buttons, neatly folding the garment to set it aside as well.

"With _another woman_?" then he repeated with a questioning tone, arching an eyebrow with honest curiosity. "You've said it without thinking, haven't you?"

Hermione couldn't do more than drop another snort, feeling quite helpless. She had the feeling of being trapped in one of those video games that they now Muggles had, where opponents fought until their life bar was empty. It seemed that every comment from her teacher was a perfect combo for her defeat.

But she would not give up so easily. She still had a couple of lives to spend.

"I happen to be your wife" she murmured in a tone that gently caressed that last word. "And no matter how false you think this marriage is, perhaps it's time for you to give it the importance it deserves."

The girl could see that her professor had begun to unbutton the long sleeves of his white shirt, apparently indifferent to her presence in the room. However, in her last words, he looked up to her.

His dark-eyed gaze was so cold and serious, Hermione felt like taking just a couple of steps back. But she wasn't allowed to do such a thing, not even when she saw the man in front of her approaching at a leisurely pace, which was not consistent with the slightly menacing expression he wore in his sallow face.

"The importance it deserves..." he repeated again, as if he needed to do it to process more successfully her words. A little lopsided grin spread across his face. "Do you mean the task of this marriage? To breed like animals, at least two creatures, if I remember correctly? Is that the importance you are referring to?"

The young Gryffindor girl could feel her cheeks acquire a strong tone of red at the words of her professor. Probably because those were the exact implications of their marriage had, that tacit contract that both of them had signed but neither had turned verbal so far.

She felt embarrassed, so embarrassed... but no. She would not give in, not this time.

"That's exactly what I was referring to" she murmured, pathetically trying to imitate the serious tone the man was using.

This provoked a small smirk to appear dramatically in Snape's lips. And Hermione knew then that she had stepped on a sort of mine that was patiently waiting for the weight of her body. And he almost had pushed her to the exact spot where the explosion expected her.

"So, Hermione..." Snape muttered with velvety tone, allowing one of his hands to cradle the girl's face, smiling at the warmth of her rosy cheek, and the shock that taunted her. "Are you ready for us to give this marriage the importance it deserves?"

She swallowed hard, feeling her breathing began to stir, almost erratic. She wanted to take a pinch on his arm, in an attempt to find out if she was actually dreaming or this was real life, but she could not move, feeling totally tense in place.

She could not even take her face a few centimetres away at least, when she saw the man lean slowly toward her, coming so close that his warm breath caressed her face. She could smell the Firewhisky he had probably drunk.

She knew what was going to happen, she could already feel it, and that alone managed to cause her a terrifying shudder. She was ready, about to close her brown eyes, without even thinking about what she was doing, when she saw Snape turning away.

This time, with an expression full of contempt gracing his tired face.

"You're so tense that probably it'll be hard for you to walk for a few minutes" he muttered sharply, continuing the task that gave the sleeves of his shirt. "Leave me alone, Granger, unless you want to stay to see the show."

The girl could feel her cheeks burn at a level that she had not experienced before. She was more embarrassed at that time that never in her life. She thought of saying something else, but preferred to keep the little dignity that was left in her.

She started to climb the stairs back to her room hurriedly, stumbling even for a moment, and feeling even more mortified as a result.

"Granger."

She tried, she really tried to keep climbing awkwardly the stairs to escape this ordeal. However, her body acted without permission, and stopped, turning just to look at him.

"Make sure to be willing to give that _importance_ to this marriage the next time you want to act as a controlling wife" he growled, focused on the front buttons of his shirt, though he still was watching her with his piercing black eyes. "If you still appreciate the respect you demanded from me, of course."

She could only nod and turn around quickly, right at the time she could see him take off his shirt. She climbed the stairs almost running, thinking that if she really was trapped in one of those Muggle videogames, her professor would've ended up committing a fatality.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Hello! I did it! I've finished this chapter today, Saturday at 1:41 in the morning! Hooray for me!_

 _Anyway... did you like it? I feel like you did, I don't know why... seriously tho, tell me what you think, please!_

 _Anyway... a small curiosity: I had to do a little research on video games, to find out which ones had already been released by the time that the story happens. I wanted it make sense._

 _Time to answer reviews!_

 _ **ndavis77**_ _: Well, thank you very much! Hope you liked this chapter too!_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your kind words!_

 _ **Nachtfalter24**_ _: Thanks for taking your time to review those chapters! Thanks, I do my best with Snape! And yeah, I understand your points… hope this chapter wasn't too rushed up._

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thank you very much!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**cutesafur, lov'vamps**_ _and_ _ **Nahal**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Marriage1988, cutesafur, Anamelinda**_ _and_ _ **Ankor**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, there are only three animals with blue tongue, these being the Chow Chow dog, the tongue-blue lizard and the black bear? (?)_

 _Well… I guess that's all for now. As always, opinions, suggestions and ideas, can be left in a review. Thanks for reading!_

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	18. A door and a thousand windows

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ _Well, I'm a little tired and I think I'm falling asleep, but I'll try to write at least half of the chapter today! Starting today, Thursday at 1:18 in the morning. Here I go!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **A door and a thousand windows**

* * *

Hermione had felt awkward the next morning. Her teacher hadn't spoken to her, and had not even looked at her when having breakfast with her parents.

Upon leaving, her mother wept over her shoulder as her father gently stroked her brown hair. The girl noticed that it was very difficult to break their grip.

"I'll be back on holidays" she said, turning away just to smile at them slightly, with tears in her eyes. "Don't miss me."

She felt a little better when she saw a couple of small smiles on their faces. That allowed her to leave with confidence, knowing that they would be unharmed when she returned. So she carried Crookshanks in her arms, and left her parents' home.

She walked with her teacher for a few minutes in complete silence until they reached the same alley where it apparated the first time. Without saying a word and without any expression on his face, Professor Snape offered his arm.

With a long sigh of exhaustion, she clung to him, leaving the land under their feet almost the next moment.

* * *

It felt as if they had back ten squares in the game that was their "relationship".

Hermione still felt nervous and somewhat embarrassed to be in Professor Snape's class, because every time she saw him, she could remember his face a few centimetres from hers, his warm breath caressing her face.

However, after a couple of days, that suffocating feeling she felt in his presence was soothing, to be just a very, very embarrassing memory at the very bottom of her mind.

And now that she could think more clearly, she could feel the way her professor was avoiding her to sun and shade. It was something really frustrating, especially when she thought they had advanced since that time she dared to sneak into his office and ended up seeing him at his home.

She needed to fix that somehow.

"Well, that was very close" Ginny remarked when she finished telling her what had happened. "Do you think that he would really have kissed you if you hadn't gotten so nervous?"

Hermione swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on her hands, which had seemed more interesting than she could expect. She played with her fingers nervously, looking away.

"I don't know. But I don't think that's important now" she said quickly, trying to divert the attention. "Now I need to approach him again? No, that sounds very... Reconnect with him...? No, no, no..."

"Well, sneaking into his office worked last time, right?" interrupted Ginny, getting ready for her Quidditch match. "Maybe you should try again, what do you have to lose?"

Her time? Her dignity? Both of them? Hermione chose to silence those thoughts, quickly shaking her head, as if that simple and repetitive motion could help her out somehow. But she needed to clarify her ideas, and do it as soon as possible.

As Ginny finished preparing, both of them left the Gryffindor Tower and went quietly the reconstructed Quidditch pitch for the _"classic"_ game _,_ Gryffindor versus Slytherin, as it would be the first one that would take place after the war.

The air could be breathed tense but also full of excitement and anticipation, agreeing with the supposed special occasion.

When they arrived, Ginny said goodbye to join her teammates. Hermione, meanwhile, went to the Gryffindor stands, actually without much encouragement. She had never seemed the sport as appealing, but had her friends on the team, and if she had to encourage them, she would.

She could feel the air of frenzy among students belonging to Gryffindor was much more noticeable than in any of the stands for the rest of the houses. Especially Slytherin. Students in green and silver didn't seem very excited actually. Only uncertain.

Just as the game started, Hermione could notice Lavender's presence right there only a few seconds after. And it was very difficult not to notice her when she was encouraging the keeper of the team so cheerfully. Hermione simply couldn't get angry or anything, noticing that she seemed more alive than she had seen her in months.

This was surely one of the most exciting games played so far, for the cries of support and admiration that filled the pitch were deafening from all possible angles. Hermione thought she was probably the only person on the place to feel unenthusiastic.

However, she noticed that she was wrong, when having a look at the teachers' stands, as she could see Snape. She could not see him very well, but didn't need to. She could tell a mile away that he couldn't care less about the match.

That stole a tiny smile from the young Gryffindor girl, a smile that she tried to get rid of as much as she could. But she did not succeed right away. Snorting she looked away, crossing her arms firmly. She had to solve their "problem". Soon.

The match continued and Hermione was paying less and less attention to it, actually. He only noticed that Harry had caught the Golden Snitch when they shouted it through the speakers, and the Gryffindor bleachers erupted in shouts of joy.

Soon most students dropped from them and went to the field to celebrate. And in the crowd, Hermione noticed that it was much easier to follow the shoal than to try to swim against it.

She could see Harry and Ginny in the middle of the team, holding each other while the boy held up the small golden object that he had managed to catch. She could also see Ron. Lavender had apparently gone downstairs to the field at an astonishing rate, because she was already there with him, holding his arm tightly.

Very well, that was enough. She had seen all she had to, so she turned around and made her way out of the crowd, asking for people to step aside graciously, and covertly pushing those who did not. She needed to get out of there soon.

When she entered the castle, she could see that it was practically deserted. All she could hear were the mutterings of the portraits on the walls, whispering and wondering who would win the blissful match that had taken place.

Hermione refrained from ruining the surprise for them, especially because she was too distracted. She wasn't thinking about anything while walking without a fixed course through the corridors, hands hidden in the pockets of her robes.

She would've continued her journey without direction, but she realized she felt very cold. A simple glance around revealed why. She was in the dark dungeons of Hogwarts.

She hugged herself a little, in an attempt to take some heat. Sometimes she wondered how it was possible that students belonging to the Slytherin house could sleep in that cold place. Did they have stoves or fireplaces in every room, next to each bed? Or maybe a thermal insulation spell...?

"Psst... Miss Granger... psst..."

She stopped to hear those whispers that so clearly wanted to get her attention and she turned to the portrait in question, only to find the curious eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Kind of creeped out, with a couple of steps she approached.

"Sir?"

"Hermione, do me a favour" he murmured, leaving aside the formalities for a moment. "By your presence here, I will assume two things. First, you want to see Severus, and second, today's game is over."

Hermione thought the former director of the school was right only with regard to one of those two statements. However, just a second later she questioned herself her own intentions. Maybe she had gone to the dungeons because of her subconscious thoughts...?

"I'd like to ask you a favour, if you don't find it a hassle" the man continued, now forming a small smile full of complicity. "In return I will help you sneak into his office, but shhh... it will be our secret. What do you say?"

The young Gryffindor girl was silent for a moment, wondering what kind of favour the man in the portrait might ask, and if sneaking into her professor's office again wouldn't bring her more problems than she already had. With a sigh of conformity, she ended up nodding subtly.

"It's very simple, really... Who won the game?"

It was very simple. Too simple, so simple that it was ridiculous. So, so simple that she even hesitated to respond.

"Harry caught the Snitch, sir" she informed him hesitantly, cocking her head. "Gryffindor won."

"Yes! Severus owes me fifty Sickles!" exclaimed Dumbledore, with an excited smile on his old face, though after noticing the girl's look at him, he sighed. "They are merely symbolic, of course... thank you, Hermione. Now, I have to do my part."

The portrait made a gesture with his hand and told her to come with him. Still somewhat puzzled, Hermione obeyed without hesitation, relying on the judgment of the man who walked among others portraits, apologizing for the inconvenience.

Finally, he stopped, right next to Professor Snape's office door.

"Oh, my apologies..." murmured the former director, trying not to disturb the portrait he was in. "You see, Hermione, Severus loves to create new spells. He even invented a personal pair to open and close his doors."

Hermione raised an eyebrow helplessly. It didn't seem strange, just... fascinating? She shook her head quickly, pulling her wand to intuit that she would need it soon. Dumbledore smiled a little.

"I'll tell you them both, so you can close the door when you're inside, and he won't suspect anything" continued the portrait, winking through his half-moon glasses. "First, _'egomet aperiam'_... I'll see you there."

Then the man left the portrait, and Hermione guessed that another empty canvas expected him within the enclosure. _"What do you have to lose?"_ asked Ginny's voice in her mind, as she murmured the newly learned spell, and saw with astonishment that it worked.

She entered quickly, this time without hesitation. She received a brief applause from the former Headmaster Dumbledore, who smiled slightly.

"Very well, very well... now _'egomet obducam'_ and it'll be good to go."

The girl was allowed just a couple of minutes of hesitation, but soon she made sure to place the second spell on the door. Something told her that her teacher wouldn't take too long to arrive, especially by the expression she had seen on his face during the game.

She could not help it when her mind began to wander again, in the same way it had happened when she went to the dungeons without even noticing. She started walking around absently, hearing without actually listening to the voice of the portrait on the wall.

She didn't know whether it had been fifteen minutes or thirty, the issue is that when the office door opened, she was comfortably seated behind the desk, absently fiddling with a quill that lay buried in an inkwell.

It was the first time she saw her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor flinching, with an expression completely disoriented in his sallow face. And although it only lasted a couple of seconds before he erased that expression, Hermione knew she would not easily forget that.

"Miss Granger..."

"I won! I fairly won, Severus, and there is no way you can cheat now!" exclaimed enthusiastically the man in the portrait on the wall. "Now give me my fifty Sickles... symbolically, of course."

Professor Snape's anger seemed redirected to the portrait, as he pressed the bridge of his nose hard, shaking his head slightly. He let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Congratulations, but was it necessary to help Granger to sneak into my office?" he muttered, arching an eyebrow when crossing his arms. "It seems to be a pretty dirty move."

Dumbledore gave a funny little laugh, like a little boy caught doing mischief. Snape snorted, turning again to his student, who was sitting behind his desk, as if nothing was happening.

"Are you comfortable there, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I think I am."

Professor contained a curse with effort, and motioned with his hand to indicate the chair was at the desk, where the unusual visitors used to sit.

"I bet that this seat right here is much more comfortable."

"If so, why don't you use it instead?"

"That's enough, Granger."

Hermione sighed heavily, rising from her place and walking around the desk almost reluctantly, dropping into the chair that the man indicated. Against all odds, even those most bizarre that her mind was able to create, she felt much more confident than she expected.

"May I know what I owe the honour of your visit, Miss Granger?" questioned the man with an obvious mocking tone in his voice. "I hope that you haven't come to try to rub the victory of Gryffindor in my face; I'll tell you in advance that I care very little about it."

The girl could tell that what he said was true, as she watched him surround his own desk to fit in his chair with an air of satisfaction, as if recovering the territory that belonged to him. She just sighed.

"Full disclosure: I care about it as much as you do" she sputtered, also settling into her new seat, although it was not as comfortable as his professor's chair. "I came to talk about what happened in Australia."

She could see at once that Snape arched an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact that he was a little tense. In a brief second of distraction he could see the curious eyes of the portrait, and grunted.

"Albus, get out."

"Those are not good manners, Severus."

"Oh, I'm so very sorry. Here's something better: Albus, go to hell where you belong."

Hermione didn't have to turn to the man printed on the canvas to know he was still there. Even she could guess that he had made himself comfortable too, and everything was perceived by the expressions of the teacher. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"I think it is necessary to clarify a couple of things between us" she continued, rejoicing in the fact of taking the man by surprise again. Her smile grew. "I remain firm in everything I said that night. If I came hesitantly, it was merely the fact that you took advantage of the _'surprise element'_. That is all."

Snape rested his elbow on the desk's surface, resting his cheek lazily in the palm of his hand as he watched her, as if her words were the most boring thing he had heard in days.

"Granger, all I did was giving you an... advancement? Warning? That's right, a warning of where you were, and apparently are, getting into" said the man, with an expression that barely contained a yawn. "However, you seem to be very brave or very stupid to take a step back, right?"

The young Gryffindor girl shrugged as an only answer. What else could she say? She didn't want to ruin the 'smooth' way with which she was handling the situation so far. There would be some time later for her to die of embarrassment alone.

However, there was still something that was bothering her.

"Even if you believe that it's not my concern, I think it is" she muttered in a tone that the man before her thought was insolent. "Therefore, I would like to know where you were that night."

Defence Against the Dark Arts professor made a small gesture that could not decide between being a grimace or a tiny smirk. He let out another sigh, this time a slightly more tired than before, but nodded.

"I'm going to offer you something even better, Granger" he hissed, taking a blank parchment and a quill to start writing. "I'll introduce you to the woman I was with."

This time, Hermione couldn't help but be off guard. In just a couple of seconds she learned that her professor had indeed been with _another_ woman, but also wanted her to meet said woman. Her breathing quickened a bit and she couldn't control it.

"I... I don't think that's necessary..."

"Oh, but I do, Miss Granger" assured the man, rolling up the small piece of parchment that he had occupied and standing up, walking over to the window. "And I won't take 'no' for an answer, too."

The girl was about to refuse again, but the words were blockaded in her throat as she watched Snape holding his parchment out the window absently, just for an owl to snatch it away across the horizon a second later.

"I'll see you here on Friday afternoon" continued the professor, walking back behind his desk with complete composure. "We'll go see her together, but I can't assure you it'll be a pleasant experience."

Hermione made a little face, but this time she didn't discuss. There was probably a reason why her teacher wanted to introduce her to the mysterious woman with whom he had shared his evening. Maybe it was a lover he had met for more time than she could imagine, or he just wanted to try if she would be able to lend herself to such bizarre situation...

"Oh, come on, are you not going to tell me anything about what happened? I thought you were my friend, Severus."

The voice of the former headmaster managed to get her out of her thoughts. She saw and heard Professor Snape laugh under his breath.

"You thought wrong, very wrong then."

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Finished today Saturday at 1:38 in the morning! Come and celebrate, readers, come and celebrate! (?) Anyway, what a relief..._

 _Small curiosity: "egomet aperiam" means "I open" and "egomet obducam" means "I close"… am I the most original person in the planet or what?_

 _What did you think? Was it good, bad, terrible, excellent, worthy of a prize or a bullet...? You can tell me with a nice, lovely, and appreciated review!_

 _And speaking of them, it's time to answer!_

 _ **t42n24t2**_ _: Aww, thank you very much!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Hey! Maybe that'll happen… later! Very, very later!_

 _ **Auroras Jenkins**_ _: Yup, I'm also glad he could do it. And yeah, guess next time Hermione is going to think it twice._

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thank you very much!_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Oooh, yeah! At least they got a little close, right…? Thank you so much!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**AshProphecy4530, Jenny xD99, mjan**_ _and_ _ **IDeliverDismalEndings**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**AshProphecy4530, Jenny xD99, charlottedean98, Krysia, SnarkyG, Jordgubb, RisaliaDragneel, Lilian Allcourt Lynley, LydiaLovegood, mjan, IDeliverDismalEndings**_ _and_ _ **ninjawh**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, the most common name in the world is Mohammed? (?)_

 _Thanks for reading. Really, I appreciate so much the fact that you take your time to read and comment. Thanks! :) Take care._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	19. The other woman

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. I'm pretty busy again (and I'm reading a fic that exhausts me emotionally, too) but I took some time to write this chapter at least. Starting Friday at 1:14 in the morning, let's go!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **The other woman**

* * *

Hermione had spent the week completely distracted. She wondered who was that person that her teacher so insistently wanted to introduce her.

Her friends noticed her aloofness, but apparently preferred to let it be. Perhaps this was due to the not-so-friendly expressions she used to have on her face lately, largely because of the lack of sleep she was suffering. Undoubtedly not knowing something, however little or huge it were, was stronger than her.

On Friday morning she was exultant. It was the day finally would meet the mysterious woman who had shared her night with her teacher. She didn't want to be too excited, but she guessed that her change of mood was quite obvious to her friends, although they accepted it with smiles and nothing else.

She was gobbling her breakfast with enthusiasm, when a neatly folded paper landed gently at her side. Curiously, Hermione took it and opened it. There was a brief note from her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, in which he asked her to be in his office at night, and not in the afternoon as he had requested before.

Hermione puffed out her cheeks in a completely unconscious way as a gesture of her disagreement. She already had excused herself with her friends for her absence in the afternoon, and also wanted to take the night to try to sleep at least a little more.

She gave an accusingly look at the staff table, but she could see that her teacher was too distracted talking to the new Muggle Studies teacher, or rather bored while listening to what the woman was almost shouting with a foreign accent.

Trying to see the positive to that, Hermione took the afternoon to study for a while in her room, listening to her friends use the Quidditch pitch outside, shouting and laughing outrageously. She tried to concentrate as she could in her book, but the words were becoming blurred.

She almost fell head over her scrolls once, then twice, and the third time she fell on all her study items, letting out a loud snort in the process.

When she opened her eyes, lazily, she looked at her watch to see the time. She started quickly, noticing she had already spent thirty minutes from the time that her teacher had told her, and the end of dinner as well.

Dinner... her stomach rumbled loudly at the thought. She shook her head quickly; getting up so fast she almost fell again, this time on the hard ground beneath her feet. She rubbed her eyes, and accommodating her uniform, she decided to leave as hastily as possible from there.

She began to roam the halls of the castle with her wand aloft, lighting her way or she would fall out there too. She hungry and newly awakened, which was not at all a good combination.

She continued on her way, ignoring the complaints of the portraits on the walls, just as another light equal or more powerful than hers almost blinded her. She looked away, lowering her wand too, while rubbing her eyes again, also somewhat sleepy.

"You finally deigned to come. Right, Miss Granger?" questioned the voice of Professor Snape, raising an eyebrow to get right in front of her, without lowering his wand. "I began to think I should go look for you myself."

"You were looking for me" she corrected, still somewhat upset by the light of his wand. "Could you please…?"

Hermione thought the man had taken pity on her chestnut eyes when the light stopped torturing her, but she realized that he simply had turned to lead the way to his office. Sighing heavily, Hermione started to follow.

The road was eternal, perhaps because she could not see anything but the back of her teacher in front of her. When they arrived, the door opened by itself, and she entered the office behind her teacher, just before the door closed again with a bang.

"We'll use the floo network, again" he told her, turning off the light of his wand as he walked to the fireplace, where rested the bag containing the Floo Powder. "Move closer, or it will be difficult to do so."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, but still nodded, coming to stand next to her teacher in front of the crackling flames. The man threw the floo powder into the flames, before exclaiming.

"Bumbibjörn's Forest!"

Just when the flames in the fireplace acquired an emerald tone, Hermione was almost dragged into them, leaving the place where she had been a few seconds earlier.

In a simple blink, she was leaving another fireplace, feeling the hand of her teacher closed tightly around her arm. Just when they touched firm ground, he released her.

Hermione took a moment to breathe. The trip, obviously brief and almost imperceptible, had not even given her a measly moment to think about what was happening. She was going to meet the mysterious woman, at that very moment.

Trying to keep her breathing and heartbeat relaxed, the girl turned to look around carefully. The place was neatly organized, but still gave off that home feeling she had not expected to find there. She could even smell what appeared to be food, and it came from a room to the right.

"Professor…"

But the man raised his hand at that moment, to silence her immediately. Significantly he pointed to the door of the room where the delicious aroma was coming from, and obedient to the unspoken order, the girl turned toward it.

She would have expected a woman of stunning proportions, beautiful and young. Not that middle-aged lady, thin, medium build, whose long black straight hair fell on either side of her face, framing the pale black-eyed face.

The women formed a tiny, almost shy smile as her long hair was magically tied as she allowed the ponytail rest on her right shoulder, calmly approaching them.

"Severus told me you were coming" she said, with a fairly quiet voice despite her slightly nervous expression. "You're such a beautiful young lady, really."

Hermione remained completely silent for a moment, watching the woman and mentally counting all the similarities she kept with her teacher until he cleared his throat to get her attention, and got it.

"Miss Granger, meet Eileen Prince, my mother" he murmured, forming a grimace with thin lips, as if he really were uncomfortable in that situation but considered it necessary. "Mother, she is Hermione Granger, my... wife."

The girl swallowed. Until he said it, she thought it could just be an impression of hers. But it was not, and she was there, the woman that her teacher had spent the night with. His mother.

"Well, Severus, you had not told me that she was mute" intervened then Eileen, with a small smirk, very similar to those her son used to make. "You can talk if you want, you know?"

"Oh! I mean... sorry" she sputtered, but she thought that those words should be directed to her teacher instead of his mother. She quickly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Prince."

The woman let out a little giggle, and took the girl's arm, but with much more finesse than her son, and went to the kitchen with relaxed pace. Hermione felt her stomach rumble when she could feel that delicious aroma again.

"Call me Eileen unless you want us to start fighting" the woman said, indicating one of the chairs that surrounded the small table in the kitchen. "Sit down; I will serve you something to eat."

The girl sat there, still feeling pretty creeped out and surprised. As if she didn't allow herself to believe this was actually happening. She watched silently as the woman served a bowl of stew, and then placed it in front of her.

Another time Hermione would have refused the food kindly, but at that time that idea didn't even came to her mind, taking the given spoon and beginning to devour the dish. She gave a small sound of satisfaction. She was really hungry.

Only a small chuckle from the woman managed to get her out of her reverie. With a slight blush on her cheeks, she took a napkin and wiped her lips gently, taking a quick but little sneaky look around.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably in the small potions cupboard he has here... apparently he doesn't have enough space" sputtered the woman with a small smile, as if she had read her mind. "He'll come when he feels ready."

Hermione nodded slightly, trying to reciprocate the smile, though she still felt quite nervous. Devouring a new tasty stew spoonful, she could notice a little glint in the woman's neck. A silver necklace hanging from her, with a small S encrusted with emeralds as decoration.

"Slytherin..." she whispered in an almost inaudible voice, more to herself than anything. Eileen could still hear it.

"Oh. Yes. Severus gave it to me a few days ago... being a war hero brings enough money, you know?" she assured her, releasing a brief chuckle as she watched the uniform the girl still had on. "I see you're a Gryffindor. Does that mean you're impulsive and brave?"

The girl was allowed to smile a little, wiping her lips again as she shrugged her shoulders slightly. She was surprising herself to start feeling relaxed in the company of the practically unknown woman.

"Brave, that's what some people say. Impulsive... I don't think so" she sputtered, stirring the little food she was leaving on her plate. "Sometimes I think I should belong to Ravenclaw, but you know... the Sorting Hat is never wrong."

"Oh, sometimes it is. But I don't think it was with you. As I have understood, you were also an important part in this war."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She guessed that the woman had been reading the newspapers... or her teacher had told his mother about her. She tried to dismiss that idea from her mind quickly, denoting it as ridiculous. However, for some reason Eileen knew that she had not eaten dinner...

"Anyone there?" questioned the slightly distant voice of the aforementioned, and with a snap of fingers, she was startling the girl. "I think you tend to get lost in your thoughts very often, child."

Hermione nodded, not knowing how else to respond, once she finished her dinner. She was immensely pleased, and even though she had not eaten dessert, she was grateful. That probably would only give her a stomach-ache.

She heard some heavy footsteps approaching the kitchen, and sideways she could see the black robes of her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor past her, listening to the low swish of his cloak.

"Are not you going to dinner, Severus?" questioned the woman, without the need to turn around to know he was there. "I know you haven't eaten either."

"I'm not hungry" he simply muttered, remaining standing near the door with a still, rigid posture. "I think it's time to go."

Only then Eileen turned to face him, after placing the dish that Hermione had used in the sink, where it began to wash itself.

"So fast? Why?" said the woman, crossing her arms and cocking her head slightly to look at him. "Are you in a rush? Is there someone waiting for you?"

Hermione, with renewed interest, almost imperceptibly straightened up in the chair she occupied, watching her teacher with curiosity. She could see that he made the same grimace as before, and he turned his dark eyes from her.

"You know there isn't."

"What about that woman? What was her name? Dorothy...?"

"Mother. Enough."

Eileen stopped, but Hermione did not. Her brown eyes gaze pierced her teacher's face as if she could see through his muscles and bones. She felt, at that moment, as victorious as angry. Victorious, because she was right. Angry, because he had tried to deceive her. Then was another woman...!

"Charity died in the war, mother. Nobody is waiting for me."

She could almost feel those words like a slap directly on her cheek. She could almost feel the physical pain. Very nearly…

Hermione had run out of breath. Charity. There was only one woman, she knew, that ever had that name.

"Severus, I..."

But the man had already turned on his heel, and strode out of the room. Almost miraculously, Hermione managed to read the intentions he was wearing, so she hurried to her feet and followed him. Seeing the position he adopted, she knew it.

He was going to _apparate_. Hermione did not have much time to think. She could end up _splinched_ , but... but still she ran to him and clung tightly to his right arm at the exact moment. The ground beneath their feet vanished and they both disappeared at that instant.

When she touched the ground again, it was with her back. She fell with a thud on the neat white snow carpeted lawns. She straightened up a little, and looking up, she wished she hadn't. The man gave her a look of utter contempt, or that's what she could see in his dark eyes.

Just as he turned around, the girl was aware of the strong pain in one of her hands. When she looked at it, she gasped. One of her nails, the one in her index finger on her left hand, was no longer in her body. Grimacing, she drew her wand, and as well as illuminating it, she made sure to stop the bleeding at least.

With difficulty she stood, and noticed that she had lost sight of her teacher. She thought about calling him aloud, but refrained. First, because he probably would not answer anyways. And second, because she was surrounded by tombstones, and considered it disrespectful to talk too loud there.

She let out a long sigh of resignation, beginning her search through the hundreds of tombstones that accompanied her on that cold night. The snow under her feet and falling on her face was giving her the feeling that she would freeze on the way. Her uniform was definitely not the right outfit to face a cruel winter night.

After almost forty-five minutes of intense searching, she could see the smoke that her breath had transformed into, and felt her muscles start to numb by the persistent cold, but still she would not give up on her search. She felt bad, terribly bad. Guilty of having felt blissful although it was for a few seconds, even if it was before she knew...

As she began to shiver violently, she thought she saw the figure of her professor in the distance. He was inclined towards one of the gravestones, and had created a crown of precious flowers, resting in the snow. He also trembled, but she felt that it was not due to the weather.

Hermione tried to hurry, get close to him as fast as she could. But her muscles were tense and rigid, and walking had become a tortuous and difficult task to achieve. She managed to advance a meter, maybe a meter and a half before falling with a thud in the snow.

She gasped, feeling low temperature wrapping her in a cruel, and at that time believed, even deadly embrace. She tried to stand or even crawl toward him, but she could not move even a centimetre. She could barely lift her head to see her teacher turning to the source the noise she had caused in the fall.

" _Hermione!_ "

She could hear him, of course she could, she just couldn't use her voice to answer. She heard the man's hurried footsteps approaching hastily, and soon she was wrapped in his black cloak, while raised in the air to prevent further contact with the cold snow.

She looked up as much as her stiff neck permitted, and stared directly into his eyes. They had a ghost of past tears, and now expressed regret and anger in a way that she had never been able to appreciate.

She could still feel the cold air caressing her cheeks, but also felt the body heat that her professor exuded. Helplessly, she closed her eyes, snuggling almost unconsciously.

She could hear him mutter something about her, saying that she was a foolish and stubborn girl who was unable to even think about transfiguring her clothes to make them warmer. She didn't even notice that the next second, they both faded in the winter wind.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _*suspenseful music plays* (?)_

 _Yep, I know. A lot of things happened in this chapter, and so it was a little longer than usual. I hope that will not be a nuisance. If something seems out of character to you: wait. I'll justify it in the next chapter (I hope so)._

 _Anyway... how was it? Good, bad, very impersonal, very dramatic...? Remember that you can tell me in a review! Which, I'll answer right now._

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Well, it seemed that he was! Thanks for the support, hope you liked it!_

 _ **t42n24t2**_ _: Thank you very much!_

 _ **SnarkyG**_ _: Maybe you're right! I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy you!_

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thanks a lot!_

 _ **Buffalochip**_ _: Thank you so much! Thought it would make sense too. Hope you liked this chapter!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**C. , FleurdeLille, miladydiana, Gravity.F**_ _and_ _ **Lurking Pheonix**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**FleurdeLille, Gravity. F, LookingForTheLightSwitch, dramaoverture, Ninjela, Buffalochip, Mylla-chan , juliaden**_ _and_ _ **jbfitzgerald8987**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, cockroaches' favorite food is the glue that is used on the back of stamps? (?)_

 _Well, I guess that's all for now. Remember, opinions, suggestions and ideas can be left in a review. Thanks for reading and commenting, I really appreciate it._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	20. Impulse

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Surprise update! Why? Because today is my nineteenth birthday, and I wanted to give you something! (It's already April 20th here so...) I hope you enjoy this chapter much as I enjoyed writing it... hehehe... HEHEHEHE... well, read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Impulse**

* * *

She could feel that they were back on solid ground, though her feet didn't touch the ground at any time. She felt she was placed on a leather sofa, and only then she opened her eyes.

She could see her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor get away from her quickly, and observing around briefly, she recognized that she was at his home. She could hear distantly the shrill voice of Holly the house elf and her own teacher, briefly.

"Granger… Granger, don't you dare close your eyes" warned Professor Snape, and she heard his footsteps coming back to watch her closely. "Don't you dare pass out."

Hermione felt like answering, probably with some claim in the form of a half whisper, but she could only release a sigh of pleasure. The black cloak that enveloped her turned warmer, obviously thanks to a spell. She curled up a bit in the corner of the couch, relaxing a little.

While listening to the footsteps of her teacher around, the girl began to feel that her muscles gradually relaxed as well. She let out another sigh. Completely unconscious, she sniffed. She could feel the scent of mint and coffee, mixed harmoniously with a tiny hint of masculine cologne.

She knew it came from her teacher's cloak, but at that very moment, she wasn't ashamed in the least when she buried her nose in it, enjoying the aroma that emanated from the fabric.

Someone cleared his throat. And looking up, she felt definitely ashamed. She straightened a little at the cautious and almost critical look that Snape gave her, and she was blushing slightly.

"Holly just prepare tea" he muttered, pulling from his pocket a small vial, which he opened expertly before spilling its contents into the cup he held. "Drink it all; it's a tonic. It will help you to warm up even faster."

Hermione took the cup next to the small dish and spoon the teacher was offering her. She began stirring her tea in silence, her eyes still fixed on the man in front of her. She surprised herself by noticing that he dressing more relaxed than she'd ever seen him. Simple black pants, white shirt with the top buttons undone.

The young Gryffindor looked away as if that view burned her eyes. With her newly flushed cheeks, she thought she did not need a tea with a tonic to warm up.

She could see sideways that Professor Snape decided to sit beside her on the couch, at a safe distance, neither too close nor too far. She heard him drop a sigh, apparently mingling resignation with regret.

"I offer you my apologies, Miss Granger" he said suddenly, loud and clear voice, turning to her. "I was an irresponsible adult, or as your little boyfriend Weasley would probably call me, a real bastard."

Hermione finally looked back at him, and after seeing something like sincerity in his black eyes, she nodded once. She sipped her tea, before sighing. She could feel the liquid warming her body effectively.

"I accept your apologies, Severus" she sputtered then, stirring her cup, pointing with her voice the abandonment of formalities for the moment. "But let me know... exactly what the hell happened."

She could hear her teacher let out a snort, but when she dedicated him a sideways glance, she could see that he did not seem angry or impatient at that time. He only looked tired. Still, she could see a light, almost imperceptible nod from him.

"Miss... Hermione, I'll be honest with you. I did not think I would, honestly" he muttered in a tone somewhat drowned, allowing his long fingers to turn away the curtains of dark hair from his face. "You do know who Charity is, don't you?"

Hermione nodded slightly, quickly. Yes, she knew, of course she knew. She remembered the friendly Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage, warm and lovingly. Snape nodded too, albeit more dismally.

"Charity... she was a great woman. We met in 1971 when I entered Hogwarts" he told her then, and Hermione could see him relax a bit in place, although the grimace on his face continued to be present. "Although I was sorted in Slytherin, and she was sorted in Hufflepuff, let's say she was… very stubborn. Determined time is a better word. The matter is that she made everything she could to at least become bearable to my eyes. And I must admit, she succeeded by dint of effort."

The man took a brief pause, and Hermione took advantage of those seconds of silence to give another sip of her drink, as if she didn't dare to do it while he was talking. She could see he moved a bit on the leather sofa, settling better.

"In 1974 she confessed she had romantic feelings towards me. At that time, I had no eyes for anyone but..." the man was silent for a few seconds, but she didn't need him to finish the sentence. She saw him form a small bitter smile. "Silly me... for 1976, Sirius Black had already taken advantage of my missed opportunity. They 'dated' until graduation. Stupid dog."

Instead Hermione appreciated the grimace that had adopted the lips of her teacher. However, a second later he seemed to relax again, with a languid shrug.

"Fast forward to 1993, Charity returned to Hogwarts as a teacher. I must admit, at first I used to openly despise her subject only to get a reaction from her. Pathetic and low, even coming from me" he admitted confidentially, absently allowing one of his arms to rest on the back of the sofa, and Hermione could feel it behind her head. "But the sweet and cheerful girl who I had known was still there, hidden behind a thin curtain of rancour."

Another pause, another sip of tea.

"1995 and we are 'dating'... I really hate that term, but I cannot find another way to define it, honestly. I think it had no true label after all" he continued, his voice becoming slightly deeper as he went by. "Then…"

"Wait, wait. Professor Burbage and you were… together?"

Hermione received a withering glare, and she looked away, taking a last sip of tea as an excuse not to have to look at him in that instant. But she just couldn't help it. That simple idea caused her enormous disbelief. She never would have imagined.

"Yes. We kept it as private as possible. None of us enjoy... enjoyed being too public. May I continue uninterrupted?" questioned the man with a grimace on his face. Hermione said nothing, and assumed that was enough answer, because he continued. "As I was saying, then past grudges were forgotten. Of course not everything was perfect, and by the events in 1997, you can be sure that any relationship we could have was absolutely lost."

The girl could feel like the voice of her teacher was becoming increasingly difficult to hear, and she had to settle a little closer to achieve hearing him more easily, giving him her full attention and silence.

"1998, amid the very Second Wizarding War, an article defending the rights of witches and wizards born to Muggle parents comes to light. The author, Charity Burbage. Obviously it did not go unnoticed" continued Professor Snape, clearly distressed even with that grimace on his pale face. He sighed, almost inaudibly. "I had to watch her die, Hermione. I had to watch her die in front of my own eyes, and I could not do anything. The last thing she saw was my face, my damn expressionless face. I always wonder... what she thought at that moment... I..."

He was silent again, and Hermione didn't blame him. She could tell in the tone of his voice, the lowest ever, that it affected him in an incredibly powerful way. She didn't want look up, but her brown eyes disobeyed her and searched his face.

"Did you love her?"

She noticed that her teacher suffered a slight spasm, much like a start, his dark eyes rested on her face. Despite being barely noticeable humid, the hard and cold essence continued in them. It was only slowly melting.

"Yes."

The baritone of his voice caught her off guard even when she had expected that answer. She nodded slowly, unaware of her own movement. She bit her lower lip slightly, feeling unable at that time to take her eyes off him.

She had not noticed how unusually close to her teacher she was. From that virtually non-existent distance, she could notice a couple of things. For example, his aquiline nose was perfectly parallel with the rest of his face. Or that his cheekbones gave his face a slightly elongated but not exactly repulsive appearance. Even if she approached just a little more, and saw him a certain way, he could be even attractive.

When she could see how extremely close she was now, she thought that the discomfort would be enormous and she would turn away abruptly, besides causing her teacher a terrible anger that would end with her being put on detention, fairly or not depending on the perspective.

However, she didn't feel absolutely anything like that. She could only feel a strong embarrassment, and a weird but not strange feeling born in her lower stomach. What most surprised her, apart from her own approach, was the fact that the man had not even moved a centimetre.

Confronted with his eyes, she appreciated that he was watching her with the same embarrassed, nervous and strange look that she gave him, although he was more skilled at disguising it.

She couldn't see much of his face and his expressions while her brown eyes close slowly, feeling her eyelids getting heavier as her face bent toward his teacher.

What was she doing? _What the hell was she doing, for Merlin's sake?!_ She had to stop, stop right away, stop before she...!

A second later, and it was too late. Severus Snape closed the distance between them and his lips brushed hers in the form of a touch. It was a soft and delicate touch, neither strong nor demanding. It was just that. A simple touch.

Hermione was trying to process it, although she made no attempt at all to move away. She started slightly when she felt his teacher's hand slip under her hair to hold her firmly, and that gesture stole a gasp from her.

Moments later, their lips danced together in complete harmony, side by side, a silent waltz paced by two hearts. It was a perfect moment. But perfection does not exist.

As proof of this, another shock attacked the young girl's body of when she felt a hand rest on her waist. Regretfully, even if she couldn't see it as such at the time, she broke what had been created in silence, turning away a little.

Too embarrassed, shocked and surprised to speak, all she could do was stare and watch the man before her, quietly.

She was expecting Professor Snape's hands to abruptly depart from her, leaving an unpleasant feeling. But it was not like that. He seemed to be drilling her with his eyes, and Hermione thought for a moment that he had entered her mind thanks to Legilimens.

Before she could find out, anyway, he had turned his eyes from hers, and now watched her in a more impersonal way.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked in a calm tone, sliding his hands away from the body of the girl gently.

She nodded quickly, still feeling too embarrassed and nervous to utter a word. Almost instinctively she moved away from him, enough for them both to regain their personal space, at least for now.

She heard her teacher mumble something, but didn't quite understand what it was. She felt that he rose from his place and walked away again, and again she could hear the distant exchange of voices between Snape and Holly.

She wasn't paying attention. She was more focused on the thoughts that lived in that same instant in her head, wild running from one side to the other, leaving her more confused than she had been in years. Not even Ron had been so complicated!

Ron... just thinking about him could make her stomach clench almost painfully.

What had she just done? She just kissed her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She had just kissed her husband, corrected a tiny but terribly annoying voice in her mind. Technically, she was quite right, but...

... but she could not help but feel terribly guilty.

The steps of her teacher managed to return her out of her lurid and restless thoughts. She looked up, and saw he had placed his robes over his shirt and pants again. It seemed he had again become her distant and cold his teacher.

Until he reached out a long-fingered hand toward her, as an invitation and help to stand.

"It's time to return to the castle" he informed her with calm tone, cocking his head when looking at her. "You can give me back my cloak, if you feel like it."

Hermione could feel the subtle sarcasm in his voice. She nodded again, with that distant air, but more aware of the reality, and the position where she was. Dubiously, her trembling hand took her teacher's, standing up with only a slight discomfort in her legs. Still silent, she gave him back his cloak.

The movement of the fabric detached again that intoxicating scent, and turned her face away reflexively, trying to avoid at any cost thinking about it.

With his cloak again in its respective place, Professor Snape turned to the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder. Hermione stood beside him, watching with interest the crackling flames.

At the time the fire rose in a deep emerald green tone, Hermione felt disappear. And she enjoyed those brief, imperceptible moments, in which she was nothing at all. In which she was just a lash green fire, instead of a girl confused and tormented by her own thoughts.

* * *

 **Endnotes** _: ..._

 _I hope you don't think it's too rushed and/or out of character... I personally found this to be a good time._

 _So... how was it? Love confessions and death threats alike can be left in a beautiful review. Of which I'll answer right now._

 _ **Onyx Obsidian**_ _: Thank you very-much!_

 _ **Sassyluv**_ _: Thanks! I'd love that too! Hope you liked it!_

 _ **Nalledia**_ _: Welcome to my story, it's good to see you! Really hope you liked what happened here… oh, there's a new info-bit down there! XD Thank you!_

 _ **DutchGirl01**_ _: Why thank you very much!_

 _ **Auroras Jenkins**_ _: Maybe she didn't make much thinking near the end of the chapter, but she sure will later._

 _ **Imperatina**_ _: Thank you! I'll keep on it!_

 _ **Buffalochip**_ _: Yeah, I thought that too… didn't seem realistic for me. Hope you liked this chapter too!_

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thanks a lot!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**C. E. Grey, Marriage1988, Munchkinsrus, Imperatina**_ _and_ _ **Jade Hazel Kurtson**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**C. E. Grey, Imperatina, Jade Hazel Kurtson, queen of the pearl**_ _and_ _ **mypitakitty**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, there are more cars than people in Los Angeles? (?)_

 _Well… I think that's all for now. Ideas, suggestions and opinions, will be read in the form of a review. Take care and be good._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	21. Wallenby

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Back to regular updates (?) We'll see if I can finish this on Saturday or Sunday. Here I go!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Wallenby**

* * *

Hermione had been rather quiet and withdrawn after what had happened at her teacher's house.

She turned to the situation a thousand times, wondering what exactly had taken her to act the way she had. However, as much as she thought about it without pause, she could find no logical explanation for what happened.

She had promised herself not to tell absolutely anyone. Still, she discovered that keeping such an event as a secret wasn't going to be possible. And she decided to share it with only one person.

"No way. Tell me it's a joke, Hermione."

The Gryffindor girl looked down at her oats, stirring her breakfast silently before the incredulous eyes of Ginny Weasley. Hermione had thought about telling Harry, but thought that maybe he would tell Ron. And she could not allow that.

"Let me see if I understand... first he tells you about his dead girlfriend, and then he kisses you? That is quite disturbing" the redheaded girl mumbled, pushing her breakfast away as if she had lost all appetite

"Actually..." Hermione bit her lower lip, even with her brown eyes fixed on her oat. "I approached him... let's say a 98% overall."

Ginny's plate was removed a couple of centimetres at that. Hermione sighed heavily, hiding her face in her hands before looking up, removing some rebel strands of hair from her face.

"I... I feel so guilty, Ginny" she admitted, with visible anguish in her eyes. "I know we're married... but Ron..."

"You should not worry about him."

Both girls jumped a little at that male voice, and turned to see the slightly uncomfortable expression that Harry was showing when looking at them.

"How long have you been there, Harry?" questioned Ginny, raising an eyebrow quizzically

"Enough to listen to... well, everything you spoke" muttered the boy, squirming a little hair as a gesture of his growing nervousness. "But as I said, Hermione, you should not worry."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances at his words, and when they turned back to him, they could see an expression denoting certain guilt in the boy's expression. He cleared his throat, settling better with his wife.

"I know I probably should have told you this before... but Ron asked me not to do it... he almost begged and I..."

"Harry" Hermione interrupted, trying to contain herself when she felt like taking him by his shoulders and shake him slightly for him to speak at once. "Just say it, please."

Harry swallowed hard, but nodded once.

"Well, Ron and Lavender kissed. Twice... wait, no, thrice. Yes, three times" the boy sputtered, but seeing the expressions that both girls gave him, he seemed to feel nervous again. "But he didn't want to...! I mean, she didn't force him, but... well, let's say it was an accident... three accidents…"

But Hermione had ceased to hear the words that Harry said. It was as if her mind had gone blank, or she had lost the ability to connect with the outside world for a few moments. As a TV that loses its signal, and can only display static.

She couldn't believe it... or didn't she want to believe it? At the end of the day, Lavender Brown's history preceded her: she was an enthusiastic kisser.

However, Hermione had preferred to think they would only hold hands occasionally. But what a fool she was! How could she have thought that it would be it! After all, Ron and Lavender were married.

Like Professor Snape and her. Like Severus and her.

"Hermione...?" Ginny's voice got her out of her reverie, and she looked up with a puzzled expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slightly, though in complete silence. She looked down at her breakfast, and the cold food managed to ruffle her stomach. She pushed away her breakfast with a small grimace.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't worry" murmured Hermione, interrupting Harry once again. "Just... don't worry."

Only then she could see Ron approach the table, and noticed with a mixture of anger and disbelief that he planned to sit right beside her. But she was not going to give him a taste, of course not. She stood, and as if he had the plague, she passed by him completely ignoring his existence.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you...?!"

Hermione hurried, ready to stop hearing the deafening voice of Ginny in her claims, nor the slightly fearful tone Ron had when trying to defend himself. She blinked back the tears of rage that tried to invade her eyes and quickly walked away.

* * *

She planned to avoid Ron as much as possible. And she succeeded, for the most part.

When she had been unable to resist and dedicated him sidelong glances, she could see that he looked almost as angry as she was. She wondered if he knew what had happened the other night with Snape. She also asked Harry.

"I thought it would be fair if he knew too" he answered during one of their breaks, with an awkward grin on his face. "I didn't want to intervene, but... I don't know. I hope you guys can fix it soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Really she doubted it. During lunch, she concentrated on her mashed potatoes and steak, not to watch Ron, nor her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. And now that she was thinking about it, she noticed that he had as always kept his distance.

And for the first time, she was grateful for it.

A small piece of rolled parchment fell right beside her lunch, and she could see that it also happened to Harry and Ginny. Curious, she unrolled the paper, and read it. She did not know whether to laugh or cry.

In her hands was a fairly casual invitation to a party on the Slug Club. The first one after the war. It specified that there would be a formal dinner, and that she could invite someone else. And Hermione felt like spitting fire at that moment.

She and Harry directed glances at the staff table, and there they saw the current Potions master. Slughorn gave them an amused smile and a wink, as he raised his thumb, apparently in good spirits. Harry smiled back, quite uncomfortable, but Hermione turned her attention almost unconsciously.

She noticed that Professor Snape seemed quite distracted by his own lunch, as if he were thousands of light years away despite sitting just several meters away. Hermione had to admit it, what she was about to do was crazy.

But lately she had discovered that 'crazy' doesn't kill anyone.

Hurriedly she took one of her scrolls and cut a piece of it. She reached into her backpack and took a Muggle pen. She started to write a little quite untidy note.

 _-Do you want to come to Slughorn's party with me?-_

Hermione hesitantly bit her lower lip. She quickly shook her head, deciding. She muttered a simple spell, and released the small paper when it began to float, addressing the staff table hastily.

She had to admit again, that her heart had begun to beat with amazing speed. Even her skin had bristled at the disturbing waiting. What if her professor got angry? What if she got in detention for this?

Unable to resist, she glanced at the staff table again. She found Snape reading her note with a small grin on his sallow face, before looking up and put his black eyes on her, incredulous. Even when she didn't look away, the man took out his wand, and obviously using a spell, he began writing on the parchment with it.

The note briefly circulated in the air, and Hermione could feel her heart jump into her chest as the paper went down to rest on her hands. Anxiously, she read.

 _-Is this a joke, perhaps?-_

Hermione bit her lower lip again, this time with a little more force. She was quick to respond, setting aside her lunch altogether, and ignoring Harry's curious look on her.

 _-It's not. Are you coming with me or not?-_

She allowed the little note to escape her hands again, and kept her eyes on the wooden table in front of her sight. She did not think her poor pounding heart could withstand much if she was pending his expressions.

She closed her eyes, calming her breathing, until she felt the parchment fall delicately in her hands.

 _-In my office, ten minutes before dinner. Do not be late.-_

Hermione felt her lungs release all the air they had been holding during those torturous moments. Her teacher had agreed to accompany her, and although she was not sure why or how, she downplayed those details.

The important thing was that at least they would talk after again what happened at his home. And remembering, her stomach clenched again.

* * *

Hermione mentally thanked having packed her dress in her belongings. She did not know why she kept it in her suitcase when taking it, but now she understood that it was a kind of salvation. It was the same that she had used in the Yule Ball in her fourth year, and although many girls would discard such garment, she was not one of those girls. With a couple of spells learned in Transfigurations, she managed to change the dress measurements for it to fit her own current measures, in addition to making several changes.

When finished, it seemed like another dress. Except for its colour. For a moment she thought of a suitable colour to replace the current blue the fabric was wearing now. After a couple of ideas, she smiled a little.

With a graceful wave of her wand, her dress got an emerald green colour. And then, it seemed perfect.

She got in her dress and observed herself in a full-length mirror. She was pleased with the result, and proceeded to do the best she could with her unruly hair. Finally, a light gloss on her lips, a gift from her mother that she had never used before.

The image in the mirror was beaming at her, and she smiled back. As if she didn't feel cheated by the guy she thought she loved. As if she weren't about to have the closest thing to a date with her professor.

Even when Lavender entered shared the room, her smile didn't fade from her young face. Ignoring the curious eyes of the young blonde girl, Hermione took her little enchanted bag and left the room, leaving the Gryffindor Tower and going to the dungeons with elegant step.

The cold around her didn't surprise her at all this time. What did surprise her was that her professor's door opened exactly at the moment she stood in front of it. She could see the man standing beside his desk, and noted with delight that his black robes seemed especially arranged tonight.

"Miss Granger!" cried another voice, and she turned to Albus Dumbledore's portrait on the wall. "You very beautiful tonight!"

She smiled slightly, making a small, polite bow in gratitude, before turning to her teacher again. He had not said anything, but being who he was, she was content that he hadn't cruelly criticized her.

Professor Snape pointed to the door with a simple wave of his hand, and both left the office, quietly to Professor Slughorn's office. Hermione could swear she could feel her professor's eyes on her a few times, but didn't look up because of embarrassment.

It seemed that this would be a good night after all... and she'd kept thinking the same thing if she had not seen Harry and Ron approaching the office as well.

She must have guessed that something would go wrong.

He didn't even bother to look at the confused and somewhat annoyed expression Ron had, or that her teacher had continued his way as if nothing was happening. She approached Harry steadily, and took his arm rather abruptly to push him a bit away of the way.

"Really, Harry? Did you invite Ron?"

"I thought you guys could fix it here... did you really invite Snape?" questioned the boy in response, arching an eyebrow, before he sighed heavily. "Well, that's not what I expected."

Hermione was about to drop a couple of words that surely would cost several points to be heard by a teacher. She held back, trying to calm down. Perhaps, despite everything seeming to be going against her, she could iron out her differences with Ron.

Right?

As soon as they entered Professor Slughorn's office, the party atmosphere was stuck before their eyes.

"Potter, Granger!" greeted the host of the party, with a lively smile under his walrus moustache. "You brought _Wallenby_ with you, good to see him...!"

Soon the teacher went from them, approaching another couple of newcomers, although Hermione did not give much importance really.

By looking a bit around she could see Professor Snape chatting pleasantly with some Hufflepuff students, while them seemed slightly nervous, but apparently gradually relaxed in his presence. Taking advantage that most guests were chatting and sipping refreshments, she decided to act.

"All right, I'll talk to him" she murmured confidentially, so that only Harry could hear her at that moment. But I do not think it will do much good..."

Harry just gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder gently, in an attempt to encourage her. She nodded once, and at the moment the redheaded boy looked at her, and she found him.

He was close to a balcony hidden from the curious with a delicate canopy. The boy caught her eye too, and despite wearing a still quite irritated expression, he made a motion with his head, as a gesture for her to come closer. Swallowing hard, she did.

Being with him, both of them left the canopy cover the place, as if it were enough hiding for them to talk as they planned. Hermione waited for a moment, and just as she was about to, he did.

I can't believe you actually kissed him."

"And I cannot believe that you actually kissed _her_ " said Hermione, trying to defend herself even though it was a little. "Three times to be exact."

"It's different" he said, but quickly shook his head quickly, rubbing a hand over his face full of freckles, as if going through a huge stress. "Listen, Hermione... Lavender doesn't have it easy, you know? With her issue every month..."

"So you decided to comfort her with a few kisses?"

Ron pursed his lips, as if trying to silence himself and not worsen the situation further. She watched him inhale deeply before exhaling slowly.

"I told you it's different" he insisted, despite his calm expression began to crumble inevitably.

"Different? Why is it different?!"

"Because he's an old pervert who's just trying to get on your knickers, that's why!"

Hermione did not realize that her hand had risen in the air until she felt him strongly take her wrist to prevent her palm to crash on his cheek. That could only infuriate her even more.

"Let go! How dare you say that...?!"

Ron released her just at the moment the canopy that hid the small balcony lifted, and both turned to the people who watched them intently, with expressions ranging from curiosity to amusement.

But Hermione didn't notice anyone, but turned back to the boy in front of her. She took off the bracelet on her wrist and crashed the small wooden otter on the redhead's hand, breathing hard.

"Congratulations, you can now kiss her as much as you could possibly want."

"Hermione..."

"Get away from me!"

The girl left the room almost immediately, running out of the place hastily, in an attempt to hide the thick tears trying to escape her brown eyes.

Professor Snape watched her until she was out of sight, the tail of her emerald green dress waving one last time before crossing the door. He did not need to be a genius of any kind to know what was happening, especially when Potter ran after her almost immediately.

Most eyes again addressed the redhead on the balcony, who holding in his hand a small and delicate jewel, right in the verge of falling to the ground in agony.

Snape, however, didn't give him any importance.

"I offer you my apologies, Horace, but I am afraid I must retire" he sputtered, turning to his colleague with a weary expression on his face.

"Of course" he heard Weasley's rancorous voice behind him, and turned just to look at him, arching an eyebrow. "You don't waste anytime time, right?"

Snape still seemed to have a look of annoyance in his pale face, but after just a few moments his lips curled slightly in the form of a crooked little smirk.

"Obviously. Have a good night, _Wallenby_."

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _BAZINGA! (?)_

 _Ok, now. Romione is officially dead, at least in this fic. Come and celebrate, readers, come and celebrate! It was about time, honestly, and it was the most logical thing in my opinion._

 _Now we'll see what happens later... at last, I'll answer reviews!_

 _ **SnarkyG**_ _: Oh, yes! Yeah, me too, guess it was about time already. Hope you liked this chapter! And nope, I didn't know that! It was really interesting :)_

 _ **t42n24t2**_ _: Thank you a lot! I'm really glad you liked it!_

 _ **Amlie**_ _: I had to use Google Translate for your review, sorry if I got anything wrong! Merci beaucoup! Je l'apprécie vraiment! J'espère que vous aimez le chapitre!_

 _ **Nalledia**_ _: I'm so glad you liked it so much! I was really nervous about it, but now I'm pretty confident. Yes, it was my birthday! Thanks!_

 _ **Buffalochip**_ _: Thanks a lot! Well, you were definitely right about that last part!_

 _ **Auroras Jenkins**_ _: Why thank you, I'm really glad! And yeah, I also think he was holding back a bit there._

 _ **notwritten**_ _: Thank you very much!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Litwinter, jsalvator94, Princess Emarelda**_ _and_ _ **shan. bakke**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Half-Blood Slytherin Jedi, Litwinter, Snapesphoeniks, Xhexia, jsalvator94, pegasus1428, smplyme22, Karen Bristow, FanofalmostEVERYTHING, shan. bakke**_ _and_ _ **Linlu8**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, you can discover the sex of a turtle only by the sound it makes as the male growls and the female hisses? (?)_

 _Well, that's all for now, folks. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	22. Divine Torment

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Here's terribly cold... and yet I'm still here at the computer, writing this chapter for you guys. I know, you love me (?) Jokes aside, let's see how much I can write before I freeze here :(_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Divine Torment**

* * *

It wasn't very difficult for him to follow the path that both teenagers had taken, at least not with the help of his wand.

He had no idea why he was looking for her when he could as well take the opportunity to rest a bit before another intellectually exhausting day. Although he didn't want to rest a lot in the first place if he had agreed to go with her to that party. He cursed quietly.

That was also the subject. Why had he agreed to go with Granger to that party? If he wanted to be distracted, he would have spent the night correcting ton of essays that awaited him in his office. And definitely he wouldn't be walking around the Hogwarts castle, not at that time in the night.

His wand vibrated slightly in his hand, and that was a sign that was getting closer and closer. And just at that moment, the slighthly anguished face that Harry Potter was showing appeared right in front of him. He spat a curse under his breath, seeing the startled boy.

He could see that Potter gave him a curious look, and when he tried to pass him, one hand on his arm stopped him in his place.

"Professor... I think it's best to leave her alone for a moment..."

"And I think that if you really appreciate your free time, you will step aside" he muttered, narrowing his dark eyes a little. "I would not want to have to put you in detention when you're training for Quidditch, Potter."

The young man made a grimace at that, and stepped back a little, but not enough. He obviously was not going to give up easily, and Snape began to lose the little bit of patience he still had.

"She wants to be alone" then he said, as if that were enough reason for both of them to walk away. "The best would be..."

But he fell silent before the glare that his teacher was giving him at that moment. Perhaps he realized that he would not listen to reason. Harry sighed heavily and turned away at last, continuing his way back to the party.

Professor Snape snorted and walked the short trip he had left. Almost immediately he could see the young Gryffindor just a few steps away. She was turning away, so he wasn't surprised that she didn't even hear his footsteps approaching her, causing a her to startle when seeing him.

"Professor...!" she blurted suddenly, almost as a reflex action, before releasing a sigh of relief when she noticed he was no threat. She looked away. "Do you need something?"

He was silent for a moment, staring at her as he turned off the light emanating from his wand, because the moon could light up the place perfectly. He cleared his throat loudly.

"I just wanted to make you were alright" he muttered, keeping his wand back into his robes. "You have no idea of the crazy things that a young lovelorn can make."

Hermione let out a little chuckle at those words, wiping the tears that had marked her cheeks as they fell. She shook her head, letting out a tired sigh.

"It may have escaped your notice, but I'm not like any girl" she sputtered, leaning slightly on a wall to her right side. "I will not run to the Gryffindor Tower and destroy their stuff, or turn deranged just looking forward to assassinate him."

Both of them were silent for a couple of minutes. She did not really expect him to make a comment on that, and it seemed that he wasn't going to. So she took the opportunity to continue talking.

Because if he wasn't going to listen, he wouldn't have taken the trouble to go there with her, right?

"It's a little difficult, you know? I've wanted him since my fourth year here... and I thought he was never going to turn to look at me" she muttered, lowering her eyes to her hands while fiddling around with her fingers, as if that way she could ease her mood. "And when I thought that all the problems and concerns had ended with the war, the Ministry comes up with this _'wonderful'_ idea..."

"And you think you can make your good deed for the day by asking him to marry Miss Brown" intervened then Snape's voice, causing her to turn to him to look at him, with an arched eyebrow. "Make no mistake, the last thing I would do in my life, would be defend Weasley. But I think you forget that little detail. Feeling bad right now is okay. Victimizing yourself isn't."

The young Gryffindor girl opened her mouth with the intention of refuting those words, but she couldn't say anything more. Especially because she realized he was right. She only let out another sigh, this time one of resignation, giving a small nod.

"I suppose it's true. I think I put myself in this situation" she just said, straightening up a bit in her place. "Honestly the only thing that worries me right now is how will I bear to see them snogging without vomiting."

She heard her teacher let out a short laugh under his breath at her comment, and that managed to steal a tiny smile from her inside her own anguish. She could see him stretch his arm with his open palm, and was about to ask him what the hell he was doing until she saw a book reach them at full speed, only to stop and sit delicately in his hand.

"You can read. Burying your nose in a book is one of your favourite hobbies, isn't it?" he said, turning slightly toward her to give her the book he had just received. "It's a novel that I've had in my library collecting dust for years."

Hermione took the object that was offered to her, and appreciated the texture of black leather that covered the lid, while she removed removed some of the dust above it. Only then could read the title written with elegant calligraphy.

" _Divine Torment_ " she read aloud, arching an eyebrow as she watched it carefully, eyeing the first pages. "Do you know who the author is…?"

"Anonymous may be the word you are looking for" the man sputtered, looking away as he smoothed his robes a little, as if ending the talk. "You can read it whenever you want, but you cannot let anyone else read it. Trust me; you do not want to share it with anyone else."

The girl looked up almost immediately, to ask what he meant or why he said it, but saw that he had already turned to leave. She watched him silently, and looked back to the book.

She smiled a little. At least she had something new to read. That night was not so bad after all.

* * *

She began to read that book that same night when she returned to her room in the Gryffindor Tower. She was impressed with the compelling narration and a plot that seemed to envelop her in a couple of imaginary arms.

She had to force herself to put it aside for a while to achieve getting at least some sleep.

As she had expected, the next morning she needed an escape, a distraction. Ron looked as angry as the night before, and Lavender was probably taking advantage of that. It was like being back in sixth year, and no one could distinguish where one of them started and where ended the other.

But Hermione could barely hear the Ginny's snorts or see Harry's awkward expressions. She knew that despite the years and experiences, her ex-boyfriend could be quite immature in certain situations. If he was able to leave Harry and her in the midst of war, why would he not be able to snog with his new wife right in front of her?

In addition, Hermione had many pages of the new book to read. And that's what she did during breakfast. And also during the breaks after breakfast, and lunch, and the breaks after lunch, and dinner, and before going to bed.

Certainly she loved magical books like that one, in which by the more pages she read, the more of them that materialized. They were the best for curious people like her, who probably would try to anticipate the end.

During the next two days, Hermione was still lost in the forbidden romance between the princess of the fictional kingdom of Cunningham, and a brave but ambiguous knight of the royal guard. She could not explain why, but she just seemed to be trapped in the interactions of both characters. They didn't seem to be 'made for each other', but neither of them could be with someone else.

A new lunch, and more quality reading for Hermione. With that book in her hands, Hermione surprised herself by noticing that she almost hadn't thought of her breakup, nor had noticed or responded to the demonstrations of affection around her.

She was particularly concentrated in this new chapter. The Princess and the Knight had been mysteriously trapped in the highest tower of the castle. The space was small, and their explosive personalities were clashing savagely.

Only a couple of paragraphs sufficed for them to fall into each other's arms irretrievably, melting into a passionate kiss before falling together on the velvet carpet and...

Hermione closed the book abruptly, causing a noise that caught the attention of several students around her before they returned to their normal activities. The girl could feel her cheeks burn intensely and she knew it was visible.

"Hermione...?"

The girl startled just when she heard her name and felt a hand rest on her shoulder, hugging the book to her chest nervously. She could see the misplaced and curious looks from Harry and Ginny.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" then he asked, still watching carefully, and she nodded. "You look a little heated..."

"Yeah, and what are you reading anyways?" Ginny added, cocking her head slightly as she stretched her arm toward her. "Let me see…"

"No!"

Hermione rushed to her feet, keeping the book in the bag hanging from her shoulder and keeping it out of reach. She took a couple of steps back and walked away with a nervous little smile on her face.

"I... just remembered something I have to do something, I... goodbye."

The girl turned around and hurriedly left the Great Hall, mentally thanking not hearing the footsteps of anyone following her. She let out a long sigh of relief, and took out the book out of her bag.

Why in the world would Professor Snape give her that book? Not mention it or recommend it casually, but deliver it directly into her hands. Had he never read it, and had no idea what was in it? Did he hand her a book at random?"

She was about to open it again, full of curiosity, but forced herself not to do so, keeping it in her bag again. Maybe if she talked to her teacher, she could get answers... however uncomfortable that may be.

* * *

That Saturday afternoon was scheduled another weekend trip to Hogsmeade, but Hermione excused herself with Harry again. She was reluctant to walk out in the cold snow again. Besides, she liked the idea of getting rid of Ron and Lavender for a while.

In the morning she had received a package from Australia, and it contained a pair of new robes, some chocolates and a tray of brownies, along with a note from her mother, in which she asked her to greet Professor Snape from her part and cordially give him some of those homemade brownies

Perfect. She had a good excuse.

When her friends left, she launched. With the tray of brownies in her hands and the book in her bag, she went to the office of Professor Snape.

The cold in the dungeon enveloped her again, but it didn't bother her so much when the officine's door opened automatically just when she was in front of it, the same as that fateful night. She sighed, giving herself some courage when she entered.

She could see her teacher writing focused on what appeared to be a leather journal, which he closed after a few moments before saving it in her desk, and turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"I was under the assurance that today a Hogsmeade trip was scheduled" he said, quietly drawing a chair so that the girl could sit in it.

"It is" she said, taking a seat as she placed the tray on the desk of her professor. "But my mother wanted you to get some of these."

Snape arched an eyebrow, and raised some napkins covering the brownies. He made a little face, but gave a slight nod, clasping his slender fingers in front of him.

"Maybe you should let your mother know that I'm not a big fan of sugary foods" he murmured, with a light sigh. "But thanks regardless."

Hermione nodded slightly, swallowing dry. Now what would she do? Without really knowing the answer to that question, she took one of the brownies, starting to nibble lightly. She thought that her teacher would kick her out, but he did not.

Instead he snapped his fingers, and one of the Hogwarts house elves appeared beside him, leaving a tray of tea and two cups before leaving again.

"I have the slight impression that bringing me this dessert was not your only reason to visit me" he muttered then, placing just one teaspoon of sugar in his cup before stirring it a little. "Are you going to tell me what _actually_ brings you here?"

The girl looked up at him and swallowed hard, leaving her bitten brownie on a napkin. She wiped her hands briefly, before checking her bag, and get the book from there. She held it in her hands for a moment, as if searching for the exact words to say.

She finally seemed to find them.

"I like it a lot, this book" she said, lifting her hand just in a significant gesture, before letting out a small sigh. "The narration is excellent, it has a compelling plot, but..."

"But it contains scenes of explicit sexual nature that you cannot handle?"

Hermione took a huge breath, before releasing it form her lungs slowly while she shook her head.

"It's not that I cannot handle it. I have the necessary maturity to do so" she said, turning to look down at her book with a tiny grimace. "I was merely surprised by its erotic nature. I did not think that you..."

She was silent again, and she could feel her cheeks burning strongly, knowing it was impossible to hide it now. She didn't dare to look up, but she could feel his eyes fixed on her.

"If you have the _'necessary maturity'_ that you like to brag about" he spoke finally, making a small pause in which he sipped his steaming tea. "Then I do not understand where your surprise comes from."

"I never thought this kind of literature would be of your interest" the girl said, almost defensively, looking up again almost unconsciously.

The man was silent for a few moments, still watching her without an expression on his face. He let out another sigh, straightening up instead.

"Hermione, I'm a grown man. I'm almost forty years old, for Merlin's sake, what did you expect?"

The girl didn't answer right away, but remained silent, in what appeared to be her processing what he just said. She jumped slightly when she heard her teacher laugh aloud.

It was not a mocking laugh, nor a bitter laugh. Just an honest laugh, as if something was really that hilarious to him, whether it was that the expression on her face or the situation itself.

"We're... we're married, Hermione, and we both know _too well_ what exactly we're married for" he muttered then, clearing his throat a bit as he regained the composure he had lost for a few seconds, but still had a crooked little smile on his lips. "If you cannot stand a fictional book with eroticism, how you will you...?"

Hermione lifted her book up to her face to cover her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, relieved that he had gotten the message.

Of course she understood very well the purpose of their marriage, although she felt deeply embarrassed at the thought. So she avoided thinking about it, more than anything in the world. However, she realized that she could not avoid it forever.

"Hermione" she heard the voice of her professor call her, and she took the book down to look at him, still embarrassed. "I'm not an old pervert who's just trying to get on your knickers, as so cleverly Weasley has said. Maybe I'm old, but not everything else."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little at that, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm only assuming what I have in front of me. I have no choice and neither do you. I recommend that you start getting used to the idea. You can start with finishing that book."

The girl couldn't do much more than nodding slightly, before getting on her feet, taking her bitten brownie and once again keeping the book in her bag.

"Do you want to keep them?" she whispered, pointing to the tray of brownies on the surface of the desk. "I ate enough before I came here."

"Leave them here" he said with calm expression, pulling out his wand and placing a nonverbal spell on the tray. "On Monday I have class early with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw... surely they will appreciate them more than me."

"Or they won't eat them for fear that they are poisoned."

Professor Snape laughed again, this time under his breath as he gave a brief nod, with a sigh. The office door opened again.

"See you later, Hermione. Then you can tell me how the story ends."

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Well here I am again, with a freezing cold ... seriously, it's not even winter yet here, but the weather is cruel :'(_

 _It took a little longer to end this chapter just for that reason... anyway, the important thing is that I could do it! And now, I'll answer reviews._

 _ **Karen Bristow:**_ _Yeah, I know. Thank you for reading! Well… as you could see now, things seem to be going well between them._

 _ **jsalvator94:**_ _Yeah! He had to have that one-liner :P_

 _ **notwritten:**_ _Thank you very much!_

 _ **Buffalochip:**_ _I don't blame you, that was a bittersweet ending… and I get what you're saying! I think the just thought they could survive it, but couldn't. Thanks a lot, hope you liked this one too!_

 _ **Sassyluv:**_ _Hehehe, glad to hear (read) that! Then that makes two of us! Hope you liked this chapter!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**DearDeer750, Lexxxi, Xhexia, thing122004, Alaizabel Marks, sarhowell563**_ _and_ _ **zooeyy**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**DearDeer750, Lexxxi, PhotographerWriterFangirl379, morriganandjess, Alaizabel Marks, zooeyy, Hitokimi, nessa13chiqui**_ _and_ _ **Awesome2TheeNess**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, Coke bottles were originally green? (?)_

 _Well… guess that's all for now. Opinions, suggestions and ideas = review. Thanks for reading and commenting, I really appreciate it a lot. Take care._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	23. Waltz time

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ It's already time to start writing the new chapter... it's still very cold here :( But hey, I'll write anyway. Read you down there.

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Waltz time**

* * *

Hermione realized that it wasn't too difficult to resume reading the book. But of course, she waited to be completely alone at night to do so.

She cringed, yes, but assumed it was natural. The narration and descriptions were detailed but restrained, not to the point of vulgarity at any time. After all, she realized it was not that bad really.

In fact, she was enjoying it... but she wasn't going to tell anyone, ever.

The next morning she decided not to read her book during breakfast. She would have certain times for reading, so she wouldn't neglect her tasks and other responsibilities. Some leisure didn't hurt, but too much of it could backfire. Besides, she didn't want to finish reading so fast.

During the day she could easily avoid paying attention to the world around her. However, the lack of the book showed her that the inevitably immature and exaggerated affection seemed to be less in what her ex-boyfriend concerned.

"He sure regrets having been an arse" whispered Ginny beside her, before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Let mom find out how he has behaved and you'll see..."

Hermione had to admit, the idea of Mrs. Weasley shouting wildly while brandishing a rolling pin was actually pretty funny. The vindictive part of her wanted something like that to happen in the not too distant future.

She was about to respond to her friend's words, when she could see a neatly folded piece of parchment perched right next to her coffee. Curious, she opened it, only to see the small, tight handwriting of Professor Snape.

 _-Can you go to my office this afternoon, Hermione? It is important.-_

The girl raised an eyebrow at that, curious, and startled a little when she felt Ginny leaning on her shoulder to read too. She heard a giggle, and then a whistle.

"Well, well... you're already using your first names?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her with an amused smile on her face. "It seems that you don't waste any time, huh?"

Hermione snorted, as an expression of her frustration and embarrassment at her words. She quickly sought a muggle pen in her bag to respond. After releasing the note in the air again, she sighed.

Was she really accepting to visit her teacher in his office with no idea what he wanted? Apparently so.

In her defence, she felt very curious about what he might want with her, and she knew he was not going to say a word if she asked by a note, and also...

Also, nothing. She was just looking for excuses, and she had none. She just wanted to see him.

She finished her hot coffee in one gulp at the thought.

* * *

In the afternoon, when she finished reading one more chapter from the book, she went to the office of Professor Snape.

She did not feel as embarrassed as before, but felt slightly nervous. She was still mulling over the question of what he could want. It couldn't be anything dangerous or inappropriate... right?

Letting out a long sigh that released all the air that her lungs had for the moment, she stood in front of the office door, only for it to be opened as so many times before. She could see her teacher correcting a couple of scrolls on his desk, although he stopped when he saw her coming.

"Miss Granger" he muttered to give a slight nod in greeting. "For a moment I even thought that maybe you would not come."

"Are we still using formalities?" then she asked, arching an eyebrow, even when receiving a questioning look on his side, she almost regretted having spoken.

He was silent as she watched him keep his quill in his inkstand, neatly organizing his scrolls before turning to her again, pointing significantly the chair opposite to his desk.

"My apologies. I must admit that I still have trouble getting used to it" he said, with a sigh, before looking around his desk, and take away an emerald green envelope. "I guess you want to know why I asked you to come here in the first place."

Hermione refrained with effort as she felt the urge to roll her eyes rudely. So she just slightly nodded silently, watching carefully the delicate way he pulled out a small note on his hands.

"This is an invitation to a ball" he informed then, raising the note in his hand as if to make it clearer still. "I was considering not attending, but seeing how the magical media has been acting these days regarding my person, I think it would be better to make a public appearance to disperse any... misinformation."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her question, and his expression suggested Hermione that he hoped she already knew. With a snort he rechecked his desk, and took out a book that offered to her a moment later.

Hermione hoped it was a novel of some sort, but had a nasty surprise. On the cover, with big and golden letters of elegant calligraphy, the following caption read: ' **Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?** '.

" _Lovely_ Rita Skeeter took the trouble to send me a copy of the first edition, even autographed on the first page" the man went on, with a latent tone of sarcasm in his voice, leaving no time for the girl to react to what she had read. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Hermione didn't even waste time opening the book to read through. There couldn't be anything good on its pages, only slanders and accusations of all kinds and colour against her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Does this woman have nothing better to do with her time?"

"Probably, but other activities beyond defame others wouldn't bring much profit."

The girl snorted and left the book on the desk with a disgusted gesture, as if touching the surface burned her skin. She made a little face, thoughtfully watching the way her teacher was watching her.

"If I asked you to come here, it was because I need to bring someone with me to this ball" he continued after a moment, turning his gaze again to the invitation in his hand, which he put back in its envelope, and with the book, wiped out in one of the drawers of his desk

"Are you inviting me to a ball?" questioned the girl with an impressed tone, arching her eyebrows, and she could not help form a tiny smile to the slightly impatient expression that her teacher dedicated her.

"That's right."

"But just because you have to take someone with you..."

"Exactly."

"There is no other reason at all..."

Hermione couldn't hold it, and a brief amused chuckle her throat to the dry and sharp expressions that her teacher was giving her. He couldn't explain, but she caught herself off guard, knowing that she wouldn't have laughed so openly in front of him a couple of months ago.

"Are you done?" questioned the man, standing up and walking out of her sight, but the girl could swear that she saw a faint smile on his lips

Hermione nodded quickly, trying to calm her breath and regain her composure. She turned to him, expecting him at the door to tell her to leave, but he wasn't there. Startled, she found him by the fireplace, taking off his coat.

"Stand up" he ordered then, lighting the fireplace with a non-verbal spell. "And take off your sweater."

The young Gryffindor could feel her cheeks blushing furiously, but realized that he was not paying much attention to her at the time. She stood up even though her legs trembled slightly.

Why did she feel so nervous? How had she gone from cheerful and carefree to restless and insecure? She could swear she did not understand, but still she took off the garment that was indicated, leaving it neatly folded on the chair she had been occupying.

When she turned to her teacher, she noticed that he had already gotten rid of his dark robes and now wore only his white shirt and black pants, with his leather shoes. He looked exactly like that night at his home, and Hermione thought that at any moment would begin to hyperventilate.

"What are we going to do exactly...?"

The girl just received a questioning look from her teacher as he arched an eyebrow, snapping his fingers. Almost at that moment, a gramophone appeared beside him.

"If you're going to come with me to this ball, I need you to know how to dance, or at least the basics" he said with confidence, putting to work the device, and instantly a soft melody started to play. "We begin with a waltz."

Hermione stood still in place as she watched him soundproof the room. She could not move even when the teacher stretched his arm toward her, offering his hand. She could see him start to get impatient.

"I will not be able to teach you a lot if you are petrified" Professor Snape muttered, with a slightly annoyed expression. "In fact, I need you to relax; I do not intend to dance with a rock."

The girl was still trying to process the fact that her teacher could dance, besides that he intended to teach her to do the same. She knew how to dance... but still took the hand that was offered to her, trying not to think about it. The more she thought, the less she would relax.

"Very well" then he muttered, apparently pleased, as he put her hand on his shoulder and rested his on her waist. "Just follow me, I will guide. If your feet are too clumsy, you can stand on mine."

Hermione quickly forced herself to shake her head, trying to focus on reality. Although it became quite difficult while being so close to the man beside her, therefore she could smell again the delicious aroma of mint and coffee, with a small pinch of male colony.

"Hermione."

She nodded barely when she heard his voice, then deciding to focus on what was happening and not digress too much.

Slowly, she noticed that her teacher began to move, and instantly made sure to follow in his footsteps, although not yet dared to look up. She was content to be able to take those steps without dying because of the terrible embarrassment.

She didn't want to look up, she didn't want to look at his face because she knew that if she did the embarrassment would win and she would become a tizzy.

However, her body seemed to be in the mood for disobeying her mind, so she looked up.

She was then received by Professor Snape's black eyes, deep and infinite, who watched her with all the attention in the world, as if at that time she was the most interesting thing in the room.

And maybe she was.

She could still hear the soft and delicate waltz tune, and feel the hands of her teacher about her body, holding her firmly by the waist, while the other pressed only her hand in his.

She thought she was imagining things when she thought she saw the man's face closer to hers. But she realized that it could be anything but her imagination, when she felt his hot breath caressing her face.

Coffee and lemon pie... she never would have imagined that these two scents could blend together harmoniously.

Hermione could feel her breathing quicken, and the beating of her young heart become erratic. Part of her, loudly asked her to step aside, while the other invited her to relax and let it all flow.

At the last moment, she decided to listen to the second part of her.

Her brown eyes were closing slowly as she released a small sigh, leaving thinking aside for a moment to concentrate in reality.

She could feel the thin and rough lips of her teacher gently caress hers, and just when she wanted to caress back, a too familiar sound of startled them both.

"Sweet Circe!"

After listening to the voice of the portrait, the young Gryffindor could feel her butt hit the hard floor of the office.

"Albus, as timely as ever...!" exclaimed Snape, in a mixture of frustration and surprise that didn't seem to go hand in hand.

"I'm sorry, Severus, really" Hermione could hear the voice of the former headmaster of the school as she tried to get on her feet. "I hope I did not interrupt anything..."

"Oh, nothing at all, at all!"

The ironic tone in the voice of Professor Snape was too obvious, as he released a snort to look at the girl on the floor, reluctantly bowing to help her up.

"Were you two dancing, perhaps?" questioned the man in the portrait, ignoring Snape's words and tone of voice, forming a small amused smile. "Can I see it?"

"No, you cannot. Go away."

"I get the feeling you're angry..."

The man just grunted, and turned to the young man who was now standing beside him, as she was removing dust from her skirt and rubbing her sore rear in the most discreet way possible.

"I think I'd better go now" she mumbled, turning away a couple of steps to take her sweater and put it back on. "It's almost dinnertime."

Hermione could see that her professor nodded quickly as he stopped the music and removed the sound absorbing spell from the room, still with an expression of bad temper on his sallow face.

She, meanwhile, had discovered herself more relaxed than she had expected after such a situation. She felt quite embarrassed, of course, but not enough to run away without looking back.

'"The ball will be this Saturday night, you have to be here ten minutes before dinner" then informed Snape, waving his wand and silencing the portrait on the wall, who began to grumble uselessly. "Remember to dress somewhat formal."

"I'll make a couple of changes on my dress again. It will be like new."

"Why? You can use it again, you looked good on it."

Hermione stopped just at the threshold of the open office door, and turned slowly, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"I looked good?"

"That's what I said."

"Very good?"

"Yes."

"Very, very good?"

The fulminant and frustrated look that Professor Snape gave her managed to steal her another little laugh, as she shook her head quickly.

She hurried to leave that office as fast as her legs would carry her, knowing she should not tempt her luck too much.

She could settle with the tiny smirk that she saw on the lips of her teacher before leaving.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Yes, I know, this chapter was slightly shorter than the previous ones..._

 _... sorry, I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm happy with having finished writing it at least. I hope it's not too bad, I did my best to make it at least decent._

 _Anyway, it's time to answer your reviews._

 _ **Guest:**_ _I hope this was enough Snamione for you, my friend!_

 _ **kittensmoo:**_ _Thank you very much!_

 _ **t42n24t2:**_ _I tried to make it as interesting and In character as possible :)_

 _ **Lexxxi:**_ _I didn't know that, thanks for the data! Thank you, hope you like this chapter._

 _ **Amarenima Redwood:**_ _Thanks a lot, really!_

 _ **RhodaBush:**_ _Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Here's more! And don't worry, I have it all covered!_

 _ **OzmaofOz:**_ _Hey, thank you for reading and commenting! I haven't been feeling very good lately, but I'm glad I have my readers support!_

 _ **Sassyluv:**_ _Thank you very much, I really appreciate your words!_

 _ **candi17:**_ _Well, thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**RhodaBush 05-01-2016**_

 _ **Veritas Sanctus, vakare, OzmaofOz, lolinette, Nici94, Worldwisegirl, candi17**_ _and_ _ **digreg**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Duncan17, Gargan, Amarenima Redwood, GraysonSteele, Hope Leslie Hermnharry, Veritas Sanctus, kittensmoo, lolinette, ChronicallyCurious, Worldwisegirl, candi17**_ _and_ _ **digreg**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, it is impossible to sneeze with your eyes open? (?)_

 _Well, that's all for now. I hope I can feel better soon so I can bring you guys a longer and better chapter. Opinions, suggestions and ideas can be shared as a review._

 _Thanks for reading and commenting, you make me happy when I read your comments. Take care._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	24. Scarring

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi._ It's still quite cold here, and also my head hurts, but I'm here again. See you down there.

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Scarring**

* * *

Hermione felt extremely pleased with herself when she got to think of how calm and relaxed she'd felt about Professor Snape lately. She even joked with him, without fear of receiving a curse right in the chest!

And besides, she was invited to a formal ball. With him. She couldn't imagine accepting such an invitation a couple of months ago, much less coming from her teacher.

On Saturday she spent the afternoon fixing her hair, and although many would consider it conceited to put so much time in this task, it really wasn't. Hermione knew that her hair was a nightmare; the difference was that usually she gave it no importance at all. But that night she had to look at least decent.

With her emerald green dress carefully placed, she made her hair in a pretty bun like the one that Mrs. Weasley had done for her at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Just a little gloss in her lips and some eyeliner on her eyes provided by a fifth grader, and she was ready.

She received several compliments as she left the Gryffindor common room, and could see Ron's gaze on her. She wished he felt terribly bad, and then felt terribly bad for wishing that. She realized she could not win.

She stopped thinking about the matter when she received a mischievous look from Ginny, as Harry approached her to escort her for a couple of corridors through the castle, and even handed her his own coat to prevent her from the cold.

Hermione transfigured her friend's coat to give it a sleeker appearance, and changed its colour to dark emerald. She placed it on herself as she walked to the indicated office, and slightly smiled at the door open when she arrived.

She entered without hesitation or a moment, but she had to force herself to stop when she saw her teacher on site. She never imagined seeing him in such fancy robes. Black, of course, but no less elegant. However, she was more surprised to see his hair in a braid that fell on his back, while two strands rested on both sides of his face.

She had to make a huge effort to look away, not to be watching him so intently that it could become impolite. In addition it served as an excuse to hide the slight blush that stained her cheeks.

"Good night" he greeted her then, moving a couple of steps forward and giving a slight, almost imperceptible bow. "Shall we go?"

Hermione simply nodded slightly, and when she looked up again, she saw that he offered her his arm. Hesitantly, she approached and accepted his gesture, but simply could not keep quiet.

"Nobody can…"

"... apparate and disapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts" completed then Professor Snape, rolling his eyes at her interruption, before he looked down at her. "I know the rules, Hermione. But the former headmaster of this school has taught me a secret that he used to achieve it without problems. And it is effective."

The girl raised an eyebrow, and almost instinctively glanced at the portrait in which Dumbledore used to be. And there he was, but seemed to be taking a nap. She could not help smiling slightly, before turning back to her professor.

She discovered him silently watching her, but didn't look away as she expected him to do. Instead, she noticed that both left the place at that time, and in just a few seconds, they were in a completely different place.

Hermione watched almost instinctively around her, and saw that they were standing in lush and elegant gardens. It seemed quite pleasing to the eye, at least until she set her eyes right in the front.

There, a few meters away, Malfoy Manor stood proudly.

When Snape wanted to move a couple of steps he realized that the girl who accompanied him stayed completely still in place, watching the mansion in front of them with an expression similar to terror etched on her young face.

"Hermione?" he called then, seeing her with a grimace, before rolling his eyes with some frustration in his eyes. "Don't tell me that after everything you have lived, you're still with that nonsense of 'enmity' with Draco Malfoy..."

But the young Gryffindor didn't deign to respond, because her eyes were fixed on the building in front of them. She finally seemed to react, wincing a little. She looked at him with a lost expression on her face, which soon became distressed.

She looked away, covering her arm with one hand. That was enough for her teacher to take said arm with some unintentional abruptness, to observe.

There, burned into the soft skin of the girl, was only one word.

'Mudblood' *****.

Although he looked up, she was avoiding seeing him, apparently too distressed that he had noticed that scar on her skin. When he pulled out his wand, she stopped him.

"Don't. It won't work" she said then, still looking away, before sighing. "I've already tried. And I showed it to Madam Pomfrey. She says it's a permanent scar, because it was perpetrated with very dark magic. She... she wanted it to stay..."

"She? Who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. However, she didn't answer right away, so he gave a slight squeeze to her arm before insisting. "Who was it, Hermione?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange! It was here, and we got caught...! And she tortured me to know... to know...!"

But after a moment Hermione was silent, and Severus did not insist for her to continue. He only stared silently until he saw her wiping her tears with the back of her hand, and let out a sigh, as if recovering and regaining her composure.

"We can leave if you consider it convenient" then he said, offering his arm again, still without showing any expression on his sallow face.

Hermione looked at him, and also saw the mansion that stood behind him. Her breathing slowed down slowly, and she finally sighed, feeling calmer. She had nothing to fear. No one would hurt her, either there or anywhere.

She took the arm of her teacher and stood beside him, but slightly shook her head solemnly.

"No" she said in a confident tone, still struggling to form a small smile. "I can do this. I can do this and more."

"But you don't have to…"

"But I want to."

Professor Snape watched for a moment, undaunted, so she did her best to keep her calm expression as best as she could. She was pleased when he finally looked away, and headed toward the mansion with certainly careful step, as if giving her the opportunity to say no and turn around at any time.

Although she would not do, she felt flattered that he would take it in consideration.

She quickly shook her head to stop thinking about that as they entered the mansion. She needed to clear her mind and focus on the present. That was all that mattered at the time.

She couldn't help flinching slightly when the 'flashes' of magic cameras around blinded her for a moment. Hermione wondered if all the party guests had received that welcome, but stopped thinking about it almost immediately.

She looked askance at her companion, and she could see in him an aristocratic and indifferent, even elegant demeanour, she didn't remember having seen before. She tried to imitate him, raising her neck almost in the same way as they descended the small staircase that led to the dance floor in the centre of the giant compound itself.

Only then the young Gryffindor was aware of the stares of curiosity and wonder they were getting as they advanced. She tried not to give too much importance to that, focusing on following the footsteps of her companion, who walked without stopping.

When she looked straight ahead, she could see that the Malfoy family was there, and the looks they were devoting them were very difficult to describe.

Hermione wasn't stupid. She could see the expressions of contempt mixed with bewilderment that showed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy when seeing them, even though their plastic smiles trying to hide anything were so obvious. Their son, meanwhile, stood a little apart, with his new wife, Astoria, as Hermione had read in the Daily Prophet.

"Severus" greeted then the blond man in front of them, giving a slight and forced bow. "Welcome. I hope you… both enjoy this ball."

"No doubt we will" he said, returning the courtly bow reluctantly, Hermione mimicked the act almost right away. "Sorry for the delay, we had a little... inconvenient."

Hermione watched Lucius Malfoy make a gesture with his hand, as if to downplay that, and took the hand of his wife, to advance to the centre of the dance floor, where all the guests -close to one hundred, according to what girl could see- saw them, and the cameras captured their image.

"Now that we are all here present, I would like to give you the most pleasant welcome. It is an honour for us that you are here tonight, actually..."

But she stopped listening, because she simply did not want to do it. The mere fact of seeing him made her stomach hurt with contempt, so she looked away, subconsciously clutching the arm of her teacher in her hands, although she did not hear him complain.

She watched carefully to reporters who were there covering each word to their corresponding magical newspapers, although one person stood out among them. The blonde hair of Rita Skeeter managed to steal a snort from her while she looked away with a grimace of discomfort on her face.

She looked around distractedly, and watched her partner closely. He seemed so calm, so relaxed... how did he do that? What was his secret to remain calm even when he was under the critical eye of the press and several people around him? Still she did not know, but it seemed equally fascinating.

She winced when he looked at her, and pointed to the dance floor with a significant shake of his head. Obediently, she glanced toward it. She could see several couples begin to approach the centre of the place, to dance.

Without thinking anymore, she headed there too when Professor Snape took her hand gentlemanly, and walked there. As soon as he came to the place he saw appropriate, she put her hand on his shoulder as she felt her teacher's hand on her waist, as they had practiced.

The gentle rhythm of a waltz sounded on the premises, and couples glided on the dance floor with grace and finesse. Hermione strove to imitate the movements of her companion, suddenly afraid to ridicule both.

She felt slightly nervous, but when she looked up again, she could feel her body began to relax slowly. She had no idea if it was because Snape's dark eyes on her, or the fact that she would concentrate her attention on him, but at that time she didn't care much.

"They're acting too kind" she sputtered then, pointing with a concealed movement of her head to the Malfoys, who danced elegantly together several meters of distance away. "I could swear they were going to kick me out of here just to see me."

Severus solemnly shook his head slightly, without even taking a look at the place that the girl had pointed to.

"They're trying to clean up their image. After they were acquitted in Wizengamot, they were judged very badly by the public eye" he murmured, low and calm voice so that only she could her him. "They are doing everything possible to redeem themselves. This ball is nothing more than cheap publicity."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that statement, so she just merely gave the turn he had to give at the right moment, feeling satisfied and proud of herself when she noticed that she had done the right way. She even thought s saw a tiny smile on the lips of her companion, although it was erased almost immediately.

The piece ended faster than she would have liked, even if she did not have the intention to admit it out loud. Both of them moved away from the dance floor, with elegant step.

The night passed fairly quickly, to be honest. They had talked with several people who had come to them to engage rather fleeting, shallow conversations. Although they were somewhat boring, Hermione was grateful to be so, and not too personal.

Still, she had been doing her best to hide her arm from the public, always covering it with her hand, or even with the body of her professor. She did not want anyone doing any questions about it.

For a moment she thought there would be a very small chance that he hadn't noticed, but realized that that possibility did not exist when she noticed his gaze on her analytically. She sighed heavily, resigned.

She noticed that, sooner rather than later, the site looked more and more deserted the more she looked. It was time to retire, she thought, and confirmed it when her teacher led the way to the front door.

She knew her professor wasn't a very talkative man, but certainly expected him to say something at least. But he simply continued to advance until they came together at the same exact spot where they had apparated, and a few seconds later, they were back at Hogwarts.

Hermione still remained in place for a couple of seconds, without letting go of the arm of her companion at the moment. Again, she did not hear any complaining, so she decided she had nothing to worry about.

She could see Snape get away a little of it, but only to stand right in front of her, watching her intently with his deep black eyes like the darkest night. Then she was sure, because it was there in all its glory, that her teacher was smiling slightly.

"You did a very brave thing today, Hermione" he said with a quiet tone, giving a slight nod as a sign of his recognition. "Not many people manage to cope with trauma as great as those caused by a war, but you did. Honestly, I congratulate you."

The young Gryffindor could clearly feel her cheeks redden at his words, and could not do more than look away, feeling quite embarrassed. But she was startled when he took her arm again, and turned to face him again.

She watched as he observed her scar, caressing it gently with his index and causing her an involuntary shudder. When she saw him pull out his wand, she wanted to stop him again, but he beat her to it.

"Trust me."

And although she still had her doubts prowling her restless mind, that's exactly what she did. She inhaled deeply, silently watching as he put the tip of his wand over her scar, and began to mumble words that Hermione could not understand.

She admired him for a moment, the concentration showing in his expression, his eyes closed, his brow slightly furrowed, his lips barely parting to murmur those spells.

She got so distracted watching that, that she did not pay much attention to her scar, until a blinding shining from the same caught her attention irretrievably, and she looked down. In amazement, she watched her scar began to fade gradually, becoming paler, until she was unable to see it.

The bright light disappeared a moment later, and her teacher pushed his wand away, releasing her arm gently as he released a tired sigh, as if performing that spell had drained much of his energies.

Hermione could only watch her arm, silently. She thought she could never get rid of that scar, of that painful memory that occasionally returned to haunt her cruelly. And now it was gone. The most tangible memory of that experience no longer existed.

She looked up, and saw the responsible for that wonderful action, with an unreadable expression on her face. She knew she should thank him, and that was exactly what she would do.

Perhaps not in the traditional way.

She did not give too much importance to it when she almost literally launched herself on him, slamming her lips against his impulsively, without thinking, only feeling. When she finally used her reasoning, she feared.

Her fear of rejection, disgust, snub, disappeared the moment she could feel the hands of her teacher slide down her hips to hold her close to him, as if somehow he also feared that any moment she was going to get away.

She did not know why she was doing this, but did not want to stop. Somehow her young mind couldn't yet understand why that it felt good, it felt right. But she loved doing the right thing.

She pulled apart just a couple of centimetres, and the grip on her waist narrowed in response. She could not help a small smile to appear on her red lips.

"Thank you."

She could see him roll his eyes and grunt, before her lips were his possession again without her doing anything to prevent it. She knew that the next morning, she would remember those kisses and wonder what the hell she was thinking.

However, at that very moment, she couldn't care less.

* * *

 ***N/A: I know that the scar on Hermione's arm only appears in the film version, but I wanted to add it anyway. Thanks to Umeki-Nara for refreshing my memory.**

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Hello again! Another chapter that was hard for me to write, but I'm here, feeling a little better._

 _Now, without much further ado, it's time to answer your reviews._

 _ **Amarenima Redwood:**_ _Thanks a lot!_

 _ **DutchGirl01:**_ _Thank you very much!_

 _ **GraysonSteele:**_ _Maybe he was really concentrated in Hermione at the moment :P And it was a second kiss for them!_

 _ **RhodaBush:**_ _Here's more, hope you liked it!_

 _ **Nalledia:**_ _Yes it does! Yeah, I know, but I guess here is more noticeable. Haven't watched that video, but probably should! I'm really really glad to hear that!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you for your kind words, and reviewing!_

 _ **Buffalochip:**_ _Albus seems to always mess up here :P Thanks a lot, glad you liked it!_

 _ **notwritten:**_ _Thank you!_

 _ **Sassyluv:**_ _Very glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**bats coffee freak, Nidhoggr, Conker9999**_ _and_ _ **Lizzarnia5887**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Bombshell Wannabe, bhalesfb, dont .call. me. nynphadora, fruitbat72, Draco-Malfoy-Gal, Michellekrabbendam, Shortscotwifey, kiwiroo, Conker9999, OzmaofOz, Saddelyx, Sadrith**_ _and_ _ **Lizzarnia5887**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, chimpanzees and dolphins are the only animals besides the human being, able to recognize themselves in the mirror? (?)_

 _So… I guess that's all for now. As always, thanks for reading and commenting, I feel really happy when I read your comments._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	25. Just a rumour

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Honestly I have not been very good in recent days, but at least survive. I'll try to finish this chapter, but I cannot promise much. Read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Just a rumour**

* * *

She didn't regret that pair of kisses she shared with her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Yes, she did felt quite embarrassed as she walked hastily through the halls of the castle, trying to reach Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible. It was quite late and she needed some sleep, plus her feet hurt.

But although she thought it would be an unbearable embarrassment, it was not. It was strange for her, at least for the moment, the fact that she could only feel happy, or at least satisfied. She would have liked to stay a little longer, but she forced herself to go.

However, there were a few doubts in her mind.

That was what she was thinking as she entered the common room of her house, and headed to the rooms, meditating in silence. They hadn't made clear anything between them. They had only said goodnight, and she had left the office.

She did not know what to do next. Perhaps the next time she saw him she had to greet him with a kiss on the lips? Should she keep the situation as a secret? Why would she do that?

She rubbed a hand over her face, feeling suddenly more exhausted than before, as she dropped in her bed, starting to take off her heels. Maybe she just needed to rest, a good sleep and relax would achieve clear her thoughts.

Or at least that was what she thought as she leaned back comfortably in her bed, letting out a small sigh of relief before falling exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, as she headed to the Great Hall, she could see with surprise that most of her companions gave curious and even somewhat surprised looks at her as she walked by.

She could not help wondering what was happening, and only because of that she tried to walk quicker, just to get faster to the Gryffindor table, especially with her friends. However, the situation there did not improve much in fact, although most of them at least tried to hide their curiosity.

She devoted confused looks at Harry and Ginny, and could see that they seemed somewhat uncomfortable. She sighed heavily, a little tired despite having woken up recently.

"All right, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Harry shook his head slightly, looking away with a snort. He seemed really angry, and that alarmed her a little. Ginny, beside him, breathed a sigh full of resignation, as she offered her the latest issue of Witch Weekly, and Hermione knew what awaited her could not be good.

Especially when almost all of her peers around her also had a copy. With a grimace, she began tried to read.

Hermione pulled the magazine away when she read the name of Rita Skeeter, knowing that only infamous and slanderous words could follow. However, Ginny encouraged her to continue reading, even with a rather tired expression on her freckled face.

The girl sighed, somewhat impatient, but looked down at the magazine again, watching a moving picture of her and her teacher dancing together, before the start of the article.

* * *

" **Greedy lioness and ambiguous snake**

Love knows no prejudice... or shame!

 _It is well known that the status of 'war hero' is highly profitable, and therefore it is not surprising that many witches have fancied the unattractive but very famous Severus Snape._

 _But though his loyalties and true roles are totally questionable (to know more about that, don't miss my book,_ _ **"Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?"**_ _! Best seller around the world), you cannot deny that the wizarding world knows his name, for better or worse._

 _Despite that, young witches, it is my duty to inform you that this mysterious man's black and shrivelled heart already has an owner. And it's nothing more and nothing less than another martyr in the last Second Wizarding War, and his wife through the most recent Universal Required Marriage Law, Hermione Granger._

 _As we all know, the young Granger girl has a history of being attracted powerful and renowned men, counting among her lovers the gorgeous Viktor Krum, the very Boy Who Lived Harry Potter, and even his best friend, Ronald Weasley._

 _However, it is already obvious that this girl does not waste time, and goes strategically after the brightest star in the firmament that the wizarding world can offer, whoever it is just to satisfy her thirst for attention._

 _That alone could explain just how lovey-dovey she was with her husband and also a professor, during the formal dance that the Malfoy family organized in their mansion (don't miss the details, even the best and worst dressed of the night, turn to page 10!)._

 _But the story doesn't end there, dearest readers. Granger did not hesitate to pounce on her new prey as soon as they were alone in the safety of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, temporary home of the two lovebirds during the school year. It makes one think about moral behaviour and policies of that institution, doesn't it?_

 _This attractive reporter had to leave the scene when things were increasing temperature, and cannot say for sure what happened... but it is not very difficult to guess, if you know what I mean._

 _In conclusion, faithful followers of mine, Hermione Granger attacks again, and unconsciously, plants a new doubt in the minds of all of us: how strong was the love of our supposed war hero for the late Lily Potter, if he could so easily forget her and replace her with this young woman? Another inconsistency in the story presented by Harry Potter in his defence._

 _As always, you can draw your own conclusions about it, but facts speak much louder."_

* * *

Hermione swore that if Rita Skeeter was standing right in front of her, she would have taught her a good lesson, muggle style. She had mistakenly believed that the woman had learned her lesson.

She turned back to Harry, and realized how upset he was. She patted his shoulder in support, and he formed a small grimace only trying to look like a smile.

Hermione sighed heavily. As a reflex, she turned to the staff table, but Snape wasn't there. She could not help wondering if he was already aware of the situation, or even cared at all.

She decided she had to find out.

Throughout the day she was ignoring the prying eyes of her peers at her, much as she wanted to hex them all at every moment.

When Defence Against the Dark Arts class finally arrived, she could not help seeing her teacher with more attention than usual. She expected some sort of difference in his usual behaviour, something to tell if he had already read the article or not.

However, he seemed as calm and moody as ever. He didn't even seem to notice the eyes of his students on him, and took points from each student who used their to gossip rather than attend the lesson, as he would any normal day.

And in fact he did not want to appear affected by this situation. Yes, he had read the article written by that harpy who called herself a journalist, and could feel the rage make his blood boil.

How could this woman dare to question everything that made him who he was? For that same reason he had refused to read the defamatory book against him, but the damn article was in the mouth of everyone, and it didn't just what affect him.

He thought of retaliating against Rita Skeeter, though he had his doubts. He did not want to create an even bigger storm.

That night he didn't want to attend the dinner. He felt no appetite, and forcing it would only hurt him. It used to happen often when he was little, only at that time it was quite conveniently unfortunate and gave his father a reason to punish him.

Rubbing a hand on his pale face, he tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he walked to his office with long strides. Upon arrival, he took out his wand to open the door, but noted that it was ajar.

He narrowed his dark eyes, and still brandishing his wand, opened the door carefully, alert. Many years as a double agent and spy had served to improve his skills, but had also left him some pretty big psychological traumas.

When the door opened, he could see that Granger was fiddling absently with one of his quills, but she was not alone. Beside her was Harry Potter, and he could not help but grimace at him.

"May I know who invited you to come in?" he asked when he entered, keeping his wand as he walked to his desk, trying to be indifferent to the shock that he had caused on both of them

He could see them exchanging glances for a moment, and wondered what they were thinking. He knew he could find out by simply digging a little in their malleable minds, but chose not to. He sat behind his desk, still watching them with an arched eyebrow.

"So?"

Potter cleared his throat for a moment, as if preparing to say something very important, although he doubted it.

"Professor... I was wondering if you've already read the article Rita Skeeter published today" muttered then the boy, hiding his hands in the pockets of his robes. "It's quite unpleasant, just to call it something."

Snape raised an eyebrow at his words, and gave a sidelong glance at the girl beside him. He could tell as she looked away, that she was seemingly embarrassed or distressed with the situation. He sighed, pretty tired.

"Even if I had not read it, I should've been deaf not to hear the whispers running through the castle in the mouths of students and portraits alike" he muttered, clasping his hands' thin fingers in front of him thoughtfully. "Where are you going with this, Potter?"

"I have no intentions to keep quiet while the woman dedicates herself to defame him. You, and my best friend" the young boy said, frowning slightly, as if he didn't understand his question. "We know that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus, notifying the Ministry of Magic about it would not hurt anyone."

Professor Snape formed a small grimace with his thin lips, and was silent for a moment, as though he were pondering something very important. Was it necessary to destroy the career, reputation and perhaps even life of that woman only by the words she published?

Of course it was.

"Though I was aware of her condition, I had not thought of using it as an attack on her person. In fact, I was not going to do anything. A barking dog does not bite" he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders slightly, before sighing heavily. "However, this is not just about me now. What do you think, Hermione? How should we proceed?"

He could see that the Gryffindor girl winced slightly in place, and her slightly chubby cheeks took on a reddish tone. He knew why, it was the first time he addressed her using her first name while being in the presence another person. He did his best to hide a small grin.

"Um... I don't know. That information is good material for a threat, but making it public could have consequences beyond our reach" she muttered, absently starting to fiddle with the red and yellow scarf she wore curled on her neck. "Skeeter would probably be imprisoned..."

"So what? Do you think she would mind if you were imprisoned...?"

"But I'm not her, Harry."

Potter snorted and looked away, but he could tell that the boy was doing a pretty big effort not to get angry with his friend. Snape watched in complete silence for a moment, appreciating the tension that had flooded the room, before letting out a sigh.

"Maybe, just maybe, we should think very carefully before taking any step. We could step on a mine without even noticing it" he said then, thundering a little his fingers' bones, feeling slightly tenser. "Making public such sensitive information may bring more problems than solutions. I can already hear it: _'If it's a lie, why would they defend themselves?_ '"

"Then it is a lie? You two didn't...?"

Severus couldn't help frowning slightly at Potter's question. And although he felt like throwing him a moderately strong curse for his indiscretion, he was forced to keep a serious expression on his face.

"That's none of your business, Potter" he hissed with a slightly offended tone, narrowing his black eyes to glare at him.

"And you could ask me first, Harry, honestly" muttered Granger under her breath, looking away embarrassed, before raising her voice again to a more audible tone. "Anyway... I think that's all, eh, Harry?"

The boy gave her a sidelong glance, apparently still feeling somewhat curious about his question. After a few seconds he nodded slightly, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Yes, I think so" he granted, giving a polite nod to his teacher before approaching the door. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, no, I'll stay for a little while. You may go."

Both could feel the slightly mischievous glint in Harry's green eyes, who only gave a nod before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Only then, they looked into each other's eyes again.

But it didn't last long, because she looked down, apparently distressed still.

"Sorry."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow when he heard that, and cocked his head slightly almost unconsciously, feeling curious.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" he questioned, trying to soften his voice even if it was just a bit, to see if that way he could get a good response from her

Hermione looked up again, now with a much stronger blush bathing her cheeks. Again he had to hide another grin. He didn't know what that girl had, but when she was embarrassed she was pretty funny.

"I'm sorry I... you know..." she murmured, fiddling around with her fingers as she looked away, trying to get distracted by the shelves around her. "I'm sorry I kissed you yesterday. And the other day... I never think about whether you want to do it or not, I just do it. I am sorry."

He could not help, this time the grin that was struggling to get a space in his face finally got it. For a moment he had thought that it was something more serious. He stood with a sigh, walking around his desk to stand in front of her, resting just a bit on his desk behind him.

"If didn't 'want' to, I would have let you know, Hermione. It is not my pleasure to do things against my own will" he assured her with a condescending tone, crossing his arms while looking at her intently. "Is there perhaps another reason why you may regret your actions?"

"I don't regret it...!" she blurted immediately, but the embarrassment returned to her face when she saw him arch an eyebrow. She sighed. "It's just... if last night's kiss didn't happen, Rita Skeeter would not have had so much to talk about."

"It's impossible that you or I knew what was going on. She could be watching us right now. Maybe we should give her something to talk about once again."

Hermione looked up when she heard that, as a reflex act, and just by looking at him he knew she was trying to figure out if he was serious or not. And the truth was that he wondered the same thing, but tried to hide it, and was pretty good at it.

He could see that she took a couple of steps forward, but stopped almost immediately, looking at him with something like insecurity in her young face.

"I... I was wondering what you think of me" she said suddenly, trying to look at him despite the embarrassment on her face. "Do you like me?"

The man took a deep breath before releasing that air in the form of a long sigh, between tired and impatient. He shrugged, as if the question was not important enough to take the time to answer it.

" _Liking_... is a term too young and immature for my taste" he said then with a slight grin on his face. "But I can tell you that you're pretty attractive to me. I do not see why I should hide it, being it something you should have already noticed."

He could see the blush that adorned his student's cheeks grew a pair of shades, and could easily compete with a tomato. A slight smirk betrayed him by appearing on his face without his permission.

"I like you too" she said then, looking at him again, but he could only let out brief chuckle. "What is so funny…?"

Snape shook his head slightly, downplaying the situation as he regained his composure, but the slight smirk gracing his face stayed. He made a small gesture with his hand for her to come closer.

Still somewhat shy and embarrassed, the girl obeyed, and he watched her wince a bit when he held her close by holding her waist, but she made no attempt to pull away.

"The best would be not to look for labels for 'this', at least for now" he murmured, watching her carefully, appreciating every faction of her young face. "I feel that without the pressures that these labels mean, we're doing pretty well. What do you say…?"

Her reply was not verbal, but he didn't care much. Her soft and sweet lips against his were a thousand times better than any words she could utter.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Hello again. I really hope that winter is a little less cruel in the next few days, I'm almost freezing here :/_

 _On the other hand... I think it's time to answer your reviews._

 _ **RhodaBush:**_ _Here's more, I hope you like it!_

 _ **ChronicallyCurious:**_ _Hey there! I'm really glad you liked my story that much! Sorry, I'm not really sure what "guilt tripped" means… but if it's something bad, I'm sorry, and if it's something good, you're welcome! The best of luck for you, you can do it!_

 _ **sidehillgouger:**_ _Now that's interesting… I remember seeing lots of videos of cats in front of mirrors. You're right, maybe it was an ever-lasting liquid luck potion!_

 _ **impala67black:**_ _Really glad to hear that, hope you liked this one as well!_

 _ **Sassyluv:**_ _I'm really glad I surprised you then! Yeah, kissing… hehehe._

 _ **t42n24t2:**_ _Well, thank you very much! Severus is one great wizard, and Hermione was pretty thankful for that ;)_

 _ **OzmaofOz:**_ _Thank you for reading and commenting! I'll do my best to feel better soon, don't worry!_

 _ **notwritten:**_ _Thanks a lot!_

 _ **kalikk**_ _: Muito obrigado! Eu espero que você gosta deste capítulo também!_

 _ **PumpkinKitten:**_ _I hope your heart could take this chapter at least! Here's more, and there's even more where this came from ;)_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**ChronicallyCurious, Devilwoman18, sierravanmeter12335, tigerlillypaws, kalikk**_ _and_ _ **PumpkinKitten**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Juli Ramos, Melody06, Tempted Sacrifice, DESGUARDIUS, sierravanmeter12335, tigerlillypaws, NoFace the Demon, kalikk, PumpkinKitten, LKBgirl**_ _and_ _ **Tra8erse**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, you share your birthday with at least 9 million people in the world? (?)_

 _So… I guess that's all for now. As always, thanks for reading and commenting. Take care, guys._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	26. Average

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Cold continues equally cruel, and hasn't even winter begun yet :( But at least I could finish writing this chapter despite that. Read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Average**

* * *

Hermione felt strangely calm.

Suddenly she had ceased to care about how much her peers and the rest of the wizarding world talked about her. It even became easier to ignore the curious stares that they used to give her lately.

She didn't quite understand what caused them so much curiosity. After all, she was a married woman. What was so strange if what that article was true, even when it wasn't entirely?

She couldn't explain it, but it wasn't something she enjoyed thinking about. She preferred to concentrate on what was actually true in her life at the moment, and that was her 'relationship' with her teacher.

Both of them had decided not to give it any label, and she was happy with that. While she could go down to the dungeons almost every afternoon and rest in Snape study, she was content.

Never before she had entered there. A door at the back of his office addressed a small and cosy study, which in turn led to the private quarters of her teacher, as she could see through a door ajar for a few seconds.

Snape had invited her there one Saturday afternoon, and had shown her the huge amount of books he kept in his library. In a comfortable couch covered with green velvet, Hermione enjoyed the warmth of a fireplace and a couple of spells that kept away the cold, reading quietly.

In addition, although she didn't dare say it out loud, he enjoyed the company of her professor beside her, reading his own book with a calm expression on his face.

Hermione had noticed that her husband was neither very demonstrative nor very loving person, or maybe. Obviously that did not surprise her at all. In fact, she rather enjoyed being a little loose, without sleepers hands of a red-haired young boy interrupting her concentration.

However, sometimes she wanted more than to be sitting next to each other. She was not made of iron, nor a cold-blooded being, and she certainly enjoyed to hug someone. The question was whether Snape was willing to hug her or not.

She always thought of that possibility, and argued with herself about that, if she would ask him, or if she simply would approach and embrace him to see how he reacted. But she never did.

She was thinking about it in Transfiguration's class. She had been somewhat distracted lately, but still she managed to transform a huge volume of History of Magic into beautiful table ornament, as her teacher had indicated.

Still, when the class ended, he stopped her when she wanted to leave.

"I could not help noticing that you have been somewhat distracted these days" said Professor Lippert, watching her with a worried frown on his face. "Are you feeling well?"

"Perfectly, professor" assured the girl, and she was not lying in all. "I just... had a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about."

"I see... I could not avoid reading the distasteful article that was published a few weeks ago."

Hermione let out a small sigh. Lately she had managed to keep her head busy enough not to think about that... and now she had to remember. Still, it did not affect her as much as she thought it would.

"It was quite spoken everywhere, yes" she muttered, looking away for a moment before looking up again, a little more determinedly. "But I think it's gradually losing relevance, and that's the best that could happen."

Lippert nodded slightly, but seemed he distracted, like he was doing it unconsciously, as if thinking of something else at the time. Finally he let out a little sigh, shrugging.

"I guess so. Remember that the next Hogsmeade trip is this weekend" he continued talking, hiding his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "It will be a night out. I thought maybe you forgot about it, as you've been so distracted.

Hermione nodded quickly. She had actually forgotten, but now that he mentioned it, she remembered the note Headmistress McGonagall had sent her a couple of days ago, telling her about it.

"Of course I didn't forget, sir," then she said, forming a small smile, trying to give a little more credibility to her lie. "I'll be there."

* * *

"And why, exactly, would I want to attend this feast full of young and rowdy kids?"

Hermione let out a long sigh. Somehow she had already expected this response from her teacher. She had asked him in the kindest way possible to attend the night out that seventh year students were going to have, and the heads of each house.

"Well... maybe because I was talking with Professor Slughorn this afternoon" said the girl, from her place in the soft sofa in his study. "And he told me he was _'too old for that stuff'_ and that he would be delighted if took his place."

She watched him silently for a few moments. He was turning his back, looking at one of his shelves full of books, apparently looking for one specific copy among many of them. He took his time, and after taking a book from there, he turned to give her a lazy look.

"Well, I also am _'too old for that stuff'_ " he rebutted then, moving with calm to the chair that was positioned in front of the sofa she occupied, and taking a seat there. "I don't think I have the patience to endure teenagers beyond what is strictly necessary."

"What about me? I'm a teenager too, in case you had not noticed."

Severus looked up from his book, which he had just opened, and gave her a look of impatience, before turning his attention to reading again.

"You could not blame me if I had not noticed" he justified without even looking at her. "You do not act like a typical teenager. That's an honest compliment."

Hermione didn't know whether to be ashamed or angry at those words, so she was both equally. She snorted, looking away with a faint blush painted on her cheeks. She grimaced.

"All my classmates are going to go... I know I'll get bored in that place" she sputtered, flopping on the couch, lying there. After a moment she sighed. "At least I can talk with Professor Lippert."

She didn't need to turn to him directly to know he had looked up at her. She tried not to smile. She really didn't know what was the problem that both teachers had with each other, but if I she needed to use it as a 'weapon', then she would.

"Ah, yes... Professor Lippert is so nice. Yesterday he stopped me before I left when class was over. He asked me if I was okay" she continued, trying to sound as distracted as she possibly could. "He's very kind. I'm sure we'll talk about very interesting things…"

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"You can stop now. Your Slytherin is showing."

The girl could not help but let out a slight chuckle at that, and not caring that her hair was tousled now, she straightened up. A small smile graced her face.

"Then you're going with me?" she asked, sounding perhaps more anxious than she intended to

"I never said that" he said, raising an eyebrow. However, after a moment, he let out a long sigh, closing his book. "But yes, I will go. And it better be worth sacrificing a night's rest."

Hermione laughed again, a little calmer. Maybe she did have a tiny Slytherin part in her after all.

* * *

"How have you managed to convince him?" Harry muttered in a low voice, watching his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor walk with the other teachers. "How did you do it…? You know what? I don't want to know."

Although Ginny let out an amused chuckle at that, Hermione rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. Actually that had seemed like a pretty funny comment, but she knew that although Severus seemed very distracted, he was actually listening to everything they said.

"I thought Slughorn had to come... not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just... well, never mind."

Only then Hermione noticed Ron's presence there, though she guessed he had just approached them, because otherwise she would have already seen him. She would not deny it, she still felt slightly upset and hurt by all that had happened between them. But she no longer felt so bad, at least not like before.

"Let's just say someone took the time to make sure that Slughorn could take this day off" she murmured, shrugging her shoulders slightly

She could feel the eyes of Harry and Ginny on her, but did the best she could to pretend she did not notice their curiosity. Instead, she continued walking on her way to the Three Broomsticks, trying to distract herself with the surroundings to avoid having to look at them.

Noticing that they were about to arrive, she stepped forward a little. It wasn't the case that her peers would seek to get a seat near professor Snape, but probably the bootlickers would want to be close to the teachers.

And she had to make sure that Severus' _'effort'_ was worthwhile.

So she made sure to get a sit right next to her teacher at the huge round table they were to occupy, and to tell the truth, she felt quite pleased with herself for that accomplishment.

"You're a naughty, naughty girl" whispered Ginny in the most confidential tone possible, sitting down beside her with an amused smile on her face

Hermione motioned with her hand to ask her slyly for silence, but a tiny smile had settled on her face at those words. Suddenly she felt somewhat embarrassed by what he had done, so much so that for a few minutes she avoided looking at the man beside her.

However, when she finally deigned to look at him askance, she was not surprised when she noticed that he seemed completely indifferent to her presence at his side. She really envied his ability to remain undaunted in almost any situation that presented to him.

Hermione, meanwhile, tried to get distracted again, talking with her friends about various trivialities, such as brooms and which ones were the best depending on their speed related to their weight.

Until she startled slightly in place, releasing a small, sharp yelp too. And it was no wonder; she had clearly felt a hand rest on one of her legs. She could feel the eyes of everyone around her, and then the feeling on her leg was gone.

"Is something wrong, Miss Granger?" questioned then Professor Snape, right beside her, and when she turned to see him and noticed the small and almost imperceptible smirk on his face, she understood.

It seemed that her teacher was bored and decided to get some fun at her expense. She did not know whether to be angry or be flattered, or maybe feel like laughing. She shook her head slightly, trying to look as natural as possible.

"Everything is fine, sir" she muttered in a calm tone, forming a smile. "I just seemed to feel a little discomfort, nothing to worry about."

"Surely she's very tired, poor little thing" Professor Sprout said, watching her with a lovingly expression on her face. "Leonidas, I know you're new here, but Miss Granger is very studious and outstanding."

"That I know, Pomona. She is the best student I've had so far."

The girl felt her cheeks blushing slightly at those words referring to her person, but almost a second later she heard Professor Snape let out a snort, folding his arms with a grimace.

"That would indeed be so wonderful if you had the necessary experience to make comparisons of that calibre" he contemptuously said then, almost spitting out the words. "As far as I know, this is just your first year in the branch of magic teaching, and correct me if I'm wrong, but that makes you easily impressionable in front of young _'talents'_ ".

"It's true, Severus. I am not an ancestor in teaching as you are, clearly" corresponded Professor Lippert, giving a sip of his firewhisky. "But since you have so much experience to show off, perhaps you could enlighten us with your wisdom and tell us if Miss Granger is one the best students you've had. Go ahead, we're listening."

Now the other teachers had their eyes on him, and they were not alone, because the girl in question and a couple of students were watching him more closely, apparently also interested in hearing his answer to those words.

He let out a long sigh of annoyance, rolling his eyes, but did not flinch.

"She is plain and simple, merely average" he said with a completely dry tone, looking away disdainfully. "Her grades beyond common are proof of her exhaustive dedication to read the same books over and over again without any rest. She does have a very good memory, I can give her that."

Hermione remained silent, like the rest of the teachers, and the few young people who had been listening to the conversation. She could see them gradually return to their own talks with uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

"Well... in my opinion she is indeed brilliant" intervened Professor Flitwick, finally breaking the awkward silence that had formed. "But of course, I cannot expect everyone to have the same opinions; it would be illogical, as well..."

But Hermione was not listening anymore. She felt suddenly her brown eyes stung with tears that with effort she managed to contain, looking away and pretending to be distracted by something else.

She did not think it was due to what her teacher could think about her. She really wasn't a weak person, nor was easily influenced by external stimuli around her. In fact, she gave little importance to that opinion even if it belonged to him. But there was the difference. She gave him that importance, no matter how ' _little_ ' it was.

Silently she cursed the moment she began to feel so comfortable in his presence, as she sought his company because she really enjoyed it. She knew that having heard those words months ago, or perhaps years ago, it would not have affected her even half of what it did now.

Especially because if she thought about it subjectively, he was partly right. She loved reading her books more times than others would. And indeed, her theoretical answers were almost exact copies of the printed letters in her books' pages.

Yes, she was also quite talented in practice, but that didn't necessarily make him wrong.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered to her, and when she looked up, she could feel her worried look, just like Harry's, Ron's, and even Lavender's as she was sitting beside the redheaded boy. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded quickly at her question, trying to form a tiny smile that tried to convince them it was true.

"Perfectly fine" she said, letting out a long sigh of weariness. "But Professor Sprout is right, I'm really quite tired."

Harry checked the watch on his wrist briefly, before turning to her again.

"Don't worry, it's almost over."

And it was true. About ten or fifteen minutes later, the bill was paid, and teachers were responsible for organizing all students before leaving the place.

Hermione came out with her teammates, but without even realizing it she began to fall behind a bit, until she ended up walking behind the lot of students returning to the castle. She did not give much importance to it, until she felt the presence of someone else beside her.

"I hope you have not really felt offended or hurt by my words almost an hour ago" said the calm and undaunted voice of Professor Snape. "I expect you to be mature enough to accept honest criticism of your person."

Hermione could almost compare the coldness of his tone when talking her with the icy snow falling around her. She wanted to stop and give him a strong punch, right in his prominent hooked nose. However, she restrained herself.

"Maybe you shouldn't expect so much from me" she muttered, watching him sideways with a grimace on her young face. "My maturity is... average? Yes, I think that's the word."

With nothing more to say she hurried forward again, anything to get away from him as quickly as possible. Maybe later, when she could think more calmly, she would regret that, or to believe that she overreacted.

But at that moment, she didn't feel so eager to embrace him like days ago.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Finally! Wow, a week goes fast... anyway, yesterday I was quite pleased with how this chapter turned out. I don't know why, cause now I feel slightly disappointed with myself :( I'm sorry, this chapter isn't as good as the others. I'm really, REALLY not feeling well lately, but I know it's not an excuse.  
_

 _What did you think? Remember that you can tell me with a nice review. And by the way, I'm going to answer right now._

 _ **FizzingWhizzbee204:**_ _I know, right? Seems like Skeeter has earned a place here._

 _ **sidehillgouger:**_ _Wow, I didn't know that! Thanks for sharing that information!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thanks a lot, hope you liked this chapter!_

 _ **DutchGirl01:**_ _Thank you very much! Hope you liked this one too!_

 _ **Sassyluv:**_ _Thank you! Yeah, I know, I don't like Rita either…_

 _ **ndavis77:**_ _Awww, you're welcome! Yeah, I agree. And you're right! But sadly people tend to make a big deal out of everything :P_

 _ **notwritten:**_ _Thank you very much!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Draco lover 91, SamMason666, caitlin. robinette. 1**_ _and_ _ **disneynut98**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**Bearig, Draco lover 91, nacy3451, Snowfire218, caitlin. robinette. 1, Lylee-Hannah, disneynut98**_ _and_ _ **softgentle**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, a single drop of motor oil makes 25 liters of water no longer suitable for human consumption? (?)_

 _Well... I think that's all for now. As always, thank you very much for reading and commenting, I really appreciate each and every one of your words and take them into account._

 _And again, sorry if this chapter sucks :(_

 _Read you soon!_

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	27. Absence

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. It's still very cold here, and I'm also a little tired, but I will try to finish this chapter. Read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Absence**

* * *

Even after thinking about it for a long time before going to sleep, Hermione still felt quite offended by the words that Professor Snape had used to refer to her.

She went to sleep that night with a foul mood. She hoped that the next morning she would feel a little better. She didn't expect to forget about her anger, but at least no longer having that mood.

However, the next morning she still felt like the night before.

She was not an egocentric girl that thought she was the best in every possible aspect. But the fact that Professor Snape, her husband and the person with whom she had begun to feel really comfortable, talked about her like that, did nothing but enrage her.

After making sure all her essays and works were done, and organizing her backpack, she was glad to notice that she had no classes with him for the day. That would make it much easier to avoid him, for him to notice that she would not let go easily of what happened the night before.

During breakfast, she avoided at all times to even give a look at the staff table, and so she did all day, avoiding direct view anywhere where her teacher might be. She didn't see him or hear his name for many hours, at least until dinner.

"I have not seen him all day. Seriously, not even in the hallways."

"Snape? Does it really matter?"

"It matters, Ginny. I don't think he would just disappear out of nowhere, for no reason at all."

Askance, Hermione could not help but see Harry and Ginny talking about him. She refrained from making any question, because actually she was too busy trying to remember if at any time of day she had seen him even if it was unintentionally. But she could not remember anything.

"Listen, Harry, I know that you like to 'worry'…" muttered the redheaded girl, drawing imaginary quotation marks with her fingers and letting out a long sigh of weariness. "But you shouldn't. Maybe he asked a few days to rest or perhaps he felt sick, or just did not want to deal with students... why is it that something 'bad' has to happen specifically?"

Harry still had a grimace on his face, unconvinced, as if thinking hard on a logical explanation for his predicament. Until he noticed Hermione, and although she looked away almost immediately, it was too late already.

"Oi, Hermione... I know you're angry with him but..." he murmured, leaning slightly toward her confidentially; as if he didn't want anyone else hear his words. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

The girl stirred her mashed potatoes in silence for a few moments. She didn't want Harry's alarmed mood to hit her, but unfortunately she suspected that it was already too late. She cursed mentally, before shaking her head.

"I do not know exactly" she sputtered, looking at him askance again with a slight grimace on her face, before releasing a sigh. "I can only think of his home, or his mother's home."

Her friend took a thoughtful expression again and straightened up, still seemingly deep in thought. Hermione appreciated that, at least now she did not feel pressured. But she was concerned.

She tried to stop thinking about that, but just couldn't. What if he had left his job at the school without warning? Almost immediately she scratched out that possibility. She could not imagine that he would do something so reckless and unexpected, completely out of nowhere. What if someone actually had hurt him?

Hermione grimaced. She did not want to think about that scenario. Especially because she knew and had seen that her professor was an excellent duellist. And to hurt him to the point of not appearing anywhere, his opponent has to be very powerful.

Those thoughts were invading her mind, so she decided to seek a distraction. Looking through her bag, she found the novel that her teacher had loaned her, "Divine Torment". With a tiny smile gracing her lips, she recalled that almost inadvertently she had postponed reading it.

Maybe she could take it up, and also distract herself. Kill two birds with one stone, as people used to say.

However, when she sought the page on which she had left it, she noticed that there was nothing else to read. Normally in those magical books, they were being completed as they were read. But this one seemed to be stuck.

Right on the dramatic scene where the princess of Cunningham cried inconsolably because her beloved knight lay mortally wounded at her feet.

* * *

That day it became a little hard to focus on her classes, and she knew she was not the only one.

As soon as she entered the Great Hall in the morning, the first thing she did was turn her gaze to the staff table. But he was not there. She had been unable to avoid spending furtive glances at the table, in case he suddenly walked in. But that didn't happen at all.

It took a long time to stop thinking about possible scenarios that could explain the absence of her teacher. And each of the possibilities she imagined, was even more tragic and catastrophic than the last.

Still, a small part of her still had hope. Later would she would have a Defence Against the Dark Arts class. And perhaps being too naive and illogical, that part of her that seemed not to give up, expected Professor Snape entering through the door as if nothing had happened at the right time.

She could hardly keep herself still in her seat. She had begun to bite her nails lightly, watching as Harry fiddled with his quill in a somewhat insistent manner, as if looking for a way to distract himself in some way.

The classroom door finally opened, and Hermione almost jumped out of her seat. Someone broke through the threshold, but as she could see with her own eyes, it was not Professor Snape. It was Professor Lippert, actually.

"Good afternoon, students" he greeted with quiet tone, showing a small smile on his face as he leaned back slightly on the desk behind him. "Probably you are wondering what I'm doing here."

The man paused for a moment, as if waiting for someone to confirm his words. Hermione remained silent, staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and curiosity.

"Well, Professor Snape is obviously not here and cannot teach the class as he should" announced the professor, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "So I'll replace him for today, and while he fails to fulfil his responsibilities, I guess."

"What happened? Do you know where he is?" questioned Harry loudly, with a grimace

Lippert shrugged again with an air of insolence.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to share that information with you, Mr. Potter."

Hermione watched as her friend breathed a sigh of fatigue and impatience. She could not say she did not understand him. She herself felt quite frustrated with the whole situation, but something was clear.

She was going to find out what the hell had happened no matter what.

And for that, she decided to "take it easy", or at least pretend that. She followed the instructions given by Professor Lippert with the same dedication and attention that she always had, without fail in each task.

She could see Harry hesitate for a moment while he prepared his bag to leave, as if wondering whether to stay a few minutes after class or not. Hermione hoped he didn't. It was enough that she would take that duty.

With a sigh of relief she saw him leave the classroom with Ron. She was still keeping his books and other things in her backpack, with deliberate slowness. When the classroom was practically empty, she hung her bag on her shoulder and went to the desk at the front of the room.

"Sir, I'm sorry if this is a nuisance for you" then she muttered, hugging a couple of books against her chest. "But I'd really like to know if you have any idea where Professor Snape might be."

Hermione couldn't help noticing that a small grimace appeared on the lips of her teacher. He left his task of correcting a couple of essays to look at her, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Really, Hermione, I have no idea where he might be, nor do I care" he said then, with a languid shrug filled with indifference. "Neither should you."

The young Gryffindor girl could not help forming a curious and surprised expression, arching an eyebrow at the way her professor had referred to her, using her first name. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"May I ask you a question, sir?" she blurted then, still keeping the formalities at least on her part, and seeing him nod slightly, she continued. "Why is it that you and Professor Snape have a... enmity, to call it somehow?"

Professor Lippert's expression hardened slightly, but despite that there was still room for a tiny smirk on his face. He let out a long sigh, straightening up a little in his seat.

"I expected you to ask that question at some point, you know?" he murmured, cocking his head slightly at her, as if there was something very interesting about her. "Well, Hermione, there are several reasons not to... appreciate Professor Snape. I can be here for hours dictating a list, but that would not help much."

Hermione watched her teacher stand up and walk around the desk. She felt nervous for a few seconds, while her professor took a couple of steps away from her, now resting at one of the desks behind him.

"I was in my fifth year when I met Professor Snape. I cannot boast of being as brilliant as you are, but I was quite good" then he began to talk, with a tone of nostalgia in his voice. "I had dreams of becoming an Auror, and although I was not very good at his subject, I got along very well with Professor Slughorn. He helped me a lot to improve my skills in Potions."

Hermione remained silent when his teacher did so. She stared as he played with a galleon in his fingers, turning it between them, before continuing speaking.

"He told me that I should not worry, because with a simple Exceeds Expectations in my O. I could still be in his class and take the N.E. to pursue a career as an Auror. I would have succeeded if he had not decided to retire, of course. We immediately had a new teacher. Can you guess who it was?"

The Gryffindor girl formed a tiny grimace. She believed she knew where her teacher was going with his speech, but preferred to remain silent, knowing that this was really a rhetorical question. Her teacher gave a bitter laugh.

"I'll give you a hint: it was a teacher who only accepted students with an Outstanding to continue in his class" he muttered then, with palpable bitterness in his voice, pressing hard on the galleon in his hand. "Obviously I was not accepted in his class the following year, no matter how much I asked for him to make an exception. And that's the story of how Professor Snape singlehandedly ruined my chances of becoming an Auror."

Hermione waited silently for her teacher to say something more, but after a few moments she realized that he would not. Then she let loose a long sigh, as if she had been holding all that air in her lungs until then.

"Sorry to hear that, sir" she whispered, a bit embarrassed, not knowing very well how he expected her to react to that. "But…"

"Don't. Please don't do it. Do not try to justify him" interrupted the man, walking his fingers through his blond hair with a weary sigh. "I have more reasons to despise your husband, but I do not ask you to believe me or agree with me. I only ask for one thing. Do not trust him."

* * *

During the rest of the day she was mulling over her thoughts again and again, throwing furtive glances to the half-written novel in her bed.

While she stroked Crookshanks fur, she imagined possible answers to the only question she had in mind. Where could her professor be? It had been two whole days with no idea of his whereabouts, and she could not deny it, she was worried.

She watched the clock in the room and sighed heavily, tired. It was only fifteen minutes since she had returned from dinner, but she had been unable to eat more than a couple of spoonfuls of stew that was served. She felt no appetite.

She was distracted for a while silently watching the nightly rituals Lavender and Parvati had in the room, like removing the light makeup that they used to wear, and brush their hair so it was not entangled in the morning.

However, she was startled when they were. All because of the sudden opening of the room's door. Headmistress McGonagall entered, looking pretty hectic actually.

"Miss Granger" she said then wearily, letting out a long sigh. "I need you to come with me. Right now."

Puzzled, and getting curious looks from her roommates, Hermione left Crookshanks on the bed and stood up quickly, leaving the room behind and following the current headmistress. She wanted to ask her what was happening, but seeing her so rushed, she did not dare to do so.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your rest, but it is something very urgent" then the woman explained, watching her askance while both advanced rapidly through the corridors of the castle. "He said he wanted to see you."

"He ...?" the girl murmured, frowning slightly in brief confusion, because the next second the answer was made more than obvious. "Is he here? Is he okay…?"

She could see a slight grimace on Headmistress McGonagall's face, but she did not answer her question. At least not verbally as she had expected. Instead, she could see they were going to the school's hospital wing.

This could not be good. She could feel her heart start beating rampant, thrashing irretrievably like her breathing. Then she could not help but walk a bit faster to enter as quickly as possible.

Being there, she could see a few teachers in the place, like some nurses that the school had, around a specific hospital bed. She walked as fast as she could, but before she reached her intended destination, Madame Pomfrey stepped forward and stopped her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Everyone, please leave" she then asked gently and firmly at once. "Thanks for bringing her, Minerva."

The girl could see the headmistress nodded solemnly, before making a gesture with her hand, by which the present few teachers withdrew with her, leaving the nurses and girl in the place.

"He was awake just now, but I have provided him a potion for the pain that also has a soporific effect" then Pomfrey informed her, moving with her to the bed in question. "He asked for you to come, but now I don't think it's necessary..."

Hermione was not sure if she continued talking, because she was no longer listening. She could only see the man on the bed with his eyes closed and slow breathing, his skin paler than usual, giving him a rather daunting aspect.

She watched in complete silence for a moment, noticing the rather large bandage that was in his chest. She wanted to ask what had happened, but after a second she realized it would probably be too much to process in one night.

"You should go to rest, honey" advised Madame Pomfrey, while the other nurses walked away with expressions of sorrow on their faces

Hermione shook her head slightly, taking a seat on one side of her teacher's bed, with a sigh.

"I'll stay a little longer, if it's not too much trouble" then she whispered, trying to form a small smile. "In case he wakes up, or something."

She could see Pomfrey form a slight grimace, but after a moment she nodded slightly, patting her shoulder affectionately for support, before also walking away with calm step.

The young Gryffindor girl remained there, still, for a few seconds. She pulled a pair of dark strands of hair from her husband's face, and waited patiently.

Suddenly, she almost could not remember why she had been angry at first. She just wanted to see him wake up and listen to him spitting some sarcastic remark again.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Hello. Honestly I do not feel good. Yes, I know I said it before. I know you probably don't care and that's fine, but I suffer depression, and let's say I'm in a relapse. A fairly large one because it's nearly a month since it started._

 _I offer my apologies if these updates are not very good or seem to be "filler". Literally I have to fight with myself to continue writing. It's not easy when you have no desire to do anything but throw yourself from a ninth floor._

 _However, I'm trying to keep going. I want to finish this story, and I will even if I have to sweat blood. I only ask for patience, understanding and support. I hope I can count on you :)_

 _With nothing more to say, I will answer your reviews._

 _ **Sassyluv:**_ _Thank you very much! Your words are very flattering :)_

 _ **Amarenima Redwood:**_ _Well, thanks a lot! :D_

 _ **Shiv:**_ _Yes, indeed, Let's see if he does tho._

 _ **FizzingWhizzbee204:**_ _Ouch indeed, my friend!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _I know, he probably was just being honest… but forgot the fact that his wife is a teenager, no matter how smart and mature she is. Thank you very much for your words!_

 _ **RhodaBush:**_ _Here's more, I hope you like it!_

 _ **ndavis77:**_ _I completely agree with you! I think Hermione is very talented and skillful, but maybe Severus can't see it yet. She might have to show him sometime I guess._

 _ **notwritten:**_ _Thank you very much, as usual!_

 _ **Avery:**_ _Thank you a lot, I hope you like this chapter! And thanks for the information, by the way. I didn't know that :o_

 _Special Thanks to…_

… _**Violet-Black'1, acmcnabb, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, mystic23, SNAMIONE11 SHIPPER**_ _and_ _ **shehadadream**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

… _**CatsCuriousity, Loki's Awesome Mortal Wife, SoraLover987142, acmcnabb, spinstergp, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, SNAMIONE11 SHIPPER, shehadadream**_ _and_ _ **Vampyerlover**_ _for following this story!_

… _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, no piece of paper can be folded in half more than 7 times? (?)_

 _And ... well, I think that's all for now. Thank you very much for reading and commenting, I really appreciate your support, especially now. Take care._

 _Read you soon._

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	28. Traitor

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. First of all, I would like to acknowledge the support I received. I really appreciate it. Everything will get better soon, I hope. Read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Traitor**

* * *

When he awoke, it took him a while to accustom his eyes to the dim light of candles that lit the room. He shifted slightly in place, feeling a bit uneasy.

He could see then that he was not alone. Lightly snoring, Hermione sat beside him, asleep. He made a small grimace. He was a little surprised that she had stayed there long enough to fall asleep.

With a weary sigh, he did his best to straighten up without making a sound, but had to contain a gasp of pain that literally burned in his chest while trying to move. He guessed that his attackers had placed some sort of curse for the pain to last longer than usual.

He groaned, and could see his wand at his side, on the nightstand. He reached out to take it, but in the process he could not help pushing a vase full of water, causing a noise when it crashed into the ground.

He watched the girl flinch at once, waking up disoriented, looking around with concern and alert, until finally she noticed him, as he looked at her with a grimace.

"You should be resting" then she muttered, rubbing her brown eyes and letting out a small yawn

"I could say the same" said Snape, raising an eyebrow, before finally taking his wand. "I do not need to be here."

As he just started to get up, a pair of small hands stopped him, and with the same amount of delicacy and firmness, took care of laying him on the bed again, stealing a snort from him.

"Granger…"

"Am I 'Granger' now?" she questioned, looking at him with some seriousness on her face, before she sighed heavily. "It will only take a couple of hours until dawn, and you can get up and run if you wish. Meanwhile, stay there."

Severus rolled his eyes, but honestly he felt too tired to start an argument with someone as stubborn as Hermione. He just stayed there, watching contemptuously the bandages he was wearing on his chest.

"I'll stay here, but only because I'm tired" he muttered with a sigh of resignation. "You should go."

"As I've said, it's just a few hours before dawn. I'll probably have problems if I'm found out there at this hours."

"And where will you sleep?"

The girl was silent for a few moments, in which he could almost guess the thoughts running through her mind by just looking at her. Finally she stood up and pulled out her wand, pointing at him.

His basic instincts screamed at him to take his wand to defend himself, but he had no time to do it, because almost immediately he noticed that she was actually pointing to the bed. And he could notice that as a result, it widened until it was big enough for the two of them.

"I'll sleep here" she said, keeping her wand and approaching

"With me?" asked the man, and for a couple of seconds he felt like the stupidest person in the world for making such an obvious question

"Unless you intend to move to another bed, I think so."

Severus was completely still for a moment, almost stiff. He watched the young Gryffindor lift the blankets that covered him and settle in the newly transfigured bed, pulling out her wand to double the only pillow that they had.

"I don't recommend sleeping in a sitting position" she said, leaning back and settling better into place with a slight yawn. "It hurts my back a little after that."

The man made a grimace with his thin lips. He was not used to sharing his personal space that way. And although the girl had transfigured the bed so it had enough room for both, he could still feel the closeness.

He sighed heavily, leaning back finally in place, staring at the ceiling over them in silence. He knew if he did not, he would receive a talk from the girl on how _'we should get used to this'_. And he was not willing to give her that pleasure.

After a few moments of silence, he gave her a sidelong glance, only to find that she was still awake, staring at him with her big, shiny chestnut orbs, closely watching the huge scar on his neck that Nagini had left.

"Are you actually mad for what I said the other day?"

Not that he had intentions to talk about it specifically, but he literally could not think of anything else to start a conversation. He had never been very good at it, and he could confirm it when he saw the grimace that appeared on the lips of the girl.

"What you said wasn't very nice" she murmured, shrugging her shoulders slightly before releasing a long sigh of weariness. "Although I suppose it's kind of truth... I know I can become attached to my books too much sometimes."

The young Gryffindor girl was silent then, and he decided to wait until she decided to speak again. Just as he was about to say something, she continued.

"When I received my letter from Hogwarts, I promised myself that I would be the best of the class. I feared that if I did something wrong, they would send me back home soon" she sputtered, burying her face in the pillow. "Then I realized that was ridiculous... but still I kept on doing so as much as I could."

Severus remained silent when she did, and once again, he decided to wait. He turned to her to see her, and noticed that she was still hiding his face. He let out a long sigh of resignation, before turning back to the ceiling above them.

"Then we're talking about fear of rejection" he murmured after a moment, closing his eyes with a tiny grin on his lips. "That's why you try to attach yourself as much as possible to what's previously established to avoid any failure."

This time it was the girl who was silent, but she didn't hide her face anymore as she settled better, watching her teacher with curiosity. Maybe he couldn't feel it, but it seemed like he did, because almost immediately he continued.

"When I was still a student here at Hogwarts, I had a similar... 'fear'" he said wearily, and it was obvious he did not like to use that word. "I really did not want to go home. So I decided to show what I could do better. In those days I was very good at creating new spells. I think now I've lost my touch."

Finally he opened his dark eyes once again and turned to her with an expression that was hard to read in his sallow face.

"What I mean is that each person has their own ways to deal with their problems" he concluded then, before taking his eyes away from her once more. "And you should not give much importance to what I, or others, think of the way you chose."

Hermione tried to avoid it, but couldn't, and a faint smile crossed her lips. When she noticed that her teacher closed his eyes again, she thought he was trying to sleep, and so she was silent. She was then entertained with the scars that she could count in the body of her companion, not counting that those that seemed fresh.

There were many, and she could not tell if they had been caused by a sharp object, or some spell. She was watching a pretty big one that ran up his arm and away into his back. Only then she was set back in the huge bandage that covered the top of his chest.

"What happened to you?" she questioned then, realizing too late that she had broken the silence that had settled in the room

Severus let out a sigh that seemed full of frustration, but instead of asking her to shut up in a very ungracious manner, he turned to her with a slight frown.

"I think it's pretty obvious that was attacked" he hissed almost inaudibly, gulping dryly. "And before you ask, yes, I know who were my attackers."

"They were Death Eaters, right?" she blurted almost automatically, watching him with a critical eye, as if to guess his thoughts that way. "If so…"

"Yes, they were Death Eaters, and no, you are not going to do anything about it" interrupted the man, in a tone of warning in his voice. "But you can do something for me. Help me get rid of these stupid bandages."

Hermione could not help but acquire an expression full of curiosity about his order, and straightened to see him better. She was still somewhat stunned by the newly received information, and the obvious concern as a result, and he came out with something like that.

"I think these bandages are there for a reason..."

"Just do it, Hermione."

Although she hesitated, finally she decided to do what he was asking. Biting her lower lip a little, she began removing the bandages carefully, trying not to cause him any pain, attentive to his expressions as she did.

"They Knew that every Wednesday I go to Hogsmeade to buy ingredients for my potions. Someone told them, I'm sure about that" he sputtered absently, as if he were talking to himself rather than to her. "I was taken by surprise. I was stunned and locked in a basement. I was there for a whole day."

"Without eating?" she said, alarmed, although she knew it was a pretty silly question. "You need…!"

"Pomfrey already took care of that with a potion. You worry about those bandages" Snape muttered, almost in a grunt, before returning to his previously vague tone. "When they returned, someone came with them. It was Avery. He was a classmate of mine at school, and apparently he is their leader now. They tortured me for hours. Then they left me right on the edge of the school's territory. They did not want to kill me. It was just a warning. But before that, I'm pretty sure I wrote something, right here."

When he pointed to his own chest with his index finger, Hermione's eyes widened, and she hurried as fast as possible to get rid of those annoying bandages. Moments later, she had managed to remove them all. There was indeed a single word etched on his chest.

"Traitor" she read aloud, with a look of horror on her face. "That's what it says."

Severus rolled his eyes, with a snort. He already expected something like that, but he just wanted to check. He shrugged slightly, but after a moment, he shuddered.

Colours rose to his face when he discovered the girl was caressing his scar gently, using for that only her fingertips. He was not upset by her actions, but a little uncomfortable. He cleared his throat loudly to point it out.

Apparently it worked, because the girl pulled her hand almost immediately, startled and acquiring a furious blush on her cheeks. She quickly looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment in vain.

"You should... you should do something to take it away" she muttered after a moment, finally daring to look at him again

"I do not see why or how" he quickly said, quite pleased with himself for getting rid of the ridiculous and nearly invisible blush that his cheeks for a few seconds. "It is clearly very dark magic, and taking into account all the scars I have already… it's just a drop in the ocean, or whatever they say out there."

However, Hermione seemed not yet sufficiently convinced. He was prepared to refute any notion that she might have, or would like to verbalize. However, she said nothing more.

She just lay back again in bed, but this time, he could see that the distance between the two was considerably smaller.

"I'll get rid of that scar" she said then with a completely confident tone, forming a small smile. "I promise."

Severus was ready to deny her words, but before he could release the words in his throat, she bent over to silence him. He grimaced against her lips. Definitely he did not like being interrupted, but he could complain about it later.

The young Gryffindor girl pulled away just after a few moments after, giving him a tiny smile before returning to accommodate by his side, placing her right hand on his shoulder and letting out a small yawn.

"Then you're not upset anymore?"

He could hear a brief chuckle from the girl, plus feel her warm breath hitting the skin of his neck. But he received no more response than that from her.

Severus sighed, tired, and decided he could take the few hours that remained to rest. And so he did.

* * *

When she awoke, Hermione felt more tired than when she was asleep. She could not even process the curious and disapproving look that Madame Pomfrey was dedicating to her when she awoke and rose sluggishly.

After asking permission, she quickly used the bathroom, and without further ado left the place as fast as she could. Depending on the time she had seen on the clock, she hardly she had time for breakfast and order her stuff for her classes.

She went to the Great Hall, wondering if she should be flattered that Professor Snape had not made a sound too outrageous not to wake her. As she just approached the Gryffindor table, she could see Harry and Ron quickly approaching.

"Where were you…?!"

"Lavender said McGonagall brought you out of the room...!"

"... and then you did not come back all night!"

"What happened…?!"

She raised one hand to ask some silence. She could almost feel an incipient headache installed on her. She sat down, immediately pouring herself a bowl of oatmeal, while both boys were accommodated on either side, watching curiously.

She let out a weary sigh, rubbing a hand over her face before speaking.

"McGonagall took me to the infirmary to see Severus..." she muttered, raising her hand once again when I knew they would try to interrupt again. She glanced at the staff table, and immediately turned away when she saw that he was there. "I just slept in the hospital wing."

Both boys were silent for a few seconds before speaking again almost at once.

"Is he alright?"

"So you slept with him?!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of resignation, knowing she should have expected questions like those and more from them. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, he is alright" she said, watching Harry with a tiny smile, before turning to Ron and hitting him lightly on his arm. "And yes, I slept with him... but not like that!"

"Hermione, what happened?" questioned Harry almost immediately, as the redheaded boy rubbed his arm a little, but actually he did not feel any pain.

The girl glanced at the large clock in the dining room, and seeing the time she decided to eat some breakfast before answering. She had less than twenty minutes to go to Gryffindor Tower, organize her books and assignments, and then go to her first class of the day.

"He was attacked. They were Death Eaters" she said then in a somehow hasty tone, wondering for a second if her husband would want them to know or not. She shook her head, trying not to think about it. "They tortured him."

Harry remained silent for a few moments, which she used to eat a little more of her oats. As she wiped her lips with a napkin, she came up to look at the staff table again.

He was looking at her too, but he stood, almost leaving the Great Hall. He pointed to his chin, and she hurried to clean up some oatmeal that had escaped from her lips. She could almost swear she had seen him smirking before turning around.

"We have to do something about it" said Harry, startling her slightly as she left her concentration. "Those Death Eaters must be captured as soon as possible."

"Harry, mate, I know that now you... 'appreciate' Snape" muttered Ron, with a small grimace on his face full of freckles. "But I think he probably knows how to defend himself."

"It's not for him, Ron" he replied, and Hermione could tell by his voice that he really was angry at that moment. "It is for all of us. I think after all we've done to achieve peace, that's the least we deserve."

The three were silent for a few moments, and Hermione took the opportunity to finish her oatmeal hastily, casting a sidelong glance at the clock. Now she had fifteen minutes.

"I'm going to stop them, or at least I'll try" said Harry, standing up with a determined expression on his face. "I would love for you guys to join me... but you can do whatever you want."

Without saying anymore, they him observed turn around and retreat, leaving the Great Hall almost hastily. Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on her, and she could only turn to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Without you, we will die in two days. Or just one" he suddenly said, with a grimace. "Think about it."

The girl saw him quietly get up and follow in the footsteps of Harry to leave. Hermione sighed heavily, rubbing both hands on her face with some frustration.

Just when she thought her life could be quiet for the first time in years, she realized that probably that was not in the plans of destiny for her.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Hello again. I feel a little better; I just needed a readjustment in my medication. If all goes well, I'll get better soon :) Thanks for the words of support, they are very welcome._

 _About the chapter, at first I did not like it much, but after polishing some details of the plot, I managed to fix it :P What do you think? You can tell me with a review, and I'll answer those now._

 ** _bats coffee freak:_** _Thank you! You are going to find out soon enough!_

 ** _t42n24t2:_** _Thank you very much!_

 ** _DutchGirl01_** _: Thanks a lot, I hope you liked this one too!_

 ** _bookowl26_** _: Hahaha, I know, right?!_

 ** _Amarenima Redwood_** _: Thank you, glad you liked it. Feel free to PM me too if you need to talk._

 ** _Kanameshaoran_** _: Muchas gracias, en verdad. Me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que este también te guste._

 ** _superfan_** _:_ _Hello! Thank you very much. I'm getting better now, but thanks for your good wishes! :)_

 ** _Hope Leslie Hermnharry_** _: Don't worry, I'm not giving up just yet. Hope your daughter is doing great, thanks for reading!_

 ** _RhodaBush_** _: Thank you, I'm deep in therapy right now. Thanks for your support, hope you liked this chapter._

 ** _PumpkinKitten_** _: Well, he's fine now, and you know what happened to him… for the other stuff, you'll have to wait._

 ** _Uncle Voldy_** _: Thanks a lot! I really hope you liked this chapter too!_

 ** _dmeb_** _: I'm indeed felling a bit better now. I'm doing my best to keep hanging on. Thank you… and now you know the answer to at least one of your questions._

 ** _notwritten_** _: Thank you very much, I really appreciate it!_

 ** _Guest_** _: Thank you! Your words are very inspiring, thanks for sharing them with me. I think writing is my way of dealing with this. Overall, thanks for your support!_

 ** _Sassyluv_** _: Hahaha, well, I guess not! Hope you liked this chapter!_

 ** _Cassell_** _: Awww, well, thank you very much! I'm very flattered by your words, just thank you again, glad you're enjoying the story so far!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

 _…_ _ **Loki's Awesome Mortal Wife, Hope Leslie Hermnharry, Jenifael09, roamingbecca, IHEARTHBK12, Lady Themis, bookowl26, Blood Red Gun, Cassell**_ _and_ _ **sevfan27**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

 _…_ _ **Lady Themis, Debesele, Jenifael09, Kanameshaoran, KitsuneTurner, Nastka, absurdjewel, ninienna, penelope90, roamingbecc, ErinCullen, Muggs7, bookowl26, geowynpnn, Blood Red Gun, Cassell**_ _and_ _ **sevfan27**_ _for following this story!_

 _…_ _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, a person blinks about 25 thousand times per week? (?)_

 _Well... I think that's all for now. You know, thank you very much for reading and commenting, it is very nice to feel the support and the result of my efforts. Take care._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	29. Safe

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. I've been having some problems with my computer and power supply here. I'll try to update in a timely manner, but if that is not possible now or in the future, my apologies in advance. Read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Safe**

* * *

She had been thinking about the best way to attack the issue of Death Eaters and their return to action.

She figured that her friends' intervention in the matter would bring controversy if it became public, and nobody wanted that. It would be difficult to act with the sensationalist media over their heads.

That Thursday afternoon, she returned to her professor's office, and from there went almost immediately to his study. Once there, she decided to be honest about the situation. She considered risky and stupid to make any movement behind him.

"Potter cannot live a whole semester without asking for trouble, can he?"

That was his first reaction, and Hermione had not expected anything better, so she was not surprised nor tried to defend her friend. It would not make sense to do so, knowing he was right.

"That's what I thought" she agreed then, absentmindedly walking around. "But if you think otherwise... he may be right."

"No, he may not" he rebutted right away, shaking his head in a stubborn gesture. "He is just eager to complicate his existence because probably life as a simple student is too tedious for him."

Hermione pursed her lips for a moment. She gradually began to disagree with the words of her husband. She approached the sofa covered in green velvet again to take a seat in front of him.

"This time it was you, but what will happen if they decide to attack others?" then she asked, arching an eyebrow. "And if they attack innocent people, Muggleborns, or maybe muggles...?"

Severus let out a long sigh at those words, as if he were really tired and the last thing he needed was to hear her say anything. He rubbed a hand over his face, with a look of fatigue.

"If that happens, we can assume that the Aurors will take care of them" he said in an exhausted tone, looking up to her. "For that they get paid, if you did not know."

Hermione felt like opening her mouth to defend herself from his condescending tone, but she could not. The mention of those members of the wizarding security reminded her helplessly of Professor Lippert.

She told herself that although she knew a part of the origin of the contempt the Transfigurations' teacher felt, she had no idea what her husband could hide.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

The girl felt like slapping his face in a gesture full of frustration, shaking her head quickly before continuing speaking.

"Is it true that you frustrated Professor Lippert's dreams of becoming an Auror?" she blurted then, cocking her head slightly to look at him

She could see that Severus raised his eyes lazily from his book to give her a somewhat irritated look before releasing another jaded sigh.

"I am not usually aware of the 'dreams' that those dunderheads- I mean students, have, but I am aware of his frustrated desires" he admitted, with some well-concealed mockery in his tone. "If you ask me, I think I did a favour to the wizarding world by not giving such an opportunity to someone who does not deserve it."

Hermione decided not to discuss those claims, mostly because she had not been present during those times and probably could not form an objective judgment.

However, she knew there was something else hidden under those words.

* * *

Friday morning she had received a letter at breakfast, and could not help feeling quite happy to read the sender.

"Krum? Really?"

Hermione rolled her eyes to get a look of disbelief from Ron. When she decided to tell her friends about the letter, she knew she would get that reaction or something similar on his part.

"Really" she muttered as the three crossed the hall, just behind their companions and other students. "I must admit I had time waiting for news from him. But I did not expect him to come here, honestly..."

"Is he still playing in the Bulgarian National Quidditch team?" questioned Ginny suddenly, with some enthusiasm in her voice, and Hermione could see a small grimace on Harry's face, as he squeezed a little her hand right away.

Hermione just nodded slightly for an answer, with a tiny smile on her face. In his letter, Viktor invited her to meet him in Hogsmeade, and Hermione took the opportunity to go with the school to kill two birds with one stone.

Outside the castle it was very cold, so she could not help hugging herself a little, partially hiding her face with her red and gold scarf. She tried not to notice how Harry hugged Ginny, or Ron hugged Lavender. She wasn't jealous, but as she had no one to hug, it was better to ignore them.

She watched her peers begin to disperse to reach the village, and only then could she could see her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor there with the others, although he was not looking at her.

She could not help form a small grin, although this was pretty much a smile, before looking away. Her friends stood with her, waiting for the appearance of the young Bulgarian guy. Fortunately they didn't to wait long in the cold, for she could spot him minutes later.

"Hermione!" he was exclaiming, with his strong accent and a slight smile on his face. "A lot of time has passed!"

The girl smiled back, and went to him, only to be wrapped in his arms almost the next second. Although it was a fairly strong and rough grip, Hermione managed to breathe and reciprocate at the same time.

"We met at the wedding, remember?!" then she said, when she was finally released

"I know. But then we had not survived a war."

Hermione could not deny those words. The fact that they were seeing each other again at that time could not have happened if one of them was killed. She turned to her friends, making a small gesture for them to come over.

"I hope that you remember them" she said jokingly, smiling a little

"Are you still playing in the Bulgarian National Quidditch team?" Ginny blurted, almost immediately

After the corresponding greetings between them, Harry suggested going to the Three Broomsticks with the other students to be protected against the cold and ask for a few drinks. The truth was that Hermione did not care much where they were, because she just wanted to chat a bit with Viktor after so long without communicating at all.

Once in the tavern, they chose a table for everyone, but soon Viktor invited Hermione to sit in a place a little more secluded.

"I could swear that the redhead boy was interested in you the last time I saw him" he remarked when they settled into the new table. "And he is now with another!"

"Ah... yes, it's a long story" sputtered the girl with a small nervous smile on her lips. "Let's say that he was, but with that of required marriages..."

"He chose the other?!"

"No! No, actually I asked him to marry her..."

Hermione could only release a sigh at the look of undisguised incredulity that Viktor was giving her, and mentally thanked when their drinks finally arrived at their table.

She remained silent as Viktor was telling the misadventures he had to go through to survive the war, including the group of rebels he had joined and that he was still in touch occasionally.

Although actually, Hermione was somewhat distracted. She knew it was something very rude, but she could not help it. Seeing the boy before her speak in a tone so concentrated and cold, had left her a very particular thought.

Suddenly she paid special attention to his dark and slightly long hair, did it look like that during the Triwizard Tournament? Also she was taking account of his prominent nose, sallow skin and dark eyes... had she really not paid attention to all those details before?

Once all those ropes tied, she could feel her cheeks blushing furiously. And as she felt her skin burn, she startled slightly when she heard him snapping his fingers.

"Hermione?" he questioned, sounding slightly worried. "You alright?"

"Yes!" she cried almost without thinking, before she sighed heavily, shaking her head slightly. "Sorry, Viktor, I was a little distracted..."

"No, it's not a problem... but I think that man over there wants to talk to you, because he was looking at us for a long time."

Hermione furrowed her brow a bit, feeling a little confused, so she turned to the place that Viktor had slyly pointed to. In a slightly more secluded table, and all alone, Professor Snape was reading one of his books.

She quickly looked away, with the same blush as before returning to her cheeks.

"He's my teacher... maybe you recognize him from the media" she sputtered, hiding one of her brown locks behind her ear. "He is also my husband."

Then disbelief and amazement in the face of Viktor became obvious and impossible to hide. However, even though she had expected a flood of questions filled with hows and whys, that did not happen.

"Do you think perhaps he's jealous?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow with a small grin on his face

"No. No, I don't think so" she hurried to answer, because that was the first thing that came into her mind if he thought about that question

"Why…? Oh, wait a minute."

Hermione watched Viktor take something out of his coat, a photograph of a young woman. She had brown curly hair, along with her brown eyes. Honestly she seemed rather like herself, perhaps with some crucial differences.

"She's my wife, Irina" he said then, with a small smile and a faint gleam in his eyes. "She is fantastic, I wish you guys could meet, I'm sure you would be good friends..."

Hermione was distracted again, silently watching the picture before Viktor kept it back in his coat. She realized that maybe the boy had a few physical similarities with her husband, but he was definitely different.

She could not imagine, for example, Professor Snape talking about his wife with that glint of admiration in his cold, dark eyes.

* * *

She had spent the next couple of days quite distracted. She had been thinking about Viktor, his wife Irina, and the loving way he talked about her.

Obviously she did not feel jealous. At least not in the way that many would believe. But she felt somewhat unhappy not to have someone who saw her with such admiration.

During the afternoons she used to visit her teacher's study, and as she tried to hide reading different books each day, the truth was that whenever she could she threw a couple of reproachful looks at him, as if he would change his attitude magically because of it.

The truth was, although she would not admit it aloud, she had enjoyed sharing a bed with her teacher. She could sleep peacefully in the knowledge that there was another person at her side, resting too. I made her feel good. It made her feel safe.

So that afternoon, while pretending to read a book of transfiguration, she decided to do something about it.

"I think we should start sleeping together."

She watched silently as the expression on her professor's face went from relaxed to tense in seconds. He lowered his coffee without even taking a sip, frowning slightly.

"Why?" he asked then simply cocking his head slightly forward

"Well... we are married. And that's what married couples do" she hastened to say, although for a moment she almost regretted it, thinking of other things that married couples did. "Maybe we should start getting used to it."

Professor Snape narrowed his dark eyes for a moment, as if thereby he wished to guess or discover hidden intentions in her words. When he couldn't find anything, apparently, he returned to relax a little, leaning back in his chair.

"It would be advisable to start with small steps, but I guess it is already being time" he muttered, lowering his sight to his book again with distracted air. "Bring what you need here after dinner, then we'll organize."

Hermione was silent, completely bowlegged. She wondered if she had heard really good, and he had agreed. She thought for a few seconds to ask, but it was obvious he was no longer paying attention, so she just run out of there as fast as she could.

Once in the safety of her room in Gryffindor Tower, she devoted herself to organize a small bag with her pyjamas, some basic hygiene items and a book. When Crookshanks tried to get into her bag, she made a small grimace.

She used to sleep with the cat on her bed, keeping her company. She wondered if Snape would allow something like that in his bedroom. She decided she would find out when he said it. If she had pressed her fate, she thought she could do it a little more.

During dinner she felt strangely nervous. She reminded herself that it was not the first time she'd share a bed with her teacher, but also (and very important), they would not do anything more than sleep. Still, she could not get rid of the weight in her stomach.

About ten or fifteen minutes after dinner was over, she went through Gryffindor Tower to collect her purse and her cat, getting curious looks from her roommates.

She headed the office unconsciously quick, and could only feel it when the door opened in front of her. With a sigh she entered, and heard the door close behind her when entering the study too.

Her pace slowed a bit as she approached the last door, which separated the study of the private chambers of her teacher. She swallowed hard, and with a last start of courage, entered the room when the door opened as well.

What she could notice right away was that green predominated in the room, which did not surprise her at all. Nor the darkness that seemed to be present at the site, or snakes of iron in the headboard of the bed. A spacious bed covered in black blankets with green tones.

"May I know what your cat is doing here?"

Hermione jumped a little, and turned to the voice of her teacher, who apparently had just left the bathroom, and dressed in what she assumed was his pyjamas, if he could call sporty black pants and a white shirt that. She wondered for a second if he was able to feel cold as a normal human being.

"Crookshanks sleeps with me every night" she said then, allowing her cat down to the ground, where it began to walk around. "I think you'll get used to that too."

She could see a tiny grimace appear on the lips of man against her, but against all predictions, he said absolutely nothing. Only he turned away from the bathroom door, pointing at it with a vague shake of his head.

"You can change your clothes there" he said simply, moving past her to go to bed

Hermione watched him in silence for a moment, weighing at that time there was very little of that daredevil and imposing demeanour that he used to have during the day. Suppressing a giggle, she hastened to enter the bathroom and shut herself there.

While she removed her uniform and kept it neatly in her purse, she realized she did not feel cold at all, contrary to what she had imagined. While placing her nightgown, she paid attention to her surroundings, especially the tub at the end of the room. She left after a few moments, unable to avoid releasing a yawn.

Just as she came out she saw that her teacher was already in bed, and Crookshanks was too, sitting on the left side of it, seeing the man at his side in an almost defiant look, as if silently daring him to move him from his place.

"I'm beginning to think that what you trained it to do that" Severus remarked as she gently lifted the cat to settle in bed

"Crookshanks has always been very clever" she replied, covering herself with blankets and dropping another small yawn. "He knows when someone does not like him, and vice versa."

The man tutted disdainfully, giving the cat one last contemptuous look and receiving haughtiness in return, before settling into bed.

"Good night" he muttered under his breath, turning away with a snort

Hermione held again another giggle, affectionately stroking her pet and leaning back, leaving Crookshanks a nook under the covers, where he settled quickly.

"Good night" she corresponded, and the next second, the candles' light went out at the same time

She smiled a little, huddling in blankets with a sigh of relief. Again she felt good. Again she felt safe.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Hello again. As I told you up there, I've been having some difficulties that I hope will resolve soon._

 _What do you think of the chapter? You can tell me what you think with a review. I will now answer._

 ** _Guest_** _: I know… but they remain friend though!_

 ** _jadely31:_** _Thank you! I really appreciate your words, hope you like this chapter._

 ** _Dheera:_** _Wow, thanks a lot! I'm really glad you think so. And thank you for your kind words, really._

 ** _Sassyluv:_** _Thank you! Well, my username is the mix of two names: Kowalski and Private, they're both characters from Dreamworks'_ _ **Madagascar**_ _, and the TV series,_ _ **Penguins of Madagascar**_ _(as well as the movie of the same name). I like those two as a pairing, and I thought blending their names twice sounded cool :P 97, just because I was born in 1997. Where did YOU come up with yours? ;)_

 ** _notwritten:_** _Thank you very much!_

 ** _RhodaBush:_** _Here's more, I hope you like it!_

 ** _Amarenima Redwood:_** _Thanks a lot!_

 ** _Guest:_** _I update once a week, usually on Saturdays!_

 ** _Munchkinsrus:_** _I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks for the cyber cookies, and the Harry Potter books, and the exclamation points! :D_

 _Special Thanks to…_

 _…_ _ **Shola2001, sweet-tang-honney**_ _and_ _ **Katrick**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

 _…_ _ **, familyguyfreak, sweet-tang-honney, Katrick, Sic Vita Est**_ _and_ _ **lozzy035**_ _for following this story!_

 _…_ _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, the fingernails grow about four times more than toenails? (?)_

 _As always, thank you very much to all for reading and commenting, you are the force that pushes me to continue writing every week :) Thanks indeed._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	30. Second thoughts

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. It's really cold here, and I'm sleepy and hungry. But I will try to achieve a decent chapter despite this. Read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Second thoughts**

* * *

That bed seemed to be even more comfortable than her own. And it had warmer blankets, despite being in the dungeons, the coldest part of the school.

The truth was that she found it hard to open her eyes. However, she could hear movements around her, so she forced herself to open her eyes lazily. She shifted a little, and found Crookshanks sitting at the foot of the bed, licking his own paw.

Only she had to look away a bit to see the source of the noises she had been listening. On the other side of the bed, already up and fully awake, was Professor Snape, clasping the last front buttons on his black robes.

Apparently he could feel her sleepy eyes on him, because he looked at her before showing a small grimace that resembled a smile.

"I did not want to wake you up" he said then, although she had not made any claim. "You can still sleep a little longer. I only have the habit of waking up earlier than others."

The girl shifted back into place, straightening up a bit to look better, rubbing her eyes.

"And I have the habit of not falling asleep easily" she said with a small smile on her face

"If you were in your room in Gryffindor Tower, this would not happen."

Hermione paused, staring at him though he seemed distracted with buttons on the sleeves of his robes. That remark had seemed a little malicious, or perhaps with ulterior motives.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she questioned then, narrowing her eyes a little almost unconsciously

Severus paused for a moment to lead his dark eyes toward her. He arched an eyebrow, approaching a couple of steps cautiously.

"If I wanted to tell you something, I would simply tell you" he clarified with a little cut tone, cocking his head slightly. Although seeing her expression remained the same, he let out a long sigh, sitting on the bed. "Alright. What is it now?"

The young Gryffindor felt somewhat embarrassed as he sat so close to her, and to make matters worse even more, he looked at her so intently in her eyes. She looked away as a result, suddenly feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"It's just... yesterday, while waiting for a good time to finally fall asleep, I was thinking" she sputtered, hugging her legs slightly against her chest, still not looking at him again. "And I was questioning a little... maybe I rushed a little... you know, coming here with you?"

She kept silent for a few moments, and could almost feel his exasperation over her, or maybe it was just her imagination. When she finally looked up again, she found that it was the second choice after all.

Are you really asking me? After you practically moved in here with your cat?" he questioned then, with a slightly creeped expression. Finally he just smiled, shaking his head slightly. "If it makes you feel better, it is assumed that Gryffindors like you are as impulsive as brave. It is not so strange that you take bad decisions..."

"Then you do believe it was a bad decision?"

Severus rolled his eyes, flicking his tongue to express some impatience. However, it did not last long, because he could not help but chuckle softly to see the girl covered with blankets, as if trying that way to hide from his view.

"I did not say that. Do not put words in my mouth" he murmured, taking a moment to quickly finishing his buttons. "What is done is done. If you prefer, next time a _great_ idea comes to your mind, think twice and you won't have second thoughts that don't let you sleep."

Hermione took a few seconds, but then took the covers off to face him. She had not planned to say it out loud for no reason, but she took into account almost everything he said. He was, in some sense, the voice of experience.

She nodded slightly, allowing a tiny smile to appear on her face. She straightened up a little and approached him enough to kiss his lips gently. She let out a small sigh as she felt it was reciprocated, and another when she felt a hand rest on her waist.

She was quite concentrated in that contact, because she startled slightly when she heard an alarm sound. Her teacher turned away almost immediately, and pulled out a small silver watch from his robes to press a button on it, stopping the sound.

"I have to go now" he said then, standing up, but the girl believed she had caught a glimpse of a faint blush on his pale cheeks. "Get some rest, if you can."

Without further ado, he turned, and with long strides crossed the distance to the door, which closed behind him with a crash.

Hermione stood still in place, feeling a little disoriented. Crookshanks came moments later, letting out a meow that brought her back to reality. She could not help smiling slightly, stroking her pet's coat and leaning back even if she could not sleep.

She settled in the place that her professor had chosen to sleep, and let out a sigh. It seemed even more comfortable than hers, and also warmer.

* * *

She had not been able to hide the good spirit that she had that day. And while her companions probably noticed, apparently they chose not to point it at the moment.

In addition, Harry seemed especially serious since she had seen him at breakfast.

When they left the Potions classroom in the afternoon, he asked them for a moment stay with him instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione could see that Ron seemed impatient at that, but did not put any impediment.

When almost all their peers had continued their way to the Great Hall, Harry let out a long sigh of apparent fatigue, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I did not want to talk about this earlier, because there were many people around us" then he said, pulling out a pair of scrolls from his robes. "In addition, Hermione, you were not in Gryffindor Tower this morning."

The girl could feel the suspicious glances that her two friends were giving her, but only sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

"Can we go to the point, please?"

For the first time all day, Harry seemed a bit livelier, with a tiny amused smile on his lips. Although he quickly shook his head, opening one of the scrolls and recovering his seriousness.

"I was communicating with Kingsley Shacklebolt in a couple of letters. I told him what happened with Snape" he muttered, although at the expression of alarm that Hermione began to acquire, he hurried to go on. "He agreed that it would be counterproductive to make it public. However, he decided to help on his own way."

Harry handed them both a scroll, and so Hermione could read, there were Death Eaters names on a list indicating their status, be it " _Imprisoned_ ", " _Dead_ " or " _Wanted_ ".

"I think this is a great help" sputtered Harry, and looking up, she could see he was struggling to form a small smile. "Shacklebolt said he will nominate two of his best Aurors to help us, as discreetly as possible."

Hermione could not help feeling a little worried, especially for her friend. It seemed that the situation was consuming him inside one way or another. She wanted to tell him he could talk with her about the matter alone, but decided to wait a little longer to not push him.

Soon her friend took the scrolls once again, giving a last look with something that looked like hope in his eyes, before putting them away again in his robe.

"Thank you for helping" then he said, with an honest smile, patting Ron's shoulder amiably before starting his way to the Great Hall.

Both were silent for a few moments, apparently with the same feeling of worry. The redhead was, however, the first to verbalize it.

"I think he needs to relax a little" then he muttered, with a small grimace on his face full of freckles. "But he won't listen."

"He has valid reasons to be worried" she said, with a sigh of resignation. "I just hope this does not affect his health in some way."

Ron nodded slightly at that, hiding his hands in the pockets of his robes. She could feel that the atmosphere suddenly changed, and did not like that change at all.

"So ... you no longer sleep in Gryffindor Tower, right?"

Hermione could not help face-palming at that. Somehow she had seen it coming, and she was silently punishing herself for not having walked away there before to avoid it. She wanted to make a couple of clarifications regarding her no longer sleeping in the girls' room, but she thought it was completely unnecessary.

"Do you really want to talk about that?" she muttered then, looking up to him with an arched eyebrow. "If I were you, I would hurry before the end of dinner."

She could then see a slight look of alarm appear on the face of her redheaded friend, before he took the lead on their way to the Great Hall. Hermione sighed, a little tired, before heading there too.

* * *

It had been a couple of days after that conversation, and for the moment, everything seemed to go quieter.

That night, as the others, she went to the dungeons, walking quietly through the office and study before entering the private quarters of her teacher.

She had to admit, even if only subconsciously, she felt a little more confident than before about being in a room that should seem odd to her.

When she walked in, she could see her professor already in the room, removing his black robes parsimoniously. He did not even looked up hearing her enter, and Hermione thanked him mentally, going to the bathroom to change there.

However, being already in the small room, taking off her white blouse, her eyes fell once again in the neat tub She bit her lower lip, a little hesitant, but finally decided to give it a try.

The water temperature was just that she always enjoyed it. She guessed that it had some sort of spell that allowed the water to be at a temperature according to body heat. The issue is that it was a very relaxing bath.

When she left there, she had a small calm smile on her face. She was quiet, and confident. She did not know if that was a winning combination, but she thought she would lose nothing finding out. She went to bed, and Crookshanks turned away from her place so she could accommodate.

"What are you reading?" she asked suddenly, as she got under the warm blankets and let out a sigh.

Severus just looked up to turn to her, before returning his attention to his reading, just to take a bookmark to place it on a specific page.

"Gustavo A. Becquer" he said then, although seeing a slightly puzzled expression on the face of the young girl he continued. "He was a Spanish poet."

"I've never heard of him" she admitted, feeling somewhat curious about it. "Can you read me some of his poetry, please?"

She could see that the man arched an eyebrow at her request, but let out a long sigh of apparent resignation, before giving a dry nod. He cleared his throat loudly, looking down at his book again.

"Rhyme Twenty-one" he said in a slightly more serious tone, and Hermione winced slightly. "What is poetry?, you say as you fix in my pupil your pupil of pure blue. What is poetry! And you ask me? Poetry is you."

Hermione was silent for a few moments. She could not say that she had never noticed, but definitely this was the first time she paid his voice such attention. It sounded so soft and soothing, but firm and demanding at the same time.

It was certainly fascinating, and very pleasant in her ears.

"Rhyme Twenty-three" continued then the man, apparently still concentrating on his reading. "For a glance, a world. For a smile, a sky. For a kiss... I don't know what I'd give you for a kiss!"

Hermione swallowed, releasing a completely involuntary sigh. She could not explain it logically, and was not even sure she was thinking right at that moment. But the combination of that so silky voice and the words he spoke, it was a little too much for her.

So much that she almost didn't think when she snatched the book away from him before coming to crash her lips against his anxiously.

She could feel the man tensed for a moment, probably surprised or impressed. However, after a few moments she was relieved when his lips started moving against hers almost with the same intensity.

When she wanted to realize, she sat astride on her teacher's lap, clutching his shoulders tightly. She could feel his big and strong hands hold her by the waist, as if to make sure she was really there.

His reddened lips were released for a moment, just to let her drop a gasp when she felt he buried his face in her neck. She could not compare those feelings with previous experience, because it was the first time she was felt them.

But she could safely say that she would not complain even if it was a joke. She could not explain how his lips could be so delicate kissing her skin or his hands as warm to sneak under her shirt to caress her back.

She could feel her face burning with embarrassment, and the rest of her body as well as a result of the caresses she was receiving from him. However, after a moment, she could almost literally feel her subconscious-self trying to communicate with her.

And in some language that miraculously she failed to understand, it was trying to say something. She did not take long to grasp the message, which came in the delightful voice of her husband.

 _-If you prefer, next time a great idea comes to your mind, think twice and you won't have second thoughts that don't let you sleep.-_

Then she was alarmed. What was she doing? What the hell was she doing?! In fact, the immense embarrassments she felt was enough for doubts to go ahead and install in her mind.

"Wait... stop..." she whispered with agitated tone, placing her hands on his chest to push him away a little.

As she did, she could see that this time there was definitely a faint blush on the cheeks of her teacher, besides that his breathing had also accelerated. His face had a puzzled expression, as a small child who got caught in the middle of a prank. She would never have imagined seeing him that way.

He made no question, but his expression was enough for her.

"I... I'm sorry, Severus, I do not know what happened..." she whispered, looking away because the embarrassment did not allow her to continue staring for the moment.

"I'm pretty sure I know" he said, recovering his composure gradually. "I can explain it to you if you want."

Hermione sighed tiredly, immediately noticing the condescending tone his voice acquired. She easily broke the grip on her waist and sat back on the bed, right beside him, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I think I acted impulsively" she tried to explain then, looking down at her hands. "And I remembered what you told me, about thinking twice…"

"... _before_ doing whatever you do" added Snape quickly, and she could hear the frustration in his voice, before letting out a barely audible hiss. "You are lucky that all these blankets separated us."

Hermione failed to fully understand his words at the time, but still felt ashamed. She did not know what else she could say in that situation, so she just lay back on the bed, allowing Crookshanks to lay there too.

"Good night" she murmured softly, and received a grunt in response.

She closed her brown eyes as if trying in vain to convince herself that she was already asleep. She could feel her teacher get to his feet, and heard his footsteps before the bathroom door shut with a bang.

Only then, all alone and quietly in a dimly lit room, it was that she understood the man's words. And she could not help but feel a great desire to laugh out loud, so she restrained herself.

With a small sigh, she promised herself to think very carefully her next steps. Because despite her embarrassment, second thoughts were not present, and she could at least sleep in peace.

* * *

*The poetry in this chapter belongs to Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, one of my favourite poets. It was used with non-profit porpuses.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Well, what do you think of the chapter? I have my doubts, but I think it was pretty good ;) Also, I changed the cover. Do they like it or prefer the previous one?_

 _Anyway ... I think it is about time to answer reviews, so here it goes._

 ** _PumpkinKitten:_** _Awww… thank you very much!_

 ** _megumisakura:_** _Thanks a lot!_

 ** _lozzy035:_** _I know! Hope you liked this chapter!_

 ** _t42n24t2:_** _Thank you! And yeah, I love Crookshanks too!_

 ** _Munchkinsrus:_** _Thanks for pointing it out! It inspired me to write the first part of the chapter :P Thank you! That's not what I meant but that's okay lol_

 ** _lillalil:_** _Well, thank you very much!_

 ** _RhodaBush:_** _And as always, here's more!_

 ** _notwritten:_** _Thanks a lot!_

 ** _Sassyluv:_** _Thanks! I love the origin of you username, too!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

 _…_ _ **RainbowJH, GryffindorAtHeart13, naughtycat**_ _and_ _ **Lovely-Lyss**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

 _…_ _ **RainbowJH, Dandelions and suspect slavery, GryffindorAtHeart13, naughtycat, unknow63, Fire and Flame, lala646, Lovely-Lyss**_ _and_ _ **annaskoppa**_ _for following this story!_

 _…_ _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, an oak does not produce acorns until it is 50 years or older? (?)_

 _I think that's all for now. Thank you very much to all for reading and commenting, I really appreciate it very much! :) Take care._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	31. Sectumsempra

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. First of all I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I've been not feeling well, physically and emotionally, besides that I lacked inspiration. Thanks to Umeki-Nara, for helping me write a small part of the chapter. Read you down there._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Sectumsempra**

* * *

The next morning, she felt a little embarrassed by the situation last night. When she heard movements around him, she decided to pretend she was still asleep.

Only she was relieved when she heard the bedroom door open and close just seconds later, still with some stealth, she took off her blankets off herself and made sure that he really was gone.

Only then, after a few minutes, she decided to take his place in bed. Only then she could sleep a couple more hours.

She felt pretty tired when she left the room and went to the Great Hall, knowing she had pretty noticeable dark circles under her eyes and was dropping yawns all the time. Barely settled into the Gryffindor table, she received a few curious looks from her friends.

Harry looked around, as if to make sure no one was watching his movements closely. He took from his robe a small piece of parchment, and slid it across the table to her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, and when releasing another small yawn, she took it in her hand to read it. There, with the calligraphy of her friend, she learned that the Minister of Magic had decided to send them two Aurors that afternoon to Hog's Head Inn. And Harry had to meet them.

With just a glance of green eyes she knew he expected them to come with him. And the relaxed expression that Ron had as he devoured his breakfast, she assumed that he had already accepted.

She only gave a slight nod.

During the day she tried to stay awake as possible, paying full attention to her teachers so she could not lower her performance in each subject. Part of her was grateful for not having Defence Against the Dark Arts classes until the next day.

Yet she had been clearly feeling the furtive glances that her teacher had gave her at breakfast, and the few times they crossed the same corridors.

She wondered if he was angry with her after last night actually. She had not meant to generate some kind of disgust in him, she literally had not been thinking clearly. Until she had considered his words after all!

She planned to talk to him at night, after returning from Hog's Head Inn. But first, precisely, she should take care of that little matter.

By the afternoon, using the fireplace in the office of professor Slughorn without his express permission, they travelled with Floo powder to the Hog's Head Inn. Hermione had never much liked the place, but understood that it was a more private than the Three Broomsticks.

Harry had told them that there would be two Aurors assigned, and to maintain as much privacy as possible, they chose a fairly secluded table.

"Do you think that they'll see us here?" spluttered Ron, looking around as if looking for the two men with his eyes.

Hermione could not hear if Harry had answered his question or not. She was somewhat distracted. Although she did not believe in premonitions, she felt that something was wrong.

She wanted to attribute it to the fact that they should not be doing it on the backs of the school authorities.

The opinion of her teacher came to her ears so reproachful, but she tried not to feel guilty. They thought about ordering a drink but Aberforth had only things too strong and the cleanliness of the place just made her nauseous at the thought of drinking there.

A pair of figures clad in black robes entered the bar, drawing the attention of the three.

Harry gave a slight nudge to get her attention, perhaps thinking that she had not yet seen them. The three waited patiently, and then the two men approached the table.

"Thank you for your punctuality" said one of them, getting closer and offering his hand to Harry.

The boy raised an eyebrow, but after a moment he corresponded the gesture briefly.

"Thanks for coming" he corresponded, retaking seat while the other man asked for a few drinks.

Hermione looked at both men. She tried in vain to remember if she had seen them at some point in her life, but their route by the Ministry during the search for Horcruxes had been too short to remember anything.

"Kingsley said you needed help" said one of them once they received their drinks. Aberforth looked at them up and down before returning to the bar.

"Do you have information?" asked Ron, somewhat uncomfortable from seeing them drink from those dirty jars.

The two men exchanged glances at his question, forming small smiles.

"We have much more than that" said one of them, the tallest, giving another sip of his drink.

"Well... what are you waiting for to tell us?"

Hermione could barely hear Harry's voice, and the man who began to respond. Those two did not give her a good feeling, and she felt that she should have her wand at hand just in case.

Both men again exchanged quizzical looks, and Hermiome took her wand, keeping it hidden under the table.

"You didn't think we'd say anything here, right?" said the first one, lifting his nose proudly. "Don't you know how dangerous it is? We thought you were more cunning."

Hermione felt great desire to do something, anything, that could warn Harry about how suspicions she felt. She did not trust at all in these two men before them. In her eyes, like two ruffians very bad in their work.

"Then why did you ask us to meet here?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow in confusion with a pretty tired expression. "Where were you going to tell us?"

The two men again exchanged glances for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Both smiled for nothing. And Hermione knew that she had only a couple of seconds to act.

Just as she saw both of them stand up with their wands, she was doing the same thing as fast as she could. Sparks of different colours furrowed the air, colliding squarely with the protective shield that the young witch had conjured.

"They're Death Eaters!" she cried then, to the confused expressions of her friends. "Quick, do not just sit there ...!

She had not even finished saying those words when her two friends were already standing beside her, wands raised in defensive position. New light sparks flew from side to side, while spells were yelled on both sides haphazardly mingled with the cries of the other patrons of the tavern, who hurried to leave, fearful.

Hermione could see Aberforth Dumbledore get his wand too, but was not fast enough, and received a powerful stunning spell by one of the attackers. Seeing the man who had helped them in the war and fought alongside them fall like that, could only motivate her.

Almost without realizing it she had begun to increase the range and strength of her spells, even she dared to release a curse of moderate power. She did not like dark magic, but she'd do what she needed to.

In the middle of the hustle and agitation which had been imposed in place, she thought she heard the firm voice of Professor Snape, himself shouting protective spells and hexes equally dangerous. She thought her imagination was more powerful than she remembered.

However, when she turned her view only a few seconds, she could see him clearly. It was not a product of her wild imagination, he was really there.

Only then she could hear a word before feeling intense pain spread throughout her body.

 _"_ _Sectumsempra!"_

It was the voice of one of the Death Eaters, she could recognize, watching with a pained expression as the blood began to gush and escape because of the deep stab wounds all over her body.

 _"_ _Hermione!"_

She heard Ron's voice in the form of a scream, though it sounded a little sharper than usual. When she felt herself falling to the ground, she could see him leaning to catch her, but that was the last she saw or felt.

"How dare you use one of my spells against _her_?!" then roared Snape, whose face had been distorted into a mask of pure rage and ferocity. " _Avada...!"_

"No!"

He could not keep his balance and didn't know why. He had only seen a blur close in quickly, and felt a weight fall on him with full force. When he was finally able to focus clearly his dark eyes, he could see Potter on him, trying to take his wand.

"It's not worth it…!"

"Potter, I will kill you if you don't...!"

However, it was too late. Just as he could see both Death Eaters disappeared, not without giving a couple of crooked smiles. He grunted, pulling Potter off with a push before getting on his feet.

"She will die!" yelled Weasley, who had a look of pure agony and his blue eyes filled with tears. "She's going to die unless we do something, bloody hell...!"

Severus hissed a couple of words that no one could hear, getting closer to draw away the young redhead abruptly, before kneeling beside the body of his convalescing wife.

"Go to the castle, look for Madam Pomfrey" he ordered then, placing his wand over the chest of the girl. "I can cure her, but she has lost a lot of blood... go, you twats, go at once!"

He could hear the hurried steps from both teenagers, and rolled his eyes, with no patience at all. He tried to calm down, to put all his concentration to heal the wounds in the body of Hermione.

He could do it, but not without experiencing a certain feeling of guilt that could only have one explanation. The spell that had hurt her so much was his, and then wished it never been created.

* * *

When she finally regained consciousness and sensitivity, she could swear that someone was splitting her skull in one of the most sadistic ways possible.

However, when she managed to open her brown eyes, she saw that it was not. She just had an excruciating headache and most of her muscles were numb. She tried to move even a little, but almost immediately a hand fell on her shoulder to keep lying.

"Don't you dare moving" warned the slightly hoarse voice of Professor Snape, sounding tired

Hermione's brow furrowed slightly, and she turned to the source of his voice. She then could see him sitting beside her, and also recognized her surroundings as Hogwarts' infirmary. Her eyes rested for a moment in the bandages that seemed to cover pretty much her whole body.

"What... what happened?" she asked then, closing her brown eyes a moment in an attempt to appease that strong headache

She could clearly hear Severus flicking his tongue loudly, contemptuous, and she could almost imagine him rolling his eyes and folding his arms. He took a moment before speaking.

"Your little friends and you decided to get into the mouth of the wolf, for the old times" he said in a poisonous tone, almost in what was a hiss. "That's what happened."

Hermione then decided that was a good time to open her eyes again. As she already expected, her husband was giving her a look that mixed disappointment with rage.

"What were you doing there at that hour, Hermione?" he muttered after a moment, arching an eyebrow. "You could not choose a better time to escape school with those two chumps...?"

"You... what were _you_ doing there...?" asked the girl, narrowing slightly her brown eyes to look at him. "Were you there by chance?"

Severus rolled his eyes at those words, still with folded arms as a sulky child. He shrugged his shoulders languidly.

"I asked you first, in case you had not noticed" he murmured dryly, frowning slightly

The young Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes at those words, but finally realized that he would not speak unless she did first. So she had better drop her truths for him to do the same.

"First of all... I know I should have told you before. I think part of me wanted to do it _'independently'_ without your help" she sputtered, averting her gaze of brown eyes to fix it on the ceiling. "Harry has been communicating with the Minister of Magic, and he put at our disposal two of his best Aurors. We were going to meet them in Hog's Head Inn..."

"... And they turned out to be a couple of Death Eaters" he completed in a laconic tone, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I cannot understand how you came to risk that. Perhaps I expect it from those two, but you? Definitely not."

Hermione did not quite know whether to be flattered or offended by his passive-aggressive words. She decided she would feel both ways at the same time to solve the dilemma. She looked down at him again, now feeling a little less pain.

"As I said, I know I should've told you before" she repeated, forming a small grimace. "I think this really affected Harry, and we let it carry on. By the way, where is...?"

"I told them to leave. Both of them" Severus said with a snort, leaning a little toward her when he saw a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "I did not think it would be necessary to remind you, but you almost died today. And it's their fault for being a couple of incompetent idiots."

Hermione felt like denying those claims, but realized she was too exhausted to spend the little energy she had left in a discussion. She took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"I've already answered" she said after a moment, diverting attention intentionally. "Now tell me, what were you doing exactly Hog's Head Inn just at the time of the attack?"

She could see then that the man next to her fidgeted slightly in his seat, looking away with something like discomfort in his face. He sighed heavily before finally speaking.

"I guess it's only fair you know it" he muttered, with a slight shrug that meant downplaying the situation. "A couple of days ago, while you were sleeping... I put a protective spell on you. If you are in danger, I can feel. That's how I knew..."

"You a spell on me?" whispered the girl, cocking her head and feeling her cheeks start to burn a little.

"That's what I said. I knew you were going to get in trouble, and..."

"... And you wanted to protect me."

Severus snorted full of exasperation, but said nothing to deny or affirm her last words. Hermione smiled a little, straightening up when feeling slightly less pain in her body.

"You're going to be able to get up tomorrow, if I'm correct" he sputtered then, as if it was your turn to change the subject. "They'll be some scars, but nothing too serious. Meanwhile, you should rest."

"But I'm not tired" Hermione muttered, making a small grimace, before turning it into a tiny smile. "Why do not you stay a little longer...?"

"Because I have some things to take care of. But... I brought something to keep you occupied."

Hermione blinked a few times, somewhat confused. She watched her teacher look for something in his robes for a moment, before pulling out a covered black leather book, which she recognized as 'Divine Torment'.

"Thanks..." she murmured, taking it in her hands when he offered it. "But for some reason it has stalled, I could not keep reading."

"Maybe you should give it another chance or be a little more patient" he replied, standing and calmly shrugging. "Some things take time, but are worth it."

She smiled a little at that, and felt her cheeks blush furiously when her husband bent over to place a quick kiss on her forehead, barely touching her skin with his lips before pulling back a second later.

"Read a little, but remember to rest too" he murmured when he walked away with long strides, stopping only for a moment, right at the door. "Almost dying for your own imprudence is not an excuse in your classes."

Hermione could not help but let out a little amused chuckle at that, and was pleased to see a tiny smirk on the face of her husband before he closed the door behind him.

The girl settled better in bed, and curiously opened the book in her hands. To her surprise, there was the long-awaited continuation of the story that had her so trapped.

She was anxious reading for almost two hours, until she run out of words to read. She had to sleep with the intrigue of what would happen next, because apparently, whoever the writer was, would not continue feeding her imagination for now.

Still, she could not help but have a little smile on her lips. She had almost died, yes. But in turn she had also survived, and that was enough reason to smile.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _In advance I apologize if the chapter has not been very good. It's the best I could do feeling as I feel. Thanks for your patience and understanding._

 _I really do not feel well enough to answer your reviews this time. I'm really sorry. I promise you that for the next update I will do it without fail._

 _Despite that, I want to thank each and every one of you. Thanks for being there on the other side of your monitors and joining me in the distance. I really appreciate it very much._

 _Without further ado, I hope to update next Saturday, if all goes well. Maybe even then I feel better… a girl can dream, can she?_

 _Thanks again, take care._

 _Read you soon._

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	32. Unsolved business

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. I feel quite tired, and also caught a cold... but hey, I'm here. Read you down there!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Unsolved business**

* * *

After making sure that Hermione was safe in the infirmary of Hogwarts, he proceeded to leave the castle displaying all the secrecy that characterized him.

Guard and attentive to every sound that might occur around him, he went to Hogsmeade, Hog's Head Inn, more specifically. As soon as he entered, he saw that Aberforth seemed to have recovered from the stunner jinx that had passed him out earlier.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped when he saw him, as he stopped polishing a glass with a dirty old rag he had in his hand. "I don't want any more problems tonight."

Severus rolled his eyes at those words, and still with a grimace twisting his lips, she ettled on the bar. He let out a long sigh full of tiredness, rubbing one hand over his face as he shook his head slightly.

"I'm trying to make sure you do not ever have such problems at all" he muttered with exhausted tone, giving a furtive glance at the door. "So you'd better let me handle this."

He could hear the bartender hissing and muttering a couple of words under his breath that he failed to listen. He was paying more attention to the door of the tavern, from which entered the person that he was waiting for, with a small grimace on his face.

"Really, Severus? You could not find a more disgusting, wet and marginal place for us to meet?"

Snape did not even bother to answer those questions, but simply waited for Lucius Malfoy to finally arrive at his side, taking a seat despite his obvious disgust. Meanwhile, he drew from his robes a muggle cigarette and lighter, apparently relaxed.

"Are you done complaining?" he muttered then, turning to the newcomer man with an arched eyebrow, placing the cigarette between his lips and lighting it. "The longer you take, the more time you spend here."

"All right, you don't need to threaten me" answered Malfoy, wrinkling his nose slightly as a clear sign of his displeasure at the smoke that now filled the air. "But honestly, we could meet comfortably in my manor..."

"Death Eaters attacked this tavern today."

Those simple words were enough for Lucius to sink into silence, at least for a few moments. Askance, Severus could see an expression of slight discomfort to be present on his face.

"Well, I had nothing to do..."

"I know, Lucius, believe me" he then said, holding back the need to slap his own face as a sign of his impatience. "But that's precisely why I called you."

"Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no" Malfoy said, shaking his head profusely, as if to further emphasize the meaning of his words. "I'm trying to get away from all this... mess, to call in some way. So no, of course not."

Severus was silent for a few minutes, silently watching his own pale hands on the wooden bar, his lit cigarette, the grey ashes, apparently intently on his own thoughts. When Lucius wanted to try to draw his attention again, he looked at him.

"They're regrouping, all of those that have not been imprisoned or killed. I know that you know, they have tried to recruit you" he said then, with the same tone of weariness he had been using all night until the moment. "They will try to get rid of Potter as revenge, but that's not what I'm actually concerned about."

After a new silence of a couple of seconds, it was turn for Lucius to roll his eyes and snort with complete annoyance in his gesture.

"Do not tell me, are you concerned about that mudblood girl?" he snapped, ignoring almost completely the sideways glance he received from his companion. "Tell me, Severus, what happened to you? Yes, I know the whole story, including Lily Evans. But... why do you insist on complicating your life in this way?"

Severus did not answer right away, and was considering very seriously not doing it at all. He believed it would be tedious and unfruitful trying to explain Lucius his situation. He well knew that his "friend" did not see beyond his nose to some issues.

He shook his head slightly, feeling tempted to order some kind of strong alcoholic drink, but giving up almost the next moment when he took another look at the dirty glasses.

"I didn't ask you to come here to talk about me or my emotional situation" he said after a moment, looking askance once more. "I asked you here to see if you have left even a little gratitude somewhere in your mind. If I were you, I would do what I could for "protect" the person who saved me from a life sentence in Azkaban, don't you think?"

Only then he could see the growing discomfort in Lucius' expression. He knew he was being pressed, and indebted to Potter, but he could not admit it out loud. Severus had almost achieved his purpose.

"What do you want me to do, Severus?" snapped Lucius in the form of a sigh of resignation, looking at him with bitterness in his grey eyes. "If it does not involve dying in the process, I could try."

Severus smiled slightly at that, helplessly. He let out another puff of smoke, getting rid of the remaining ashes in his cigarette with a flick of his fingers.

"I want you to accept their proposal, Lucius. I want you to infiltrate in their new ranks and pretend to agree with their plans... it will not be very difficult for you, right?"

Lucius snorted, crossing his arms like an angry child. However, after a few moments, he finally nodded reluctantly.

"You're going to meet me at strategic points that I will provide you" then continued Severus, putting out his cigarette inside a nearby glass. "You will give me all the information you can get, and continue to do so until we have enough on our hands to attack."

He did not wait for a verbal response because he really did not need it. He stood, adjusting his dark robes and letting out a long sigh. He patted Lucius' shoulder briefly.

"And I hope you will not get confused while you're there. Because believe me, I would not hesitate more than two seconds to get rid of you if you dare to betray me."

* * *

Those fresh scars on her body still ached slightly, but she could get up and move without difficulty.

So, after a quick shower, Hermione decided to leave the infirmary to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She could not give more than a couple of steps before Harry and Ron were in front of her, both with quite worried expressions on their faces.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened" said her best friend, grimacing a little. "If I had known, I…"

"I know, Harry, I know" she hastened to interrupt him, forming a tiny smile as she began walking toward the Great Hall. "Obviously we had no idea what might happen... and besides, we should not act without informing the school authorities."

Harry gave a slight nod at that, but Ron rolled his eyes, with a snort.

"Don't you mean informing Snape?" he muttered, with a certainly rancorous tone in his voice. "I still think that he had no right to get us out of the infirmary as he did."

Hermione knew he was right, or at least she thought so, but chose to remain silent. She shrugged her shoulders slightly as they entered the Great Hall, looking for their usual places to accommodate there.

As Ginny saw them, she formed a small grimace at them, especially Harry, and looked away almost immediately.

"What happens to her?" then Hermione said softly, so only her two friends could hear

"She's a little bit upset..." spluttered Harry after a moment, looking slightly uncomfortable and nervous. "More than anything because I have not been telling her about this whole situation with the Death Eaters."

Hermione supposed that his friend did not want to risk his wife in any way and therefore preferred not to speak of those sensitive issues. However, she preferred not to intervene or speak on the subject, at least not for now.

If she stopped to think, she had her own problems within her marriage. Despite being attacked nearly to death, that did not erase the events that had occurred the night before the attack.

While eating her corn flakes silently she wondered how she could solve the situation, or if she would have to do it in the first place.

And the worst part was that still she did not know if she wanted to touch the subject or not.

She decided to stop thinking about that during the day, trying to distract herself with the tasks each subject gave her. She felt for a few hours like she could forget those doubts and trouble, concentrating on something else.

At least until the end of the day, when the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson came along. Hermione was silently convincing herself to focus again on the lesson and nothing else. When they entered the classroom, they noticed that the desks had been set apart to leave a large space in the middle of the room.

"Come in, do not just stand there" ordered the voice of Professor Snape, so the students rushed to enter the classroom, a little puzzled

The teacher came out of the shadows, literally looking like a huge bat that pierced his dark-eyed gaze upon them, pausing for a few seconds in the slightly embarrassed face of Hermione.

"Today you will learn more about protective spells" he announced, pulling his wand from his robes. "What they are, how they work, and so on. I want you to get together in pairs to practice."

"Sir" called Hermione, and almost in the same second that she gave the word, she regretted it. Still, she continued. "I think we are still identifying animals with dark powers."

Snape rolled his eyes with a snort, starting to walk around to redistribute the students, seemingly distracted.

"You're quite right, Miss Granger" the man muttered, barely giving her a sidelong glance. "But I think it would be better to practice these spells. We do not want any unfortunate event to repeat itself... wouldn't you agree?"

The young Gryffindor girl preferred to remain silent at those words, looking away. She did not need to see Harry to imagine his uncomfortable expression.

"Since you seem so eager to participate today, come to me. I will be your partner in this practice."

Hermione did not hesitate to approach her teacher when called, pulling out her own wand from her robes and inhaling a big breath, trying to relax even a little.

Much to her surprise, the class was fairly quiet despite its turbulent start. Her teacher behaved in the most demure manner possible, and even came to congratulate her dryly when one of her shield spells protected two of her peers.

By the time the class ended, Hermione had almost forgotten her previous problems. Until her teacher calling her before she left with her peers reminded her quite effectively.

"Sir?" she questioned, approaching his desk while the other students ended up leaving the classroom

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" he said, organizing a lot of essays and snapping his fingers, so that they disappeared instantly. "Do your scars hurt?"

The girl looked down, noticing almost unconsciously the marks that the attack had left on her hands. She shrugged slightly.

"Just a little... but mostly I get pretty itchy" she admitted softly, forming a small smile like a grimace. "That is normal?"

"It means you're still healing as we speak" the man said, standing up and leaving his place behind his desk. "Are you coming with me?"

"To the Great Hall? Together?"

She heard her teacher allowed a brief laugh under his breath to escape him, shaking his head slightly as he addressed the classroom door, stopping just at the threshold to turn toward her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, to my study. And yes, together" he answered, hiding his hands in the pockets of his dark robes. "Will you come with me or not?"

The repetition of that request, made her realize that it was actually a kind of invitation. She wanted to remind him that they had not yet eaten dinner, but she chose not to, and just followed him on his way to his office.

She felt a great curiosity, she had to admit to herself, entering when he opened the door. As soon as she entered his study, she almost understood what was happening.

In the middle of the room itself, there was a small round table with two chairs beside it. A modest chandelier holding three burning candles that lit the room.

"It's not the best place you've had dinner at, but wanted it to be... _special_ , if you want to call it that way" Severus muttered behind her, approaching the table and pushing one of the chairs for her. "We need to talk, Hermione."

The girl felt her stomach sunk at the time. Every expectation she had not noticed before suddenly changed to nervousness, and this was noticed immediately. She came closer and sat down with a grimace on her face.

She watched Severus walk around the table and take a seat on the other side of it, beginning to revise his robes until he pulled out an envelope. He opened it, and took out what looked like a formal letter.

With a long sigh, he offered it to her.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic, November 20, 1998**

 **Mr. Severus Tobias Snape**

 _Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of Merlin, First Class_

I am writing to you in my capacity as representative of the **Office of International Magical Law** , in order to inform you that the **Required Marriage Law** ( _Law No. 19.460, Article 69_ ) is a success thanks to wizards like you who work together to create a better world.

However, due to increasing demand and pressure from international authorities, we are forced to implement a deadline for the consummation of the marriage, ergo, the fruits of this union.

It is stipulated that **three (3) months** is sufficient time for the above task to be accomplished. A letter is required from each marriage to report the future arrival of a new witch or wizard to our wizarding world.

Should any difficulties arise in the process, couples are requested to check in as soon as possible at the nearest hospital.

We await your owl with confirmation that you have received this letter without any problems. The Ministry of Magic apologizes for any inconvenience caused.

Sincerely,

 **Fiorella Sanders**

 _Head of the International Magical Office of Law_

* * *

Hermione had to take a few moments after reading the letter, taking a glass from on the table and drinking the water it contained. She felt a huge pressure on her chest, which she recognized as nervousness.

"Hermione" called Severus suddenly, causing her to startle slightly when she looked up to face him. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded somewhat absently, leaving the letter on the table.

"All right."

" _All right_? You stay silent for almost ten minutes, and you are _all right_ " he questioned, arching his eyebrows. "I think I have reason to doubt your word then."

"Severus, they are pressing us to... _consummate our marriage_ " whispered the girl with a slightly exasperated tone. "What did you expect from me...?"

"Honesty."

Hermione stifled a snort, and looked away, rubbing both hands over her face in an attempt to clarify her thoughts that way, but it was useless. She looked up again, with a slightly more determined expression.

"I'm nervous. I'm afraid" she admitted then, trying not to look down as she wanted to do. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No what I wanted, but what I expected" the man said, taking the letter and looking at it with disdain, before placing it within reach of the flame of a candle. "We have no choice, Hermione; I hope you've already assumed that as a fact."

The young Gryffindor girl sighed deeply, but remained silent, watching as the flames began to consume the paper, until nothing remained but ashes.

"I know that most likely the idea of _consummating_ something with me is not very attractive, but..."

"It's not that!" she hastened to add, almost without thinking, and a furious blush flooded her cheeks at that moment. She sighed resignedly. "It's not that. I'm just nervous, very nervous, nothing more."

Severus snapped his fingers, and the ashes before her eyes vanished and there appeared two plates of hearty food, which looked really delicious.

"We have three months. I'm not a big fan of the postponement, but sometimes it is necessary" he said with an eloquent tone, taking his glass and pouring wine into it, apparently relaxed.

Hermione watched in silence for a few moments, until finally she decided to play along. It was easier than talking about the same subject, in any case.

With a sigh and a small smile on her face, she set out to dinner with her husband, thinking that the contents of the now non-existent letter were problems for _future Hermione_.

At the moment, all was well.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Hello again. It was a little difficult to finish writing it, but I think it was worth it. I do not want to keep you waiting two weeks again :/_

 _Maybe not the best chapter in the world, buuut ... it's better than nothing, I guess (?) Anyway, you'll tell me how it actually was._

 _Anyway, as I promised. It's time to answer your reviews!_

 ** _lozzy035:_** _Awww, I know, right?!_

 ** _SweetSlytherin251:_** _Thank you very much!_

 ** _Guest:_** _D'awww, thanks a lot! I hope I'll get better soon ;)_

 ** _t42n24t2:_** _Thank you very much, that's what I was aiming for!_

 ** _Amarenima Redwood:_** _Thanks a lot!_

 ** _HuffPride:_** _Thank you very much! And you're welcome, too!_

 ** _Sassyluv:_** _Thanks a lot! Hope you liked this chapter!_

 ** _RhodaBush:_** _Here's more, hope you like it!_

 ** _Lexxxi:_** _Here's the continuation, and thank you!_

 ** _Becca:_** _D'awww, thank you very much!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

 _…_ _ **Vezza, Rebekka Malfoy, Vinaplains, vanessaxxxvenom, Mariline18**_ _and_ _ **Awreel**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

 _…_ _ **Genboo, I**_

 ** _ceprincessIsis3,_**

 ** _Vinaplains, daughterofak1ng, LunarSerenity, Georgette Weasley, HuffPride, Shola2001, Tarnya, latind1403, t42n24t2, vanessaxxxvenom, Lunajen323_** _and_ _ **WitBeforeMeasure**_ _for following this story!_

 _…_ _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet, a giraffe can clean its ears with its own tongue? (?)_

 _I think that's all for now. Thank you very much to all for reading and commenting, as always, it really raises my mood and inspires me :') Take care._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	33. Conjectures

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. I'm still quite cold, but I will do everything possible to at least write one decent chapter. Read you down there!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Conjectures**

* * *

She didn't remember feeling so embarrassed the first night she slept in the same bed as her teacher.

She blamed the stupid letter she had read just before dinner. Not even her full stomach managed to make her forget the bad taste that it left her. She shifted a bit on her side of the bed.

"Are you awake…?"

"No, I'm not."

Hermione made a small grimace. The voice of her teacher sounded pretty tired, but he was not sleeping. She did not turn around, knowing he was also turning away. She sighed.

"I was thinking... about the letter" she then admitted quietly, her brown eyes fixed on the endless darkness of the room. "I wonder if Harry and Ron also received one."

She waited in silence for a few moments but that was all she heard. She thought he had finally fallen asleep, or maybe he was ignoring her in the most rude manner. After a couple of minutes, she felt him moving slightly with a snort.

"It's very likely that they also have received one" he said in a bored tone, as if he had nothing more interesting to add to his words and considered unnecessary saying them.

"Yes, but... there's something I still do not understand" she continued, glad that she had obtained a verbal response from him so she could continue to expose her doubts. "I mean... Harry and Ron are students, like many others... how does the Ministry expect them to take charge of a family, if they don't have a job yet?"

She seemed to hear him laugh under his breath, and although at first she thought it had just been a figment of her imagination, she could feel the involuntary vibrations of his body on the mattress they shared.

"Ministry of Magic cares very little about how your classmates are going to raise their future families" the man clarified, a little bit sombrely, and she could almost imagine him shaking his head. "They are a political entity. They only want their orders to be fulfilled. How is done, is not their problem at all."

Hermione formed another grimace, and finally let out a long sigh, turning in place. She faced immediately with his dark figure, illuminated only by a single candle floating in the head of the bed.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

She watched his figure, searching for any sign that he had heard her. Perhaps a slight movement, or a change in his breathing, difficult to perceive.

She was thinking of taking his silence as a 'no', when she noticed he shifted in place again, to rest on his back. He was silent, looking at the ceiling, but gave a slight nod.

Hermione sighed, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Did you ever thought about having children?" she murmured, with slightly lower voice, as if she feared he was would listen and exalt.

However, none of that happened. The man's breathing at her side remained slow, and his dark eyes still gazed straight ahead. He shook his head slightly.

"No" he answered simply, with a slight sigh. "I was never very enthusiastic about children. I think they are quite annoying and demanding, actually."

Hermione could not help it when a tiny smile appeared on her face and she more comfortably on the bed, covering a little more with their blankets. She sighed.

"I suppose they are" she sputtered absently, shrugging quietly. "Sorry I'm keeping you awake."

Her husband shook his head slightly, finally turning to look at her. She could see a tiny smile appear on his face for just a second.

"Sleep well, Hermione."

And without another word he returned to move, looking away once again. But the girl was still in place, feeling her eyelids get heavier before falling asleep.

* * *

A couple of days sufficed to remove those thoughts from her mind. Not that they really disturbed her, but it certainly helped to feel less awkward about it.

After their night raid at the Hog's Head Inn, Headmistress McGonagall was not at all pleased with very valid reasons. With no other alternative, she had decided to put a punishment to the three of them. For two weeks, each pf them would help a teacher with homework after school.

With a weary sigh, she went to the office of Professor Lippert. Not that they had had a choice, really, but Hermione would have liked to do so, or at least have Ron and Harry beside her.

Now she was stuck correcting Transfiguration's tests and tasks for two or three hours per day. She was still trying to find a way to have some time for homework too.

"Come in" she heard the teacher's voice in the office and she entered quite dispirited

"Professor, I come to help you with..." she had to stop for a moment when she saw the face of the man behind the desk. "Did something happen...?"

It was a pretty silly question, but still she saw the need to ask it. Professor Lippert had a huge scar on his face, and it seemed to be fairly recent. However he quickly shook his head, as if to downplay the situation.

"Nothing to worry about" he said with quiet tone, shrugging. "Only a small accident, that's all."

"It doesn't seem like it" the girl remarked, approaching the chair at the desk to leave her backpack aside. "Who did that to you, sir?"

The man made a little face, but he remained silent, devoting himself to order the scrolls on his desk, separating them into two piles, one smaller than the other. Hermione guessed he would not respond, so she did not insist.

She sat in her place, and began working on the scrolls that the professor had left for her, the smallest pile. They were in silence for what seemed like a couple of hours, although with a glance at the clock in the wall she noticed that they only had spent forty-five minutes.

"How are you feeling?" questioned suddenly the teacher, forcing her to look up to see him, questioningly. "About the attack, are you feeling better?"

Hermione shifted slightly in place. The mere mention of those scars on her body could cause unbearable itching. Furtively she scratched her hand, nodding.

"Yes. It's not so bad, actually..."

"You should stay away from him while you can."

Hermione winced, looking up once again, this time frowning slightly. Perhaps it had been her impression, and she had only imagined.

"I beg your pardon…?"

"You heard me very well" Lippert said Hermione, standing up and moving closer to the only window in the room. "His actions will not go unnoticed. He has defended you, cured you, and worried about you. The Death Eaters are after you like bees to honey."

The young Gryffindor girl raised an eyebrow, pushing the test she was correcting man to devote her full attention to him.

"Sir... how did you know that the attack was perpetrated by Death Eaters?" she asked in a cautious tone, keeping herself as attentive as possible to each signal of body language that she could read.

She could see a faint shock, although the man was turning away, depriving her of a possible expression. He shrugged slightly.

"It's not very difficult to guess, actually. In addition, the information spreads like wildfire in the staffroom" he excused herself, turning at last to return to his place behind the desk. "I'm just trying to warn you, Hermione. I know first-hand what usually happens with women who are unfortunate enough to be on his path."

The girl just cocked her head, as if that so insignificant gesture would help her read his expression more precisely. But the professor then looked down at his essays to correct, burying his quill in his inkwell.

"You may go, Hermione" he said after a moment, without even looking up this time

"But I…"

"Go. I'll see you here tomorrow."

Hermione made a small grimace. She did not want to get in trouble for failing to meet her detention, but it was very obvious that there was no way to convince Lippert to allow her to stay. With a sigh, she stood.

"Good night, professor" she then murmured, politely, but received no response, so she simply left.

It was too early, she thought as she walked through the corridors of the hall, darkened by night but dimly lit by the glow of the moon on top. Soon the atmosphere became darker and colder, just as she went into the castle's dungeons.

Just as she arrived at the office of her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor she didn't even stop, because I knew that the door would open for her, so she just entered. She had to stop short when she saw that he was not alone.

"Harry...?" she muttered under her breath, still drawing the attention of both, so she got slightly confused looks

"Hermione? I thought you had detention with Professor Lippert" murmured her husband, almost spitting out the last word with obvious contempt

The girl took a couple of steps into the room, leaving her backpack aside, despite feeling a little uncomfortable with the presence of her best friend there.

"Yes" she said after a moment, shrugging. "But he just asked me to leave, although I have no idea why."

Severus just gave a slight nod, giving a final sip of his coffee before getting in his feet. As Hermione could see, he had a rather bored expression on his pale face.

"Could you come with me for a moment?" then he asked in a very neutral tone, pointing to the door of his study with a nod of his head. "I would like to discuss something important with you."

The young Gryffindor nodded slightly, watching him disappear down the threshold of the door, which closed behind him. She turned to Harry after a second, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Are you correcting essays too...?"

"Huh? Of course not. He does not trust me enough for that. I'm just doing my homework" said Harry, before forming a small grin, grabbing her wrist gently. "If anything happens, let me know. I will be listening."

Hermione did not understand very well what he was talking about, until she saw him point the door through which their teacher had gone barely a couple of minutes. That seemed a little strange, but with no intention of talking about it, she just nodded again.

After collecting her backpack, she decided to follow her teacher. She was quite curious about whatever he wanted to talk with her about.

As she just crossed the threshold of the door, she could clearly feel a long-fingered hand catch her waist easily, listening to the door close behind her with a bang.

"What…?!"

However she could not say much more, for a pair of lips crashed against hers when she just tried to articulate more than three coherent words.

She was surprised and startled, but not enough to be disgusted. She sighed, wondering what the hell had stung her husband to act in this way so unlike him... or maybe not?

As she began to reciprocate the touch of his lips on hers a little, it went through her head that she did not know very well her teacher. She knew how he acted in front of students, in front of colleagues, and the general public.

But she had no idea what he was like in the most intimate aspect of his person. The notion that perhaps this intense attitude was his 'norma' way to act in these situations stole a slight gasp of surprise from her.

"What the hell is going on...?" she questioned in the very second she got some air to her lungs, feeling her cheeks burn unbearably.

"Is that a complaint?" he asked in response, arching an eyebrow and forming a slight smile when she shook her head slightly. "I thought so."

Hermione let out a small gasp as his teacher leaned down to hide his face in her neck. She had to bite her lower lip hard to not release any other incriminating sound, especially when she felt her skin was the victim of his sharp teeth.

"Harry is there..."

"Stay silent then."

"Screw you…!"

She could hear him laugh under his breath briefly, and did not know if she was pleased at the sound or just irritated. She decided that both reactions were valid enough in her position.

Striving to stay as quiet as possible, she clutched at Severus' robes when she felt his hands on her hips to lift her a little, enough to allow him to carry her in his arms, although he had not taken a single centimetre away from her neck.

"You're going to l-leave a mark..."

That half whispered warning seemed to only encourage the man beside her, to put more effort into tasting her skin, stealing a couple of gasps from her in the process.

Hermione barely noticed that her back now rested in the soft green velvet sofa. She shifted a bit in place, settling better under the body of her teacher.

"Why...?" she blurted suddenly, cocking her face somewhat unconsciously.

She wondered if she had done wrong to ask, when the man turned from her neck to fix his dark eyes on hers. When seeing a slight smirk on his face, her doubts disappeared almost automatically.

"Maybe you do not remember, but a week ago or maybe two, you got a little... 'affectionate' in the bedroom" he murmured then, still watching her carefully, and apparently relishing in seeing her cheeks redden even more if that was possible. "I thought it would only be fair to return the favour."

"And couldn't it be when Harry was not here...?"

By sheer luck she could finish making such small question before her lips were caught again. No, she was not complaining at all. Despite feeling extremely hot, it was not a kind of damaging heat, but very nice actually.

But her mind wandered every five seconds, imagining Harry's expression if he heard a strange sound in the room, and she mortified herself.

She jumped a little when she felt one of the long hands of her husband enter under her robes to caress one of her legs, slowly ascending to stop abruptly on her thigh.

It was then Severus' turn to gasp, but as his young companion could see, it was not just because of the contact between their bodies. The man straightened almost immediately, taking his right hand to his left forearm, with an expression of pain on his face.

"Severus...?"

The man turned away from her a few seconds later, standing up and walking away a few steps. He hurried to take his hand away from his forearm and straightened to his full height, with a slight grimace.

"I have to go" he muttered after a moment, turning to head towards the door of the study. "Do not go to bed too late."

Hermione frowned slightly. First he kissed and stroked her seductively, and then he'd go away? She had not planned to allow such a thing.

"Wait" she called, standing up as quickly as she could and approaching him. "What's going on? Can you give me an explanation...?"

"No. The less you know, the better."

The young Gryffindor girl formed a grimace, mixing perfectly frustration with anger. She was fast enough to stand in front of the door when he tried to open it, noticing that he frowned at her.

"Hermione, step aside."

"It's the Dark Mark, isn't?" she blurted hastily, giving a brief but meaningful glance at his left forearm. "It caused you pain..."

She was slightly startled when the man before her grabbed her shoulders firmly, taking her out of the way successfully. He let out a long sigh, with exhausted appearance.

"Hermione, I need you to trust me" he suddenly said solemnly, looking up to look at her in the eyes. "I cannot speak. But I have to go now."

Hermione frowned and tried to refute once again, but received only a fleeting kiss on her forehead that managed to effectively silence her.

"I know you're confused... but believe me, it's better that way."

Without saying a word, Severus straightened completely, and left the room with long strides. Hermione stood still for a moment in place, feeling genuinely confused.

When she decided to follow him, she could only see in the fireplace the last traces of emerald green flames that had enveloped him before disappearing from her sight.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : _Hello again... I know, I know. This chapter was slightly shorter than the previous one. I'm sorry, I could barely finish writing it :/_

 _I hope it is at least decent, and you like it, but if not that's fine. You are free to tell me whatever the case ;)_

 _Anyway... I think it's time to answer your reviews._

 ** _roamingbecca:_** _Sorry about that! :P Well, he took it a little bit seriously in this chapter. Hope you liked it!_

 ** _sidehillgouger:_** _Wow, I didn't think about that :P And yeah, that's what I thought as I wrote it…_

 ** _NatCP:_** _Hello! Thank you very much! Your words are really nice and inspiring, thank you :) Feel free to talk to me as well!_

 ** _Sassyluv:_** _Thanks a lot, hope you liked it!_

 ** _lozzy035:_** _Yeah, let's see if he can do it tho…_

 ** _HuffPride:_** _I know, right?! Hope you liked this chapter._

 ** _Sailor's Wife:_** _Hello, thank you! I'll be editing that right now, thanks for the correction :)_

 ** _t42n24t2:_** _I don't trust Lucius myself, so I can't really tell what he's going to do… about your questions, as you can see I used them as part of this chapter. I thought it was something Hermione would think about, I hope you don't mind._

 ** _Guest (from July 17):_** _I hope you find a nice light-hearted story soon! :)_

 ** _HowlingBlack:_** _D'awww, thank you very much! :') Well, I'm trying to figure out when that's going to happen :P Thank you again, you are very nice!_

 ** _PumpkinKitten:_** _Hehehe, well… I can't tell you just yet, but we'll see about that! ;)_

 ** _Guest (from July 21):_** _Hello there, thanks a lot! I always try my best with English, but sometimes I fail… sorry about that! Thanks again :)_

 _Special Thanks to…_

 _…_ _ **Aslin's Fire, Emperor's Sister, annikini09**_ _and_ _ **A440psycho**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

 _…_ _ **Aslin's Fire, HowlingBlack, Jedilogray, teddy240b, Emperor's Sister**_ _and_ _ **unbeardedlady**_ _for following this story!_

 _…_ _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet,_ _15% of American women send flowers to themselves on Valentine's Day_ _? (?)_

 _I think that's all for now. Thank you very much to all for reading and commenting, you encourage me when I feel bad enough :') I really appreciate it a lot._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	34. Wistfulness

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. I think I should stop writing at night. I get an almost unbearable laziness :P But hey, I'm here. Read you down there!_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Wistfulness**

* * *

That night she almost couldn't sleep.

She felt quite uneasy, and although she didn't want to admit it, she was worried too. She did not want to put pieces together because she knew she could entangle herself even more while trying.

Moreover, she did not even want to think about or consider the option that seemed more _'obvious'_. No, she simply refused to believe that Severus had returned with the Death Eaters, even as a possible spy... they had tortured him, obviously they did not trust him!

Still, for many laps that she gave the matter, while trying to sleep in the bed of her teacher, she could not reach other conclusion that made sense.

Just a couple of hours later she got to sleep, when exhaustion overcame concern.

That little break was not enough for her, and it showed in the practically exhausted expression she wore on her face as she walked into the Great Hall.

Letting out a yawn, she could not help the instinct that forced her to glare at the staff table with her eyes. She formed a tiny grimace with her lips when she could see Professor Snape there, acting as he usually would.

She gave a little snort, taking a seat in place at the Gryffindor table. She found it quite unfair that he was acting so naturally and she had had a fatal night. With a sigh, she began distractedly nibbling a toast.

"Hermione? Is someone in there…?"

The girl winced slightly at the voice of Harry and accidentally dropped her toast into her bowl of oatmeal. She let out a long sigh, taking her wand to clean her uniform.

"What do you need?" she questioned after a moment, noticing that she sounded a little bit sharp, but she did not try to fix it.

"Well... I was wondering if now you can tell me what you know" continued the boy, and Hermione could tell he was a little confused at first. "I'm not trying to meddle in anything, but..."

The young Gryffindor girl looked up with the same frustrated grimace gracing her face. Seeing the equally curious expressions of Harry and Ron, worsened it a bit.

"I don't know much, Harry... seriously" then she admitted, rubbing one of her hands down her tired face. "I could not talk to him since he left..."

"Isn't there anything suspicious that happened before he left?"

Hermione hid half of her face under her hand, in an attempt to hide her expression a little. She needed to think hard whether to share that information with them. After Harry let himself go to the situation with the Death Eaters...

... she was not willing to have that situation happen again, risking the lives of all three of them. She'd solve this with Severus, without involving anyone else.

"No. Nothing at all" she lied, trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible, looking down at her ill-fated breakfast in an attempt to distract herself. "He just said he had to go, and well, he left."

Harry formed a grimace, apparently trying to process that information, as if looking for an explanation. Hermione recoiled Ron's insistent gaze on her. She was almost sure he had managed to guess her intentions.

Fortunately, however, he remained silent, and she thanked him mentally.

Hermione felt exhausted during the day, trying to concentrate on her classes as she pushed the slight feeling of guilt for her lie to the back of her mind instead.

It wasn't like she didn't want to be in school, taking lessons; it was actually the opposite case. But at that time what she really wanted and _needed_ to do was talk to Severus and shake off all those questions that were overwhelming her.

She mentally thanked the end of classes, and was the first one to leave the Potions classroom when it was the time. She knew she had about half an hour before dinner, so she hurried to cross the castle dungeons.

The door was opened just in front of her and she entered without hesitation, stopping short to be there. She was allowed to drop a sigh, feeling somewhat troubled by the haste, and looked up.

Indeed, her teacher was there, sitting behind his desk, with a thoughtful expression on his face and lots of scrolls around him. She was invaded again by that feeling of frustration and some rancour too, to see him act so naturally.

She saw him looking up with lazy gesture, raising an eyebrow at her standing there.

"Good night" then he muttered after a moment, looking down again toward the parchment he was working on at that moment. "I thought you'd come after your detention. Do you need something?"

The young Gryffindor girl clenched her fists and closed her brown eyes for a moment, inhaling a large breath and releasing it slowly, in an almost futile attempt to relax a little. Such frustration was becoming unbearable.

Keeping her composure, she sighed, forming a tiny smile.

"I wondered if we talk" then she said, walking a few steps to the desktop, testing the waters carefully. "About what happened last night."

She waited as patiently as possible, trying to see some kind of sign in his body language that indicated discomfort or any reaction at all. That did not happen.

"There's nothing to talk about, Hermione" he mused clearly, without looking up from his parchment. "If my memory does not fail me, I asked you to trust me. I hope you will."

She could not help but clench her fists again, slightly stronger, to the point of feeling her nails pressed into her palm. Still, she remained calm.

"I trust you, Severus" she said confidently, with some urgent tone in her voice. "I would like you to trust me too."

She was just pleased to see him leave his parchment and set it aside, directing his dark eyes toward her. He wore a slightly jaded expression on his sallow face.

"Hermione, you are an extremely intelligent young lady, aren't you?" he asked wearily, and despite feeling a bit flattered, she knew it was a rhetorical question. "You know then why I kept my true alignment hidden in wartime?"

The girl was silent for a couple of minutes, slightly surprised. No, she never asked herself that question, more than anything the answer seemed too obvious. She wondered if it was also a rhetorical question too.

"To protect your position and your skin..."then she whispered, suddenly feeling that the obvious answer began to fade into ambiguity. Only then she understood. "And so the information would not to wander in 'weak' minds."

"Excellent deduction, I'd give your house a couple of points if we were in class" he pointed with an unmistakably sarcastic timbre in his voice. "And I think it is clear that with 'weak', I'm not dismissing your mental abilities. But if someone skilful enough with Legilimency attacks you, the information would not be safe."

Severus looked down at his parchment again, ending the conversation. The girl stood still in place, in complete silence, as if she were processing his words.

The revelation could calm her anxiety a little, and it was quite logical as backup, she was not going to deny it. Still, she could not help but wander unconsciously, and end at the same conclusion each time.

"Teach me, then."

She let out those simple words so suddenly that she even surprised herself. However, when her husband looked up to fix his eyes on her again, she knew there was space to retract as he had heard her very well, as she could see in his inquisitive expression.

"I beg your pardon...?" he asked, as if he were thereby giving her an opportunity to correct herself or deny that she had said something

But she would not back down, so she rejected the silent offer taking a couple of steps toward the desk.

"Teach me Occlumency" she confirmed then, barely noticing the faint enthusiasm in her own voice. "I want to learn, I want... I want to strengthen my mind."

Severus did not respond immediately, but watched her in silence for a few seconds that seemed to be eternal. Finally he let out a long sigh.

"Hermione, I hope you are aware that Occlumency is not a kind of magic that is easy to learn" he murmured, leaning back slightly in his seat and pinching the bridge of his prominent nose. "It'd give you a lot of headaches... both literal and figuratively."

The girl nodded quickly at that, starting to notice the slight fervour that she was expressing, despite trying not to give much importance to it.

"I know. I've read enough about it" she said in a quite confident tone, before daring to form a small mischievous smile. "Between you and me... I think I'd make a better apprentice than Harry."

She could see an almost imperceptible change in Severus's expression, as if he were relaxing a little in place. A brief chuckle confirmed it, and that gave her encouragement.

"That I will not argue" he said with a slight edge to his voice, straightening up a bit. He laced his long fingers, and supporting his elbows on his desk, he rested his chin on his hands. "Are you sure you want to do it, Hermione? I warn you that I will not 'sugar-coat' my techniques for you."

Hermione could not explain why her cheeks began to burn dimly, but she did not care, nodding again. She was determined, and would not rest until achieving her mission.

* * *

Suddenly visiting her Transfigurations teacher and correcting tests for almost two hours was not so heavy of a task. If placed on a scale with the classes her own husband would give, they were definitely lighter.

Hermione had decided to learn a little more about Occlumency, and she prepared to re-read a couple of books containing all the information she could possibly need.

She remembered how hard it sounded when she read those books a couple of years. But for some reason it all sounded much more complicated now. She told herself that she probably had that feeling because her anxiety when thinking about their future classes was latent.

She didn't even think about giving up. Not even as a joke.

They had agreed to start her lessons on Friday night. Severus had argued it was convenient, because that way she would have Saturday to rest her weary mind.

On Friday the young Gryffindor girl could not hide her nervousness mixed with expectation, making her behaviour be slightly awkward as a result. Still she did not care at all.

As she just finished dinner on Friday, she was among the first people to get up from her table, picking up her bag and saying goodbye hastily to her friends, taking the road to the castle's dungeons.

When she arrived in the office of her teacher, she stopped at the door for a moment. She tried to recompose her expression, or at least not be too expectant at the time.

Finally, after a few moments, she entered the office. She immediately noticed that her teacher was not present, so she continued to advance to enter his study, where he actually was.

"Good evening, Hermione" he said him from his place on the couch covered in green-velvet. "This is your last chance to take a step back... regarding this.

Hermione could almost hear a faint voice in her head, which strongly asked her to do so, to apology and assure that maybe she would try someday in the future. But she did not.

"I'm sure of what I want to do" she confirmed, leaving her backpack aside, before approaching a couple of steps. "I think... I know I can do it."

The man in front of her remained completely silent for what seemed an eternity, although it was only a few seconds. He could see him give a slight nod before getting on his feet, straightening his robes in one movement.

"Very well" then he mused, still sounding calm. "I do not know if your friend Potter told you about his classes with me, but I must inform you that yours will be... different. I do not want you to have a bad experience, if I can avoid it."

Hermione formed a tiny grimace, and could not help cocking her head slightly to look at him, trying to express the curiosity she felt.

"Why…?"

"Because I did not want to teach him, but I do want to teach you."

The girl looked away then, with a faint blush gracing her cheeks, which she tried to hide uselessly. She could hear his footsteps getting closer, until she realized he was right behind her.

"I've penetrated your mind before, Hermione, but you have not been aware of my intrusion" she heard his deep voice behind her, and tensed slightly when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders absently. "That's because of the way I entered. _They_ will not have such consideration with you. They will destroy you if they can."

Hermione wanted to concentrate on his words but could not help but pay attention to the pressure being applied on her shoulders. She could feel that his intention was that help her relax, but she did not know if it was having the desired effect or the opposite.

"You can have your wand in your hand if it makes you feel safer, you can try to disarm me if you think you cannot stand it anymore" he continued speaking, and his voice sounded lower each time, like a whisper. "But personally I do not think you'll be in the need to do so."

Hermione let out a sigh, just at the moment when his hands left her shoulders, and she heard his footsteps go around until she could see him again before her. She could not help but stiffen as she saw him pull out his wand, and point at her with it.

"Prepare yourself" he warned then, and she hurried to take her wand quickly. " _Legilimens!_ "

Hermione could not explain it, but she felt a kind of pressure in her skull, as if an invisible force tried to make its way inside, insistently. The image of her teacher right in front of her, and his expression of extreme concentration, became increasingly blurred.

She tried, she really tried with all her strength to fight that annoying and overbearing pressure. However, as the images around her seemed increasingly blurred, she began to lose more and more resistance trying to impose.

From one moment to another, the dark figure of her husband wore off, like everything around her. She was now surrounded by hundreds of bright lights, colours of all kinds, and voices in the distance she thought she could barely understand.

Some of these voices became clearer and closer each time, like the images... was that Draco Malfoy? And Pansy Parkinson?

"We attacked each other at the same time!" bellowed Harry's voice clearly, very close to her

Only then the image around her became clearer. Malfoy was definitely there, and Parkinson, and... Goyle? She could not be sure, because his face was repulsive, or at least more than usual.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" pointed out Ron's voice, again very close to her. " _Look!_ "

Just at that moment she was aware of the dark figure in front of her. For a second she thought she had returned to his study, but soon she realized she hadn't. Especially when she noticed the contempt and derision on Snape's face.

"I see no difference."

The images became blurred again, and among all those lights around her again, she could hear the voice of Madam Pomfrey, and her own, too.

"Calm down, dear..."

"... horrible! I'm hideous!"

"Of course not, sweetheart... but I can help you, if you want..."

The lights around her seemed to accelerate their movements, moving so fast that she almost felt like throwing up. She thought she saw Viktor, leaning down to kiss her in a corner of the castle... then there was Ron, smiling at her from his position as keeper... seconds later he was very concentrated on kissing Lavender Brown, right in front of her.

Just seconds later, she could clearly see herself, and she realized she was facing a mirror, more precisely in one of the prefects' bathrooms.

Her reflection had an expression of utter anguish on her face. Tears roamed her flushed cheeks, even if she tried drying them with the back of her hand.

She startled slightly when a pair of arms closed around her, and her image in the mirror was gone, giving way to the study where she was at first.

Her brown eyes were still a little damp and misty, as if the anguish of the girl in her memories had returned to her. Snape's arms around her tightened their grip, and she was practically attached to his body.

She could not see his face, but she could rest on his shoulder, so she did so, quietly waiting for her heart to return to its regular beats, despite beating really fast at that moment.

"You did very well" assured the voice of her teacher after a moment, as he pulled away a little from her. "Better than Potter, without a doubt. At least you put some resistance."

Hermione could not contain herself when a brief giggle escaped her lips. That helped her relax a little, and slow her breathing slightly.

She was forced to look up when Severus' thin hands cupped her face as gently as she had ever seen him be. His dark eyes were fixed on hers again, but she knew he was not trying to delve into her mind this time.

She sighed as his lips met hers, and she allowed herself to cling to his arms when he felt she was going to fall flat on her face if she didn't.

She was not sure if that was his silent way of apologizing, or he had just felt the urge to kiss her intensely out of nowhere.

Whatever the reason, she felt that her anguish left her body at that moment, just like her breath.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _Hello again! I must confess that I quite liked this chapter, and I hope you also like it :D_

 _Before answering your reviews, I'd like to leave my Facebook page here: (https)(:)/(/)(www).(facebook).com(/)(KovatePrivalski97)(/) –sadly fanfiction does not allow links, so you must delete the spaces-. In case you want to contact me, ask any questions, or just chat ;)_

 _Now... the reviews!_

 ** _Amarenima Redwood:_** _Thank you very much!_

 ** _RhodaBush:_** _Hope you liked it!_

 ** _lozzy035:_** _Hehehe, he certainly didn't… hope you liked this chapter._

 ** _PumpkinKitten:_** _I'll take that as an "I liked it!" :D_

 ** _BookwormFOREVER15:_** _Awww, thank you! That's very nice of you!_

 ** _Sassyluv:_** _Thanks a lot, hope you liked it!_

 ** _lov'vamps:_** _Well, I usually take a week to update, unless something goes wrong :)_

 _Special Thanks to…_

 _…_ _ **BookwormFOREVER15, mini pony lover, lynnenikko666**_ _and_ _ **PheHarkness**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

 _…_ _ **Severus'forbiddenlove, BookwormFOREVER15, TheDreamingArtist, aubiegirl76, mini pony lover, Scintilla of Myself**_ _and_ _ **lynnenikko666**_ _for following this story!_

 _…_ _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet,_ _in the world there are more chickens than people? (?)_

 _I think that's all for now. Like every week, thank you very much for reading and commenting, I really appreciate it :3 All love for you guys._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	35. Ephemeral

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. I'm tired, physically and emotionally. I will try to write a decent chapter despite that. Read you down there._

 _I kindly dedicate this chapter to_ _ **Severus'forbiddenlove**_ _, for being so nice with me and giving me really good advice. I hope you like it! :)_

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Ephemeral**

* * *

" _Legilimens!_ "

The invisible pressure came to her with the same force that it had the first time, but it also felt like her own resistance to the intrusion was slightly stronger.

Hermione concentrated on repelling that feeling, eject it from her mind before it could slip inside. For just a second, she thought she felt the pressure weakened, but it regained its strength and overcame the walls that her mind had so carefully built.

Again she seemed to be wrapped in all those bright lights around her, moving closer with each passing second, as the distorted voices and sounds she could hear.

However, before any of the images or sounds had any meaning, the feeling that someone else shared her thoughts suddenly disappeared. Feeling giddy, she sought support in the sofa covered in green velvet, barely seeing it clearly.

She looked up at her professor, as if thus seeking for some kind of explanation, but again she did not get it. It was not the first time that happened.

From the first class that he had given her, the following had followed the same pattern. He tested the strength of her mind, but just getting access to it, he pushed away almost automatically, leaving her confused and disoriented for a few seconds.

"I think this was enough attempts today" Severus murmured after a moment. "You did it well."

Hermione rubbed an eye, thinking of asking at least for one more try, just before a yawn escaped her lips without her consent. She sighed, watching him save his wand in his robes and turn away.

"Is something wrong?" then she asked, without thinking. Almost immediately she repented, but she knew she could not pretend that she had not said anything.

"No. Why do you ask?" he corresponded, faster than she had expected, so it caught her off guard.

As she thought about how to answer this new question, Hermione followed him absently on his way to the room that they had been sharing for almost a month, entering right behind him.

"I don't know... I noticed that you act a little weird lately" she said after a few seconds, approaching the bed to take Crookshanks and out of where he was, sleeping on Severus' pillow. "In our occlumency classes, I mean."

Severus shook his head solemnly in response, but did not give a verbal answer as she would have liked. She watched him begin to unbutton the eternal row of buttons on his dark robes, in complete silence.

"If you no longer want to teach me, just let me know."

When he finally decided to look at her, she could see a wrinkle on his brow. He let out a weary sigh, although he did not abandon the hard work that the buttons on his robes gave him.

"If I no longer wanted to teach, I wouldn't do it" he said then, giving a slight nod unconsciously. "I just do not want to delve into your mind more than necessary. I thought you'd appreciate a little more privacy in that regard."

Hermione formed a slight grimace at that answer. She looked unconvinced actually, and it showed in her expression and posture.

"Well ... I would prefer you to _'delve'_ into my mind if that means not leaving me partially stunned every time you do it" she softly said, plopping down on the bed with another small yawn, apparently exhausted.

Severus sat on his own side of the bed when he managed to open his robes, taking his pillow and removing cat hair from it, before turning to her. He could not help it when a a tiny lopsided grin appeared on his face when he saw her struggle to stay awake.

"I do not want to stop teaching you" he then informed clearly, brushing away a lock of brown hair from her face. "I just think you may have memories that you do not want to share with me, or with anyone else, and I respect that."

Hermione opened her eyes and tilted her face toward him, giving him a look of weariness. Despite that, there was a small smile on her rosy lips. She gave a slight nod.

"I understand" she sputtered, somewhat hasty, as she was settling better in bed and yawning for the third time. "But still…"

Severus refrained from letting out a laugh under his breath when he noticed that her eyelids were heavy. With a sigh he took care of covering with black blankets, standing up making the least possible noise.

Perhaps he could finish correcting some essays while she rested peacefully.

* * *

Each time it became more difficult to maintain his composure, but he knew virtually millions of wizards and witches depended on it.

It was not the first time he had been in the luxurious Malfoy Manor, nor was it the first time he attended a meeting of Death Eaters. But this time was different.

From the moment he read that article in the _Daily Prophet_ , and the name of the woman under the heading, he knew that this would end badly. He felt intense desire to find her, take her in his arms and shake her with all his strength, in a vain attempt to make her react.

He did not understand, he really did not understand. How could she think of writing an article in defence of Muggleborns, in the time of war? Did she expect to go unnoticed?

It obviously had not the case, the article had attracted the attention of more than one Death Eater and the Dark Lord had decided to intervene. So now Charity Burbage hung upside down on the table, completely unconscious and being the focus of Draco Malfoy's indiscreet terrified gaze.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?"

He had to use all his willpower to contain the flood of insults that came to his mind at that moment. He had been doing everything possible to not direct his dark eyes to her figure, despite hearing her moans, but the cold, silky voice of Voldemort left him no choice.

Despite the enormous weight settled in his stomach, Severus succeeded in keeping his face expressionless as he turned to face her. He cursed his luck a thousand times when she stared back.

"Severus! Help me!"

 _No_. He did not want to hear her voice, filled with terror, neither he wanted to see her blue eyes flooded with tears. He looked away after mumbling a statement to Voldemort's question.

He could hear him speak to Draco, but did not pay much attention to what he had to say, or what he got in return. He was too busy concentrating all his forces in remaining in place.

If he could, he would stun everyone in the room, free Charity and get her out of there. They could go far, far away, where they could not find them. If he could…

But he couldn't. If he even performed one movement out of place, he would have gotten several suspicious looks, and also instant distrust of Lord Voldemort. He had no choice but to stay there, no expression on his pale face.

He did not know how long Voldemort was talking, but felt slightly relieved not to have to hear the voice of Charity, full of despair, penetrating his ears tirelessly.

He could not help it, though he really tried, when he looked at her again. She had her huge blue orbs fixed on him, trying to let him know the words that her voice couldn't pronounce.

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

He straightened suddenly, panting agitatedly and feeling his eyes completely moist.

While trying to catch his breath, he looked around him almost desperately, as if seeking thereby to make sure he was in a safe place. As he checked, he was in his room, and by the consumed candles, he could tell it was late at night.

Gradually he began to breathe normally again, while using the back of his hand to wipe the tears running down his cheeks against his will. It was not the first time that nightmare interrupted his sleep.

Those images came to haunt him occasionally, though gradually they turned less recurrent. Still, whenever they returned, they did so with the same power and emotional impact than the first time.

The only difference was that it never had happened with someone else beside him.

He was barely conscious again of the presence of the girl beside him, so he turned to look at her, hoping that perhaps she was still sleeping. But she was not. The girl's brown eyes were watching him intently.

The two remained silent for what seemed an endless eternity, until she shifted slightly in place and straightened up, her eyes still on him.

"Are you all right, Severus?"

There was no immediate answer to her question, but she was sensible enough not to repeat it. Severus gave a single nod in response, looking away.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked softly after a moment, just giving her a sidelong glance, curiously.

"Just a few minutes... you startled me when you woke up" she whispered, in a tone of barely noticeable claim in her voice. "Did you have a nightmare? It seemed like it..."

Severus nodded again, rubbing one hand over his face, suddenly feeling quite frustrated. He wished that his recurring nightmares were something that only he was aware of.

He could not help flinching slightly as he felt Hermione's small hands gently take his arm, as she leaned a little towards him with the intention to look at him better.

"Do you want to talk about that?" he asked in a seemingly calm tone, as if trying to compensate for her previous agitation in some way. "If you don't want to, it's okay..."

Severus shook his head slightly, pressing hard on the bridge of his nose as he plopped down on the bed. He could not contain the tiny bitter smile that crossed his face as she lay beside him, without leaving her grip on his arm.

"It's not the first time it happens, although that may be hard to believe" he remarked after a moment, with some sarcastic timbre in his voice. "In fact, it seemed strange that there were several nights without incident. It was... it's about Charity."

He could feel Hermione's body stiffen slightly beside him at the mention of that name, but heard not a word from her. He thanked her mentally, before letting out a long sigh of resignation.

"I think she will never leave me, you know? A part of me wants to forget everything, but the other is still clinging to her" he whispered softly, almost inaudibly, closing his dark eyes for a moment. "I still love her, Hermione, and it probably will stay like this."

Again silence reigned in the room. This time he could not detect any physical reaction from her, at least not immediately. Moments later, he thought he noticed she was starting to shake a little.

Guided by a faint impulse of curiosity, he turned to look at her. The first thing he could see was a slight blush on her cheeks, and almost immediately, agglomerated tears in her chestnut orbs, which were still watching him.

He immediately felt uncomfortable. He did not like to see her cry, but not for a sentimental reason. He simply felt bothered to see that kind of expression on her face, so after just a few seconds he turned to look away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked then, fixing his black eyes on the ceiling of the room to avoid fixing them on her again.

He could feel the movements of the girl at his side, and he could also imagine how she was wiping her tears before they even could escape from her eyes.

"Do you love me?"

The question was so sudden that he could not prepare an immediate response. He needed to take a few moments to process the tone of her voice. He felt even more uncomfortable.

"No" he answered truthfully, but that did not spare him form the weight felt in his stomach when she released his arm. "Do _you_ love me?"

"No" corresponded the girl's voice, almost immediately, though at one point she added. "Not yet."

Severus had not expected an answer like that, much less as quickly as it had been given to him. It took him almost as unprepared as her previous question. He was grimacing, but still did not turn back to her again

"Are you trying to?"

He was able to then hear a little laugh from her, which sounded as cheerful as bitter, before she could give an answer.

"I don't know" she spoke honestly, before she sighed. "I think so."

Only then he turned to look at her. Her brown eyes did not return his gaze, but he could see that her expression was calmer. Her lips formed a small "o" when she yawned.

Severus decided to remain silent when he notices that the girl's breathing assumed a steady rhythm, knowing she was falling asleep again. Still, he was unable to look away this time.

Silently, he thanked that she had not insisted on continuing stirring the same subject over and over again. Maybe another time they could discuss it with greater confidence.

For now, he planned to accompany her to the world of dreams one more time.

* * *

Hermione had not returned to broach the subject, although curiosity was consuming her mind almost unbearably.

She had felt a little embarrassed for letting her emotions take control of her that night. Did she really as her teacher if he loved her? What other response was she expecting?

She tortured herself in silence for a couple of days, before taking a short break. Especially because it was Friday, and that only meant that she would have a new class of occlumency with her husband. She felt slightly nervous, but tried not to give much importance to that feeling.

When she entered the office of her teacher, she stopped at the door when she could notice a note stuck on the back of it. Puzzled, she began to read.

 _"I apologize for having to cancel our class without further notice, but I had no choice. An inconvenience arose, but do not worry about that. For now, just check the top drawer of my desk."_

Hermione could not help feeling even more confused. With a small grimace on her face, she walked to his desk and opened the top drawer of it, trying to ignore the feeling that something would suddenly jump to her face as part of a defensive spell.

But none of that happened, and to her relief, there was only one long box covered with green velvet. Beside it, there was another note with her professor's calligraphy embodied in it.

The girl took both, and opened the box, unable to contain the curiosity she felt. There was a beautiful gold necklace, which had a small pendant, in the shape of a delicate red rose. Amazed, she made an effort to take her eyes off the jewel, to read the note.

 _"What you have in your hands-because yes, I'm sure you first opened the box. If I was wrong, I owe you an apology-, is a magical artefact. I need you to start using it every day, unless you go to sleep, and it's with me._

 _It has an enchantment more powerful than the protective spell I had placed upon you before; it will alert me if you find yourself in a risky situation. It is waterproof, so you can bath with it without any problems. You must always use it, Hermione, it's very important that you do so._

 _I cannot share with you the information I have, but I can warn you that you are in danger. It would be foolish of me not to let you know._

 _I neither can protect you from everything, and I know you do not expect to do so. You can defend yourself alone with efficiency, but if I can help you do it, it would be better._

 _I should go now. When I return, I hope you have the necklace on. Yes, I will check to see if you do._

 _S.S."_

Hermione watched as the note she had in her hands disappeared as she just finished reading it, becoming a small cloud of green smoke.

She sighed, noticing again in the beautiful jewel that was in her hand. A strange mixture of feelings washed over her, while the necklace was placed carefully, appreciating the red rose before hiding it under her blouse.

She was in danger. And she did not know what exactly was threatening her, despite knowing that the Death Eaters were behind it

Tired, she leaned back in the seat of her husband, covering her face with her hands. It seemed that peace in her life was something completely ephemeral.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _I feel that this chapter was a little short to me, but I do not see it as a bad thing. It ended where it should end._

 _Anyways ... I think it's time to answer your reviews :3_

 ** _Scintilla of Myself:_** _No problem! Thank you! Well, I'm planning on focusing on the classes again later :) Thank you, again!_

 ** _Huffpride:_** _Thank you very much, hope you liked it!_

 ** _PumpkinKitten:_** _Oh, well you're right about that!_

 ** _mini pony lover:_** _Thanks a lot! Hope you liked this chapter!_

 ** _t42n24t2:_** _D'awww, thank you very much!_

 ** _lozzy035:_** _I know, right? Hope you liked it!_

 ** _Sassyluv:_** _Thanks a lot, hope you liked this chapter too!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

 _…_ _ **BetterThanRealityFF, , ClownDoll1868**_ _and_ _ **siriusly lupine**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

 _…_ _ **starveling, BetterThanRealityFF, BrownEyedGirl924**_ _and_ _ **Franki J. Anglen**_ _for following this story!_

 _…_ _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet,_ _chickens have an excellent memory, being able to recognize and remember more than 100 different individuals, including humans? (?)_

 _I think that's all for now. You already know, but I'll repeat it: I love you guys. All of you. Really, every time I read your comments, you fill me with happiness. Take care._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	36. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** _The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine_.

 **Summary:** _The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes._

 **Warnings:** _Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)_

 **Initial notes:** _Hi. Thank you very much for your comments, you have made me think a lot about the course of this story, in addition to "give me the green light" for what I planned to do. Without further ado, here's the chapter._

* * *

 **Life is a waltz**

 **Inevitable**

* * *

She had to sleep all alone that night.

She stayed awake as long as she could, while reading one of the books she took from her teacher's personal library. After reading almost half of it, she fell asleep on the couch covered in green velvet that was in his study.

She awoke about three o'clock in the morning, and after looking in the office and also the room, she realized that he had not yet returned. With a tiny grimace on his face, she went to sleep.

The next morning, when she awoke, the first thing she did was check the bed. However, there was no trace of her teacher there. That night he had not returned to his room at all.

A little rushed, she left the room and walked the halls of the castle without paying much attention to her environment, focusing only on reaching the Great Hall relatively quickly. When she was there, her brown eyes scanned the staff table avidly.

Nothing. Professor Snape's chair was empty.

She could not explain, but she could not keep herself quiet that day. She ate only toast at breakfast, and a single serving of meatloaf for lunch. She felt that her stomach had shrunk as a result of the concern.

She repeated herself again and again that she had valid reasons to feel that way. The last time her teacher was away for so long, it wasn't exactly because he was on vacation.

A tiny part of her mind still held hope that her teacher would appear in the afternoon to teach his classes so she could question him as much as she would like at the end of it. Although he probably would not give her any valid response, his presence there would be enough.

But it was not like that. That afternoon, Professor Lippert returned to the class. Hermione knew it was not his fault that her husband wasn't present, but she could not help but find annoying the almost ecstatic attitude that the man was wearing during class.

She escaped from there as quickly as she could, knowing that Professor Lippert did not have any information of her business, and if so, probably he would refuse to share it with a student.

She struggled to maintain an attitude as normal as possible in front of her friends, trying not to bite her nails as much as her jangled nerves begged her. She did a good job, she said to herself, when none of them noticed any substantial changes in her.

At night she returned to the office of her teacher almost automatically. Almost without thinking, she went to check the top drawer of his desk again, but there was nothing there this time. He tried to open the others, but noticed that they were sealed with some kind of enchantment.

With a sigh, she gave up. She took another book and went to the room, willing to wait up for him to return. Or at least, as long as she could keep her eyes open.

* * *

Severus did not return the next day. Or the next. Nor the next.

Hermione had bitten her nails to the point that now she could only bite her fingers. She felt nervous, scared... worried.

What could be taking him so long? Was he alright? Perhaps the Death Eaters had attacked him again, but this time they decided to do more than just torture him and...

She quickly shook her head, trying to calm down. It was not good for her mental health to create those pessimistic scenarios. While it was true that she could not think very positively considering the situation, she could not afford to fall into a pit because of her concern.

"I don't think anything happened to him" Ginny said with a tone that intended to sound relaxed against Harry's slightly darkened face. "Maybe... maybe he got tired of his life as a teacher and escaped to the muggle world to start from scratch."

"Hah!" added her older brother, completely calm. "I wish!"

Hermione tried not to intervene when those redheads expressed their obvious dislike for her husband. She knew that there was no need to try to change their opinions, so she abstained. Harry had begun to do the same.

"You do not know anything either, right?" he asked her at dinner, quietly.

She shook her head slightly, taking another spoonful of stew to her mouth in dismay. She felt tired, as the on her face dark circles showed. Still, she planned to stay up late once more, in case he appeared suddenly.

That night, when she arrived at his office, she felt more exhausted than ever. She felt that that fatigue was not due solely to her every day hustle among all classes and essays.

She was about to go straight to the bedroom, when her chestnut orbs stopped over the fireplace at the office. As she just saw it, the only two places where she could check to make sure that at least he was not in there came to her mind.

With a little grimace, she walked to the fireplace and pulled out her wand, using it to start burning the wood that lay within it. Despite feeling somewhat indecisive, she took a handful of floo powder from the bag resting on the fireplace.

She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do if she found him and if not as well. Still, with a slightly more determined expression, she threw the floo powder into the flames in front of her.

"Bumbibjörn's Forest!"

Hoping she had said it the right way, she entered the fireplace and let the emerald flames enfold her. When free she was from them, she was once again in the residence belonging to Eileen Prince.

She could not help coughing a little as she removed off the soot the trip had left on her. She could hear small steps approach her.

"Mistress Hermione...?"

The girl startled slightly to hear that shrill voice. As she turned, she could see the little house elf that the Ministry of Magic had " _given_ " them on their wedding day.

"Holly?" she muttered, getting a little closer and kneeling in front of her to be on her height. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Severus ordered me to come here, Mistress Hermione" explained the elf quietly, though she wrung her little hands nervously. "Holly does not know why, Master Severus said it was safer here."

Hermione formed a small grimace, but nodded slightly. She was about to ask her to stop calling her "Mistress" when she heard more footsteps coming, but they sounded slower this time.

"Hermione? Girl, what are you doing here? And at this hour!" blurted Eileen in an exalted tone, as she was approaching with her wand held high illuminating her path. "Everything is fine?"

"I... I don't know."

Perhaps the nervousness in her voice became very noticeable, because Eileen formed sighed, giving a slight nod. She snapped her fingers, to turn on the lights of the place, waving her wand to turn its light off.

"Come with me, then" she said, gently pushing her to the kitchen. "Holly, do me the favour of preparing tea."

The little house elf nodded enthusiastically, hurrying to get to fulfil that order. Hermione sat in the same place where she had been the first time she was there, and Eileen sat down across from her.

She took one of her hands in hers, giving it a slight squeeze. In her eyes she could feel honest concern.

"What is what happens, Hermione?" she asked suddenly, cocking her head slightly to look at her. "You can tell me with confidence."

Hermione looked down, feeling a little embarrassed to get that warm attention so suddenly. She sighed, wondering if it would be the right thing to tell her about her situation. Was it worth it to worry her too? She decided that it was.

"It's... it's about Severus" she sputtered softly, glancing up to look at her again, even slightly embarrassed. "I'm a little worried about him."

"A little?" the woman repeated with questioning tone, taking the tray that the house-elf was was offering to place it on the table. "You look like you have not slept well lately... I think you're very worried. Can I know why?"

The young Gryffindor girl slightly bit her lower lip, looking askance as Holly performed a reverence for them before retiring with hasty little steps. She allowed herself to exhale a breath.

"Well... he has not been in the castle for almost a week now" she murmured, hiding a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "He left without saying goodbye, and then... he did not return."

Eileen also had a tiny grimace etched on her face as she absently stirred her cup of tea. She gave a slight nod, as if she were processing her words that way.

"Do you not have any idea where he might be?" she asked after a moment, with an apparently calm tone. When the girl shook her head slightly, she nodded again. "He did not say anything before he left?"

Hermione shook her head again, but just then she remembered the note that had accompanied the necklace she was wearing.

"No... but I'm afraid it might have something to do with the Death Eaters" she added then, noticing how the woman before her tensed slightly at her words, so she hurried on. "They are regrouping, and although I am quite sure that he would never return to them... maybe they attacked him."

"Again."

Hermione was not surprised at all. It was very logical that his teacher told his mother about the attack he had suffered previously, even if it was merely to warn her about that danger somehow.

"Why are you so worried about him, Hermione?" asked Eileen suddenly taking her completely by surprise. "Do not misunderstand me, I am too. But I'm his mother. You are his 'wife', mostly out of obligation... so I cannot understand."

The girl blinked a few times before looking away, feeling a wave of embarrassment colouring her cheeks again. She honestly did not know how to answer that question, because never before she had actually asked herself that.

Eileen Prince was right. She was married to Professor Snape only because that way both of them saved their skins of a hypothetical sentence in Azkaban. Why was she so worried then?

Also, why was it that she enjoyed sharing her time with him? Why did she feel so warm and safe in his bed? Why did his cold hands feel so warm on her skin? Why was it that his lips were so soft against hers?

Why had she felt so miserable when he had professed his love for Charity Burbage right in front of her?

Only then she managed to understand. There was only one answer to all those questions that her mind was considering, one explanation that felt too obvious, too predictable. Inevitable.

"It's because I love him."

She did not realize that those words had escaped her lips until she could see the shocked expression of the woman in front of her. She covered her mouth with her hands, as if in that way she could return her voice, or at least to prevent herself from saying anything else.

But it was already too late.

And that was very obvious on the expression that Eileen had adopted. It had gone from surprise to compassion so fast that she almost had failed to notice. She gave her hand another little squeeze, as a way of support this time.

"Sweetheart..." she murmured in a merciful tone, pulling one of her cold hands to her cheek to caress her softly. "I am so sorry."

For just a second, she wondered why she was apologizing. But she had already understood. Eileen knew, and hoped she would also understand.

Hermione could not explain it if someone was to ask her, but she could feel her heart shrank for just a second. As if a huge claw had been buried in her chest and had twisted that organ with excessive cruelty.

It was quite obvious that her teacher did not feel the same as her. Perhaps he appreciated her a little, and for that reason he trying to protect her from the threat that towered over her. But there was nothing else.

And that was a fact that probably would never change.

She could feel her brown eyes began to moisten gradually, but took care to dry her tears even before they escaped her orbs. She shook her head slightly, letting out a sigh.

"I think I should return to the castle" she sputtered in a slightly hurried tone, standing up. "I just came here because I thought he might be here..."

"You can come whenever you want" then the woman said, patting her shoulder slightly as she walked her back to the fireplace. "And if you have news, please let me know."

Hermione nodded absently, taking another handful of Floo powder. She needed some sleep soon.

* * *

That night she was responsible for collecting all her stuff, from her pyjamas to her cat, and move again into her room in Gryffindor Tower.

Severus was not there, but the simple fact of being in his room felt slightly painful, much more sleeping in his bed one more night. It was hard for her to sleep in her own bed. It was smaller, and also colder.

The next morning, she tried to prevent herself from looking at the staff table but she just could not. She could not help but wince when her chestnut orbs came upon a pair of dark eyes that seemed to be burying into her.

She looked away almost immediately, heading to the Gryffindor table for breakfast with rushed step. She knew he only needed eye contact to visit her mind, and she wasn't going to allow it.

She had to admit, she was quite relieved to see him there. For the few seconds she saw him, he seemed to have no wounds, at least nothing visible. It was as if a huge weight had left her shoulders once and for all.

"Oi, Hermione" called then Harry's voice, which managed to startle her slightly. Looking at him, she could see that he looked a little uncomfortable. "Ginny told me that Lavender told her that yesterday you returned to the tower at night... is everything okay?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, as she put some jelly on a toast. When she was sure her voice would not sound suspiciously broken, she spoke.

"Everything is fine. Perfectly fine" she said simply, giving a big bite to her toast.

He could see that Harry exchanged glances with Ron for a second, and the redheaded boy shrugged slightly. She felt lucky when they stopped talking about it, at least for the moment.

And she had kept herself quiet, if it were not for the little note that landed beside her a couple of minutes later.

 _-Come to my office tonight after dinner. Bring your belongings with you._

 _PS: Also, bring your cat with you.-_

Hermione bit her lower lip, watching the small, tight handwriting of her teacher at that piece of parchment. She did not look up at him again, while seriously considering getting rid of the note and ignore its existence.

She finally decided that it would not be very mature from her, so after releasing a sigh full of resignation, she decided to meet at least part of his request.

After spending the whole day avoiding him, avoiding his gaze when she found him looking in her direction, she ate her dinner with unusual voracity. She felt hungry after eating so little the past few days. And also eating helped distract her nerves.

After dinner, she went straight to her professor's office, immediately entering the door when it opened before her. There he was, back in his rightful place. Again, the sense of relief washed over her, but it was overshadowed by noticing his expression, apparently upset.

"May I know why none of your belongings is in my room?" he asked then directly, arching an eyebrow. "And besides, why did you not bring your belongings with you now?"

Hermione frowned slightly at him, crossing her arms to reflect her expression, cocking her head slightly.

Where were you these days?" she corresponded almost automatically, trying to ignore the feeling of insecurity that was trying to get a place in her. "Why didn't you even send a letter to let me know you were okay?"

"I had to stay at the residence of someone else to not risk myself to a possible attack to my person" he explained flatly, managing to take her by surprise. "Perhaps you were worried about me?"

The young Gryffindor girl was silent for a moment, trying to process the ease with which he seemed to be acting at that time. It did not go at all with the eager expression he was wearing on his sallow face.

She wondered for a second if she should answer his question with honesty or not. Embarrassment began to become slightly visible on her face, so she looked away.

It was now or never.

"Yes. I was worried about you. Very worried about you" she admitted after a moment, raising her gaze once again, feeling a little more confident to do so. "So much that I did not sleep very well. So much that I wasn't eating enough. So much, I visited your mother in a vain attempt to find out if you were there. So much..."

Her voice trailed off for a moment, watching the expression on the man in front of her change very gradually. His features seemed to soften slightly at her, increasingly as she spoke.

"So much so that I finally realized that the other night, I did not tell you the truth" then she continued, swallowing dry in an attempt to get rid of the lump in her throat. "The answer is yes. I am in love with you."

She could feel the embarrassment grow immensely, but still she remained as firm as possible, refusing to look away for any reason.

She knew that what she had said was probably what he would never want to hear. But she also knew it was true, and if she was not honest about it, she probably would explode because of frustration from one moment to another.

She waited patiently, but he said nothing. He just watched her in silence, with an expression that made him difficult to understand. She could not guess whatever he was thinking even if she tried. She sighed.

"I know you do not love me. And I know that you're not even trying" she sputtered, trying to keep her voice from breaking, as she was removing her necklace. "And so I think it would be best for us to take some distance from each other at the moment."

"Hermione" he interrupted her then, coming closer just a couple of steps, with that same unreadable expression on his face. "Put the necklace back on."

Hermione bit her lip a little, feeling her body began to tremble slightly. Once again she felt her heart was wrung tightly. _He had not even denied her words_...

"No" she muttered under her breath, leaving the necklace abruptly on his desk, making a huge effort not start to cry at that moment. "I can protect myself."

"Hermione..."

"No!"

The girl turned around a moment later, wiping an eye in an attempt to hold back the tears. She didn't want to cry because she was sad, she wanted to cry with rage. Rage for having unconsciously given such dedication to a relationship that she trying to keep afloat herself.

She could feel his footsteps approach her, and the ghost of his hand trying to land on her shoulder, but she pulled away before he could touch her, turning back to the door.

"I'm going to ask you to stay away from me, Professor Snape" she whispered, trying to sound nonchalant. "If you want to rethink your intentions regarding this relationship at some point, I'll be willing to listen. Until then…"

She did not bother to complete that sentence, because she knew that was not necessary. She just left the office and walked away with rapid pace, feeling the angry tears slipping from her eyes and running in her cheeks.

Perhaps she had made a mistake, but it felt like the right decision.

* * *

 **Endnotes:** _DO NOT HATE ME! (?)_

 _I know what happened in this chapter probably did not leave you very happy... but it's part of the plot. I, personally, I feel quite satisfied with the result._

 _That being said, it's time to answer your reviews!_

 ** _Scintilla of Myself:_** _Oh, no, Charity is a canon character in the Harry Potter universe :) I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, he can be kinda cruel sometimes :P Thanks!_

 ** _BookwormFOREVER15:_** _Thank you! I know… I swear, when I read your review I thought you were reading my mind XD I like your idea, I'll see if it fits the story later (or maybe another?)_

 ** _Jedilogray:_** _Hahaha, that's great! :D_

 ** _lozzy035:_** _I know, right? He can be a little sweet sometimes, I guess. Hope you liked it!_

 ** _roamingbecca:_** _Awww, I know :') I'm trying not to force Severus to love Hermione just yet. He has a lot of pain from the past. It's easier for her, she's young and still discovering the concept of "love"._

 ** _mini pony lover:_** _Thank you for reading and commenting! :D Thanks again, you're very nice._

 ** _Sassyluv:_** _More than that, I'd say… I know, that was the intention actually, hehehe._

 ** _Uncle Voldy:_** _Thank you very much!_

 _Special Thanks to…_

 _…_ _ **LoveForMocha**_ _and_ _ **monicao4**_ _for adding this story to favorites!_

 _…_ _ **Bethany friemann, Luciferslady, zxlitexz, LoveForMocha, nikisweet, HallowRain8587, cndreaderinhk**_ _and_ _ **Uncle Voldy**_ _for following this story!_

 _…_ _those who read but never comment. Did you know that according to the internet,_ _if a cat lies on their back in front of you it's because they trust you, as in this position they could not defend themselves from an attack? (?)_

 _I think that's all for now. Again, thank you very much for reading and commenting. I cannot believe I have such wonderful readers. Take care._

 _Read you soon!_

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	37. Lionheart

Disclaimer: The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine.

Summary: The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes.

Warnings: Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)

Initial notes: Hi. I have bad and good news. I start with the bad news: my computer is broken. All I had written of lost, and besides I can not write or edit the right way. Nor can I answer your reviews. The chapters are likely to be shorter too, and the updates will be irregular. I am sorry. The good news is that I'll write from my phone and I will continue to update while I can. I do not know when the situation will be fixed... thanks for your understanding. Now, the chapter.

* * *

Life is a waltz

Lionheart

* * *

She did not regret the decision she had taken.

She had to admit that part of her missed the presence of her teacher in her life. Visiting his office, reading the books in his library, sharing his bed... basically living with him.

But she knew that was the best decision. Moving away from this man for a while to clear her thoughts. And perhaps, overcome her feelings.

Her friends and peers noticed the change, obviously. She could feel the eyes of Lavender and Parvati on her whenever she entered the room at night, but she tried to ignore it.

Despite doing her best to avoid it, she could not help but cast glances to the staff table. Somehow, she hoped his teacher was also watching her. But he never was.

During Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, he acted in the most natural way in the world. He remained the demanding teacher he always was. As if nothing had ever happened between them.

That hurt her. She felt that those kisses they had shared had meant nothing. That those honest conversations among them were worthless.

That, as she had suspected the night she turned away from the man, she was the only one putting something on her part in the relationship.

"I don't want to be 'that guy'... but I told you so."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's words, stirring her oatmeal with discouragement. She snorted.

"That's not true. You did not say anything" she muttered tersely, with a slight frown. "But I guess I should have seen it coming from the beginning."

She felt a couple of slaps on her shoulder a moment later, and turned to Harry, who watched her with a tiny smile on his face.

"I think you both need time to think clearly" he sputtered, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Meanwhile... relax. Do not let it bother you so much, okay?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his words, but refrained from making any comment. She knew her friend was just trying to cheer her up, although she noticed that he clearly did not know what he was talking about.

Still, she had begun to try to follow his advice. She tried not to pay him much attention.

A whole week went by, and her husband did not make any approach to her. Although it caused a pang in her stomach every time she thought about that, she became convinced that this was the end.

She could feel the stress fall on her shoulders with overwhelming force. What would she do now? Obviously they were not going to "consummate" their marriage anytime soon. Would the Ministry of Magic intervene?

Would they be sent to Azkaban...?

The pressure of all those thoughts was a constant from the moment her mind was invaded by them. And they began to affect her daily life inevitably.

Her hands were shaking slightly all the time, and she found it difficult to sleep. The most notable result was the almost imperceptible decline in her grades.

That afternoon was she felt nervous during Transfigurations class. Generally she highlighted without having to work too hard, but at that time, she was having difficulties.

She could not help but wince when she heard professor Lippert's voice indicating that the class was over.

With complete despondency, she began putting her things on her bag, looking askance at her companions start to pull away quickly.

"Hermione" then called the teacher's voice, just as she was standing up. "Can you stay for a moment?"

The girl let loose a long sigh, but still nodded, approaching the desk of her teacher wearily. He had a certainly worried expression on his face.

"How do you feel?" he asked after a moment, watching her with full interest.

"I feel great" she sputtered almost immediately, almost automatically. She was already used to say that lie. "Why do you ask, sir?"

Professor Lippert raised an eyebrow, and by the way his blue eyes narrowed, Hermione knew her lie was not believed.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the way your hands are shaking all the time time gave me the suspicion" he said with a sarcastic tone, before sighing heavily. "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione looked away for a moment, a small grimace appearing on her young face. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable, and also a little annoyed.

"With all due respect, sir, I do not think it's none of your business.

The girl thought the man would be offended at her distant tone, but with surprise she noticed that he formed a tiny smile, standing up and walking around his desk.

"It is true. It's none of my business" he said calmly, allowing one of his blond curls to invade his face. "But if those who should do something about it do not act, I have no alternative but to do it myself."

Hermione sighed. She knew very well what and 'who' her teacher meant by his words. And the worst part was that she could not contradict him.

She took a few moments before saying or doing anything else, and after a few minutes, the teacher retook the word.

"I understand that you may feel uncomfortable in this environment. After all, I'm your teacher and you are my student" he said, leaning back a little on his desk and cocking his head to look at her. "Maybe we should change the environment. We can go to the Three Broomsticks. A butterbeer could relax you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Not even in her most strange and bizarre dreams she would have imagined that a teacher, especially Lippert, would invite her to drink with him. She made a small grimace.

"As friends, obviously" he added, noticing that her silence was beginning to spread over a couple of minutes. "You're a married woman, after all."

"What about you, Professor?" she said, watching him intently as he began to gather his things on the desk. 'You're a married man, aren't you?"

Lippert laughed under his breath at her question, and surprising her again, shook his head.

"No, I'm not" he then said, straightening up and hanging his bag over his shoulder. "I am a sterile man Hermione. I can not fulfill the purpose of the Required Marriage Law and they cannot put me in jail for something that is beyond me to solve."

Hermione looked shocked at that revelation. It was not something she would have expected or wanted to know but she not necessarily felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"According to what I have read, there is a special potion that allows infertile men and women childbearing" she sputtered after a moment, leaving the classroom with her teacher

"You probably did not read the part where its high price and extremely difficult preparation are indicated" the man said with a slight shrug. "Only a true eminence could create a perfect potion, and yet there is a huge risk of failure."

The girl herself was surprised to feel comfortable enough to talk with her teacher that way.

With an almost imperceptible smile on her young face, she decided that perhaps a trip out to the Three Broomsticks would help her relax.

* * *

"So you won't apologize to Miss Granger?"

Severus could not do much more than let out a snort full of irritation. It was his turn to patrol the corridors of the castle. He did not feel tired, but very frustrated.

"Is that even a legitimate question?" he muttered, rolling his eyes as he continued walking in the dark. "It's late at night. She's probably already asleep."

The man did not even bother to give him a look, but he could imagine how the person in the portrait shook his head slightly.

"Besides, you promised not return to follow me around the castle" he continued, finally seeing sideways, watching him pass without difficulty from portrait in portrait. "Should I remove the frame you left in my office?"

"But Severus, I'm not following you" said Albus Dumbledore, with a slight shrug and a quiet smile. "I'm just making company. In addition, I have the feeling that Miss Granger is not sleeping yet."

The professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts could hide the curiosity he had felt at those words. He decided to wait a couple of minutes in silence before attempting to find out more.

"Why would she not be in her bed, like the good girl she is?" she murmured, with a ring full of sarcasm in his voice as he turned in a corner.

But Dumbledore did not answer, but began to move from portrait to portrait even faster, as if trying to get away from him.

Severus almost felt relieved, but he could not. He had no time for such a thing when he noticed that the nursery lights were on. That could only mean that an emergency had occurred.

He told himself that it was not important, at least not for him, and he has to continue his patrol so he could later rest once and for all. However, he could not stop his footsteps when they headed there.

Indeed, several teachers were there, along with other nurses, surrounding one of the beds. Sighing heavily, he walked into the place with long strides.

"Horace" he muttered as he stopped at a safe distance, with whom was his Potions master in the past. "What happened this time?"

The man flinched slightly at his abrupt appearance, but a moment later sighed, rubbing his walrus mustache nervously.

"It's Leonidas. He's been attacked, and it looks pretty ugly" reported Slughorn, and Severus rolled his eyes, downplaying and willing to withdraw from there quickly. "He is lucky that Miss Granger was there with him..."

Only then he stopped in his tracks. He came back with a confused expression on his face, giving him the appearance of being lost instead.

Without hesitation he advanced, asking permission with murmurs and making himself a space in the small crowd, even closer to the bed. Indeed, there was Granger.

Right next to Lippert, while he held her hand tightly, as Madam Pomfrey was cleaning a wound in his right shoulder.

"... as I was saying, we were suddenly attacked. They are wearing masks, but I'm sure they were Death Eaters."

Headmistress McGonagall rubbed one of her wrinkled hands in her face, letting out a long sigh full of fatigue to the voice of her student.

"Miss Granger, could you tell me exactly what you were doing outside the castle at this time of night?" she said a firm tone, crossing her arms at her again.

The girl was about to respond, but only then noticed the presence of her husband in place. He was staring at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Minerva, I fear that I am who should take that responsibility" interrupted Lippert, letting out a small gasp when Pomfrey began to bandage his wound. "I convinced Hermione to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks... she has been very tense and anxious lately. I thought it would help her relax a little."

Hermione was still completely silent, obviously avoiding the gaze of her teacher on her nervous expression.

Headmistress McGonagall gave another sigh, one in which denoted the great weariness she felt.

"It's too late. You'd better go to bed, Miss Granger" she ordered then, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Tomorrow I want to see you in my office. Saving a teacher from an attack does not exonerate you from your actions."

The young Gryffindor girl breathed a small sigh of resignation, but nodded slightly, turning to her ailing teacher with a grimace on her face. He patted her hand gently.

"You were very brave, Hermione. Thank you."

She only gave a slight nod at that, and released herself from his grip, before proceeding to walk away, heading for the exit.

She walked as quickly as she could, with rosy cheeks. It was the first time she was face to face with Severus, and it was in the hospital, taking the hand of Professor Lippert.

It wasn't the best imaginable scenario, honestly.

She had no intention of talking to him at the time, and so her legs were trying to move as quickly as was possible without having to start running. She let out a little scream when her arm was caught in a firm grip.

Soon her back hit one of the walls of the castle abruptly, and when she tried to complain, a cold, thin hand covered her mouth quickly.

When she looked up, she wished he hadn't. The dark eyes of Professor Snape seemed to sink into hers without difficulty.

"I need you to answer me a little, teeny question" hissed the man before her, in a low, barely audible tone. "If you know perfectly well that you have a group of dark wizards behind your steps, it is coherent to abandon the only safe place that you have?"

Hermione had not ceased to be move during his short little speech, frowning and trying to break free from his grip. With effort, she managed to remove his hand from her mouth.

"And do you care?" she snapped impulsively, as if spitting out those words. "Now that you know someone attacked me, you come to play as the 'responsible' husband?"

"What the hell are you...?"

"You know it! For a whole week you saw me fall increasingly under stress in a pit... but of course, it was necessary that someone else did something about it so that you could react, right?"

Severus furrowed his brow slightly, and wasn't quick to respond, as his instinct it indicated. He had never seen her act like that, or he would have expected it sometime.

He was impressed.

"Let me go" she continued, shifting violently to break free. "Let me go at once!"

With a grunt, he finally meet the demands of the young woman. She rubbed her wrist with her free hand, as she looked up with a frown.

"You don't care about what happens to me, Severus, you know it. Stop lying to yourself" with exhausted tone she muttered, shaking her head slightly. "If you protect me, it's only because you're afraid... I'll end up like them."

Just a few words were enough to shake the foundations in that impenetrable wall that he had formed to protect his expression. For a moment, he did not know what to say.

The indirect mention of Lily and Charity had hurt almost as much as a Cruciatus curse on his body.

"How dare you...? How dare you compare yourself with them?" he muttered then, narrowing his black eyes at her, his expression hardened instantly.

"You compared me with them when you thought I needed your protection" she corresponded, raising her index finger to poke his chest briefly, accusingly. "But I will never, never be like them."

"Of course not. Especially because I will never love you like I loved them."

The expression on the face of the girl before him was distorted at the moment those words escaped from his thin lips. She was hurt and could not and would not hide it.

Severus forced himself to straighten up and walk away from her, the more quickly and indifferent he could conceive. She had hurt first him, and deserved the same. .. right?"

He refused to question that thought, and without giving her time to make up a decent answer, her turned away from her with long strides.

While he lost himself in the darkness of the castle, he cursed the silence of the night by allowing him to clearly hear a sob behind him.

* * *

Endnotes: Finally I finished it! Ah, yes, DON'T HATE ME! (?)

I am sorry. It broke my heart while writing it. But it is necessary, believe me it is.

And it shall be rewarded , trust me (?)

Anyway, I think that's all. Thanks for reading, and understanding my situation. Take care.

Read you soon (or when we can)!

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	38. Plan B

Disclaimer: The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rine.

Summary: The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes.

Warnings: Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)

Initial notes: Hi. I read your reviews and take into account each one. Thank you, and now, let's read.

* * *

Life is a waltz

Plan B

* * *

She would not deny it, it had hurt her very much to hear those words.

It was the same feeling of that sharp claw clutching her heart, only multiplied a hundredfold.

That night she allowed herself to mourn in her room, when she was sure that Lavender and Parvati were sleeping. She told herself that she needed to get it all out, at least once.

Because she would not allow anyone to see her in this deplorable state.

The next morning, her brown eyes burned slightly, but she tried not to show it. Her expression remained calm since she woke up.

She went to the office of Headmistress McGonagall after breakfast, feeling quite proud of herself. She had successfully managed not devote a single glance at the staff table.

She did not know if her husband had been there or not, and tried to not care in the least.

There, she had to endure a little lecture from the headmistress. It seemed, somehow, that she understood that her intentions were good. Still, she had to fulfill a punishment.

And for that reason she was now in the bathrooms of prefects, cleaning and unable to use magic.

She would probably feel humiliated and disgusted at another time, but now she could only be relieved. At least she had something to take care not to think too much about anything.

She was so engrossed in the silence of the place, that when someone entered, she startled.

"Professor Lippert?" she spluttered as she looked up, her brow furrowed lightly. "What are you doing here?"

The man was carrying a small quiet smile on his face, pulling his jacket as he walked in the place. He shrugged slightly.

"I think it's a bit unfair that only you have to fulfill a punishment, when I am as responsible as you" he said, pulling out his wand.

Without waiting for an answer, the teacher was responsible for doubling the mop in her hand, taking the copy for himself.

Hermione was silent for a moment, shocked, before smiling slightly.

"Thank you, professor" she murmured, continuing her task, though she could not avoid looking at him askance from time to time. "Although really it is not necessary."

"I think it is" he refuted, forming a small grin to look at her. "That, and I also think it would be appropriate to talk. Or rather, let's continue the conversation we left the other day."

Hermione stiffened slightly in place. She hoped not resume that talk, at least not so soon.

Basically she had vented with her teacher that night at the Three Broomsticks. She had told him, after a long time drinking butterbeer, that she was actually in love with Professor Snape.

And he obviously did not feel anything like that for her.

"I do not think there's much to add" she muttered after a few moments, bending to wring her mop once more. "It is very clear that Professor Snape does not feel the same as me. And it's alright."

"Well, yes. Technically it is alright" he said with a small grin on his face. "But it is not very convenient, really. Especially with the 'purpose' of your marriage..."

Hermione let out a long sigh, straightening up to continue her work. She really did not need to be reminded of her problems. It was enough with her mind bringing to the surface all the time.

She could hear her teacher also sigh a little before approaching her.

"Hermione, I really do not want you to be imprisoned for this" he said then, close enough to put one hand on her shoulder. "And maybe I can help."

She turned to him with a tired expression, but also slightly curious. Certainly she did not want to be imprisoned, but she couldn't see how he could help her.

"I know it will be tumultuous and complicated, but if you asked for a divorce in the Ministry of Magic, I could marry you" continued the man, and at the expression of his student, he hastened to add. "I know, I know. But we can solve it."

Sir, I don't want to be disrespectful, but I don't need more complications in my life."

Professor Lippert let out another sigh, but still did not remove his hand from her shoulder.

"Listen, Hermione, I'll be honest with you" then he muttered, drawing her attention once more. "I did not want to get married, and sterility was a great excuse. I did not want to fix it. But now it's different."

Hermione could not help it when a tiny grimace appeared on her face. She was not sure that this plan was feasible.

But she was pretty sure her marriage with Professor Snape would not be very successful.

"I... I need to think about it. A lot" she sputtered after a moment of silence, looking away with some distaste.

Professor Lippert gave a slight nod, and without further ado he turned away from her, giving her the space she needed. Literally and figuratively.

* * *

Hermione had indeed thought very well about the proposal of Professor Lippert.

She had her doubts, as expected, but after a couple of days, she was forced to make a decision. It had already been clear that Professor Snape had no intention of even talk to her.

So she had no time to lose.

She decided that maybe she needed to put some pressure on him to get some reaction. Perhaps all they needed was a talk.

Or maybe she just needed to convince herself that there was nothing left to save.

Whatever the case, she had to take action. And so that night after dinner, she decided to go to his office.

She was walking, but she was not watching where she was going. She knew from memory the way to his office, and she knew that she would not be lost on the way.

Still, she was startled when she collided with a wooden door right in front of her.

She cursed under her breath, rubbing a little her sore nose to achieve regain balance. She furrowed her brow slightly.

Why didn't that door open? Maybe her teacher did not want to receive her visits? She snorted, resigning herself to hit the wood with her knuckles.

There was a short silence after that, and she waited impatiently. She was about to hit the door again when it finally opened.

With a weary sigh, she entered the office.

Her teacher was there, sitting behind his desk, apparently too busy with some essays to pay attention.

"Miss Granger" murmured after a moment, but he did not look up to look at her. "Can I help you?"

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to not drop a couple of expletives that tickled her throat. She sighed deeply, to calm down.

"Yes. I think we need to talk" she muttered, and formed another grimace when her teacher didn't even look up. "And it would be very good nice of you to at least pay attention."

Professor Snape sighed, full of impatience and frustration. Still he looked at her, with a slightly strained expression on his face.

"Go ahead, Granger. Say what you have to say. But make it quick."

Hermione could feel her blood begin to boil. She was tired of standing up to such treatment. And she was more convinced than ever that she couldn't continue insisting.

She had finally taken a decision.

"I want a divorce."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. He still felt very tense, but allowed himself to form a tiny crooked smile crossing his arms.

"Fantastic idea. So we can rot in jail for a couple of years."

"Correction: you'll rot in jail" said the young Gryffindor girl, raising her index finger as a gesture sjpetior. "I, for my part, have a plan B."

"What will you do, marry that pathetic excuse for a wizard, Lippert?" he muttered, laughing under his breath. "As I heard, his 'wand' does not work correctly."

Hermione rolled her eyes, furiously pushing away a pair of brown locks off her face. She snorted.

"Just a simple potion will fix that" she said then, shrugging with indifference. "His young and firm 'wand' will be like new."

"You'll need an eminence in Potions for that..."

"... And I do not see any around here, but do not worry, we'll find it."

The teacher pressed his thin lips in a clear sign of his frustration. Finally, he returned to his sneer.

"I won't give you a divorce, Hermione" he said in a calm voice, returning his attention to the essays on his desk.

"That will not be necessary" said the girl, with a fierce expression he could not see. "I myself will contact the Ministry and put an end to all this."

The girl had not even given him the time to formulate a good answer, but had turned and was out the door quickly, without looking back.

Severus stood completely still in place, without any choice but to swallow his frustration.

And the worst part was that he had no certainty that she was talking seriously or not.

* * *

Endnotes: I know, this chapter is REALLY delayed. But I've been having trouble translating, so please be patient and bear with me.

What did you think? I feel quite tired, I was editing and changing things, I hope it was worth it.

And yes, I know, it is very short. But I prefer it that way, instead of meaningless filler.

I can not answer your reviews, but I can assure you I read each and every one of them, so: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Anyway, that's all for now. Take care.

Read you soon!

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	39. It's over, isn't it?

Disclaimer: The Potterverse is not of my property. We must thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world. The story and others, however, are mostly mine.

Summary: The war was over, and although many lives were lost, one of them was just taking a nap. Literally. However, the countless casualties suffered by the magical world seriously threatened it with extinction. But the Ministry of Magic will make sure that such a thing never happens. No matter what it takes.

Warnings: Snamione (Severus Snape / Hermione Granger); Alternate Universe; possible Out of Character. My first language isn't English, it's Spanish. This may contain grammatical mistakes that I'm willing to correct. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle (?)

Initial notes: Hi. Again, thank you very much for the support, I appreciate it very much. I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Life is a waltz

It's over, isn't it?

* * *

He had not heard from the girl for a couple of days.

She didn't even take a moment to direct a glance in his direction. And it did not seem strange, actually.

After the girl left his office in a rage, he had had enough time to think and rethink the whole situation more clearly.

Come to think cold, perhaps the most suitable for both was a divorce.

As Lucius had been reporting to him during the past few weeks, the Death Eaters were interested in her more than anything because they knew she was important to him.

She was still in their sights because of Potter, but it was far worse because of him.

Maybe if she left him completely, and also married another man, they'd leave her aside at least for some time to focus on him exclusively.

He was ready to find the girl and tell her, in the most indifferent manner possible, that he would divorce her after all.

That morning, however, he had received a letter from his mother. It was short and concise, she simply asked him to go to visit her at night.

So that was what he did.

While he removed some soot off him as he walked out of the chimney, he had to hold back a snort when he saw the portrait of Dumbledore at his mother's house.

"May I know what the hell are you doing here?" he snapped then, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, good night, Severus" greeted the man in the portrait with kindness, smiling slightly. "I spent quality time with Eileen, but I'm afraid I must go now."

Severus formed a small grimace, but decided not to make further comment. He simply watched the man in the portrait go away, still smiling slightly.

"Severus" called the voice of his mother, and when he turned to her, he saw her wearing a tiny smile on her face. "Thanks for coming. Can you come here, please?"

Severus gave a distracted nod, without even noticing the wooden spoon his mother held in her hand. He approached a couple of steps, and she cocked her head slightly.

"A little more... bow down so you can hear me better."

The man raised both eyebrows at that, but just shrugged and obeyed. He was not prepared for the sudden pain he felt in his head the next moment.

"Mom, what the hell...?!" he immediately blurted out the first thing that came to mind, walking a few steps away and rubbing his head.

"Are you an idiot, Severus?! Because I did not raise an idiot!" she said then, brandishing the wooden spoon as if it were the most dangerous weapon. "Mr. Dumbledore already told me what you've been doing! You'd better explain to me what you were thinking!"

"I really hate him right now..."

The woman raised her spoon again as a warning, and Severus took a couple of steps back.

"Come on, come with me to the kitchen."

"Will you hit me again?"

Eileen gave a little snort at that, but shook her head slightly, pointing silently to the kitchen before entering there.

The man still seemed somewhat obfuscated, but still followed her, and sat near the table. He formed a small grimace of boredom.

"You should not worry so much about what I do or do not" he murmured after a moment, watching as his mother begin to serve some tea. "I can handle my own affairs."

The woman clucked noisily, as if not believing a word of what he was saying. She began stirring her tea, watching him intently.

"Well, it doesn't seem so, Severus" she said after a moment, forming a slight grimace of annoyance. "I can not tell you what to do, but I worry that you end up doing something you might regret."

Severus let out a tired sigh, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly in his chair. He shrugged slightly.

"I did not mean to say what I said" he muttered then, looking away. He declined slightly. "But I think maybe it was the best. Perhaps by being away from her, I can keep her away from danger for a while."

"Are you listening to yourself? You talk as if you were not able to protect her! As if she could not do it herself!"

He let out a weary sigh, rubbing one hand over his face. His mother cocked her head slightly to look at him.

"Severus, I do not say that you should force yourself to fall in love with this girl" she said then, after giving a small sip of her tea. "But I know that you have... 'appreciate her', to call it some way. And at the bottom of your heart, you do not want to lose her."

Severus preferred to remain silent once again. He had no intention of admitting out loud that his mother was right. He shrugged slightly.

"What's the point? It's too late" he muttered then, leaning back a little on his chair. "She wants a divorce, and even already has someone to marry her. It is over."

His mother patted the wooden table suddenly, and almost startling him. The expression on her face hardened.

"Is that what a Slytherin would say?" she said then, and the necklace-shaped as an 'S' on her neck glittered to assert his words. "You giving up only dishonors the noble house of the snakes."

Severus could not help but look surprised this time, although he was rather impressed.

His mother had never been the affectionate type, but definitely cared about him. And she knew exactly what to say in cases like this.

"I never dishonored, or would dishonor Salazar Slytherin."

"Then prove it."

And that was exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

"Profesor Snape, get out now! Stop this instant...!"

Severus rolled his eyes, ignoring the hysterical voice of the Fat Lady behind him. Without hesitation he started up the stairs heading to the rooms of girls in Gryffindor Tower.

Arriving at the door of the indicated room, he hit the wooden door with his knuckles, and waited.

The door opened a few minutes later.

"Professor...?!"

"Miss Brown, I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice" he said then, calmly tone. "Is Miss Granger there? I would like to talk to her."

Lavender still seemed perplexed by his presence outside the door, and then mumbled something, before she closed the door. He could hear murmurs in the room.

"It's Professor Snape."

"What?!"

"He wants to see you, what do I do...?

"Tell him to leave."

"But Hermione..."

Severus sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his prominent nose. He was tempted to open the door himself when Lavender looked out again.

"She says she's not here... I mean..."

"You have two options, you can choose the one that best pleases you. The first is that you kindly withdraw from the room with Miss Patil him for a few moments" he said, beginning to lose patience slowly. "The second..."

"Let him in, Lavender."

The girl was startled, but finally gave a slight nod, stepping away from the door. The professor entered the room, and both Lavender and Parvati came out, almost running.

Once they were alone, Severus was in charge of closing the door, muttering a little spell, before turning to her.

"What do you want?" she questioned then, folding her arms firmly.

He let out a little sigh, rubbing one hand over his face. Finally he looked again at her, with a grimace.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, despite not being very used to say those words. "I did not mean that..."

"But you said it."

He formed a small grimace. It was very obvious that she was in no mood to listen, but he did not plan to give up.

"I was not thinking about what I said. I'm really sorry."

Hermione still looked completely set in stone, but he could see her expression began to soften slightly against her will. He took a couple of steps forward.

"Listen, Hermione, I do not love you. Not yet" he said then, stopping at a prudent distance. "But I'm willing to try, if you are willing to let me do so."

Hermione seemed to be thinking very deeply, until she started to hear banging on the wooden door.

"Snape! Open the door at this very moment!"

"It's Professor Lippert" she murmured, furrowing her brow lightly. "You should leave..."

"First, Tell me if at least you will think about this" he said, looking determined enough.

The girl could not help but let out a little giggle at his words. She moved a little, and then get on her tiptoes, took his face in her hands.

"I'll think about it" she said, placing her lips on his with great delicacy. "Now get out of here."

Severus could not prevent a tiny lopsided grin from appearing on his face, and bent to kiss her lips again, ignoring the sound of the door opening abruptly.

Only then he pulled away from her, before the astonished gaze of Professor Lippert and both girls that had gone to look for him.

"Good night, Miss Granger" he said calmly, placing a lock of brown hair behind her ear before pulling away to leave the room.

He did not even pay attention to young people who left their rooms to hear gossip, watching him strangely.

He had gotten what he wanted, and that was all that mattered at the time.

* * *

Endnotes: I'm really sorry for taking so long, I'm having trouble translating the chapters :'(

Thank you all for your endless support and understanding! :)

I hope that the chapter was good enough, I worked hard on it. Whoever finds the reference in the title, gets my blessings (?

I'll try to update soon, but I can not promise anything. Thanks for reading and commenting!

Read you soon!

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


End file.
